Une étoile d'autrefois - BTS AU
by FeuCeleste
Summary: "Regarde, Tae-hyung, comme les étoiles sont belles... Elles brillent le plus fort possible afin qu'on n'oublie jamais leur existence éphémère. Au début, toi et moi ne voyions que le fond noir sur lequel elles reposent. Maintenant, nous observons chacune de ces magnifiques touches lumineuses. Il n'y en a qu'une seule que nous avons omise. La trouverons-nous ?"
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

.

* * *

.

 _\- Je sais qu'il est encore jeune... et toi aussi... mais il est le seul à pouvoir le faire. À partir d'aujourd'hui, Kim Tae-hyung prendra soin de toi, comme un père._

XXX

 _Lorsque l'employé m'a annoncé cette nouvelle, il y a plus d'un an, la tête m'a tourné. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Pourtant, c'est arrivé, j'en ai souffert plus d'une fois. Et alors que je pensais que les choses s'amélioraient... mon passé a ressurgi, comme un requin qui aurait percé la surface de l'eau pour m'entraîner au fond..._

 _Je ne vois plus rien, entre l'angoisse qui me broie le cœur et la fatigue qui m'assomme avec violence à chaque nouvelle enjambée. Je ne sais même plus comment j'en suis arrivée là, mais je me retrouve à courir en pleine ville, dans le froid, avec mes peurs, avec mes incertitudes, traquée comme une criminelle. Tout s'est disproportionné._

 _Je n'ai pourtant rien fait... J'ai juste voulu comprendre..._

 _Je serai forte. Pour Tae-hyung. Ni lui, ni moi ne subirons les conséquences de cette histoire sombre que jamais je n'aurais soupçonnée._

.

* * *

.

 **/!\ Notes de l'auteure /!\**

\- Vous pouvez parfaitement comprendre l'histoire même sans connaître les personnes dont sont inspirés les personnages.

[!] Cette histoire et ses personnages viennent entièrement de mon imagination exceptés certains personnages qui, eux, proviennent du monde réel (univers K-Pop).

[!] Aucune image ne m'appartient, seul le collage de la couverture a été fait par mes soins.

[!] IMPORTANT : Cette fiction ne contient pas de scènes explicites particulièrement choquantes. En revanche, les thèmes abordés sont sérieux, voilà pourquoi je préfère classer cette fiction sous T, par sécurité. Vous voilà prévenus.

[!] TOUS DROITS RÉSERVÉS.


	2. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE UN

.

La soirée s'annonçait comme toutes les autres, dans cette petite maison calme en périphérie de la ville. L'heure tournait, Sung-yeon avait terminé ses devoirs depuis longtemps et regardait des vidéos sur son ordinateur. Lorsque son estomac commença à se plaindre bruyamment, la jeune fille quitta sa chambre et descendit au sous-sol, dans une salle que Tae-hyung occupait la plupart du temps à cette heure tardive, après ses révisions. Elle toqua, interrompant le monologue du garçon, et entra.

\- Tae-hyung ? appela-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grommela-t-il, peu satisfait d'être coupé au beau milieu de ses répétitions.

Le grand et fin jeune homme avait revêtu des habits simples pour travailler. Ses cheveux lila étaient en bataille et ses yeux liquides et profonds brillaient.

\- Eh bien, c'est tard... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je sais pas, tu as prévu de jeûner ?

\- Non...

\- Bon, alors tu sais quoi faire.

Il parcourut des yeux le manuscrit qu'il avait à la main et se remit dans son rôle. Sung-yeon serra le poing.

\- Tu exagères, je ne suis pas ton esclave ! s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Écoute, je suis occupé, ça se voit pas ? soupira-t-il, sortant du rôle de l'adorable Han-sung* pour se fondre dans celui de l'impitoyable Kim Tae-hyung.

\- Je le suis tout autant, renchérit la jeune fille. J'ai beaucoup de travail, moi aussi !

Le garçon balaya une mèche de cheveux mauves. Ses yeux, dont la couleur oscillait entre le brun sombre et le noir, étaient plus froids que jamais.

\- Tant que tu vivras sous _mon_ toit, tu feras comme je te dirai, c'est compris ? répliqua-t-il. Prépare-toi quelque chose et laisse-moi répéter, maintenant.

Sung-yeon acquiesça, les dents serrées, avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. Elle remonta les escaliers sans se retourner et fila en cuisine, encore glacée par l'indifférence de son tuteur. Bref, le quotidien.

Après avoir mangé seule à la table de la cuisine, elle monta dans sa chambre préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain. En passant devant le miroir, la jeune Coréenne de dix-huit ans remarqua, sinon le désordre de ses cheveux bruns et l'éclat inexistant de ses yeux marron, que ses lunettes à monture carrée ne pouvaient cacher ses cernes noires. Toujours en forme au milieu des siens, c'était lorsqu'elle rentrait à la maison que les choses se gâtaient. Elle avait peur. Oh, rien ne se passait... mais c'était justement ce qui l'angoissait. Et cette angoisse prenait de plus en plus de place, dans son quotidien, dans ses rêves, dans son sourire éteint.

Lorsqu'elle était à l'école, elle pouvait échapper à cette étrange situation. Mais quand elle rentrait chez elle, elle devait affronter ce garçon, qui se fermait comme une huître dès qu'il la voyait. Il s'occupait d'elle... mais il ne prenait pas _soin_ d'elle. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi il...

Tae-hyung toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.

\- Tu as terminé ton travail ? demanda-t-il, par pure courtoisie apparemment.

La jeune fille avait renoncé depuis longtemps à une quelconque gentillesse de la part de cet homme qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle acquiesça.

\- Et toi ? Tu as mangé ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, comme si répondre était un effort qu'il se résignait à faire.

\- Pas encore, bientôt.

Lui aussi paraissait fatigué. Alterner les études et les répétitions devait certainement l'épuiser plus que nécessaire. Sung-yeon n'arrivait pas à l'ignorer, elle, et ne put s'empêcher de compatir :

\- Laisse, je vais préparer quelque chose.

XXX

Sa cuisine fut accueillie par une grimace. Elle n'eut pas besoin de mots pour comprendre que ses talents culinaires ne plaisaient pas. En soupirant, elle s'assit en face de Tae-hyung et le regarda passivement manger, avant de détourner le regard.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je vis avec toi ?

Tae-hyung s'interrompit dans sa dégustation.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à parler de ça maintenant ?

La jeune fille le fixa, de son regard couleur chêne. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne pouvait pas le percer à jour, ni lui voler un sourire ou un compliment... rien. Lui gardait posées sur elle ses prunelles sombres, prisonnières dans deux amandes effilées comme les yeux d'un chat.

\- Depuis que... depuis qu'on vit ensemble, tu es toujours très froid, confessa Sung-yeon, soutenant le regard de celui qui lui faisait face. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose pour mériter ton indifférence ?

\- Je suis pas indifférent, lâcha Tae-hyung en portant la fourchette à sa bouche.

\- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je ne te vois jamais me sourire ?

Il s'arrêta net et croisa le regard débordant de franchise de Sung-yeon.

\- Sung-yeon... on est pas obligés d'en parler ce soir encore.

\- Tu n'es jamais heureux ou quoi ? poursuivit la jeune fille sans l'écouter. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne passe jamais de temps ensemble ? Tae-hyung, tu es censé agir comme un pa-

\- Ça suffit, la coupa brutalement le garçon en se levant.

Il la laissa plantée là, murmurant un « merci pour le repas » pas franchement amical et regagna le sous-sol. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sung-yeon pour retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre et passer une nuit comme les autres, roulée en boule dans son lit, seule avec la pensée que Tae-hyung ne l'aimerait probablement jamais, ni en tant que père, ni en tant qu'ami, ni rien.

XXX

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil paresseux du lundi se levait, la jeune fille fut amenée à l'école à l'arrière de la voiture de Tae-hyung. Le trajet se passa dans le silence, car tous les trajets se passaient toujours dans le silence. Mais en compensation, elle s'apprêtait à avoir cours de mathématiques. Avec un dieu pour professeur.

Sung-yeon entra dans la classe, chassant toutes les pensées négatives que générait son quotidien. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour qu'un sourire apparût sur son visage.

\- Bonjour monsieur Park, sourit-elle timidement en entrant.

\- Mademoiselle Min, lui répondit le beau brun avec un sourire angélique. Comment allez-vous ? Vous semblez fatiguée.

\- Je vais bien, même si je ne dors pas beaucoup...

L'enseignant adressa un grand sourire confiant à son élève.

\- Je sais bien que vous vous donnez de la peine, mais veillez à votre santé, d'accord ? Si vous vous endormez en cours, je vais me fâcher.

Sung-yeon ne put retenir un nouveau sourire. Son professeur s'inquiétait pour elle... en tout cas plus que son tuteur.

Elle se dirigea en hâte vers son bureau pour cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Quel mal y avait-il à trouver son professeur absolument charmant ? Aucun, c'est pourquoi elle ne s'en voulait pas. Elle partageait même ses préférences avec son amie la plus proche, Chan Yuna-ra, une petite noiraude avec un sempiternel sourire accroché au visage. Même si elle n'avait pas de relations particulièrement conflictuelles ou amicales avec les autres, les événements l'avaient quelque peu isolée du reste des élèves. Mais Yuna-ra était une personne toujours présente pour elle.

\- Quel sourire il t'a fait ! la taquina Yuna-ra lorsque son amie s'assit.

\- J'ai vu, il m'a fait fondre sur place, confia Sung-yeon.

Dès lors, elle garda son regard rivé sur le professeur Park Ji-min. À la fin du cours, elle effaça la moitié d'un exercice qu'elle venait de finir pour aller poser des questions.

\- Vous avez progressé, dites donc, remarqua monsieur Park. Regardez : ici, vous avez retranscrit la formule. Il suffit de changer la variable et...

Il réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez en poursuivant ses explications. Sung-yeon crut qu'un incendie venait de se déclarer en elle.

« Si c'était lui qui s'occupait de moi... » pensait-elle. « Si j'avais quelqu'un pour me sourire avec autant de chaleur, chaque jour... »

\- Alors, vous avez compris ?

Sung-yeon mit rapidement un terme à son fantasme, réalisant que son visage était figé sur une expression béate ridicule. Elle acquiesça.

\- Merci beaucoup, j'ai tout compris, dit-elle en récupérant son cahier avec empressement.

\- Si quoi que ce soit ne va pas, venez me voir ! rappela-t-il, consumant ce qui restait du cœur de l'adolescente.

Elle retourna à son bureau pour le restant de l'heure. Comme d'habitude, elle fut la dernière à sortir de classe, rien que pour profiter un maximum de la radiance presque solaire de monsieur Park. Yuna-ra resta avec elle tout le temps de cette contemplation. Alors que la jeune fille rangeait ses affaires en songeant que le cours se terminait déjà, le jeune professeur s'approcha, retirant ses lunettes pour les épousseter avec un petit mouchoir.

\- J'ai des lunettes, mais je vois quand une de mes élèves ne va pas bien, dit-il très sérieusement une fois à son niveau. Rien de grave ?

Sung-yeon releva brusquement la tête lorsque la voix de monsieur Park vint la chercher au fond de ses rêveries. Elle tenta de garder une contenance malgré les palpitations incontrôlables de son cœur. Yuna-ra se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Je t'attends aux casiers, prévint-elle.

Sung-yeon lui adressa un sourire complice furtif avant de reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur.

\- J'ai un peu la pression, j'ai parfois du mal à dormir, avoua-t-elle. Mais tout va bien... (Elle força un sourire devant l'expression peu convaincue de monsieur Park. Rien ne servait de l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire.) Je vous assure.

\- La pression ? À cause de l'école ?

Sung-yeon baissa le regard, lui cachant la vérité qui brillait dans ses yeux.

\- Ça fait un moment que je vous vois comme ça, dit monsieur Park en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. En tant qu'enseignant, je dois faire attention à mes élèves. Vous comprenez ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé d'une telle sollicitation et d'une pareille attention de la part de son tuteur ?

\- Si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à aller voir le psychologue de l'école. Il sera là pour vous écouter.

\- J'y penserai.

\- Vous prendrez soin de vous, promis ?

Il lui présenta son auriculaire. Sung-yeon le fixa quelques instants, avant de faire de même, le cœur battant, scellant une promesse du bout de leurs doigts liés.

\- Promis, répondit la jeune fille, dont le cœur se réchauffait peu à peu.

Le professeur Park lui sourit gentiment et s'éloigna.

\- J'ai aussi des filles, je peux comprendre que ce soit difficile pour vous d'aller parler à un inconnu. Mais croyez-moi... ça fait du bien, souvent.

Le mot « fille » la fit tomber de son petit nuage. Son cœur se serra. Elle jeta son sac sur son épaule.

\- Merci monsieur, lança-t-elle en quittant hâtivement la salle.

XXX

La journée se passa tranquillement. La bonne ambiance de la caféteria déteignit bientôt sur le moral de la jeune fille, dont l'esprit n'était plus orienté que sur la gentillesse de son enseignant.

\- Tu as prévu quelque chose, après les cours ? demanda Yuna-ra en se retournant vers elle.

\- Rien, pourquoi ?

\- Si on sortait un petit moment ? On pourrait aussi inviter d'autres gens.

Le regard chocolaté de Sung-yeon s'illumina et un sourire s'étira, avant de s'évanouir.

\- Ah... mon... Tae-hyung ne veut pas que je sorte en semaine.

L'expression de Yuna-ra s'assombrit. Elle approcha son visage pour parler moins fort :

\- Il n'a pas à dicter ta vie, tu sais... Tu as bien le droit de sortir.

\- Je lui ai déjà dit, se défendit son amie. Il ne veut rien entendre il exige que je rentre juste après l'école.

Yuna-ra soupira et planta d'un geste un peu brusque sa fourchette dans son plat. On aurait juré qu'elle avait imaginé la tête de quelqu'un ou quelque chose de semblable à la place de son brocoli.

\- Heureusement qu'il reste le professeur Park... Il te fait un peu oublier tout ce que tu vis...

Sung-yeon acquiesça, avant de tourner le visage vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Et heureusement que tu es là, toi aussi, sourit-elle.

Yuna-ra rit doucement et pressa la main de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je serai toujours là, Sung-yeon. Je sais comme tu as souffert ces derniers mois... Si quoi que ce soit ne va pas, si tu veux pleurer, si tu veux hurler, je suis là. Ça ira.

Puis, elle ajouta, d'un sourire malicieux :

\- Dis, j'ai une petite idée... Tu peux m'attendre, ce soir, après les cours ?

 **.**

*Kim Tae-hyung incarne le personnage de Han-sung dans le drama coréen _Hwarang_ (que je recommande fortement d'ailleurs)


	3. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE DEUX

.

La cloche sonna bientôt la fin de l'après-midi. La même angoisse revenait retourner dans cette maison, travailler, manger, sans discuter avec Tae-hyung comme s'ils étaient de parfaits étrangers, aller se coucher, et recommencer. Être physiquement seule aurait au moins été psychologiquement moins lourd pour elle.

\- Hein ? Tu veux venir chez moi ? Ce soir ? répéta Sung-yeon. Tu sais bien que ce serait mieux qu'on se voit à l'extérieur, sans Tae-hyung dans les parages. Tu comprendrais pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais invitée chez moi...

Yuna-ra prit doucement la main de sa meilleure amie. Ses yeux emplis de douceur la couvrirent de tendresse.

\- Je ne veux pas t'importuner. Mais j'aimerais voir comment il agit avec toi... essayer de t'aider...

\- Tu es adorable, sourit Sung-yeon, mais je doute que tu puisses y faire quoi que ce soit...

\- Ça ne peut pas être pire que d'habitude, tu avais l'air vraiment mal aujourd'hui... On pourra regarder des _dramas_ ensemble ?

La brunette rit doucement.

\- Ah, si c'est pour les _dramas_ , je ne proteste pas, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Voilà, c'est ça ! s'enthousiasma Yuna-ra en lui frottant le dos. La Sung-yeon que je connais revient !

Alors qu'elles riaient ensemble, elles passèrent le portail de l'école. Un regard sur le côté suffit pour le voir. Tae-hyung était là.

\- Bonjour Tae-hyung, salua Sung-yeon.

\- Bonjour monsieur Kim, l'imita Yuna-ra.

Tae-hyung se redressa, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'une sorte de transe.

\- Bonjour, dit-il avec un peu d'entrain (sa « fille » haussa un sourcil surpris).

\- Je me demandais si elle pouvait venir un petit moment à la maison...

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

\- Pas de problème, tant que je peux travailler.

Il se dirigea vers la voiture, suivi des deux jeunes filles.

\- Allez, tout va bien se passer ! murmura Yuna-ra à son oreille avant d'embarquer. Il faut bien que quelqu'un t'aide à alléger cette atmosphère pesante !

Sung-yeon acquiesça silencieusement. Au fond de son cœur, au fond, très loin dans son inconscient, elle avait le pressentiment que quelque chose allait se produire. Quelque chose d'important.

XXX

Dans la voiture, Sung-yeon parlait à bas volume à Yuna-ra, tandis que Tae-hyung conduisait sans rien dire. Ils arrivèrent à la maison après un certain bout de temps qui avait semblé durer une éternité.

\- Ouah, cette maison est tellement belle ! s'extasia Yuna-ra. Tu as de la chance, moi je n'aime pas beaucoup mon immeuble.

Ils entrèrent.

\- Fais comme chez toi, lança le jeune homme à l'intention de l'invitée. Je viendrai vous chercher pour manger.

Sung-yeon dévisagea son « père ». Depuis quand cherchait-il à mettre les gens à l'aise en sa présence ? Depuis quand venait-il lui-même les voir ? Depuis quand était-il attentionné ?

Elle le regarda descendre au sous-sol, toujours étonnée. Yuna-ra dut se planter devant elle pour avoir son attention. Elles montèrent à l'étage et s'installèrent sur le lit de la jeune fille. Pendant près d'une heure, elles regardèrent des vidéos et s'amusèrent, oubliant tout de l'atmosphère de la maison. Alors qu'elles avaient fini par s'asseoir l'une en face de l'autre pour discuter, Yuna-ra en vint à admirer la chambre de son amie.

\- J'aurais bien aimé voir ta chambre avant, dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Enfin, celle de ta nouvelle maison...

\- Je sais, sourit tristement Sung-yeon. Mais j'ai peur que mes invités soient gelés par l'attitude de Tae-hyung...

\- Oh, il n'était pas si froid quand je lui ai parlé !

Sung-yeon la fixa sans rien dire, comme si elle s'indignait.

\- Yuna-ra... D'habitude, il ne dit rien du tout... Je peux t'assurer qu'il est froid.

La jeune noiraude inclina la tête sur le côté.

\- Il a toujours été comme ça ?

Son amie perdit son regard dans le vide, réfléchit quelques longues secondes. Elle replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, mal à l'aise.

\- Il n'aime pas me parler d' _autrefois_... Dès que j'amorce le sujet, il me coupe, il se ferme complètement et s'en va...

Sa voix commençait à trembler. Yuna-ra se rapprocha, posant sur elle son regard doux et compatissant.

\- Quand je me remémore celui qu'il était avant, j'ai des souvenirs qui me viennent... des souvenirs avec mes parents... Du coup, j'essaye de tout oublier.

\- Non, Sung-yeon...

Elle posa une main sur celle de son amie.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas... murmura-t-elle prudemment. Quand c'est arrivé... c'est Tae-hyung qui a demandé à obtenir ta garde ?

La petite brune réajusta encore une fois ses lunettes, geste futile qui trahissait son embarras. Elle les retira lorsqu'une larme vint en tremper le verre. Yuna-ra poussa un « Oh ! » désolé et passa ses bras autour de son amie, qui se mit à pleurer.

\- Oui... sanglota-t-elle. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas non plus... Il ne me dit rien... Il aurait mieux valu que... que...

\- Sssht, fit son amie en l'enlaçant plus étroitement. Il ne te déteste pas, j'en suis sûre.

La douleur serrait son cœur dans un étau impitoyable. Des souvenirs affluèrent, et malgré l'envie de les chasser, elle les laissa venir. Le flot de ses larmes redoubla.

\- Il était si souriant, avant... si chaleureux... Pourquoi a-t-il changé... ?

\- Les circonstances, sûrement...

\- Non, il me déteste !

Yuna-ra donna un petit coup sur son épaule.

\- Ne dis pas ça... Lui aussi a été affecté par les événements, tu ne penses pas... ?

\- Bien sûr... Mais ça ne justifie pas le fait qu'il passe sa mauvaise humeur sur moi...

On toqua à la porte. Sung-yeon sursauta à nouveau, essuya rapidement ses yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit pleurer, chuchota-t-elle en se retournant et en faisant mine de pianoter sur son téléphone.

\- C'est toi qui te fermes, là !

Un Tae-hyung au front brillant de sueur entra dans la pièce. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur sa « fille », tournée afin qu'il ne vît pas son visage.

\- C'est prêt, vous pouvez descendre manger, annonça-t-il.

Yuna-ra hocha poliment la tête. Tae-hyung s'était figé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sung-yeon sentait qu'on la regardait avec insistance. La tension monta dans la pièce, alors que le garçon attendait que la jeune fille lui fît face. Mais elle lui tournait délibérément le dos.

« Laisse-moi, » suppliait-elle en pensée. « Ne me regarde pas... »

\- On arrive, assura Yuna-ra.

Tae-hyung sortit de la pièce sans rien dire de plus. Yuna-ra dut se frotter les bras pour faire disparaître la chair de poule que la tension ambiante avait fait naître sur sa peau. Elle constatait à présent par elle-même le niveau de mal-être qui régnait entre le jeune homme et son amie. Celle-ci se retourna en soupirant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu disais avant ? demanda-t-elle.

Yuna-ra secoua la tête.

\- Rien, on en reparlera... (Elle soutint son regard.) Mais en attendant... s'il te plaît... ne vous fermez pas l'un à l'autre, ou ça n'avancera jamais.

Sung-yeon hocha résolument la tête, décidée à faire des efforts. Elle remit ses lunettes et descendit, suivie de son amie.

XXX

Le dîner se passa assez silencieusement. Tae-hyung posait parfois quelques questions à Yuna-ra, qui lui répondait poliment, puis il baissait les yeux sur son assiette et ne disait plus rien. Alors qu'une bonne vingtaine de minutes s'était écoulée, Sung-yeon se leva, prétextant qu'elle devait aller aux toilettes. Elle regagna l'étage, laissant seuls à la table Yuna-ra et Tae-hyung dans un silence des plus inconfortables.

Elle passa à la salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage d'eau avant de remettre ses lunettes et de se recoiffer un peu. Elle se donna une petite claque.

« Allez, courage ! » pensa la jeune fille en se regardant dans le miroir. « Courage ! Il y a pire, comme situation. »

Elle força un sourire, répétant des mantras positifs. En sortant des toilettes, elle était déterminée à garder le courage pour rester de bonne humeur. Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, elle entendit un éclat de rire.

C'était une voix masculine.

Sung-yeon se figea dans la cage d'escalier. Elle s'accroupit et tendit l'oreille Yuna-ra était en train de raconter une anecdote de vacances. Et Tae-hyung avait ri. Il avait _ri_. Lui qu'elle n'avait plus jamais vu sourire depuis la disparition de ses parents. Il lui semblait redécouvrir le côté joyeux et positif de son tuteur, facette de lui qui s'était éteinte pendant plus d'un an.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment Yuna-ra était-elle parvenue à lui arracher, le temps de quelques minutes, un rire qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui prendre en plus d'un an ? Comment une _étrangère_ pouvait-elle avoir cet honneur alors que _sa_ _propre « fille »_ désespérait de ne jamais recevoir quoi que ce fût de lui ? Même pas un sourire ?

La tristesse se fit lentement piétiner par la jalousie et l'incompréhension. Ravalant ses questions et ses impulsions, elle retourna à la salle à manger. Pour terminer la soirée dans un silence qui s'installa à nouveau lorsqu'elle arriva.

Sung-yeon passa le reste de la soirée avec un faux sourire accroché au visage. Après avoir raccompagné Yuna-ra à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche et salué Tae-hyung, elle regagna sa chambre dans la précipitation une idée, radicale mais sûrement la meilleure, lui était venue dans la soirée. Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il semblait évident qu'elle devait le faire.

XXX

La jeune Coréenne s'assit à son bureau, tira une feuille, un stylo, et réfléchit quelques minutes. Qu'écrire ? Ce seraient peut-être ses derniers mots. L'inspiration lui vint. Elle écrivit les quelques mots, posa la lettre sur son lit et courut chercher son sac, qu'elle remplit rapidement de toutes sortes d'utilités. De toute façon, Tae-hyung était encore en train de répéter dans le sous-sol, il ne ferait pas attention. Comme toujours.

Sung-yeon sortit d'un tiroir une photo d'elle et ses parents que ces derniers lui avaient fait tirer lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle eut le soudain sentiment de faire quelque chose d'irresponsable. Elle se mit à parler à voix haute, comme si elle avait voulu être entendue par ces figures joyeuses et familières sur le morceau de papier, comme si du réconfort allait en sortir.

\- Je suis désolée... Je dois le faire. Je ne supporte plus cette situation. Soyez là pour moi, s'il vous plaît...

Son cœur tambourinait d'appréhension. Trop tard la jeune fille avait pris sa décision. Plus le temps de préparer un meilleur plan, les événements du quotidien et ceux de la soirée en particulier étaient de trop émotionnellement.

Elle jeta le sac sur son épaule et sortit de sa chambre. Après un dernier regard vers l'escalier du sous-sol, elle sortit de la maison, dans l'air glacé de la nuit naissante.

XXX

L'air froid l'enveloppa comme une bulle. Sortant de la propriété, elle marcha un moment jusqu'à atteindre la ville. Les lumières aveuglantes des _spots_ publicitaires, des phares, des réverbères, tout cela n'éclairait pas son chemin, toutefois elle ne savait pas où aller. Chez Yuna-ra ?... Malgré la douceur et la gentillesse de son amie, Sung-yeon ne pouvait s'en empêcher – et elle s'en blâmait – d'éprouver de la colère contre elle. Une colère jalouse et enfantine, une colère terrible qui oppressait son cœur.

Elle n'avait pas d'autre proche ami, et surtout, elle ne savait pas où ils vivaient. Chez le professeur Park ?... Sung-yeon secoua la tête, le rouge aux joues.

Alors qu'elle pensait aux possibilités qui s'offraient à elle – et il y en avait bien peu –, ses pas la menèrent vers le parc. Puis, le square, au milieu des arbres. Rien n'était plus triste qu'une aire de jeu abandonnée plongée dans l'obscurité. Rien n'était plus triste qu'une enfant laissée à elle-même.

« Mais ça vaut mieux que cette maison... Ça vaut mieux que vivre éternellement dans cette ambiance de deuil au quotidien, » se réconforta l'enfant.

Un souffle d'air la fit trembler, mais ni le froid, ni l'incertitude du lendemain ne la feraient revenir en arrière. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe contre le pied d'une balançoire. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

XXX

Tae-hyung remonta les escaliers, épuisé. D'un pas machinal, il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa « fille » et toqua. Pas de réponse. Il entra.

Il s'immobilisa sur place. Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce, il remarqua vite que la jeune fille était absente. La lettre beige posée sur le drap du lit attira son regard. Il traversa la chambre en trois enjambées et s'empara du morceau de papier. Son expression se décomposa à la lecture des quelques mots inscrits d'une main résolue :

.

 _Partie en quête d'affection._

.

Ses yeux de chat s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'entr'ouvrit.

\- Sung-yeon... murmura-t-il.

Son cœur se mit à hurler dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait y croire. Elle aussi était partie. Elle aussi ne reviendrait sûrement jamais. Les battements résonnèrent dans ses oreilles, l'empêchant de penser. Son teint pâlit. Le garçon courut inspecter les autres pièces.

\- Sung-yeon ! appela-t-il d'une voix tremblante. S-Sung-yeon, réponds-moi !

Aucune réponse. La froideur qu'il avait lui-même installée lui glaça la colonne vertébrale. Il courut partout, dans le reste de la maison. Pas ça. Pas ça ! Pas ça !

\- Sung-yeon !

Froissant le morceau de papier, Tae-hyung tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre. Ses mains se mirent à trembler tandis que sa mâchoire se crispait. Plus une hésitation : il s'élança hors de la maison.


	4. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE TROIS

.

Sung-yeon contemplait la photo depuis presque vingt minutes, au milieu de souvenirs qui reprenaient vie autour d'elle. Quelques années encore auparavant, elle vivait heureuse avec ses deux parents, et Kim Tae-hyung était le charmant et jovial fils des amis de sa mère. Hélas, la maladie s'était déclarée chez madame Min Ha-neul, aussi rapide et insoupçonnée qu'un incendie, et tout aussi difficile à arrêter. Elle s'était finalement propagée jusqu'à emporter la vie de la pauvre femme. Le père, Min Si-woo, n'avait pas supporté le chagrin et avait quitté la Corée du Sud peu de temps après le décès, laissant seule derrière lui une adolescente bouleversée. Peut-être aurait-elle pu mieux « digérer » les événements si son tuteur avait fait preuve de plus de sympathie. D'habitude si agréable avec elle et ses parents, il s'était subitement fermé. Saurait-elle un jour s'il y avait à cela une raison particulière ?...

XXX

Tae-hyung traversa la rue en courant.

\- Monsieur, excusez-moi, monsieur ! Auriez-vous vu une jeune fille, pas très grande, des cheveux bruns, des lunettes carrées... ?

Le passant répondit à la négative et s'en alla, laissant le jeune garçon planté là sans aide. Ce dernier déglutit, les poings serrés. Dans sa poche, la lettre chiffonnée. Au moins, il était presque sûr que sa « fille » n'avait pas commis de bêtise. Mais comment la retrouver dans une si grande ville ? De plus, il savait que Sung-yeon préférait les endroits calmes plutôt que la foule. Elle se cachait sûrement quelque part... mais où ? La question obsédait Tae-hyung, dont la respiration s'accélérait au fur-et-à-mesure que les questions sans réponses se multipliaient.

Il arrêta un autre inconnu et lui posa la même question : rien. Depuis quelques minutes, une employée qui fermait son magasin le regardait accoster les passants et les laisser repartir sans cacher sa déception. Elle lui fit signe.

\- Vous semblez chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un, monsieur, lui dit-elle lorsqu'il l'eut rejointe.

\- Je cherche... ma fille, souffla Tae-hyung. Pas très grande, des cheveux bruns, des lunettes carrées...

La femme réfléchit quelques instants, fouillant dans sa mémoire les visages qui passaient devant sa boutique.

\- Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu passer une jeune fille qui correspond à votre description. (Le regard du jeune Coréen s'illumina.) Elle portait aussi un sac à dos. J'ai été assez marquée, elle avait l'air très triste et marchait toute seule... Elle s'est dirigée vers le parc, là-bas.

XXX

Engourdie par le froid nocturne, Sung-yeon voyait flou, le sommeil essayait de l'assommer depuis bien quelques minutes. Une silhouette noire surgit à l'entrée du parc, au loin. Elle s'approcha rapidement, entre les arbres. La jeune fille entr'ouvrit les yeux malgré la fatigue. La silhouette passa sous la lumière éclatante d'un réverbère des cheveux mauves. C'est la première chose que vit la jeune fille. Tae-hyung marchait d'un pas rapide vers elle. Elle se leva maladroitement, chancelant sur ses jambes, incapable de croire qu'il était là. Mais elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle ne voulait pas y retourner. Ça ne devait pas recommencer !

Sung-yeon ramassa son sac et se précipita vers le centre de l'aire de jeu. Elle grimpa à une échelle et se retrouva en haut d'une tourelle.

\- Sung-yeon ! appela Tae-hyung en se lançant derrière elle.

\- Ne me suis pas ! s'écria Sung-yeon.

Le garçon gravit la petite échelle sans l'écouter, mais la jeune fille traversa un petit pont pour lui échapper.

\- Reste où tu es ! lui cria-t-elle.

Tae-hyung franchit le pont à la quatrième vitesse au moment où Sung-yeon en traversait un autre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle fuyait, elle ne voulait juste pas le voir, lui, synonyme de douleur qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais ressentir. L'angoisse primitive un peu déplacée mais éternelle de la proie poursuivie par le prédateur la prenait en cet instant.

\- Arrête, Tae-hyung ! supplia-t-elle.

Il allait presque la rattraper.

Elle s'assit et glissa dans le toboggan. Arrivée en bas, elle se releva et s'élança. Tae-hyung descendit le toboggan debout, en courant, dans une paniquante rafale de bruits sourds métalliques. Alors qu'elle pensait lui avoir échappé, le garçon la dépassa, fit irruption devant elle, écarta les bras et la réceptionna. Elle se retrouva enfermée entre ses bras sans même avoir compris. Son cœur cessa de battre.

\- Ah... Tae-hyung ! souffla-t-elle en tentant de le repousser. Lâche-moi !

Il serra un peu plus fort, le menton posé sur son épaule. Sa poitrine se soulevait frénétiquement dans l'essoufflement de sa course interminable. Son cœur battait tout contre elle, afin qu'elle pût en mesurer elle-même le rythme affolé. Ses bras l'emprisonnaient, aucun moyen de le repousser. La chaleur de son étreinte et l'odeur qui lui était familière, celle qui lui rappelait la maison – cette affreuse maison de solitude ! –, celle qui lui rappelait ses parents, bref, l'odeur de Tae-hyung... étaient plus proches que jamais. Et le pire... c'est que cette étreinte avait quelque chose de réconfortant, de rassurant, elle se sentait en sécurité tout contre lui. Cette proximité soudaine lui fit tourner la tête.

\- Sung-yeon, gronda-t-il à son oreille. Égoïste...

La jeune fille tremblait d'appréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait, si toi aussi tu étais partie... ?

Sung-yeon tenta de refouler les larmes qui lui venaient. Elle ne comprenait pas. La froideur du garçon semblait totalement s'effacer, sa carapace tombait devant la menace de disparition à laquelle la jeune fille venait durement de le confronter. Seule ressortait la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans son étreinte et dans sa voix.

Sung-yeon passa ses bras dans le dos de Tae-hyung et le serra timidement.

\- Je suis désolée, Tae-hyung, parvint-elle à dire sans pleurer. J'en ai marre... marre de cette situation...

À sa grande surprise, le garçon acquiesça. Il le savait.

\- Parle-moi, Tae-hyung... sanglota Sung-yeon en cachant son visage contre l'épaule du jeune Coréen. Sois comme avant... souris...

Il desserra son étreinte, les mains toujours sur les épaules de la fille. Elle put enfin détailler son visage plus pâle que d'habitude, les mâchoires serrées d'angoisse, et ses yeux... un brun-noir plus brillant qu'à l'accoutumée, l'univers tenait dans ses prunelles. Impossible d'échapper à l'emprise invisible de son regard tourmenté.

\- Viens, on rentre, dit-il doucement.

Sung-yeon soutint son regard et secoua lentement la tête. Tae-hyung respira profondément.

\- Je ferai tout ce que je peux, promit-il. Mais ne pars plus...

Cette voix profonde avec laquelle il prononçait ces mots... débordait d'une sincérité à en briser le cœur. Non, elle ne voulait pas céder... mais la douleur qui pointait dans sa voix... c'était la même qu'elle éprouvait. Leur foyer s'était brisé, ils demeuraient les deux seuls survivants. C'était plus qu'une envie c'était un besoin psychologique que de vivre ensemble, de garder intact ce qu'il restait des débris du foyer.

\- Je t'en supplie... ne me fais pas ça...

Sung-yeon acquiesça, très lentement, et réajusta son sac sur son épaule. Tae-hyung baissa la regard et la poussa doucement en avant. Ils rentrèrent, isolés dans une bulle de silence qui, pour une fois, les rapprochait plus qu'elle ne les éloignait.

XXX

Arrivés à la maison, Sung-yeon s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre lorsque Tae-hyung l'appela.

\- Sung-yeon...

Elle se retourna. Il la regardait, avec cette insistance saisissante, comme s'il pensait la perdre à nouveau.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-il doucement.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Depuis quand ne lui avait-on pas souhaité la bonne nuit ? Il n'y avait que dans les familles _normales_ qu'on faisait ça...

\- Bonne nuit, Tae-hyung, répondit-elle de son sourire le plus rassurant possible.

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle lui sourit et disparut à l'étage.

XXX

Le lendemain, Sung-yeon se réveilla le cœur un peu plus léger que d'habitude. Après s'être préparée, elle alla trouver Tae-hyung, qui l'attendait dans le salon devant la télévision. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle le salua, comme un enfant qui viendrait d'être surpris en pleine bêtise. Les yeux fatigués, les cheveux encore un peu en désordre, vêtu simplement d'un _jean_ et d'un pull-over couleur neige, il se leva et la salua d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué, remarqua la jeune fille alors que Tae-hyung enfilait son manteau. Repose-toi cet après-midi.

Il la gratifia d'un regard lassé. Il désigna les tranchées noires sous ses yeux.

\- L'inquiétude empêche de dormir.

Il sortit de la maison, suivi d'une Sung-yeon silencieuse. Une fois dans la voiture, il semblait que la froideur était revenue. Seuls le ronronnement du moteur et la musique de la radio en fond comblaient le silence. Sung-yeon regardait à travers la vitre, se demandant comment dissiper ce malaise. À présent qu'elle soupçonnait que Tae-hyung pût réellement s'inquiéter pour elle au vu des événements de la veille, il lui semblait plus humain, paraissait plus compréhensible. À elle, encore une fois, de faire des efforts pour ouvrir une nouvelle brèche, pour faire tomber cette carapace qui ne s'était effondrée que devant la menace. Elle se réconfortait en se disant que cette absence apparente d'affection n'était justement qu'apparente. S'il avait toujours été d'un naturel distant, elle l'aurait compris. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Alors, pourquoi... ?

Sa réflexion orienta son regard vers l'objet de ses pensées. En regardant dans sa direction, elle remarqua, dans le rétroviseur, que le regard attentif de son tuteur était posé sur elle et l'observait. Elle ne détourna pourtant pas le regard, et attendit qu'il le fît l'air de rien.

Il la déposa devant l'école, tandis que son regard s'attardait sur une jeune fille qui disait au revoir à son père près du portail.

\- Bonne journée, lança Sung-yeon en ouvrant la portière.

Alors qu'elle allait passer une jambe dehors, une grande main attrapa la sienne. Elle se retourna vivement vers Tae-hyung, qui s'était presque contorsionné pour saisir sa main. Le marron profond de ses yeux miroitait comme la surface de l'eau.

\- Ce soir, dit-il doucement, rentre à la maison. Pas de fugue.

Sung-yeon déglutit et baissa le regard sur la main qui tenait fermement la sienne. La chaleur qui en émanait était d'un contraste saisissant avec sa personnalité habituelle. Sung-yeon s'en voulait d'avoir presque vu son « père » comme un monstre. Elle se lança :

\- Pour hier, j'ai... j'ai senti que j'avais besoin de prendre du recul, confia-t-elle. Je ne m'en vais pas, ne t'inquiète plus.

Il lâcha sa main après hésitation, elle lui sourit et sortit de la voiture.

XXX

Lorsqu'elle vit Yuna-ra, la jeune Coréenne ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un pincement au cœur. L'amertume du souvenir du rire de Tae-hyung que sa meilleure amie lui avait volé teintait ses pensées de jalousie. Elle força une mine reposée et neutre malgré les événements. Son amie la salua chaleureusement, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire culpabiliser.

La journée se passa tout à fait normalement. Qu'est-ce qu'une journée à l'école avait, sinon qu'elle offrait un répit aux questionnements de la jeune fille ? Cours, devoirs, tests, tout s'enchaînait sans qu'elle ne les distinguât vraiment. La pensée de Tae-hyung, en revanche, se distinguait bien du reste. Elle n'avait rien montré sur le moment, mais son cœur avait battu à l'en étouffer lorsqu'il avait serré sa main dans la sienne, et lorsqu'il l'avait enlacée. Elle menait ses réflexions pendant les cours – tant que ce n'était pas celui de monsieur Park –, y allant de ses petites suppositions.

\- Mademoiselle Min, c'est la grammaire coréenne qui vous fait rougir comme ça ?

Elle sembla se réveiller, pour constater que toute la classe la fixait en gloussant.

\- Si vous pensez à votre petit ami, vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur autre chose ou vos notes seront catastrophiques, la prévint sévèrement le professeur.

Sung-yeon haussa un sourcil méprisant. Comment osait-il l'interrompre, alors que sa situation familiale était un désastre depuis plus d'un an et qu'elle tentait de trouver une solution ?

\- Déjà, ce n'est pas mon petit ami, fit-elle remarquer en soutenant les regards. Et puis, ce n'est pas à vous de me dire quoi penser. La dictature, c'est au Nord, c'est pas ici !

Le professeur eut un mouvement de recul outré, tandis que les autres élèves se retenaient de rire, à la fois amusés et tendus par la gravité de la plaisanterie. Le professeur ne se risqua pas à entrer dans la provocation et poursuivit, alors que Sung-yeon reprenait tranquillement le cours de ses pensées.

XXX

À la fin de la leçon, le professeur se dirigea vers Sung-yeon, déterminé à corriger la mauvaise conduite de son élève avec des commentaires désobligeants. Elle sortit de la classe d'un pas rapide pour l'éviter... jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'il la suivait à l'extérieur de la salle. Sung-yeon se mit à courir évitant les élèves, elle descendit les escaliers en courant, traversa un couloir, tourna à l'angle et s'enferma dans les toilettes pour filles. Une fois à l'abri, la pression à la fois relâchée et amplifiée, elle éclata de rire.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quelqu'un l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise, croyant avoir affaire au professeur en colère.

\- Lee Wan-young ! souffla-t-elle. Tu m'as fait peur !

Le jeune garçon s'en amusa et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs drus.

\- Désolé, j'ai l'air si affreux que ça ?

Son amie secoua la tête.

\- Je suis assez sur les nerfs en ce moment, expliqua-t-elle en regardant prudemment aux alentours. Un rien me fait sursauter.

\- Je vois... Mais qu'est-ce qui t'angoisse ? On n'a pas tant de travail que ça en ce moment...

Sung-yeon eut un sourire embarrassé.

\- Ce serait long à expliquer.

Il hocha la tête, avant de changer de sujet :

\- On pourra en discuter, c'est les vacances la semaine prochaine !

Un sourire naquit sur le visage du garçon, tandis que celui sur le visage de la jeune fille disparaissait. Les vacances... Oui, elle pourrait se détendre et s'amuser, regarder des vidéos, des dramas... mais elle serait toute la journée à la maison, avec Tae-hyung.

Son expression était celle qu'on fait lorsque quelqu'un fait une blague osée et qu'il ne réalise pas à quel point elle est affreusement vraie pour son auditeur. Déplaisante ironie.

Une sonnerie la tira de ses pensées. Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, elle lut le message et fut prise d'un horrible doute.

.

 **Tae-hyung**

 _Je pourrai pas venir te chercher, demande à quelqu'un de te raccompagner._

 _J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone... Rentre vite._


	5. Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE QUATRE

.

 **Tae-hyung**

 _Je ne pourrai pas venir te chercher, demande à quelqu'un de te raccompagner._

 _J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone... Rentre vite._

 _._

Sung-yeon regarda les heures défiler, la boule au ventre. Qu'est-ce que Tae-hyung pouvait bien avoir à lui dire de si urgent pour qu'il ne vînt exceptionnellement pas la chercher à l'école ?

XXX

Lorsque la sonnerie mit un terme à ces réflexions, Sung-yeon sortit de la classe d'un pas pressé, obsédée par la même question depuis plusieurs heures. Que ce fût Yuna-ra ou Wan-young, personne n'avait réussi à dissiper cette mauvaise impression qui torturait physiquement et mentalement la jeune Coréenne.

À la sortie, Wan-young arriva en courant près d'elle.

\- Min Sung-yeon, je te cherchais ! expliqua-t-il, essoufflé.

Elle le dévisagea, n'ayant guère envie de passer du temps à discuter alors qu'il y avait urgence à rentrer chez elle. Néanmoins, qu'il eût couru pour la rattraper avait quelque chose de flatteur.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Pour moi, oui. Mais toi, t'es un peu à côté de la plaque...

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de confier ses problèmes à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas si bien. En fait, elle n'avait même pas envie de socialiser pour le moment, ce qui expliquait sûrement la taille réduite de son réseau d'amis – de vrais amis. Wan-young sourit nerveusement.

\- Je te raccompagne... ?

XXX

Sur le chemin du retour, le garçon faisait la conversation, et son amie l'écoutait d'une oreille, par politesse surtout. Même si elle essayait de rester concentrée, le message de Tae-hyung suscitait trop d'inquiétude chez elle pour qu'elle cessât d'y penser rien que l'espace de dix minutes. Arrivés devant la maison, le garçon la salua sans rien ajouter de plus et s'en alla. Sung-yeon, après l'avoir remercié, prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et entra dans la maison muette.

XXX

Le premier réflexe de la jeune fille fut de chercher son tuteur. À cette heure, il ne pouvait être que dans sa chambre. Elle alla toquer à sa porte, pour le trouver assis à son bureau, concentré à examiner des papiers administratifs.

\- Bonjour Tae-hyung, dit-elle en pénétrant prudemment dans la pièce. Désolée de te déranger, tu m'avais dit de rentrer le plus vite possible alors je me suis dépêchée.

La chaise pivota et le garçon lui fit face. La fatigue se lisait sur ses traits. À en juger par ses vêtements, il ne devait pas être sorti de la journée – ah, la vie d'étudiant...

\- Sung-yeon, dit-il doucement comme par appréhension de ce qu'il allait lui-même lui annoncer. Assieds-toi sur le lit, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Est-ce que c'est grave ? osa-t-elle d'une petite voix en s'installant.

\- Pas vraiment, hésita-t-il. Mes parents ont appelé.

Sa « fille » écarquilla les yeux derrière ses lunettes. Elle les remit en place comme si le choc les avait déplacées. D'habitude, le couple, qui voyageait à travers les États-Unis, ne donnait pas beaucoup de nouvelles et appelait surtout pour en prendre.

\- Ah, fit-elle simplement en adoptant un ton naturel. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? Ils vont bien ?

Tae-hyung hocha vivement la tête.

\- Oui, ils vont bien. Ils continuent de voyager un peu partout. Ils m'ont posé beaucoup de questions, je leur ai dit que tu continuais tes études, que je continuais les miennes, qu'on arrivait à s'entendre...

Sung-yeon acquiesça, de marbre. Une pensée ironique pointa dans son esprit. Elle la contrecarra.

« Cela dit, je l'aurais trouvé irresponsable s'il avait dit à ses parents que j'ai essayé de fuguer... »

Il réprima une grimace.

\- Tu le sais déjà, mais ce sont eux qui financent nos études, à distance, même si _je_ suis ton responsable légal. La loi a beaucoup changé ces dernières années.

\- Oui, je sais bien.

Tae-hyung se pencha en avant, posant ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Ils m'ont dit que ça devenait un peu difficile pour eux... au niveau financier. Parce qu'ils voyagent pas mal, et qu'ils continuent de payer en partie pour la maison. Ça va aller, c'est que temporaire, mais il va falloir qu'on fasse attention pendant un petit moment.

La jeune Coréenne acquiesça. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, soudain prise d'un doute. Elle se raidit.

\- Tu vas pouvoir continuer tes études, au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Tae-hyung releva la tête vers elle, les yeux brillants, la bouche entr'ouverte de surprise.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il. Mais... tu ne te poses pas la question pour toi ?

Sung-yeon eut un sourire doux.

\- Je suis dans une école publique, alors il n'y a pas de problèmes de mon côté. J'espère simplement que toi, tu peux poursuivre tes études universitaires, que tu auras assez. Et surtout, j'espère que je ne suis pas... une charge pour toi...

Tae-hyung ouvrit grand les yeux, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Il rapprocha son siège du lit.

\- Une charge ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu serais une charge ?

La jeune fille croisa nerveusement ses doigts et remit en place ses lunettes, espérant que le verre pourrait la cacher du regard persistant de son tuteur.

\- P-parce que...

Elle voulait le dire. Les mots étaient là. Mais ils ne venaient pas. Un mur invisible bloquait toute parole. Non, elle n'était pas encore prête...

La Vérité est Reine, elle triomphe toujours, mais il faut savoir l'attendre, et elle ne vient que si elle le désire.

Tae-hyung soupira en se calant dans le dossier de son fauteuil.

\- Bref, il fallait que je t'en informe rapidement. Tu es grande, maintenant.

Un voile de glace passa entre les deux jeunes gens tandis que l'un tournait le dos à l'autre, se replongeant dans son travail. Sung-yeon serra les poings sur ses genoux, déçue d'elle-même, en colère, triste de ne pas avoir réussi à s'ouvrir un peu.

\- Bon, je vais nous préparer à manger, déclara-t-elle.

Nouveau silence, qui transperça son cœur. Elle s'en alla en traînant les pieds.

XXX

Après un nouveau dîner fait de rares échanges courts, Sung-yeon interrogea encore Tae-hyung à propos des détails concernant l'appel téléphonique des parents du garçon. Rien de bien nouveau. Chacun regagna sa chambre pour travailler. Aux alentours de onze heures du soir, la jeune fille, après avoir enfilé son pyjama, vint toquer à la porte.

\- Bonne nuit Tae-hyung, dit-elle doucement à travers la porte.

On lui répondit vaguement. La jeune fille culpabilisait de plus en plus d'avoir coupé court à cet instant privilégié et tant attendu d'avant le repas. C'est avec cette pensée qu'elle alla se coucher.

Pendant près d'une heure, elle tourna dans son lit, sans savoir comment s'endormir. Alors qu'elle parvenait enfin à se calmer, elle entendit la poignée de sa porte s'abaisser. Elle resta calme, feignant le sommeil.

Le pas silencieux de Tae-hyung résonna sur le parquet et s'arrêta tout près du lit. Sung-yeon tentait d'avoir l'air endormie. Malheureusement, son imitation de respiration paisible était vraiment pitoyable, et à son grand damne, son avis était partagé.

\- Essaye de dormir malgré tout, dit le garçon en quittant la pièce.

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, jamais encore Tae-hyung n'était venu vérifier qu'elle était toujours dans son lit. Elle serra son coussin contre elle, les yeux humides.

XXX

Le lendemain matin, Sung-yeon passa un peu plus de temps devant le miroir. Elle se coiffa minutieusement en fredonnant, se rafraîchit le visage et se mit même un peu de poudre colorée sur les paupières. C'était mercredi : le second cours de maths de la semaine.

Lorsqu'elle descendit d'un pas dansant, fraîche comme une rose, Tae-hyung, debout au bar, haussa un sourcil.

\- Bonjour, lança-t-elle insouciamment en préparant son déjeuner.

Il y répondit avant de porter sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres – pas vraiment _British_ , mais plutôt un gros _mug_ avec des petits lions dessus. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ses échanges avec son tuteur se limitaient surtout aux salutations et ressemblait beaucoup à un jeu de « celui-qui-en-dit-le-moins-a-gagné ». Ce constat l'assombrit un peu.

\- Quelle mine joyeuse, remarqua-t-il, l'air de rien. Pas fatiguée ? Quand je suis venu hier soir, tu ne dormais pas...

Sung-yeon prit un air innocent et fourra une cuillère de céréales dans sa bouche.

\- Si, je dormais.

Il la fixa sans rien dire, mais elle soutint son regard à travers ses lunettes, la bouche toujours pleine de céréales.

\- Non, tu dormais pas. Ta respiration était pas du tout naturelle.

Sung-yeon choisit de ne pas s'enfoncer plus dans le mensonge et laissa la discussion se tarir. Après quelques préparations, ils quittèrent la maison et prirent la voiture.

XXX

Le voyage se faisait toujours dans le silence. Arrivés devant le portail, Sung-yeon jeta un coup d'œil dans la cour. Le regard de Tae-hyung fut de nouveau captivé par l'au-revoir d'une fille et son père. Tout à coup, Wan-young passa devant la vitre et adressa à son amie un grand signe de la main avant d'aller se fondre dans la foule d'élèves. Tae-hyung le suivit d'un regard à glacer le sang.

\- C'est qui, lui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait calme.

\- C'est un ami, Lee Wan-young, répondit la jeune fille, un peu désarçonnée. C'est à moi qu'il faisait signe.

\- Je m'en doute.

Ses doigts noueux pianotaient nerveusement sur le volant alors qu'il regardait devant lui. Sung-yeon toussota.

\- Bon, eh bien bonne journée, lança-t-elle en quittant le véhicule, sans recevoir de réponse.

XXX

Après un cours où elle bailla tout du long, elle alla trouver Yuna-ra.

\- Sung-yeon ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'apercevant. Tu as l'air plus reposée !

Le pic de jalousie ne transperçait plus autant le cœur de Sung-yeon. Au final, elle était plutôt redevable à son amie sans être mal intentionnée, elle avait, par un mal, apporté une certaine issue à son problème. Elle l'avait donc aidée, en un certain sens. Depuis la fugue, les choses semblaient s'être renversées.

Les deux amies se saluèrent et papotèrent jusqu'à arriver devant la classe de monsieur Park. Ce jour-là, il portait sa chemise blanche et sa longue cravate rouge, les vêtements qu'elle lui préférait. Il eut un large sourire lorsqu'elle et son amie entrèrent. Rien à faire, son cœur se réchauffait toujours en sa présence.

Lorsqu'il donna des exercices à faire, elle se permit de ne plus être autant attentive et commença à rêvasser.

\- Dis-moi, Sung-yeon, l'appela Yuna-ra à voix basse. Et Tae-hyung, depuis la dernière fois ? Toujours fidèle à lui-même ?...

La brunette adopta le même volume sonore que son amie.

\- Eh bien... disons que oui. Malgré tout... on dirait que...

Elle cherchait ses mots. Les premiers qui lui vinrent, elle ne savait pas s'ils exprimaient bien sa pensée. Et pourtant, en les prononçant, elle réalisa à quel point elle les pensait :

\- On dirait que je me suis méprise sur son compte...

À la fin du cours, vers midi, Sung-yeon alla voir le professeur et lui posa des questions sur le planning des épreuves, qu'elle connaissait pourtant très bien. Infaillible stratégie.

\- Mademoiselle Min, vous venez me poser une question à la fin de chaque cours presque, la taquina-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'écoutez pas un peu mieux ?

\- J'ai souvent des petits moments d'inattention, se justifia son élève.

\- Ah, ça arrive à tout le monde...

Il s'appuya contre son bureau, bras croisés, devant Sung-yeon.

\- Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux, ce matin, remarqua-t-il. C'est vraiment soulageant pour moi.

\- Vous... vous inquiétiez autant ?...

Il acquiesça, tout naturellement, sans se rendre compte du charme presque assassin qui émanait de lui.

\- Je me fais vraiment du souci pour vous, quand je vous vois triste ou fatiguée. Vous semblez vraiment courageuse.

La jeune fille tilta à ce mot.

\- N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit...

\- Bien entendu. Merci pour votre sollicitation, monsieur.

\- C'est naturel.

Une sonnerie interrompit cette ambiance magique. Sung-yeon tira son téléphone d'un geste rageur et lut :

.

 **Tae-hyung**

 _Sors._

 _._

Intuitivement, elle risqua un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Une grande silhouette près du portail, des cheveux mauves, un manteau noir... et un regard sombre dont elle pouvait sentir le poids jusque dans la classe. Il les observait de loin. Jetant un coup d'œil au professeur Park, elle remarqua qu'il fixait la silhouette avec un air peu bienveillant. Sung-yeon ignorait sûrement encore beaucoup de choses, car impossible de deviner à quoi les deux hommes pensaient en se regardant...


	6. Chapitre 5

CHAPITRE CINQ

.

Tae-hyung braqua sur Sung-yeon un regard si sombre qu'elle en eut presque peur. Dans la voiture, il ne dit rien de tout le trajet. Arrivés dans le _hall_ de la maison, Sung-yeon croisa les bras d'un air de défi.

\- Eh bien, ça y est, on ne se dit plus bonjour ? fit-elle à l'attention de son tuteur.

Ce dernier soupira en retirant son manteau. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux.

\- Je suis venu te chercher, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

\- Jusque dans la cour, c'est génial...

\- Il y a un problème avec ça ?

Sung-yeon haussa les épaules, boudeuse.

\- Je sais bien que tu veux que je rentre le plus vite possible, mais... de là à venir me surveiller depuis le portail...

\- Te surveiller ? répéta Tae-hyung en roulant les yeux au ciel. Comme si j'avais que ça à faire...

La jeune fille inspira calmement. Elle était courageuse... Le professeur Park croyait qu'elle l'était. Et si elle essayait de l'être, quel serait le résultat ?

\- Si tu n'as pas que ça à faire, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as adoptée... ?

Tae-hyung écarquilla les yeux, dilata ses narines. Aïe. Présentée comme ça, sa preuve de courage avait sonné comme une insulte.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu le sais bien, répondit Sung-yeon sur le même ton. Encore ce matin, tu étais assez attentif à moi, et tout d'un coup, plus un bonjour, plus un regard, rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sung-yeon ?

La jeune fille serra les mâchoires, regrettant de s'être engagée dans cette conversation.

\- C'est moi qui me demande ce que tu veux, Tae-hyung, répondit-elle. Pour que tu n'éprouves rien à me traiter comme une étrangère au quotidien, il faut vraiment que tu me détestes ou que je ne compte pas pour toi.

Les pupilles de Tae-hyung se dilatèrent.

\- Sung-yeon, tu...-

\- Ce sont mes sentiments, fais-en ce que tu veux.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre d'un pas décidé, Tae-hyung s'approcha brusquement d'elle et la saisit par les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce qu-

\- Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu dis ? s'insurgea-t-il en la foudroyant du regard. Moi, te détester ? Qui a obtenu ta garde ? Qui a fait de son mieux pour t'élever pendant plus d'un an ? Qui est venu te chercher dans le parc de nuit alors que tu avais délibérément choisi de me faire souffrir ta perte ? Hein, qui ? Qui ?!

Sung-yeon n'osait pas affronter son regard aussi accusateur que ses mots. Elle releva pourtant le visage vers lui.

\- Tu as peut-être fait tout ça, dit-elle d'une petite voix, mais ça ne veut rien dire. Quand je rentre, tu ne dis rien. Quand je pars, tu ne dis rien. On ne discute pas, on ne fait rien ensemble, j'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître. Tu ne fais rien avec le cœur, avec le sourire qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? En un an, tu ne m'as jamais donné ni l'affection, ni l'attention que je cherche chez un vrai père !

Un éclair de douleur traversa les prunelles de Tae-hyung, qui serrait les doigts au point de planter ses ongles dans la peau de la jeune fille. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il la referma dans une crispation douloureuse. Il hocha silencieusement la tête et tourna immédiatement les talons, avant de marquer une pause.

\- Et en quelques secondes, tu m'as confirmé pourquoi j'ai jamais réussi à le faire.

Il s'en alla, laissant Sung-yeon plantée, seule, dans l'entrée.

XXX

Elle passa une partie de l'après-midi dans sa chambre à travailler. Sûrement qu'elle y aurait passé moins de temps si des pensées parasites n'étaient pas venues troubler sa concentration. Les paroles de Tae-hyung lui revenaient en mémoire, et les siennes aussi. Avait-elle eu raison de lui dire tout ça ? N'était-ce pas pire qu'avant ?

Bientôt, ce sont les paroles de monsieur Park – impossible de se concentrer dans ces conditions – qui vinrent la hanter alors qu'elle essayait d'analyser un texte. Le professeur avait insisté pour qu'elle consultât le psychologue de l'école. Peut-être que parler à quelqu'un de ses problèmes pourrait l'aider à extérioriser ses doutes, craintes, questions et autres ?

La journée s'acheva tristement, Tae-hyung ne vint même pas manger avec elle et elle dut aller se coucher sans l'avoir revu. Il ne vint pas la voir dans sa chambre.

XXX

Le lendemain, elle demanda à son tuteur de la conduire un peu plus tôt à l'école – il haussa un sourcil suspicieux, mais ne posa aucune question.

Une fois arrivée, la jeune fille traversa les couloirs encore peu peuplés et arriva devant une salle proche de l'infirmerie. Elle rehaussa ses lunettes pour mieux distinguer la grille d'horaires.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, dit une voix grave derrière elle.

Sung-yeon sursauta et se retourna. Un homme, grand, aux épaules carrées et au sourire rassurant se tenait devant elle.

\- Bonjour, salua-t-elle timidement en s'inclinant. Je m'appelle Min Sung-yeon. Seriez-vous par hasard monsieur Kim Seok-jin ?

\- C'est bien moi, sourit-il en s'inclinant à son tour. Mais venez, ne restez pas debout devant mon cabinet.

Il passa devant elle pour ouvrir la porte.

\- Ah, merci, ce n'est pas la peine, refusa-t-elle poliment. J'étais simplement venue voir vos horaires.

\- Dans ce cas, ils sont affichés sur la porte, indiqua l'homme en installant ses affaires.

Sung-yeon y jeta un coup d'œil quelques instants, pensive.

\- Si vous avez besoin, vous pouvez venir me consulter à n'importe quel moment. Mais si vous deviez avoir un gros problème en dehors de ces heures, vous pouvez demander mon numéro privé au secrétariat.

Sung-yeon hocha la tête, même si elle se voyait mal aller demander le numéro personnel de monsieur Kim – pourquoi pas le professeur Park... Non, quand même pas. Après avoir remercié le psychologue, elle sortit, mais revint rapidement.

\- Monsieur Kim ! Comment faites-vous pour rétablir une relation père-fille normale ?!

Sa question était sortie brutalement, elle la regretta aussitôt. L'homme écarquilla les yeux, avant de sourire d'empathie.

\- Cette question doit vraiment vous hanter si vous osez la poser d'un seul coup. (Sung-yeon voulait se cacher derrière ses lunettes.) Je ne connais rien de votre situation, mais dans tous les cas, s'il y a un problème, privilégiez le dialogue. Par contre, l'agresser ne fera que l'éloigner. Parlez-lui à cœur ouvert.

La jeune fille afficha une expression défaitiste.

\- C'est quoi, à cœur ouvert ?

Son interlocuteur s'assit derrière son bureau, patient.

\- C'est quand vous confiez vos sentiments. Comment vous vous sentez, comment vous interprétez. Vous permettez à l'autre de connaitre les conséquences ce qu'il dit ou fait. Choisissez un moment où vous êtes seuls, et parlez-lui de vos ressentis profonds. Donnez-lui les moyens de vous comprendre et de changer. Tout en douceur. C'est la base d'une relation saine de confiance.

Sung-yeon prit brusquement conscience qu'elle était aussi fermée que Tae-hyung, et en un instant, elle se retrouva fautive de sa propre situation. La jeune fille se sentit idiote de n'avoir jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue le voir plus tôt ? Elle remercia le psychologue très chaleureusement et sortit de la pièce, un peu chamboulée.

XXX

La journée se passa tranquillement, même si Sung-yeon continuait de penser aux paroles du docteur Kim. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle avait besoin d'en parler, tant la question devenait obsédante. À midi, elle retrouva Yuna-ra à une table de la cafétéria.

\- Tu as encore l'air fatiguée, remarqua Yuna-ra. Ça ne s'améliore pas, avec ton « père »... ?

\- Je croyais, mais finalement, on dirait que je lui ai parlé un peu vertement...

Yuna-ra secoua la tête.

\- Mauvaise idée... Dis-lui ce que tu ressens, mais sans t'énerver ni t'impatienter.

\- T'es marrante, ça fait un an que-

\- Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

Wan-young venait de débarquer avec son plateau. Les deux filles lui firent signe de venir après avoir échangé un regard entendu. L'ambiance se détendit en la présence du garçon, qui réussit à les distraire le temps de la pause.

\- C'est génial, Chan Yuna-ra, tu vas visiter l'Île Tsushima ! s'enthousiasma Wan-young. Et toi, Min Sung-yeon, qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant les vacances ?

\- Moi... je ne fais rien, à priori.

Le garçon eut un petit rire taquin.

\- Parfait, on va pouvoir écrire notre exposé !

Sung-yeon fit la grimace.

La pause se termina en rires. Sung-yeon donna son numéro de téléphone à Wan-young afin qu'il pût l'appeler pour terminer leur travail de groupe. C'est dans la bonne humeur que Sung-yeon acheva son après-midi. En sortant des cours, elle entrevit le cabinet du docteur Kim. Elle se sentit comme soutenue. Ce qu'il lui avait dit lui offrait une sorte de nouvel angle de vue dont elle comptait bien se servir.

Elle trouva son tuteur adossé contre le mur, comme d'habitude, les mains dans les poches. Ils se saluèrent brièvement et s'installèrent en voiture. Durant le trajet, Sung-yeon se répéta une bonne centaine de fois des mantras positifs pour se donner du courage. C'était le seul moment où elle pouvait lui parler, et elle se sentait encore le courage de le faire suite à l'entrevue avec le docteur et la bonne après-midi passée. Les poings crispés sur la jupe de son uniforme, elle gardait le regard rivé sur ses souliers. Son cœur commençait à se serrer et elle était nauséeuse. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

\- Tae-hyung... je suis désolée pour hier.

Elle ne perçut aucune réaction.

\- J'ai essayé de te dire ce que je pensais, mais je m'y suis peut-être mal prise. Excuse-moi si je t'ai blessé.

Elle respira profondément, le cœur au bord de l'hystérie. Depuis le début de leur étrange situation, elle n'avait encore jamais eu le cran de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit qui lui valût des excuses par la suite...

\- J'aimerais qu'on en rediscute... Pendant les vacances, on pourrait sortir quelque part ?

La jeune fille releva les yeux vers le rétroviseur, pour croiser celui de son tuteur. Elle le soutint, même si son cœur battait à l'assourdir.

\- Je sais pas, répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence. Où est-ce que tu voudrais aller ?

Sung-yeon se figea pendant une seconde, surprise.

\- Ils ont ouvert un nouvel aquarium de l'autre côté de la ville, il a une très bonne réputation... J'ai très envie de le voir. (Elle se sentait presque sur le point de vomir tellement l'angoisse et l'appréhension la malmenaient.) Avec toi.

Un regard dans le rétroviseur. Tae-hyung détourna les yeux.

\- Ouais... On verra.

Sung-yeon eut l'impression de s'être pris un râteau. Elle s'enfonça dans son siège et se tut pendant tout le reste du trajet.

XXX

Une soirée comme toutes les autres s'annonçait. Alors que Sung-yeon dînait, Tae-hyung vint remplir sa bouteille d'eau. Son t-shirt gris avait pris deux teintes de gris plus foncé après une heure entière de répétitions épuisantes.

\- Alors, tu y as réfléchi ? demanda la jeune Coréenne, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Il haussa les épaules en répondant qu'il allait y penser et repartit. Sung-yeon soupira.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi... » pensa-t-elle en allant se coucher.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Tae-hyung entra dans sa chambre. Il trouva une Sung-yeon endormie à poings fermés, devant laquelle il resta immobile, sans rien dire, sans rien faire, pendant une minute ou deux, à la regarder dormir. Elle se retourna, pour le laisser entrevoir son visage serein, alors qu'elle voguait au pays des rêves insouciants. Il avait oublié qu'elle pouvait avoir une expression aussi paisible. Ses lunettes n'avaient pas été retirées. Il s'approcha silencieusement, posa ses doigts sur les montures, doucement, et retira les lunettes, lentement. Il les posa sur la table de nuit et attarda une dernière fois son regard sur le visage de la jeune fille. Puis il quitta la pièce.

XXX

Le lendemain était le dernier jour d'école avant une semaine de vacances bien méritées. Tae-hyung amena sa « fille » à l'école comme tous les matins, ne cessant de la regarder dans le rétroviseur. Il se gara non loin du portail. Sung-yeon s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsque Tae-hyung l'interpella.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le souvenir de la fille et de son père avait tourné en boucle dans la tête du jeune homme pendant tout le trajet. Une main sur le volant, il se tourna pour faire face à Sung-yeon, sur le siège arrière.

\- T'oublies pas quelque chose... ?

Sung-yeon eut un énorme doute. Elle se pencha pour regarder dans son sac.

\- Non, pas là... Me concernant, t'oublies rien ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est ton anniversaire ?

\- Mais non...

\- Alors quoi ? Dis-moi !

Il soupira et posa son index sur sa joue. Le visage de Sung-yeon se décomposa.

« Je rêve ou... ? » pensa-t-elle, perdue, ne sachant quoi faire. Il tapota sa joue plusieurs fois.

\- Bon, ça vient ?

Sung-yeon s'avança sur son siège, incertaine, et fit mine d'approcher son visage. Tae-hyung ne réagissait pas. C'était peut-être donc bien ce qu'il voulait...

Sung-yeon approcha encore et embrassa timidement la joue de son tuteur. Sa peau était d'une douceur qu'elle avait oubliée avec le temps. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait rapidement, le rouge aux joues, Tae-hyung attrapa brusquement la cravate de l'uniforme de la jeune fille pour la forcer à rester dans cette position. L'insistance avec laquelle il la fixait l'empêchait de détourner les yeux. L'hésitation était perceptible dans ses yeux, malgré le calme de sa respiration.

\- Pour la sortie... on ira lundi.


	7. Chapitre 6

CHAPITRE SIX

.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _Pour une ambiance aquatique encore meilleure, n'oubliez pas de faire jouer la vidéo musicale ci-dessous. ;) Bonne lecture !_

watch?v=dVkK36KOcqs

* * *

.

Le week-end se passa bien, assez silencieux mais pas encore trop froid. Le lundi des vacances, Sung-yeon s'était levée la première pour se préparer avec soin, puis elle avait regardé un épisode d'animé japonais en attendant que son tuteur fût prêt.

\- Oh, tu regardes _One Piece_ ?

La jeune fille releva la tête, surprise Tae-hyung regardait l'épisode par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je l'ai déjà vu, fit-il en se redressant. Bon, on y va ?

Les deux jeunes gens prirent la voiture, direction le Grand Aquarium.

XXX

Sung-yeon sortit la première de la voiture, comme une enfant surexcitée. Il était encore tôt l'air frais matinal caressait leur peau, et pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs yeux, le ciel se teintait d'indigo et de rose par-ci par-là, les couleurs brumeuses de l'aube. Il y n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de véhicules.

\- Dépêche-toi, Tae-hyung ! le pressa la jeune fille en trottant vers l'entrée.

Ils entrèrent bientôt dans le bâtiment et payèrent leur entrée. Le décor avait tout pour rappeler l'ambiance aquatique les murs faisaient allusion aux parois rocheuses des grottes sous-marines, une odeur de sel marin se diffusait dans les salles de même qu'une mélodie de piano et de harpe, toutes deux aussi légères et douces qu'une vague un jour de beau temps. Diverses décorations d'algues et d'anémones décoraient les parois, dissimulant dans leurs feuilles des petites lumières d'ambiance. Comme dans tous les aquariums, l'atmosphère était assez lourde, comprimée de toutes parts par les grands habitats remplis d'eau. Tout pour donner une ambiance de touffeur.

Sung-yeon descendit les escaliers et s'engagea dans un couloir plutôt sombre incrustés dans les parois rocheuses faiblement éclairées, les aquariums, fenêtres bleues lumineuses, découvraient leurs merveilles vivantes. Le premier poisson venu attira son attention pendant quelques bonnes minutes.

\- Sung-yeon, si tu t'extasies devant la moindre petite algue, on sera encore là demain, soupira Tae-hyung.

\- Si tu ne voulais pas que je regarde tout ce qu'i voir, il ne fallait pas-

La jeune fille s'interrompit. Son tuteur s'était figé devant l'aquarium d'en face, captivé.

\- Eh, parle pour toi ! le taquina-t-elle. Ce coquillage n'est même pas vivant !

\- Psht ! Regarde !

Des pattes émergèrent de la coquille. Puis une tête.

\- Êrk ! s'écria Sung-yeon en faisant un bond de côté.

Le petit bernard l'hermite se mit à avancer sur le sable.

\- Tu as peur des crevettes ? se moqua Tae-hyung.

\- Une crevette ? releva Sung-yeon avec humeur. Achète-toi des lunettes, ce truc est affreux !

Tae-hyung roula les yeux au ciel et avança vers l'aquarium suivant. La jeune fille n'en démordit pas et le suivit, prête à contre-attaquer verbalement. Ils passèrent ainsi d'aquarium à aquarium, admirant tour à tour les poissons et la végétation, avec un bref coup d'œil aux panneaux explicatifs. Toujours aucun visiteur. Tae-hyung faisait un aller-retour discret entre l'entrée d'où ils venaient et sa jeune « fille ». Cette dernière faisait l'éloge des choses qu'elle voyait, le nez presque collé aux vitres. De splendides couleurs ornaient les écailles métalliques des animaux, et les ondulations saphir des flots se reflétaient sur les parois. Le morceau de musique prit brusquement fin.

\- J'ai eu peur.

La voix profonde du jeune homme se répercuta en écho sur les parois. Sung-yeon tourna la tête vers son « père », qui la scrutait de ses yeux sombres. Après quelques secondes de silence meublé par le bruit sourd de l'eau, une douce mélodie piano-harpe reprit en fond. La jeune fille attendit en silence.

\- J'ai eu peur, reprit-il un peu plus doucement. Le soir où tu as disparu.

Sung-yeon croisa nerveusement ses doigts. Tae-hyung regarda rapidement de côté pour vérifier que personne n'entendait.

\- Nos mères étaient meilleures amies, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa compagne hocha la tête, nerveuse. Pourquoi Tae-hyung abordait-il si subitement le sujet ?

\- On a appris à se connaître très jeunes... J'ai...

Il baissa la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il marcha d'un pas très lent, faisant mine de regarder les aquariums. Sung-yeon marchait très proche de lui pour entendre sa voix grave et calme à bas volume.

\- J'ai eu... énormément de peine quand ta maman est partie.

« Alors lui aussi... » pensa Sung-yeon en baissant la tête.

\- J'avais encore jamais perdu de proche... Je te l'ai jamais dit parce que je pensais que tu trouverais ça égoïste, injuste, déplacé, mais...

Il se retourna vers Sung-yeon et se rapprocha un peu d'elle, courbant la tête pour que la petite taille de la jeune fille ne l'empêchât pas d'entendre.

\- J'aimais beaucoup ta maman, chuchota-t-il. J'ai eu l'impression que c'était une de mes amies qui partait. Pourtant... je suis pas celui qui aurait dû être le plus affecté. Je devrais pas ressentir autant de peine...

Il tourna les talons et avança de quelques pas. Sung-yeon le suivit devant un aquarium qui contenait de plus gros poissons. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle commençait petit à petit à comprendre. Les choses prenaient un sens, et le cœur de la jeune fille se serra lorsqu'elle pensa enfin avoir compris.

\- C'est donc ce que tu penses ? murmura-t-elle, compatissante, en se plaçant à côté de lui.

Tae-hyung acquiesça. Sung-yeon se décala et se posta devant lui.

\- Je t'interdis de penser comme ça !

Son tuteur la fixa et déglutit.

\- Quoi ?...

\- Tu as le droit d'être triste qu'elle soit partie, Tae-hyung, dit la jeune fille d'une voix douce. Tu pensais vraiment que ça marchait comme ça ? Que tu n'avais pas le droit d'être plus triste que moi ?

\- Donc, le fait que je me sois fermé et que je t'ai fait souffrir, c'est légitime, pour toi ?

Tae-hyung lui tourna le dos et s'engagea dans un autre couloir. La jeune fille rehaussa ses lunettes avec détermination, trotta jusqu'à lui et lui barra à nouveau la route.

\- C'est plus que légitime ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Soudain, ils réalisèrent que quelques visiteurs venaient dans leur direction. Tae-hyung poussa la jeune fille et ils pressèrent le pas jusqu'à un escalier. Une fois en haut, ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle où un gigantesque aquarium s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres de largeur, soit tout un mur, et n'en était pas moins haut. Sung-yeon et Tae-hyung s'arrêtèrent près de la vitre.

\- C'est plus que légitime, c'est normal ! reprit la jeune Coréenne. Ça a beau être ma mère, c'était aussi ton amie et celle de tes parents. Tu ressens assez de chagrin, ne t'en blâme pas en plus...

Le garçon haussa les épaules. Sung-yeon prit son courage à deux mains. La confession devait venir d'elle, cette fois.

\- Tu sais... je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, même pas mon père...

Elle se tourna vers l'aquarium pour suivre des yeux un tout petit requin qui nageait paisiblement. Le garçon la regarda un instant, avant de faire de même.

\- Ma mère m'a dit, peu avant de mourir... que sa maladie était un vrai poids pour elle.

Tae-hyung baissa le regard, sombre.

\- Elle m'a dit aussi que son seul vrai regret était de nous savoir en peine, sourit-elle avec mélancolie. Quand je l'ai revue, après son... départ, ses traits étaient détendus... J'étais soulagée, parce que je me disais qu'enfin, elle se sentait bien.

Tae-hyung lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif, avant de reporter son regard sur un corail.

\- Je comprends, murmura-t-il.

\- Alors, je l'interprète bien, soupira sa « fille » en souriant comme une enfant. Maman est heureuse, maintenant. Toutefois... (Elle marqua une pause.) Je conçois que toi aussi tu puisses être triste. Je le suis aussi, au fond, c'était ma maman. Mais... tu as une sensibilité différente, Tae-hyung.

Le garçon humidifia ses lèvres entr'ouvertes et inspira profondément.

\- Sung-yeon...

\- Tu as été blessé, je l'ai été aussi. On a réagi d'une façon différente, nous deux. Tu as revêtu une carapace de froideur à cause de ton chagrin. Je l'accepte... mais...

Elle tourna le visage vers lui. Ses yeux effilés se remplissaient des reflets saphir de l'eau.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on essaye de s'ouvrir, maintenant... ? Parce que... j'aimerais vraiment qu'on redevienne proches... Tu es mon précieux ami d'enfance...

Son tuteur tourna lentement le visage vers elle. Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes. Tae-hyung hocha la tête.

\- Je sais bien que ma façon de réagir t'a blessée, et j'en suis désolé, confia-t-il de la voix la plus douce et la plus sincère qu'elle ait entendue depuis longtemps. Je changerai, mais à une condition...

Des discussions se firent entendre derrière eux. Tae-hyung serra les dents avec mauvaise humeur et poussa la jeune fille contre la vitre du grand aquarium pour ne laisser personne partager leur intimité. Sung-yeon plongea un regard plein d'espoir dans celui de son tuteur.

\- Qui est... ?

Soudain, Tae-hyung lui donna une vive pichenette sur le front. Ou comment casser l'ambiance.

\- Aïe !

\- Me promettre que tu fugueras plus, répondit le garçon. S'il y a un problème, t'as qu'à m'en parler. Je sais que je te facilite pas la tâche, mais... je suis quand même là pour t'aider !

Sung-yeon massa son front du bout des doigts, hébétée.

\- J'ai eu très peur de t'avoir perdue, comme ta maman. J'ai réalisé que tu pouvais disparaître à tout moment, qu'il pouvait t'arriver n'importe quoi, sans que je puisse réagir. Et qu'en plus de l'absence de mes parents, je devrais supporter celle de ta famille... et la tienne. Que j'allais être complètement seul. J'ai eu vraiment peur. Alors, promets.

Il tendit son petit doigt, dans l'infime espace qui les séparait. Sung-yeon avait une boule dans la gorge. Elle sourit doucement, tendit le petit doigt et le croisa avec celui du jeune garçon.

\- Je te le promets.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant encore quelques longues secondes, le temps que les gêneurs passassent avec leur conversation bruyante. Tae-hyung restait proche de Sung-yeon, comme s'il avait voulu la protéger d'une menace quelconque. Sung-yeon jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, espérant camoufler le rouge de ses joues. Elle eut un sursaut et se retrouva plus proche encore de son tuteur, qui recula légèrement.

\- Êrk, il est vraiment moche ! dit-elle, presque dégoûtée.

Tae-hyung haussa un sourcil devant le pauvre mérou qui nageait derrière la vitre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un aquarium si tu trouves que tous les poissons sont moches ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je pensais qu'on verrait de beaux poissons exotiques, se défendit la jeune fille. Pas ces... machins hideux des profondeurs...

Tae-hyung coula un regard de côté au mérou, juste à côté du visage de la jeune fille, et fit la navette entre les deux comme s'il les comparait. Il hocha lentement la tête en reportant son attention sur l'humaine.

\- Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est moche.

XXX

Après avoir vu et commenté chaque petit spécimen du grand bocal, et alors que les visiteurs commençaient à affluer, le binôme quitta la pièce pour visiter le reste du gigantesque bâtiment. Il restait encore beaucoup de choses à voir, mais malgré la beauté des lieux, elles ne semblaient plus aussi intéressantes. Sung-yeon voyait en cette visite un prétexte pour enfin discuter avec son tuteur, et il l'avait certainement compris. Ils avaient beau adorer regarder les animaux nager élégamment et faire danser leurs écailles colorées, le plus important de la journée était fait.

XXX

La sortie s'acheva, au dernier étage, avec un aquarium ouvert où ils purent admirer de plus grands animaux. La pression avait diminué dans le vaste espace, mais laissait place à une température de réfrigérateur.

\- Des pingouins ! s'exclama Sung-yeon.

Les grands oiseaux blancs et noirs se dandinaient sur la glace, apparemment à l'aise, mais avec une certaine cadence qui ne manqua pas de faire rire la jeune fille.

Tae-hyung s'accouda sur les bords de la vitre et jeta un coup d'œil à un petit pingouin qui se débrouillait maladroitement en contrebas.

\- Ooh, celui-là est tellement chou ! s'extasia la jeune fille avec tendresse.

\- Au lycée, j'avais un ami qui s'appelait Kim Nam-joon, et quand il dansait, ça ressemblait à ça...

Sung-yeon lui donna une petite tape sur le bras, même si dans le fond, elle avait envie d'éclater de rire en imaginant la scène.

\- Oh, tu ne peux pas être plus sympa avec ce petit ? le sermonna-t-elle. Il ne mérite pas qu'on se moque de lui. Imagine qu'il t'ait entendu !

\- Mais bien sûr, lança Tae-hyung en tournant les talons pour aller voir un autre pingouin.

Sung-yeon resta figée sur place, le cœur battant. Son tuteur avait beau s'être retourné, elle avait cru apercevoir sur le visage du garçon, ou plutôt elle jurait avoir vu, innocent et sincère comme celui d'un enfant, la naissance d'un fin sourire. Le premier depuis de nombreux mois.

Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il fût si beau.


	8. Chapitre 7

CHAPITRE SEPT

.

La sortie s'était bien terminée. Malgré tout, à leur retour, Tae-hyung s'était remis au travail pour ses études et son entraînement, aussi ne sortit-il plus beaucoup de sa chambre dans les jours qui suivirent. Sung-yeon, elle, convint de nouveaux rendez-vous avec ses amis. Elle toqua à la porte de la chambre de son tuteur. Ce dernier s'était allongé sur son lit, profitant certainement d'une pause méritée au milieu de l'ennui de la révision.

\- Je sors avec Yuna-ra, prévint la jeune fille à voix basse, comme ayant peur de le réveiller. Je reviens en fin d'après-midi.

L'étudiant poussa un « hm-mh » fatigué. Sung-yeon le regarda un instant, prise de compassion, et s'attarda dans l'encadrement de la porte, pensive.

\- Dis, Tae-hyung...

XXX

Sung-yeon replaça nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle aperçut Wan-young qui l'attendait, debout à côté des bancs de l'université. Les reflets du soleil dansaient sur sa peau comme l'aurait fait la lumière d'Apollon, au milieu de la verdure de Gaïa.

\- Min Sung-yeon, salut ! l'appela-t-il en la rejoignant, tout sourire.

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire ainsi que sa salutation et s'installa à côté de lui, sortant des affaires de son sac. Elle lui fit ensuite part de ce qu'elle avait fait de son côté. Lui de même.

\- Bon, on peut s'y mettre alors ! s'exclama le garçon, qui cherchait avec insistance le regard de la jeune fille derrière ses lunettes.

Pendant près de deux heures, ils s'appliquèrent à avancer leur travail de groupe, échangeant, entre les informations importantes à noter, les petites blagues et les histoires anecdotiques. Mais même si l'ambiance paraissait détendue – car Wan-young était plutôt énergique et agréable à vivre –, un malaise sous-jacent s'était emparé de la jeune fille.

Alors que son camarade parlait de ce qu'il avait compris de ses dernière recherches, Sung-yeon gardait le regard fixé sur lui, plongée dans ses réflexions. Qu'est-ce qui provoquait ce malaise ? Pouvait-elle essayer de briser cette glace invisible qui les séparait ? Wan-young semblait s'intéresser à elle, il était bête de ne pas lui donner sa chance...

\- Dis, tu m'écoutes ? fit Wan-young en s'approchant un peu trop près de Sung-yeon, le regard rivé dans le sien.

La jeune fille sursauta, le rouge aux joues, surprise au milieu de ses pensées. Le garçon s'approcha encore un peu et posa une main sur la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que... !

Puis, il la déplaça sur sa cuisse.

\- Tu es déconcentrée ? glissa-t-il, d'un ton qui différait beaucoup de celui qu'il employait d'habitude.

Et avec ce simple geste, Sung-yeon le confirma ce malaise, c'est parce qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Il n'était pas ce qu'il avait semblé paraître. Elle pinça sans retenue la peau de la main du pervers superficiel et lui lança un regard mauvais.

\- Toi, tu laisses tes mains chez toi, le menaça-t-elle.

Alors que le garçon s'apprêtait à répondre, Sung-yeon prit une décision. Elle avait travaillé pendant un bon moment et ne souhaitait plus la compagnie de quelqu'un qu'elle venait de rayer de son rétroviseur. Elle ramassa ses feuilles de notes et se leva.

\- Mais... Attends !

\- J'y vais, on a assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Salut.

Sung-yeon quitta le banc et partit au petit trot, direction la ville.

XXX

C'est avec soulagement qu'elle retrouva Yuna-ra pour son second rendez-vous de la journée. Au moins, avec elle, ses cuisses étaient en sécurité. Après une pause-ravitaillement riche en bonne humeur, elles se dirigèrent vers le cinéma.

Beaucoup de couples s'étaient réunis pour passer la journée ensemble, et Sung-yeon était presque ennuyée de les voir se bécoter à tout bout-de-champ. Pas par jalousie, juste par ennui de les voir afficher leur bonheur soi-disant parfait... Et pourtant, ces couples allaient voir le même film qu'elles.

\- Ne fais pas attention, lança son amie en achetant le pop-corn.

\- Mais ils font du bruit, s'énerva Sung-yeon. S'ils gâchent le film...

Elle se regardèrent, deux secondes, et échangèrent un sourire complice.

Elles s'installèrent dans la salle de cinéma, bien au milieu, avec partout autour de gentils petits couples innocents venus voir un bon film comique et romantique qui servirait d'ambiance à leur batifolage. Les deux jeunes filles se firent très discrètes pendant les bandes-annonces. Puis, lorsque la mélodie du début du film résonna dans la salle, on ne se gêna plus tandis que Sung-yeon fourrait ses mains dans le pop-corn et brassait généreusement, Yuna-ra aspirait bruyamment son thé par la paille.

Durant tout le film.

Lorsque l'acteur principal fit une radieuse entrée à l'écran, les deux jeunes filles exagérèrent une bruyante crise de fangirlisme.

\- AAAH, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! _My God_!

\- Regarde son sourire, son visage, ses yeux, ses oreilles ! Je vais mourir !

Les couples s'interrompaient, gênés, et discutaient à voix basse. Leurs bruits de bécots dégoûtants s'étaient interrompus.

\- Non mais c'est clair, argumentait Yuna-ra d'un faux air d'experte. Il a clairement fait ça pour faire enrager son meilleur ami !

\- Complètement, surenchérit Sung-yeon en froissant le plus fort possible le papier de bonbon. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que la vengeance va mal tourner ! Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais !

Une jeune fille s'énerva et leur demanda de se taire, ce que les deux Coréennes firent l'espace de deux minutes. Puis :

\- J'espère qu'on verra ses jolies petites fesses ! s'écria Sung-yeon.

Yuna-ra cracha son thé et explosa de rire avec sa meilleure amie. La gêne régnait dans la salle, plus lourde encore qu'à la maison avec Tae-hyung. Plus personne ne disait rien.

XXX

Sorties du cinéma, Sung-yeon et Yuna-ra durent s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible des couples furieux pour laisser éclater leur hilarité en toute tranquillité.

\- Le regard qu'il t'a lancé, c'était magique ! hoquetait Yuna-ra en se tenant les côtes. J'ai cru qu'il allait vraiment venir et te mettre ses pop-corns dans-

\- Oui, c'était excellent ! se tordit Sung-yeon en essuyant les larmes sous ses lunettes. On a vraiment été insupportables, à sa place, je me serais arraché la tête !

Après avoir repris leurs esprits – et il était temps, car on les regardait bizarrement dans la rue –, elles marchèrent un moment en ville, ressassant encore cet épisode qui les avait marquées à vie.

Elles arrivèrent au bout d'une longue balade devant un magasin qu'elles connaissaient très bien la boutique de mangas, jeux vidéos et autres.

Elles arpentèrent joyeusement les rayons, elles qui connaissaient les étalages par cœur pour les avoir fouillés maintes fois des yeux et de la main.

\- Oh génial, le rayon pour _One Piece_! s'exclama Sung-yeon.

Son regard se mit à briller, elle recouvrit son sérieux un petit moment. Yuna-ra vagabondait du côté des _thrillers_ et la laissa regarder ce pour quoi elle était réellement venue.

Des figurines, des peluches, des porte-clés, des trousses, des sacs, des _posters_ , tout était là pour le bonheur des amateurs. Après avoir mené une petite tournée d'inspection, elle revint sur ses pas et mit la main sur un objet qui avait attiré son attention parmi tout le reste.

\- Un stylo ? constata Yuna-ra en la rejoignant, deux mangas dans la main. Oh, la tête est énorme !

La jeune fille acquiesça fièrement et s'empressa d'aller le payer.

XXX

De retour à l'extérieur, elles continuèrent leur promenade dans d'autres magasins, puis l'achevèrent dans un parc – le même parc qui avait vu un épisode important dans l'histoire de la relation entre Sung-yeon et son tuteur. Les deux filles achetèrent une glace – les parfums étaient vraiment trop tentants – et s'assirent sur un banc. Le soleil commençait à glisser vers l'Ouest, teintant le ciel d'une couleur dorée crépusculaire. Yuna-ra balançait ses jambes dans le vide en léchant sa glace.

\- C'était un super après-midi, sourit-elle. Merci, j'ai adoré !

\- Merci à toi, lui répondit Sung-yeon en prenant sa glace d'assaut. Je me suis vraiment bien amusée, j'en avais besoin !

Son amie hocha la tête, pensive, et regarda les enfants qui couraient sur l'aire de jeux.

\- C'est si lourd que ça, comme quotidien ? osa-t-elle soudainement.

Sung-yeon se mit de la glace au chocolat sur le nez en ratant la bouche, surprise par la question. Elle s'empressa d'enlever la tache.

\- Yuna-ra... Tu es vraiment préoccupée par ma situation.

\- C'est normal, non ? Tu es ma meilleure amie.

Sung-yeon s'interrompit dans sa dégustation. « Meilleure amie »... Quels beaux mots. Elle ne se souvenait pas en avoir entendus de tels la concernant.

\- Tu me considères vraiment comme ta meilleure amie ? demanda-t-elle timidement. Malgré cette froideur que j'ai eue envers tout le monde... ?

\- Je sais bien que ça a été difficile pour toi, on est tous un peu au courant que... ta maman est partie il y a environ un an. La plupart de ceux qui te connaissent savent pourquoi tu as changé, pourquoi tu t'es... ternie.

\- Mais toi, tu ne m'as pas laissée ? Alors que tu m'as rencontrée sous mon... « mauvais jour » ?

Yuna-ra croqua dans sa glace.

\- J'aime bien ton « mauvais jour », moi... Ton calme m'a toujours attirée. Et puis, qu'importe l'image que tu renvoies, je t'ai trouvée vraiment gentille dès le début, donc pourquoi ne pas être ton amie ? En plus... je suis sûre que c'est ce que pense Tae-hyung aussi.

Sung-yeon baissa le visage, et le silence régna pendant quelques longues secondes. Elle embrassa la joue de Yuna-ra.

\- Berk, tu m'as mis de la glace sur la joue ! s'exclama la petite noiraude, faussement dégoûtée.

\- Tu en veux encore ? demanda Sung-yeon, rieuse, en faisant une bouche en cœur pleine de chocolat.

\- Non, reste où tu es.

\- Bisou !

\- Recule !

Les deux filles manquèrent de faire tomber leur glace en gesticulant. Une fois leur sérieux retrouvé, c'est Sung-yeon qui reprit le fil de la conversation.

\- Merci d'avoir été là... Il y a parfois eu des moments de bas, mais tout s'est toujours arrangé. (Le rire fortuit de Tae-hyung ce soir-là avait été un bas qui s'était avéré être un haut.) Et tu m'as aidée à rester forte quand tout allait mal avec Tae-hyung.

\- Oh, alors ça va mieux, entre vous ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un petit progrès, sourit Sung-yeon, triomphante.

Yuna-ra battit des mains – à moitié, pour protéger l'intégrité physique de son cornet de glace.

\- Vrai ?! Raconte ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Je te raconte, mais d'abord... Parle-moi un peu de toi, Yuna-ra. Tu es ma meilleure amie... Je veux te connaître.

XXX

Le soleil s'était couché lorsque les deux jeunes filles quittèrent le parc, où un petit vent frais nocturne s'était levé et balayait les touffes d'herbe. Les enfants rentrés, les rires juvéniles ne résonnaient plus dans le parc. Mais ceux des deux adolescentes persistaient et contraient toute froideur qui voulait s'imposer.

Alors qu'elles sortaient du parc, elles remarquèrent quelque chose, au loin, parmi les voitures garées près du trottoir. Un homme, sa femme et leurs deux filles s'attardaient pour entrer dans leur véhicule. Cet homme, Sung-yeon l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

\- Ça alors, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là en pleine nuit ? s'étonna Yuna-ra.

\- P-p-professeur Park ! s'extasia la petite brune en se cachant à moitié derrière un buisson. Il est avec sa famille...

Les deux amies contemplèrent, silencieuses, le spectacle qui s'offrait à elles. Brusquement, l'image de Tae-hyung s'était imposée à l'esprit de Sung-yeon, et elle ne la quitta plus durant toute la scène.

Le professeur Park s'accroupit pour faire face à la plus petite de ses filles, qui n'avait probablement que quelques petites années. Il parla un peu avec elle et lui frotta affectueusement les cheveux. Puis, il la souleva dans ses bras, arborant les expressions les plus amusantes pour faire rire la toute petite. Il ouvrit finalement la portière et installa sa princesse sur le siège, aida ensuite sa seconde princesse à prendre place. Une fois les deux enfants dans la voiture, Park Ji-min se retourna et, échangeant quelques mots avec sa femme, d'un regard que Sung-yeon ne lui avait jamais vu, il embrassa tendrement cette dernière.

\- Euh, Sung-yeon ? l'appela Yuna-ra. Tu fais une drôle de tête, ça va ?

Son amie gardait les yeux rivés sur la scène la bouche entr'ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et graves, elle ne bougeait pas, épiait cet enlacement amoureux qu'elle enviait en partie.

Mais surtout, elle venait de penser à quelque chose. Une vérité la heurta de plein fouet, et elle décida de rentrer à la maison le plus vite possible, après avoir honteusement confié ses pensées à son amie.

XXX

De retour chez elle, le jeune Coréenne monta discrètement devant la chambre de Tae-hyung, qu'elle trouva déserte. Son tuteur surgit derrière elle.

\- Tu me cherchais ? demanda-t-il.

Sa « fille » sursauta et se retourna, pour trouver le garçon debout derrière elle, ses cheveux violets éclairés par la lumière du couloir. Une étincelle brillait dans ses yeux sombres et profonds.

\- J-je... bafouilla Sung-yeon. Je te vois tout le temps écrire tes notes de cours, alors... (Elle lui tendit le stylo.) J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.

Surpris, Tae-hyung prit le stylo dans sa main. Il le reconnut immédiatement.

\- C'est Brook ? demanda-t-il, avant de comprendre. Ah, c'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé ce matin quels personnages j'aimais dans _One Piece_ ?

Sung-yeon acquiesça, souriant timidement, puis le contourna et trotta vers sa chambre.

\- Bonne nuit !

\- Att-

Elle ferma précipitamment la porte. Son tuteur resta planté dans le couloir, stylo en main, sans comprendre. Il regarda le petit objet, le faisant rouler sur ses longs doigts fins.

\- … merci...


	9. Chapitre 8

CHAPITRE HUIT

.

Les jours se succédèrent tranquillement, jusqu'à la reprise de l'école. Le nombre de phrases échangées dans une discussion augmentait petit à petit, plutôt avantageux quand deux personnes vivent seules dans une même maison.

XXX

Vint alors dimanche, veille de la rentrée, veille de la reprise des cours et de l'ennui qui va avec. Sung-yeon se leva tard et descendit déjeuner. Son tuteur n'était pas là et, elle l'avait remarqué, sa porte était grande ouverte sur une chambre vide. Une fois le ventre plein, elle chercha dans toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, et fut prise d'un doute lorsque son regard et ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol. Elle s'y engagea, descendant les escaliers sombres et ouvrant la porte de la salle de répétition – dont elle n'avait jamais franchi le seuil en l'absence de celui qui s'y entraînait. Attardant son regard dans la salle noire, elle ne sentit pas la présence derrière elle. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il tapota son épaule.

\- Bonjour Tae-hyung ! s'empressa-t-elle de dire. Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas l'intention de rentrer ! Je te le promets !

\- Calme-toi, j'ai rien dit... Bonjour, Sung-yeon.

Le jeune homme avait l'air mal réveillé ses yeux en forme d'amande étaient encore à moitié fermés et clignaient pour chasser les brumes du sommeil. Ses cheveux clairs étaient en bataille à force de contact avec l'oreiller. Comme elle, il était encore en pyjama. Il passa une main sur sa nuque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais au milieu du chemin ? demanda-t-il. Tu entres ?

Sung-yeon le fixa à travers les verres de ses lunettes.

\- ... Si tu m'en donnes la permission.

\- Permission accordée.

La jeune fille entra timidement dans la pièce comme si elle pénétrait dans la demeure d'un étranger, en terrain inconnu. Tae-hyung la suivit et alluma la lumière, poussant la porte derrière eux.

\- Tu venais t'entraîner ?

\- En pyjama oui, évidemment...

Sung-yeon ne put réprimer un rire. Elle fit le tour de la pièce.

\- Tu travailles tous les jours, je crois, lança-t-elle en passant la main sur le mur blanc. Tu veux vraiment tester tes chances en tant qu'acteur, n'est-ce pas ?

Tae-hyung acquiesça vaguement, le regard posé sur une porte au fond que Sung-yeon n'avait pas encore vue. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, pensif. Sung-yeon remarqua alors la mystérieuse porte et fit la navette du regard entre son tuteur et elle. Le Coréen comprit la question tacite. Il acquiesça. Sung-yeon se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, curieuse. Elle alluma la lumière et découvrit une salle carrée, de taille relativement modeste, dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Les murs étaient épais, sûrement insonorisés, ce qui s'expliquait par la présence de tout un matériel de _home studio_ au centre. Un micro se tenait au centre de tout.

XXX

 _Sung-yeon frottait ses yeux, assise sur son lit, pleurant à chaudes larmes. La famille Kim venait d'arriver pour partager une soirée agréable avec la famille Min. Habitué aux lieux, Tae-hyung courut jusque dans la chambre de son amie._

 _\- C'est moi, tadaaam ! s'exclama-t-il en poussant la porte._

 _Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il trouva Sung-yeon dans cette situation._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, inquiet, en la rejoignant. Tu es triste ?_

 _La petite fille avait enlevé ses lunettes et essuyait ses joues, pour ne pas laisser voir sa douleur._

 _\- C'est rien, assura-t-elle d'une petite voix tremblante. Quelqu'un m'a juste embêtée._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? s'énerva Tae-hyung en s'asseyant sur le lit. Et c'est qui ? Il va voir !_

 _\- C'est juste un méchant garçon, c'est pas grave, continua Sung-yeon._

 _\- Bien sûr que c'est grave ! Il te fait pleurer, et moi, ça me rend triste !_

 _Sung-yeon hocha la tête, lasse._

 _\- Il s'est moqué de moi et de mes lunettes, expliqua Sung-yeon, calmant sa voix et ses sanglots comme pour atténuer la vérité. Il a aussi dit que j'étais bizarre et que j'avais pas d'amis. Il a raison..._

 _Tae-hyung serra les dents, visiblement en colère._

 _\- Non, il a pas raison, réfuta-t-il en secouant vivement la tête._

 _\- Mais j'ai pas d'amis..._

 _Le jeune garçon cligna des yeux, blessé._

 _\- Et moi ?_

 _\- Je veux dire, tu es mon seul ami. (Elle ne laissa pas le temps au garçon de renchérir.) Et puis, c'est vrai que je suis bizarre._

 _Tae-hyung fit la moue, avant de pincer les joues de la petite. Il afficha une grimace complètement absurde._

 _\- Alors je suis bizarre aussi ! On est deux !_

 _Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire. Sung-yeon essuya ses joues une dernière fois._

 _\- Merci Tae-hyung... Dis, tu ne voudrais pas chanter pour moi ? J'aime tellement quand tu chantes..._

XXX

Sung-yeon parcourut du regard tout le dispositif audiovisuel et prit les partitions reposant sur le lutrin.

\- Tu continuais de chanter, depuis tout ce temps... ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu as toujours aimé que je chante, je crois.

Le garçon, dans l'encadrement de la porte, sortit de la petite pièce carrée. La jeune fille profita encore un petit moment de cette surprenante découverte. Soudain, elle entendit un frottement suivi d'un bruit sourd. Elle sortit.

\- Tae-hyung ?

Son tuteur s'était laissé glisser le long du mur et se retrouvait assis, les yeux clos. Sung-yeon s'agenouilla à côté de lui et contempla un instant son visage. Elle posa une main hésitante sur son épaule.

\- Tu dois être tellement fatigué, compatit-elle. S'il te plaît, repose-toi, au moins aujourd'hui...

Tae-hyung respirait calmement. Il ne devait pas s'être formalisé de cette petite main sur son épaule.

\- C'est pas à ce rythme que j'arriverai à te faire sourire de nouveau...

Le cœur de Sung-yeon accéléra légèrement son rythme, tandis que des souvenirs affluaient.

\- Tae-hyung... dit-elle doucement. Je suis grande, maintenant. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire.

Il ouvrit les yeux et la fixa, sans rien dire.

\- Tout ira bien pour moi, assura-t-elle. Là, je m'inquiète surtout pour toi.

Tae-hyung fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est moi le parent, ici... (Il pencha la tête sur le côté.) Tu es bizarre.

\- Tant mieux... comme ça, on est deux.

Elle sourit. Le souvenir de ces paroles et d'un épisode lointain remonta peu à peu à la surface dans la conscience du jeune homme, allumant une étincelle dans son regard. Il rendit à Sung-yeon son sourire complice.

Les pensées que Sung-yeon avait eues quelques jours plus tôt lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire. Elle se releva, embarrassée, et fit mine de quitter la pièce. Tae-hyung la suivit, silencieux.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula plus rapidement que prévu pour un dernier jour de vacances. Tae-hyung passa l'après-midi à se reposer, sur le conseil de sa « fille », qui en profita tout autant.

XXX

Et lundi vint, accompagné de cette abominable sonnerie de réveil que tout le monde déteste (peut-être encore plus que les moustiques). Un matin normal s'annonçait, et la seule froideur ressentie était celle de l'aube. Tae-hyung conduisit Sung-yeon à l'école. Durant tout le trajet, la jeune fille se demanda si son tuteur allait encore lui demander de l'embrasser avant de partir. Alors qu'il se retournait pour lui dire au revoir, elle préféra le saluer à la volée et quitter la voiture en vitesse. Mieux valait ne prendre aucun risque, un râteau eût été très malvenu.

\- Sung-yeon ! s'écria Yuna-ra en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras.

\- Yuna-ra !

Les deux amies se retrouvèrent, heureuses comme des enfants, et commencèrent à bavarder. En arpentant les couloirs, elles croisèrent différentes connaissances, que ce fût Wan-young – Sung-yeon le salua froidement – ou encore le professeur Park – Sung-yeon changea tout de suite d'attitude et, dans sa tête, sembla se transformer en top modèle en plein défilé.

\- Jolie performance, mais je te rappelle qu'il est marié, la taquina Yuna-ra.

Sung-yeon fit mine de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule. Toutefois, sa propre attitude commençait à l'étonner. Surtout que ce matin-là, elle n'avait pas ressenti cette ardeur habituelle à montrer son meilleur jour à son professeur. Ce constat lui donna matière à réfléchir.

C'était justement lundi, l'un des deux jours bénis du cours de M. Park. Les deux amies écoutèrent le cours, certes, mais bavardèrent aussi beaucoup. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le professeur vint donner une petit tape sur le table de Sung-yeon.

\- Vous êtes bien distraites ce matin, fit-il remarquer. Je vous conseille d'écouter, ce cours est important pour les examens.

Sung-yeon hocha la tête, tâchant de cacher le rouge sur ses joues, et s'excusa platement. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en le regardant, lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos pour retourner à son bureau et continuer la leçon interrompue. Yuna-ra l'observait du coin de l'œil.

À midi, les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent à la cafétéria. À une autre table, au milieu d'autres garçons, Wan-young regardait Sung-yeon, visiblement embêté. C'est Yuna-ra qui en informa sa meilleure amie.

\- Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, il ne m'intéresse pas, décréta Sung-yeon. Il a brûlé un peu trop d'étapes à mon goût, ça m'a déçue.

\- Il a l'air vraiment embêté, commenta son amie en regardant discrètement derrière elle. Je crois qu'il veut s'excuser.

\- Eh bien, je les attends, ses excuses.

Elles discutèrent encore un peu avant de retourner en cours.

XXX

L'après-midi s'acheva paisiblement. À la sonnerie, Sung-yeon descendit les escaliers, lasse, en direction de son casier. Un jeune homme s'approcha discrètement d'elle.

\- Min Sung-yeon, commença-t-il, serrant plus que nécessaire la courroie de son sac.

La jeune fille le regarda un instant avant de continuer de vider son casier.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'autre jour, s'excusa-t-il en s'inclinant. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

Sung-yeon ferma son casier et haussa les épaules.

\- J'accepte tes excuses, dit-elle simplement. Mais fais en sorte que ça n'arrive plus.

\- D'accord ! fit Wan-young, soulagé. On peut rester amis, alors ?

\- Si tu gardes tes mains chez toi, ça ne me dérange pas, répondit-elle en tournant le dos.

Elle n'avait pas parlé à Tae-hyung de cet incident qui semblait d'ailleurs s'arranger. Mais était-ce une bonne chose de le lui cacher ? Il avait le droit de savoir, il était son responsable légal. Néanmoins, la nouvelle l'irriterait plus que tout...

La jeune Coréenne aperçut l'avant de la voiture derrière la portail de la cour de l'école, déduisant que son tuteur était déjà là. Elle pressa le pas, lorsque...

\- Min Sung-yeon ! appela une voix masculine.

Deux grands garçons se plantèrent devant elle.

\- Attends, on doit te parler.

Sung-yeon sentit son cœur rater un bond. Elle serra le poing.

\- Désolée, je n'ai pas le temps, dit-elle, mal à l'aise.

\- Si tu as le temps pour blesser les gens, alors tu as le temps pour en payer les frais !

\- … Quoi ?

Un troisième garçon arriva. La jeune fille les reconnut alors ils étaient toujours collés à Wan-young pendant les pauses.

\- C'est toi qui a rejeté Wan-young, non ?

\- 'Faut vraiment être bigleuse ou idiote pour oser blesser un mec comme lui !

\- Attendez, je-

\- Elle doit être les deux !

Le cercle commençait à se resserrer et toute la cour les regardait. Wan-young intervint.

\- C'est bon, les gars, laissez-la tranquille.

Mais les trois autres garçons ne l'écoutaient pas et continuaient de s'approcher d'un air menaçant. L'un d'eux saisit les lunettes de Sung-yeon.

\- Mes lunettes ! Rends-les-moi tout de suite !

\- Seulement si tu t'excuses envers Wan-young !

\- Je n'ai pas à m'excuser !

Quelqu'un lui donna un coup dans le dos, la faisant trébucher et tomber en avant. Mais on la rattrapa à temps. En relevant les yeux, elle vit Tae-hyung et le regard plus noir que le néant qu'il lança aux adolescents. Il arracha des mains du garçon les lunettes de Sung-yeon.

\- Osez encore la toucher, et vous allez voir ! menaça-t-il. Je supporterai pas que quelqu'un fasse du mal à ma fille !

Il baissa la tête et regarda Sung-yeon, désolé. Remettant ses lunettes en place, il prit sa main et la serra.

\- Viens, dit-il tout doucement, la menant hors de la cour d'école réduite au silence.


	10. Chapitre 9

CHAPITRE NEUF

.

La cour s'était tue et les professeurs s'étaient immobilisés lorsque le conflit avait brutalement pris fin avec l'arrivée insoupçonnée de l'étrangement jeune père de Min Sung-yeon. La main toujours prise en étau dans celle de son tuteur, la jeune élève avait regagné la voiture en silence et était montée précipitamment, avant que la voiture ne démarre dans un vrombissement enragé.

XXX

La voiture fila tout droit, pourvu que ce fût loin de la cour d'école. Sung-yeon avait les poings qui tremblaient sur ses genoux. Elle ne trouva rien à dire, jusqu'à arriver devant la maison. Lorsque le vrombissement du moteur se tut, un silence lourd s'abattit.

\- Tae-hyung, appela la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme se retourna et détailla son visage.

\- Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ? demanda-t-il, la main crispée sur le volant.

\- Quoi ? Non...

Inconsciemment, elle porta la main à son épaule la douleur se manifestait dans son omoplate, que quelqu'un avait violemment percutée. Tae-hyung sortit rapidement – claquant la porte derrière lui – et ouvrit la porte à côté de Sung-yeon, avant de se pencher vers elle.

\- Tu as mal au dos ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, le rassura Sung-yeon. Ç'aurait été pire si tu n'étais pas intervenu...

\- Parle pas de malheur, j'étais là.

Sung-yeon acquiesça.

\- Merci d'être arrivé à temps.

Le garçon la regarda un instant, avant de tourner les talons et de regagner la maison. Sung-yeon le suivit, intriguée, pour le trouver dans la cuisine en train de prendre le téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ?

\- J'appelle l'école.

Sung-yeon le rejoignit au petit trot.

\- Non arrête, ne fais pas ça !

\- Impensable.

Il commença à composer le numéro. Lorsque Sung-yeon s'approcha, il lui tourna le dos.

\- S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça ! Pas la peine d'appeler !

Tae-hyung n'écouta pas et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Sung-yeon lui prit le combiné et raccrocha. Le garçon tendit la main pour récupérer l'objet, mais Sung-yeon recula.

\- Rends-moi ça, ordonna Tae-hyung.

\- Je ne veux pas créer d'histoires, renchérit la jeune fille en soutenant son regard. C'est réglé, maintenant.

\- Et si ça se reproduit ? Donne !

\- Non ! C'est pas la peine, ça ira.

\- Je vais me fâcher... Donne-le-moi !

Sung-yeon reculait et faisait de grands gestes avec les bras pour empêcher son tuteur de mettre la main sur le combiné. Soudain, sentant qu'elle ne réussirait plus très longtemps sa manœuvre, elle fourra le combiné dans la haute chaussette de son uniforme scolaire, contre sa cuisse, d'un air de dire « viens le chercher ».

\- D'abord, écoute ce que j'ai à dire.

Son tuteur ne sembla pas considérer l'option de mettre la main dans sa chaussette. Il demeura immobile dans sa fureur.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu appelles, parce que ça va faire des problèmes... et j'en ai bien assez comme ça.

\- Tu as des problèmes ? la coupa son « père », suspicieux. De quoi tu parles, exactement ?

Sung-yeon ne voulait pas mentionner la situation familiale comme problème quotidien, au risque de blesser celui qui tâchait de l'améliorer.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne veux pas d'ennuis... En plus, Wan-young est un ami, je ne voudrais pas qu'il en ait aussi malgré ce qu'il a fait.

Tae-hyung haussa un sourcil.

\- « Ce qu'il a fait » ?

Sung-yeon se mordit la langue, se maudissant d'avoir parlé trop vite. Elle aurait voulu que l'épisode avec Wan-young et ses avances un peu rapides restent un secret. Elle projetait d'éviter de raconter la vérité, mais Tae-hyung pinça la mâchoire de la jeune fille entre son pouce et son index pour la forcer à le regarder.

\- Il a fait quoi ?

XXX

Tae-hyung écarquilla les yeux.

\- L'enfoiré ! éclata-t-il. Là, c'est trop, je les appelle ! Donne le téléphone !

\- Non ! Tae-hyung, je voudrais que tu comprennes que c'est une affaire entre mon ami et moi.

\- T'appelles ça un ami ?!

\- Il s'est un peu emporté, mais il ne m'a pas blessée. Ce sont mes affaires personnelles, je peux bien les régler toute seule ! Je te remercie de m'avoir aidée aujourd'hui, mais concernant Wan-young et moi, ça se règle entre nous. Un père ne s'interpose pas là-dedans, c'est intrusif.

Tae-hyung entr'ouvrit la bouche sur des mots muets. Ses yeux brillaient, d'une palette d'émotions fortes.

\- Je rêve où tu le protèges... ?

\- Évidemment que je le protège ! Tu l'attaques !

\- C'est _moi_ qui essaye de te protéger ! explosa Tae-hyung. C'est trop dur à comprendre ?! Je suis responsable de toi et je me tue à essayer de remplir un rôle qui était même pas censé être le mien !

Sung-yeon déglutit. Tae-hyung prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

\- Je les appelle pas, mais maintenant, tu me rends ce combiné.

Les traits de Tae-hyung s'étaient figés comme ceux d'une statue dans le marbre, des traits lisses mais sévères et teintés d'une glaciale colère. Sung-yeon baissa les yeux, avant de tendre l'appareil à Tae-hyung. Le jeune homme alla le remettre en place et le temps de se retourner, sa « fille » avait disparu dans sa chambre.

XXX

La sonnette de la porte résonna bientôt dans le _hall_ d'entrée. Après quelques répétitions, c'est le jeune Coréen qui vint ouvrir la porte. Un garçon apparemment très embarrassé se tenait sur le seuil.

\- Bonjour monsieur, salua-t-il poliment en s'inclinant. Je voulais voir Sung-yeon.

Un échange gêné de regards se fit, tandis que les deux se reconnaissaient.

\- Tu ne serais pas... commença Tae-hyung, impassible.

\- Wan-young, compléta l'intéressé.

\- Ah, c'est ça, tu es Wan-young ! sourit Tae-hyung, d'un sourire trop poli pour être sincère.

\- Oui, c'est m-

Tae-hyung claqua la porte.

XXX

\- C'était qui ? demanda Sung-yeon en descendant. J'ai entendu la porte claquer.

\- Quelqu'un qui insistait pour me vendre des stylos, ça m'a énervé.

\- Ah bon ? On aurait pu lui en acheter un, ça lui aurait fait plaisir.

Tae-hyung secoua la tête. Après quelques instants, il sourit légèrement.

\- J'en ai déjà un beau, de stylo.

Sung-yeon sourit également puis retourna dans sa chambre.

XXX

Après un dîner plutôt calme, et après avoir travaillé, ils regagnèrent leurs chambres.

\- Ah, pense à te mettre de la crème pour soulager la douleur, lui rappela Tae-hyung avant de la quitter.

\- Tu peux m'en mettre, s'il te plaît ? demanda Sung-yeon.

Tae-hyung ne répondit rien et alla chercher la crème. Assis derrière Sung-yeon sur son lit, il appliqua délicatement la pâte sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Ses doigts décrivirent quelques cercles sur sa peau, sur le point douloureux, ralentissant un peu plus à chaque nouvelle boucle.

\- Euh... Tae-hyung ?

\- Je suis sûr que tu peux finir toute seule, maintenant.

Il la laissa plantée là, après lui avoir rapidement dit bonne nuit. Sung-yeon n'y comprenait rien.

XXX

Le lendemain se passa tranquillement. Tae-hyung gardait un œil fixé sur Sung-yeon et ses gestes, lorsqu'elle quitta la voiture surtout – après s'être brièvement embrassés sur la joue en guise d'au-revoir. À la sortie de l'école, elle le trouva cette fois-ci à l'intérieur de la cour, adossé contre le mur, bras croisés, dans son grand manteau noir habituel. Autant dire que la majorité des regards curieux étaient rivés sur eux deux.

XXX

Et les jours de la semaine s'écoulèrent, sous cette surveillance plutôt intensive. Yuna-ra avait aussi remarqué cette nouvelle habitude de Tae-hyung à venir chercher la jeune fille le plus près possible de la sortie. Depuis un an qu'il s'occupait d'elle, le départ de sa mère, le départ de son père, Tae-hyung amenait lui-même la jeune fille à l'école. Elle lui avait pourtant signalé qu'elle pouvait bien prendre les transports publics, suggestion constamment rejetée.

Sung-yeon s'était d'ailleurs questionnée de nombreuses fois déjà au sujet de ce refus catégorique et en était parvenue à la conclusion que Tae-hyung était excessivement protecteur.

\- La prochaine fois, il viendra te chercher en classe, plaisanta son amie au cours d'une pause de midi.

\- Arrête, je suis sûre qu'il en est capable, en plus...

\- Il devrait pourtant savoir que tu as une amie géniale qui te protège aussi.

\- Oui, ça saute aux yeux, approuva Sung-yeon.

Elles plaisantèrent encore un peu.

\- Il était déjà comme un grand-frère pour moi, à l'époque. Mais depuis que mes parents sont partis, il a vraiment pris une place beaucoup plus importante.

\- Il prend son rôle à cœur, en déduisit Yuna-ra. Et en plus, tu t'es fait embêter quand tu étais petite, il essaye sûrement d'être là pour éviter que ça n'arrive encore.

\- C'est compréhensible. Mais quand même, il s'introduit pas mal dans ma vie privée...

\- Il a peur que tu partes, simplement. Ou que tu te blesses. Sauf qu'il ne sait pas ce que tu serais capable de faire, comment t'appréhender.

Sung-yeon acquiesça silencieusement, menant ses réflexions silencieuses. Soudain, elle eut comme un moment d'égarement.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, je me demande si... murmura-t-elle, incertaine. S'il n'a pas commencé à faire ça quand mes parents sont partis justement parce qu'il redoutait que je fasse une bêtise, par désespoir...

Sung-yeon poursuivit ses réflexions.

\- C'était un peu maladroit, mais... peut-être qu'il ne me parlait pas, aussi parce qu'il redoutait de dire quelque chose qui me blesse ou qui me fasse faire une bêtise ?

Yuna-ra considéra la question. Elle sourit.

\- Tu veux mon avis ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Tae-hyung a de drôles de façons de faire, des fois, mais tout ce qu'il a fait n'était sûrement que dans ton intérêt.

XXX

Sung-yeon termina l'après-midi sur ces réflexions. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Tae-hyung au fond de la cour, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il redressa la tête. D'un pas léger, elle trottina vers lui, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Bonjour, Tae-hyung. Merci d'être venu me chercher.


	11. Chapitre 10

CHAPITRE DIX

.

\- Laissez-moi résumer la situation.

Sung-yeon se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et replaça ses lunettes sur son nez. Le docteur Seok-jin jeta un coup d'œil à ses notes.

\- Les familles Min et Kim s'entendent très bien depuis toujours et Tae-hyung est votre ami d'enfance, bien qu'il soit plus âgé que vous. Votre mère est tombée malade il y a environ un an et a été hospitalisée.

Sung-yeon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer le visage du psychologue qui semblait très concentré. Ce dernier déglutit, prêt à aborder un sujet sensible.

\- Peu après, votre mère est décédée. Ne pouvant supporter le choc, votre père a quitté la Corée du Sud pour s'installer aux États-Unis, vous laissant donc seule.

M. et Mme Kim, les parents de votre ami, ont pris la décision de partir également pour les États-Unis...

\- Oui, approuva Sung-yeon. Ils ont dit que c'était pour le travail, mais je les soupçonne de vouloir garder un œil sur mon père... voire le retrouver. Ils étaient très proches.

\- Je vois. (Le docteur hocha lentement la tête, avant de reprendre.) Tae-hyung, qui est plus âgé, a donc choisi de vous adopter, devenir votre tuteur, car vous n'étiez et n'êtes encore qu'une étudiante mineure. Grâce à l'argent que vous envoient les parents Kim, vous pouvez continuer à vivre normalement. Indirectement, ils prennent soin de vous comme de leur fille, mais légalement, c'est Tae-hyung qui est responsable de vous.

Sung-yeon hocha la tête.

\- C'est exact, déclara-t-elle en soupirant légèrement. C'est une histoire ambiguë, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas en position de juger, sourit le docteur en haussant ses larges épaules.

La séance se poursuivit. La base de l'histoire était là, mais il manquait encore des éléments récents importants. La jeune patiente s'arrangea pour préparer le terrain.

\- Je suis désolée, il faut absolument que je vous dise tout...

Le docteur demeura impassible, il gardait ce même visage rassurant et paternel. Le fait qu'il fût un inconnu aidait aussi beaucoup la jeune fille à se confier. Ses secrets seraient bien gardés.

\- Je...

Elle entrecroisa ses doigts, nerveuse, et baissa la tête. Le psychologue attendit.

\- Je crois que je...

Un grand silence plana. Elle voulait tellement dire tout ça... Ses doutes, ses questionnements, des sentiments qui l'affligeaient... Elle voulait même lui parler du professeur Park. Mais les deux hommes faisaient partie du même établissement, elle devait donc encore y réfléchir.

La cloche sonna brusquement. Sung-yeon avait sacrifié une partie de sa pause de midi pour obtenir son rendez-vous, son ventre n'allait pas tarder à protester. Elle prit son sac.

\- Je peux vous le dire la prochaine fois... ?

\- Pas de problème.

Le docteur faisait preuve d'une grande patience et lui tendit un carton de rendez-vous, toujours avec ce sourire confiant qui illuminait son visage.

\- Au revoir mademoiselle Min, portez-vous bien ! la salua-t-il. N'hésitez pas à revenir me voir si vous ne vous sentez pas bien.

La jeune fille le remercia et quitta le cabinet. Un sentiment de chaleur envahissait son cœur et son corps. Quelque chose de bienveillant émanait de ce docteur, comme une mère attentionnée ou un père protecteur. Sung-yeon se demanda pourquoi le docteur Seok-jin n'exerçait pas sa profession à l'extérieur de l'école, pourquoi il n'était pas un peu plus reconnu par tous. Si les gens savaient à quel point il était gentil et pouvait donner de lui-même, ils reconnaîtraient que c'était un homme exceptionnel et adorable. C'était ce que Sung-yeon ressentait, même si elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment.

Après une pause méritée et avant de retourner en cours, elle se faufila au secrétariat. Veillant à ce que personne ne l'observe, elle demanda à voir la liste des numéros des professeurs et, discrètement, nota celui du docteur Seok-jin. Puis, elle quitta le secrétariat et fila en classe, le cœur plus léger.

XXX

C'était vendredi soir, la semaine s'achevait. Tant mieux, elle avait été épuisante. Lorsque Sung-yeon sortit de l'école et trouva Tae-hyung, adossé contre le mur comme à son habitude, elle le trouva plus pâle que d'habitude.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle avant même de lui dire bonjour. Tu as l'air très fatigué...

\- Oui ça va, t'inquiète pas.

Sung-yeon fronça les sourcils, intimement convaincue du contraire. Ils rentrèrent à la maison.

\- Tae-hyung, fais attention à ne pas te surmener, s'inquiétait la jeune fille.

Le garçon hocha la tête et remonta les escaliers, visiblement sourd à ses conseils. Elle ne le vit plus de la soirée.

XXX

Samedi passa tranquillement, puis vint dimanche. Sung-yeon jouait tranquillement aux jeux vidéos, habillée comme on s'habille le dimanche, c'est-à-dire d'une façon à arracher les yeux. Ayant terminé un combat, elle s'étira et posa la manette.

« Et si je proposais une partie à Tae-hyung ? Ça le détendrait sûrement, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien hier soir... »

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et trotta jusqu'à la chambre du garçon, toqua, entra. Elle le trouva allongé sur son lit, les bras noués autour de son coussin. Cette vue la dissuada de le déranger et lui intima de quitter la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sung-yeon ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller... Je venais voir ce que tu faisais.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est quelle heure ?

Il roula sur le côté et regarda son réveil. En grognant, il se redressa et se mit debout, fit quelques pas. Son corps penchait un peu trop en avant. Sung-yeon se rapprocha de lui, inquiète, juste à temps pour le rattraper lorsqu'il chuta.

\- Tae-hyung !

Elle le rattrapa dans ses bras, mais le poids de l'adulte la fit tomber par terre aussi. L'espace d'un instant, son cœur tressauta et se mit à battre furieusement. Elle observa son visage pâle.

\- Tae-hyung, ça va ? Tu m'entends ?

Le garçon répondit d'un « oui » si faible qu'elle ne l'entendit presque pas. La jeune fille se releva, saisit Tae-hyung sous les bras et le tira non sans efforts jusqu'à son lit. Elle le hissa dessus, cala délicatement sa tête entre les oreillers et, agenouillée sur le matelas, elle l'installa confortablement entre les couvertures.

\- Bon, aujourd'hui, tu restes au lit ! ordonna-t-elle. Tu es vraiment fatigué, tu dois te reposer. Je m'occupe de tout.

Sans le laisser répondre, elle se précipita hors de la chambre et revint avec un mouchoir mouillé, qu'elle appliqua doucement sur le front de Tae-hyung. Elle ignorait si c'était utile, mais mieux valait tenter que ne rien faire. Elle se redressa pour descendre du lit, mais Tae-hyung attrapa sa main. Sung-yeon eut un double battement de cœur à cet instant.

\- T'en vas pas...

\- Tae-hyung, je dois appeler les urgences, ou tes parents, ou n'importe qui...

\- Ça va, je suis juste fatigué...

\- Mon œil, tu t'es presque évanoui !

Tae-hyung fit la grimace, les yeux toujours clos.

\- Arrête de me faire parler, ça ira déjà mieux...

Sung-yeon serra le mouchoir dans sa main.

\- Tu n'as qu'à pas m'empêcher de m'occuper de toi, répliqua-t-elle. Lâche-moi la main, s'il te plaît, je dois aller mouiller le mouchoir...

\- Non, tu restes là. (Il serra sa main.) C'est rare de t'avoir près de moi, comme ça.

Sung-yeon baissa la tête et se mit en tailleur sur le matelas, à côté de lui. Son autre main continuait de lui passer le mouchoir mouillé sur le front.

\- Tu en fais trop, murmura Sung-yeon. Ménage-toi un peu. Je sais que tu travailles pour ton université, que tu t'entraînes aussi pour le chant et pour ton rôle dans ton drama... et que tu t'occupes de moi aussi. Ça doit être vraiment fatigant.

\- Tu es celle qui me fatigue le plus.

Sung-yeon grogna. Tae-hyung sourit faiblement.

\- Justement, tu n'as qu'à arrêter de t'occuper de moi.

\- Quoi ?

Tae-hyung ouvrit les yeux, choqué. Sung-yeon écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. Ce que je veux dire, c'est... c'est... rah, arrête de me fixer comme ça...

Son tuteur avait très certainement mal compris, vu son expression. Ses yeux brun-noir n'étaient plus aussi insondables qu'avant, maintenant qu'elle comprenait un peu ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Elle serra sa main – ou plutôt ses doigts, semblables à ceux d'un pianiste. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle réalisa à quel point sa main était devenue grande, pourtant elle dégageait une chaleur qui n'avait pas changé.

\- Je veux dire que je peux m'occuper toute seule des tâches ménagères, je peux prendre ton tour pendant un certain temps... et je peux rentrer toute seule.

\- Sung-yeon...

\- Fais-moi confiance, Tae-hyung, je suis assez grande, sourit-elle avec le plus d'assurance possible. Fais-moi plaisir, prends soin de ta santé. S'il te plaît...

Son tuteur se renfrogna, non convaincu.

\- … On en reparlera.

Sung-yeon hocha la tête. Son cœur battait fort.

\- Espèce de papa-poule...

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, rien.

XXX

Lorsque Tae-hyung se fut endormi, Sung-yeon jugea qu'il valait mieux ne pas inquiéter les parents Kim. Il irait mieux, elle ferait le nécessaire pour lui.

Le soir venu, après avoir assuré à son tuteur qu'elle s'occupait de préparer le repas, elle mit la main à la pâte. Ou plutôt, elle essaya. Une odeur de brûlé ne tarda pas à se répandre dans la cuisine.

Sung-yeon désespérait de ne pas trouver quelque chose de mangeable à faire et de finalement réaliser qu'elle avait plus d'aptitudes au combat virtuel qu'en cuisine. Elle finit par passer commande auprès d'un restaurant.

Le livreur arriva avec la commande et fut payé avec de l'argent que Sung-yeon avait « emprunté » à Tae-hyung dans la poche de sa veste. La jeune Coréenne prépara un grand plateau, disposa la nourriture dans des bols et transporta le tout à l'étage.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Tae-hyung en la voyant arriver, incapable de dissimuler sa surprise. J'allais descendre, tu sais...

Sung-yeon referma la porte avec le pied.

\- Tu as cuisiné tout ça... ?

\- Non, j'ai commandé...

Elle ne laissa pas à son tuteur le temps de poser plus de questions et posa le plateau sur le lit. Tae-hyung ne cacha pas la surprise grandissante et la joie.

\- Du _japchae_ !

\- Avec supplément de bœuf. Un peu de viande ne peut pas te faire de mal, je pense.

Il releva la tête, avec cette expression d'enfant qui ne croit pas à la surprise qu'on vient de lui faire. Son sourire refit surface.

\- Merci !

\- C'est normal, sourit la jeune fille en prenant son bol et en s'installant sur le matelas, en face du garçon.

Tae-hyung semblait déjà un peu plus reposé – du moins, il semblait que la nourriture avait un bon effet chez lui. Au cours de la discussion, il s'arrêta, pensif.

\- Dis, Sung-yeon, tout ça me donne une idée... Tu voudrais pas qu'on organise un pique-nique prochainement ?

Sung-yeon fit un effort pour ne pas s'étouffer avec un morceau de viande. Elle répondit sans hésiter.

\- Ce serait super ! Il y aurait qui ?

Elle ne comprit pas le regard qu'on lui rendit. Tae-hyung remit nerveusement en place ses cheveux mauves.

\- Bah, juste nous deux... J'aimerais bien qu'on aille manger ensemble quelque part...


	12. Chapitre 11

CHAPITRE ONZE

.

 _Sung-yeon déboula dans le_ hall _d'entrée et claqua la porte, hilare. M_ _me_ _Min arriva sur ces entrefaites, amusée, les mains cachées dans ses gants de cuisine._

 _\- Laisse-le rentrer, rit-elle._

 _\- Nan, il attendra dehors !_

 _Mais la force d'un garçon de quinze ans écrasait de façon assez spectaculaire celle d'une petite fille de sept ans._

 _\- J'ai gagné ! s'esclaffa Tae-hyung en ouvrant grand la porte, rayonnant._

 _Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière la porte, souriant de toutes ses dents à la petite prise au piège._

 _\- N'écrase pas ma Sung-yeon, menaça M_ _me_ _Min avec bonne humeur, ce serait dommage ! J'ai fait un gâteau spécialement pour votre goûter._

 _Tae-hyung sourit, taquin, et courut à la salle à manger. Sung-yeon lui courut après._

 _\- T'es méchant ! s'insurgea-t-elle._

 _Elle tirait sur la jaquette du jeune adolescent, qui l'ignorait complètement. Puis, il fit volte-face, lui présentant une assiette avec une énorme part de gâteau. Sung-yeon lâcha un « Oh ! » ravi et remercia le garçon avant de s'emparer de son goûter. Tae-hyung prit son assiette également._

 _\- Bon appé-_

 _Il reçut des miettes dans son assiette._

 _\- À toi aussi, le nargua Sung-yeon, qui reçut cette fois des miettes dans le visage._

 _M_ _me_ _Min regagna l'entrée de la cuisine avant de faire les frais de la bataille de nourriture qui avait lieu dans la pièce. Elle les regarda s'amuser, simplement, se délectant de leurs rires et de leur complicité. Elle sourit tendrement._

 _« Puissiez-vous toujours veiller l'un sur l'autre, malgré vos différends... »_

XXX

\- Et voilà ! s'exclama joyeusement Sung-yeon en refermant le panier. Je t'ai encore pris du _japchae_ , comme tu as adoré celui de la dernière fois.

La main de Tae-hyung allait se faufiler entre les plats, mais la jeune fille lui donna une petite tape.

\- Eh oh ! C'est pour tout à l'heure !

Elle prit le panier sous son bras avant qu'il ne se vide complètement et l'amena à la voiture. Elle embarqua bientôt, avec Tae-hyung.

XXX

Même s'ils ne parlaient pas toujours énormément, l'ambiance était un peu plus détendue. Il restait néanmoins un silence pas vraiment confortable.

\- Tu ne vas pas prendre du retard dans ton travail, avec toutes ces sorties ? demanda Sung-yeon au bout de quelques minutes sans bruit.

\- « Toutes ces sorties » ? répéta Tae-hyung sans vraiment faire attention. On est sortis ensemble qu'une fois.

La tournure de la phrase mis la jeune fille mal à l'aise. Il était vrai cependant qu'ils ne sortaient pas beaucoup – enfin, beaucoup, par rapport à d'habitude. Que Tae-hyung fût son ami ou bien son père, leur vie ensemble était quasiment inexistante.

Elle n'avait jamais réalisé.

Une sortie, c'était bien. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il subsistait toujours un silence.

Sung-yeon regarda dans le rétroviseur son tuteur occupé par la route. Il manquait toujours quelque chose. Ses efforts ne suffisaient pas à vraiment les rapprocher.

Il restait quelque chose.

Quel élément manquait donc à Sung-yeon, pour comprendre à nouveau son ami de toujours ?

La voiture s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Regarde, des attractions se sont installées dans ce parc ! s'exclama Tae-hyung.

\- Oh, tu veux y aller ? demanda la jeune fille en massant son front, qui avait percuté le siège avant.

Rien ne servait de répondre, les yeux de l'adulte brillaient comme ceux d'un enfant.

\- Allez ! décida tout seul Tae-hyung en tournant le volant pour se garer.

XXX

L'ambiance battait son plein. Les manèges se succédaient, toutes leurs chansons se mêlaient ensemble aux conversations des visiteurs enthousiastes. Un vrai brouhaha.

\- On est à l'entrée du parc, donc l'aire de pique-nique se tr... Tae-hyung ?

Sung-yeon rejoignit son tuteur devant un manège qui semblait avoir attiré son attention.

\- Un _roller coaster_ ? fit-elle en affichant une grimace. Mais on s'est levés il n'y a pas longtemps...

\- Justement, ça réveille, argumenta le garçon en la tirant vers la file.

Elle consentit finalement et ils ne tardèrent pas à embarquer dans une voiture sur l'avant.

XXX

\- Eh, Sung-yeon, ça va ? demanda Tae-hyung en passant une main énergique dans le dos de Sung-yeon, qui était courbée en avant avec les mains sur les genoux.

\- O-ouais, ça passera...

\- Il était pas si violent, en plus...

\- Ça va, ça va...

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu supportais mal ce genre de manège ?

Sung-yeon ne répondit rien.

« Je ne voulais pas gâcher ton plaisir... »

\- C'est juste que... on aurait peut-être pu commencer par un moins violent ? proposa la jeune fille en respirant un bon coup et en se redressant.

\- Ah, ouais... avoua Tae-hyung, l'air absorbé. Une pêche aux canards, ça te dit ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ? s'énerva Sung-yeon.

Mais elle se radoucit lorsque Tae-hyung se mit à rire de bon cœur, affichant ce sourire carré qu'elle adorait. C'est ça qu'elle voulait voir. Et elle pourrait faire tous les manèges du parc rien que pour le voir sourire comme ça.

\- Ah, en fait tu dis ça parce que secrètement, tu as envie de faire une pêche aux canards, le taquina Sung-yeon.

\- Je crois pas, non...

Ils firent le tour du tiers du parc, sélectionnant les manèges afin d'aller dans un ordre croissant de violence, selon la requête de la jeune fille. Vers onze heures et demie, ils se dirigèrent vers l'aire de pique-nique et se posèrent à une table au calme. Sung-yeon commença à sortir les plats l'un après l'autre.

\- Bon appé-

\- Hey, Kim Tae-hyung !

Sung-yeon écarquilla les yeux. Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain s'approcha de leur table d'un pas guilleret. Tae-hyung se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Si je m'attendais à te voir ici ! poursuivait-elle.

\- Go Hae-won !

Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement. Sung-yeon les regardait faire sans rien dire, ayant comme l'impression d'être une gêne. Elle patienta un peu. S'étonnant d'être laissée de côté, elle attendit une faille dans le dialogue pour s'imposer :

\- Tae-hyung, tu ne nous présentes pas ? dit-elle en souriant poliment.

Le jeune homme la regarda du coin de l'œil, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Ah, oui... Bon... Sung-yeon, voici Go Hae-won, une amie de l'université. Go Hae-won, voici Sung-yeon...

\- Ta petite amie ? le devança Go Hae-won avec un sourire taquin.

Tae-hyung fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! s'insurgea-t-il presque immédiatement, ce qui fit sursauter Sung-yeon. Non... c'est ma fille.

L'étudiante universitaire inclina le visage de côté, surprise. Elle sentait qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux.

\- Ta... fille ? Elle a quel âge ?

\- 17 ans et demi, répondit l'intéressée. Et Tae-hyung a 25 ans. Il m'a adoptée.

Go Hae-won eut l'air songeuse, cependant elle décida de laisser tomber le fil de la discussion.

« Apparemment, elle n'en savait rien... Pourtant, on dirait une amie proche. Est-ce qu'il assume son choix ?... Est-ce qu'il _m_ 'assume ? »

Tae-hyung lui fit signe de s'asseoir et la jeune femme prit place à côté de lui, discutant de leur cours actuel. Sung-yeon les regarda, mais n'osa pas les interrompre, d'autant qu'ils ne semblaient plus du tout lui accorder d'attention. Son tuteur avait l'air ravi de voir une amie en dehors de l'université, aussi décida-t-elle de manger de son côté et de le laisser tranquille.

\- Tiens, tu veux manger un peu avec nous ? proposa Tae-hyung en tendant un plat à son amie.

\- C'est gentil, mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

Le garçon insista, et finalement, elle resta en leur compagnie. De temps en temps, l'étudiante posait des questions à Sung-yeon, mais le malaise restait palpable. Elle avait peur de dire quelque chose de blessant. Elle commença à manger avec eux, notamment le bol de _japchae_. Sung-yeon fit de son mieux pour ignorer ce détail qui lui restait en travers de la gorge.

« Elle le monopolise un peu, quand même... »

Au bout d'un moment où elle se sentit vraiment de trop, elle se leva, prétextant une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes, et s'éloigna. Elle marcha lentement et se cacha derrière un manège, discrètement, pour observer. Tae-hyung et sa camarade discutaient joyeusement. Sung-yeon en était sincèrement heureuse. Il se sentait bien, et c'est ce qu'elle voulait voir.

Mais...

Une réalité la frappa elle avait déjà vécu cette scène, mais avec Yuna-ra. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se trouvait dans un trio et qu'elle s'éloignait. Qu'elle regardait ce qu'il se passait. Et le même constat revenait son tuteur semblait plus libre, plus détendu, il parlait beaucoup et riait. Un total contraste avec son attitude retenue qui le caractérisait d'habitude.

« Le problème vient de moi, alors... »

Sung-yeon les contempla encore quelques instants, puis fit un tour dans le parc entier, prenant son temps le plus possible. Lorsqu'elle revint, Tae-hyung la remarqua à peine. Sung-yeon termina son plat et attendit dans le silence.

XXX

\- Elle est mignonne, hein ? fit remarquer Sung-yeon à Tae-hyung une fois la jeune femme partie.

\- Ouais, confirma Tae-hyung, de bonne humeur.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une réponse aussi directe. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever lentement les yeux vers lui, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle baissa la tête et suivit Tae-hyung au milieu de la foule joyeuse. En ce moment, qu'était-t-elle pour lui ? Son amie d'enfance ? Sa fille ? Comment devait-elle réagir ? Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle représentait. Et cela l'angoissait.

Elle se heurta à lui alors qu'il s'était arrêté en face d'un stand. Elle attendit, encore plongée dans ses pensées. Une sphère rouge glissa juste sous son nez.

\- Eh ?

\- Tiens !

Sung-yeon sembla se réveiller. Tae-hyung lui tendait quelque chose.

\- Une...

\- Je t'ai un peu délaissée, alors prends ça, je te l'offre, sourit-il.

La jeune fille rougit. Elle mit entre parenthèses ses interrogations et prit timidement la pomme d'amour que lui tendait le jeune homme. Lui aussi en avait pris une et attendait comme un signal que son geste avait été apprécié.

« Sois agréable pour Tae-hyung, il pense à toi... »

\- Merci...

« Ne gâche pas sa journée... »

\- Ça me...

« Allez, souris... »

\- … fait plaisir.

L'après-midi s'écoula, durant lequel ils terminèrent leur tour de la fête foraine. Sung-yeon parvint à oublier un peu ses préoccupations, à force de feindre une joie insouciante. Puis, leur promenade se termina et ils rentrèrent à la maison. Elle remercia son tuteur pour la journée passée, et remarqua alors que lui non plus n'avait pas touché à la confiserie.

Sung-yeon monta dans sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit et réfléchit quelques instants. Elle tira son téléphone de sa poche et redescendit discrètement en direction du salon, déterminée.

« Je veux en avoir le cœur net. »


	13. Chapitre 12

CHAPITRE DOUZE

.

\- Alors, tu l'as retrouvé ? Alors ? demanda Yuna-ra avec insistance.

\- Deux secondes, chuchota Sung-yeon.

Elle farfouilla entre les énormes albums entreposés dans l'armoire.

\- Heum... Ah, voilà ! Oh, il y en a trois !

\- Prends tout !

Sung-yeon écarta le téléphone de son oreille et prit les trois énormes albums photo, avant de remonter d'un pas pressé jusque dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte et s'installa sur son lit, étalant devant elle les trois épais volumes.

\- Je vais regarder ce que je trouve et je te redis.

\- Ça marche ! J'attends.

Sung-yeon tourna les pages des albums. Elle en parcourut une bonne quantité.

\- Des photos de Tae-hyung... Il n'avait pas encore huit ans.

\- Mais rappelle-moi, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- N'importe quoi. Si je demande à Tae-hyung de me parler d'autrefois, il ne voudra jamais. Je voudrais trouver des photos de lui, pour savoir comment il était, autrefois. Peut-être que je comprendrais un peu mieux, avec le recul.

Elle tourna encore quelques pages.

\- Il s'entend très bien avec les autres, on dirait.

\- C'était quelqu'un de sociable ?

\- Oui, il est toujours entouré... d'enfants de son âge, ou bien de plus jeunes.

\- Bon, alors au fond, c'est quelqu'un de chaleureux, j'imagine. Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi désagréable avec toi ?

\- C'est ce que je vais essayer de découvrir...

Elle referma le volume et en ouvrit un autre.

\- Ah, ça y est ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement. Il y a des photos de nous !

\- Et ça donne quoi ?

Il y eut un long silence. Sung-yeon parcourut le restant du volume.

\- C'est pareil... Les photos montrent la même chose que mes souvenirs. Aussi loin que ça remonte, Tae-hyung est quelqu'un d'amical et de joyeux. C'est depuis le départ de mes parents qu'il s'est refermé. Sauf que... il retrouve son naturel gai en présence d'autres personnes... toi, ou Go Hae-won.

\- Peut-être que tu lui rappelles... cet épisode tragique... ?

Sung-yeon réfléchit un peu.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?

\- Rien, je pense... Il faut juste attendre que ça passe.

\- Seul le temps répare ce genre de blessure, c'est ça ?... C'est comme les chagrins d'amour.

Yuna-ra manifesta son approbation.

\- Il mettra sûrement encore un moment avant de vraiment se remettre.

Sung-yeon ferma les livres en silence.

\- Tu sais, j'ai le sentiment qu'il y a autre chose. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, il y a toujours un malaise. Pas forcément de la tristesse, mais... Ah, attends !

La jeune fille tourna la dernière page et découvrit, attaché discrètement à un trombone, un morceau de papier plié en deux. Elle le retira délicatement et l'ouvrit.

\- Sung-yeon ? appela Yuna-ra. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu ne dis plus rien !

\- C'est... un numéro de téléphone...

Il y eut un silence surpris.

\- Quoi ?

\- L'écriture est maladroite, mais c'est lisible.

Avant même d'entendre la réaction de son amie, elle perçut des pas dans le couloir. Elle souleva son drap et cacha les albums dessous.

\- Euh... Personnellement, je n'ai pas fait l'exercice, j'ai rien compris...

Tae-hyung ouvrit la porte, interrompant une discussion qui semblait normale.

\- Pour le dîner de ce soir, ça te va si on finit les restes du pique-nique ?

\- Oui, c'est parfait, approuva Sung-yeon d'un air naturel.

Son tuteur ferma la porte sans rien dire de plus.

\- C'est vrai, à propos de l'exercice... ? demanda Yuna-ra.

\- Mais non, rit Sung-yeon, c'était juste pour faire semblant d'avoir une conversation banale. On en reparlera, d'accord ?

\- Pas de souci !

Les deux amies se saluèrent et raccrochèrent. Sung-yeon récupéra les livres et les consulta encore une fois, en entier, pensive.

« Quoi qu'il se passe... Je comprendrai, Tae-hyung. Je comprendrai ce qui ne va pas, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

XXX

Le début de la semaine arriva bientôt. Sung-yeon retrouva sa meilleure amie, avec qui elle discuta de leur week-end respectif.

\- Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis l'école primaire, je-

Yuna-ra s'interrompit lorsque Wan-young arriva au détour d'un couloir devant le binôme. Sung-yeon serra les poings, mais sourit poliment.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle d'un air – presque – naturel.

Le jeune garçon inclina la tête et sourit timidement, saluant les deux jeunes filles, avant de continuer tranquillement son chemin. Sung-yeon enjoignit Yuna-ra à poursuivre son récit, un grand sourire sur le visage. Direction la salle de maths.

Sung-yeon rejoignit sa place au fond de la classe avec son amie, après avoir offert son sourire le plus éblouissant au professeur Park – qui lui en avait rendu un des plus angéliques.

La jeune fille repensa aux récents événements. Elle avait rêvé la nuit précédente du numéro de téléphone qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'album, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à qui il appartenait. Et qui l'avait écrit, d'une main secouée de tremblements perceptibles.

À la fin de la journée, Tae-hyung vint la chercher, comme à son habitude.

\- Attention ! s'écria-t-il.

Son tuteur la retint de justesse en l'attrapant par le bras, alors que la jeune fille trébuchait en descendant du trottoir.

\- Regarde où tu vas ! la sermonna-t-il doucement, les doigts toujours crispés autour de son bras. Tu as l'air pensive, ça va ?

Sung-yeon répondit vivement à l'affirmative. Tae-hyung la dévisagea, suspicieux, mais tous deux rentrèrent à la maison sans rien ajouter.

XXX

Tae-hyung se détendit un peu avant d'aller se préparer à la salle de bains. Sung-yeon, que la pensée obsédante du numéro de téléphone tourmentait, se précipita au salon, ouvrit les portes de l'armoire et ressortit l'épais volume. Elle prit le petit papier sous les yeux et en prit une photo avec son téléphone, qu'elle rangea rapidement. Absorbée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Tae-hyung surgir derrière elle, en pantalon (sans doute était-il redescendu chercher un _t-shirt_ ), les yeux écarquillés. Il inspira bruyamment, comme par manque d'air, comme effrayé, pour s'écrier :

\- Sung-yeon !

La jeune fille sursauta.

\- Ou-oui ?

\- Pose ça immédiatement !

\- Euh... mais...

Sans attendre plus, son tuteur la rejoignit en trois enjambées, s'empara jalousement de l'objet, le posa sur l'étagère – les coins du livre percutèrent bruyamment le fond du placard en bois – et claqua les portes.

\- Tu... ne prenais pas ta douche ? osa Sung-yeon, ignorant les battements de cœur endiablés que lui provoquait la vue d'un Tae-hyung moins vêtu qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Sung-yeon, touche pas à ces livres, ordonna-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Ses yeux étaient plus noirs que l'espace, en plus d'être habités d'une inhabituelle lueur... de peur. Le Tae-hyung qu'elle connaissait avait à nouveau disparu. Peut-être même était-il mort.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il lui tourna délibérément le dos.

\- Parce que ça sert à rien.

\- Je regardais juste nos photos...

\- Ça fera pas revenir les bons moments.

Sur cette phrase qui sonnait comme un coup de couteau, il disparut à l'étage et Sung-yeon entendit une porte claquer. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, tandis qu'un silence de plomb s'abattait sur elle. Elle retira ses lunettes et essuya ses yeux avec ses manches.

« C'est quoi son problème ? Ça ne va pas recommencer quand même ?! J'en ai marre ! »

L'adolescente s'assit dans un fauteuil et respira profondément pendant de longues secondes. Lorsqu'elle se fut un peu calmée – et après avoir vérifié que Tae-hyung était bien à la salle de bains –, elle observa la photo qu'elle avait prise. Puis, elle tapa le numéro dans l'annuaire électronique. Il en ressortit un nom qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sans savoir quoi faire de plus, elle s'endormit avec une idée précise en tête.

XXX

Le lendemain, de retour à l'école, la première chose que l'adolescente pensa faire fut de serrer dans ses bras Yuna-ra, qui fut bien triste d'apprendre que les choses semblaient redevenir comme avant.

Après deux heures de cours, à la première pause, Sung-yeon sortit s'isoler derrière l'école, dans une petite cour tout près du mur qui protégeait le périmètre. Elle tira son téléphone, composa le numéro inconnu et appela. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans ses oreilles. Elle n'entendait plus les bruits rassurants des discussions de ses camarades. Elle était seule. Elle ignorait qui allait répondre. Pourquoi elle l'appelait. Comment elle s'était retrouvée là. Ce qu'elle devait attendre de cet appel. Elle savait juste que ce numéro avait son importance.

\- Allô ?

\- (Sung-yeon sursauta en entendant la voix d'un homme.) Bonjour, je m'appelle Min Sung-yeon. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai trouvé votre numéro de téléphone... dans mes affaires. Et comme je ne le connaissais pas, je me demandais à qui il appartenait.

L'homme à l'autre bout rit doucement, surpris.

\- Ça, c'est étrange... mais pas moins impossible. Je suis le docteur Lee, du centre médical Asan. Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ?

Le cœur de Sung-yeon s'arrêta de battre un instant. Elle reprit, d'une voix moins assurée :

\- C'est probable... Je crois que vous étiez le médecin de ma mère, elle était à l'hôpital il y a plus d'un an, avant de mourir...

Chassant les souvenirs douloureux, Sung-yeon décrivit la situation au docteur.

\- C'est vrai... approuva le médecin. Votre mère avait écrit mon numéro pour pouvoir m'appeler en cas de problème – quoique sa santé était déjà en... pente descendante –, je suppose qu'il s'agit de celui que vous avez retrouvé.

\- C'est ça, confirma Sung-yeon, une boule dans la gorge. Je venais souvent la voir, mais elle ne m'a jamais donné ce numéro. C'est sûrement à Tae-hyung, mon tuteur, qu'elle l'a confié.

\- Je crois en effet me souvenir qu'à l'époque, vous rendiez fréquemment visite à votre mère avec ce jeune homme aux cheveux violets. Ah, et cet homme aussi.

\- Oui, c'est... Pardon ?

Le médecin se racla la gorge. Sung-yeon fronça les sourcils.

\- Mon père ne pouvait pas souvent venir à l'hôpital à cause du travail, le corrigea l'adolescente.

\- En fait, je ne crois pas qu'il s'agissait de votre père, car il venait souvent. Lorsque vous étiez absente. Lui et votre mère semblaient très proches.

Sung-yeon ne sut quoi dire durant quelques secondes qui semblèrent des heures. Elle tenta de réorganiser ses pensées au plus vite.

\- Docteur Lee, pourriez-vous retrouver le nom de cet homme ?


	14. Chapitre 13

CHAPITRE TREIZE

.

Sung-yeon attendit, la boule au ventre, pendant plusieurs longs jours. Le vendredi, elle ressortit du cabinet du psychologue Kim après avoir raconté à celui-ci les dernières nouveautés. Tae-hyung vint la chercher le soir, comme à son habitude. Alors que la jeune adolescente laissait son regard planer dehors, son téléphone sonna. C'était un numéro qu'elle n'avait pas enregistré. Celui du docteur Lee, elle le reconnaissait. Elle serra les dents et dut lutter contre le réflexe de vérifier dans le rétroviseur si Tae-hyung la regardait ou non. Elle le sentit sans avoir besoin de regarder.

\- Tu réponds pas ? demanda-t-il.

Sung-yeon tenta d'avoir l'air le plus décontracté possible.

\- Non...

\- C'est pas très poli...

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires », répondit mentalement Sung-yeon, avant de réaliser que dire cela à haute voix ne lui ressemblait pas et risquait de sonner louche. La nervosité lui ferait faire des bêtises.

\- Une embrouille avec quelqu'un ? tenta-t-il soudainement.

Sung-yeon était exaspérée de cet intérêt qui, pour une fois, lui nuisait plus qu'autre chose.

\- Non...

\- On t'a fait du mal ?

\- Non...

Tae-hyung l'observa depuis le rétroviseur, bienveillant.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me le dire, si quelque chose va pas.

Il esquissa un rapide sourire, auquel Sung-yeon répondit par un sourire léger.

\- Je sais Tae-hyung, merci...

« Mais pour cette fois, tu n'en sauras rien... Pardonne-moi... »

XXX

Une fois de retour chez elle, elle rappela le médecin.

\- J'ai fouillé dans nos archives, l'informa-t-il après les salutations usuelles, car je notais tout ce qui concernait ma patiente. Notamment les visites. (Sung-yeon attendait, le cœur battant.) Je ne suis pas à l'hôpital actuellement, mais je propose que nous nous rencontrions là-bas, ainsi nous pourrons vérifier tous les détails que vous voudrez.

\- Une... rencontre ? répéta Sung-yeon. Je vais faire au possible et je vous rappellerai.

Comment faire sans que Tae-hyung le sache ? Lui qui la surveillait tant... Mais le résultat en valait la peine. Il fallait y réfléchir. Elle mit fin à l'appel et soupira. En aucun cas elle ne voulait mentir à Tae-hyung ou impliquer l'un de ses amis.

Alors qu'elle descendait au salon pour se détendre un peu après les cours, Tae-hyung surgit de la cage d'escalier, essoufflé. Son habituel _t-shirt_ gris réservé aux entraînements était la preuve d'un travail physique acharné. Ses répétitions lui prenaient du temps et de l'énergie lorsque ce n'était pas les révisions. Son teint et l'ombre sous ses yeux commençaient à sérieusement inquiéter Sung-yeon.

\- Sung-yeon, t'aurais pas v-

Il s'arrêta net en la voyant dans le salon. Un éclair de doute traversa ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, le visage figé dans le marbre.

\- J'allais regarder la télé, pourquoi ?

Il acquiesça, tendu, avant de poursuivre.

\- T'aurais pas vu la caméra ? Je vais me filmer.

Sung-yeon regarda autour d'elle.

\- Et si tu allais chercher dans ta chambre ? suggéra son tuteur.

Sung-yeon approuva et se mit à la recherche de l'objet disparu. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, c'est le jeune homme qui la retrouva. Son amie le rejoignit en bas.

\- Tu peux poser la caméra quelque part en hauteur ? Ou si tu veux... je peux te filmer ?

Tae-hyung écarquilla les yeux, ne s'étant certainement pas attendu à une telle proposition.

\- Non, ça ira... réfuta-t-il timidement.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ça ne me dérangerait pas, et je ne ferai pas de grimaces ni rien.

Le garçon fit la moue.

\- Je ne rirai pas, je ne ferai pas de commentaire, promis !

\- C'est pas le problème, j'ai assez confiance en moi, mais...

Sung-yeon fronça les sourcils. Quel était le problème, alors ? Ce n'était quand même pas... elle ?

\- Bon, vu que je sais pas où la poser, je pense que tu peux venir.

Il tourna les talons et regagna la salle au sous-sol, suivi de la jeune fille. Cette dernière démarra la caméra et s'adossa contre le mur.

\- Prête ?

Elle acquiesça et se mit en place, en face de Tae-hyung.

\- Tu peux juste me dire le contexte de ta scène ? sourit-elle, impatiente de voir le résultat.

Le garçon haussa un sourcil. Il étouffa un rire.

\- T'as rien compris, c'est pas pour mon _drama_...

Et sans attendre plus longtemps, il lança la musique avant de se placer solennellement au centre de la pièce.

XXX

Sung-yeon tenta tant bien que mal de rester concentrée et de tenir la caméra droite. Tae-hyung avait commencé à répéter pour le chant étant déjà adolescent, et son rôle à l'écran lui avait été donné peu de temps auparavant. Mais jamais elle n'avait soupçonné qu'il puisse danser aussi.

Bien entendu, il y avait des défauts, il venait sûrement de débuter. Mais dès que la musique l'emportait, c'était comme s'il était ensorcelé. Le monde n'existait plus autour de lui, il était entièrement dévoué à ces délicieuses notes de musique qui lui dictaient les mouvements de son corps encore peu sûr de lui. Sa concentration se lisait, son investissement se voyait, ses émotions se ressentaient, comme si la musique extirpait de lui tout ce qu'il voulait transmettre.

Tae-hyung chantait. Jouait. Dansait. Étudiait. Et s'occupait d'elle. Les heures d'entraînement, la fatigue, la mauvaise humeur, tout cela... venait-il de trouver une raison ? En tout cas en partie. Mais cela représentait déjà tant...

XXX

Tae-hyung était complètement absorbé par sa chorégraphie. Il finit même par chanter les dernières lignes de la chanson. Certainement celle d'un chanteur ou d'un groupe qu'il appréciait.

Alors, il se retourna vers la caméra, possédé par le jeu d'acteur jusque dans les mouvements, dans l'expression et dans la voix. Il fit quelques pas légers, posa son index sur ses lèvres avant de le reporter avec délicatesse sur l'objectif de la caméra, comme s'il transmettait un baiser, en prononçant d'une voix grave et douce : « Pardon... »

Sung-yeon tenait la caméra entre ses doigts crispés, le regard rivé sur le jeune homme. Penché ainsi pour que son visage soit dans le champ de la caméra, il faisait à présent sa taille. Elle l'écouta réciter ce dernier petit mot, tout petit, si petit, et pourtant si terriblement puissant dans ses oreilles et dans son cœur. Car c'était le cœur de Tae-hyung qui venait de le lui transmettre dans un battement.

Lorsque le regard noir – d'un noir pur et beau – du garçon glissa pour rencontrer celui de Sung-yeon, elle serra plus plus encore les mains autour de l'objet, tentant de continuer l'enregistrement comme si rien ne l'avait perturbée. Comme si. Car le regard de son ami, posé sur elle, n'avait jamais été aussi intense et étincelant.

Tae-hyung lui dit quelque chose en remuant silencieusement les lèvres et lui désigna la caméra. Sung-yeon dut se reprendre – finies les rêveries – et coupa l'enregistrement. Mais même lorsque ce fut fait, Tae-hyung ne bougea pas d'un cran. Dans un silence des plus religieux, il restait figé, comme si sa danse avait été mise sur pause, les yeux rivés sur sa jeune amie. Pendant les deux secondes les plus longues que Sung-yeon ait connues. Puis il recula en expirant bruyamment.

\- Alors, j'étais comment ? demanda-t-il, impatient d'entendre la réponse.

La jeune fille ferma la caméra, encore sous le coup des émotions.

\- Tu as travaillé tellement dur, et ça se voit, souffla-t-elle. Tu étais impressionnant !

\- C'est vrai ? rit-il, ravi.

\- Oui, je suis sincère ! Tu y mettais vraiment du cœur, ça compensait les faux pas. (Le visage de Tae-hyung exprima clairement le passage de la joie à la désillusion.) Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu dansais !

\- C'est tout récent, avoua Tae-hyung en s'épongeant le front à l'aide d'un linge déjà bien utilisé. Et puis... on s'en fiche...

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Sung-yeon, ce qui fit sursauter son tuteur. « On s'en fiche » ? Depuis quand je me fiche de ce que tu fais ? Ton manque de confiance me blesse, là !

Ses propres mots la choquèrent, surtout parce qu'elle les pensait sincèrement. Tae-hyung s'empara de sa bouteille d'eau.

\- Je te fais quand même confiance au point de te laisser me filmer.

\- C'est pas faux...

\- On dit « merci Tae-hyung ».

\- Merci Tae-hyuuung...

\- Ça sonne pas vraiment honnête...

Le garçon rit doucement, encore épuisé par sa prestation.

\- En tout cas, bravo, c'était super chouette ! conclut Sung-yeon, de bonne humeur. Et si on retournait au salon pour regarder la vidéo ? Il y fera un peu plus frais...

Tae-hyung hocha la tête et la suivit.

\- … eh... S-Sung-

Un énorme choc contre le sol fit sursauter Sung-yeon. Elle se retourna. Tae-hyung était à terre.

Elle se précipita vers lui.

\- Tae-hyung ! Tae-hyung, tu m'entends ?

Il marmonna des mots qui ne ressemblaient même pas à une réponse cohérente.

\- Ouvre les yeux, Tae-hyung !

Il ne lui obéit pas.

\- Non ?... (Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer, bien qu'angoissée.) A-alors... serre-moi la main.

Il ne lui obéit toujours pas. Estimant son silence trop long, Sung-yeon courut mettre la main sur son téléphone.

XXX

\- Il a tellement d'énergie qu'il veut tout faire à la fois, expliqua Sung-yeon au médecin. C'est déjà la deuxième fois que ça arrive...

\- Il se surmène, et pour finir, il est tombé d'épuisement, répondit l'homme d'une voix calme. Ce n'est pas bon pour lui de se dépenser autant. Je vous conseille de lui en parler.

\- J'ai essayé, il ne m'écoute pas... Peut-être qu'il vous écoutera, vous qui êtes médecin ?

\- Je ferai mon possible, mademoiselle Min.

La jeune fille fit plusieurs courbettes pour le remercier avant de le laisser partir. Elle avait veillé toute la nuit sur son tuteur et ami, une main blottie dans la sienne, à lui parler de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et à essayer de le réconforter. Puis, elle était allée faire un petit tour, avant de tomber sur le médecin. Et maintenant, debout devant la paroi vitrée qui la séparait du lit de son ami endormi, des souvenirs revenaient. Il dormait tout simplement, et pourtant, cette vision revenait la hanter.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Tae... Reste en bonne santé... Je t'en prie... »

Le sentiment de voir partir son meilleur ami avec qui elle avait tant de souvenirs, bons et mauvais, de le voir lui échapper tel un papillon s'envolant trop haut, s'empara d'elle. Ce qu'avait ressenti Tae-hyung lorsqu'elle avait brutalement quitté la maison lui revint, comme en miroir, sous la forme d'une douloureuse gifle.

Elle avala difficilement, il semblait qu'une énorme pierre bloquait sa gorge et qu'un nœud se formait dans son ventre. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle passa ses mains sous ses lunettes pour y cacher son visage.

« Tout va bien... Tae va bien... »

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule.


	15. Chapitre 14

CHAPITRE QUATORZE

.

 _La soirée battait son plein et les feux d'artifice n'allaient pas tarder à être lancés. Les deux familles, réunies une fois de plus, discutaient joyeusement. Sauf que Tae-hyung avait disparu dans la foule avec une amie. Par conséquent, la jeune Sung-yeon, qui avait environ onze ans, était partie en quête de l'ami qu'on lui avait volé. Plus qu'un ami de jeu, un ami de conversation._

 _« En plus, j'ai mis cette jolie robe exprès pour lui... »_

 _Furieuse et déçue, elle finit par retrouver Tae-hyung à un étalage garni de fleurs en compagnie de la jeune fille. Tous deux jeunes adultes de la même école, ils semblaient bien s'entendre. Quant à Sung-yeon, elle sentait comme un éloignement progressif qui la terrifiait. Elle les observa un instant._

 _Elle était jeune, si jeune, elle ignorait et ignorerait encore longtemps ce que tout cela signifiait. Mais plus elle voyait Tae-hyung avec des gens de son âge, plus elle souffrait du nombre d'années qui les séparaient. Tae-hyung avait ses amis, et elle, Sung-yeon, avait ses amis aussi, le fossé se creusait au fur-et-à-mesure qu'ils grandissaient. Sur le moment, elle ne le comprenait pas, elle le ressentait simplement. La douleur dans son cœur était affreuse. La belle époque insouciante arrivait certainement à son terme._

 _Sung-yeon retourna s'asseoir auprès de ses parents, abattue. Ses amies n'étaient pas là, elle avait compté passer une belle soirée avec Tae-hyung._

 _Alors que l'ambiance ressemblait à celle des enfers, Tae-hyung débarqua dans son champ de vision et lui accrocha un collier de fleurs exotiques autour du cou._

\- _Je t'ai trouvé ça !_ _Ça fait un peu hawaiien, non ? T'en dis quoi ?_

 _Sung-yeon n'en revenait pas, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle sourit timidement, avant de détacher une fleur et de la glisser dans la poche du_ t-shirt _de Tae-hyung._

\- _J'en dis que tu es très beau aussi avec une fleur, fit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil._

 _Tout d'un coup, tout allait mieux. Dans son esprit encore jeune, tout s'arrangeait, Tae-hyung était encore là et toujours fidèle à lui-même. Précisément à cause de cet esprit encore jeune, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Tae-hyung détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Cependant, elle comprit sans peine, ce soir-là particulièrement, que quelque chose avait changé, que leur relation s'était teinte des diverses couleurs de la vie, celles qu'on ne découvre que lorsque l'on grandit..._

XXX

« Tout va bien... Tae va bien... »

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. La jeune fille se retourna, les yeux encore rouges.

\- Wan-young ? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le garçon éluda sa question.

\- Tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Sung-yeon tourna le visage vers la chambre blanche.

\- Mon « père »... a fait un malaise. Il a trop travaillé.

Wan-young hocha la tête, compatissant.

\- Ça va aller, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. S'il arrive à bien se reposer et à mettre de côté un peu de son travail, il devrait remonter la pente.

Son amie hocha la tête. Il frotta doucement son dos comme pour la réconforter.

\- Je t'ai vue alors que je cherchais mon père. Je viens le voir à son travail chaque vendredi soir.

\- Ton père ? répéta Sung-yeon. Le docteur Lee ?

Le garçon acquiesça.

\- Wan-young, je voudrais le rencontrer est-ce que tu pourrais m'amener à lui ?

Surpris par cette requête, il en demanda la cause, mais Sung-yeon lui pria de ne pas insister et de simplement l'amener à bonne destination. Elle suivit son camarade à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital, slalomant entre les médecins affairés, avant de trouver celui qu'elle cherchait à un comptoir, en pleine discussion avec son collègue. Wan-young s'approcha suffisamment pour que son père le remarque et interrompe sa conversation.

\- Papa ! J'aimerais te présenter une amie, Min Sung-yeon. Elle veut te parler.

Le visage du docteur Lee s'éclaira.

\- Ah, bonjour mademoiselle Min. Wan-young, est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser seuls un moment, s'il te plaît ?

Le jeune garçon acquiesça, toujours intrigué, avant de s'éloigner.

\- Suivez-moi, mademoiselle Min.

Le médecin, suivi de la jeune fille, traça son chemin jusqu'à une salle à l'abri des visiteurs, une sorte de réserve. À l'ombre d'armoires de métal, il s'installa à un bureau et entreprit quelques recherches dans de vieux dossiers.

\- Ah, voilà. (Sung-yeon se rapprocha de l'écran.) D'après nos archives, les visites que recevait votre mère concernaient la famille Min – la vôtre, certainement –... la famille Kim... (Sung-yeon lui précisa qu'il s'agissait d'une famille amie.) Et également un homme du nom de Jung Ho-seok.

Ce nom parlait à Sung-yeon. Mais tout semblait lointain, si lointain...

XXX

La jeune fille était retournée dans la chambre de Tae-hyung et le veillait depuis une longue heure. Elle avait pris sa main et la gardait entre les siennes depuis tout ce temps.

\- Tae-hyung... Quand tu te réveilleras, je te donnerai une claque, pour que tu te rendes compte à quel point tu m'as inquiétée... (Elle rit doucement, pour dissiper l'angoisse qui lui malaxait les entrailles.) Mais réveille-toi vite quand même, s'il te plaît... Tu es mon meilleur ami et je suis perdue sans toi.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux violets ne bougeait pas du tout dans son lit. Il dormait si paisiblement, les traits encore marqués par la fatigue et pourtant plus détendus que jamais... Sung-yeon passa une main sur son front.

\- Je serais tellement malheureuse si tu n'avais pas été là pour moi... J'aurais été seule. J'ai souvent été égoïste et irresponsable, et je t'ai sûrement posé beaucoup de problèmes... Je ferai de mon mieux pour que tu te sentes bien à l'avenir. Sois juste un peu moins têtu...

Elle posa son visage sur l'épaule affaissée de Tae-hyung et ferma les yeux. Entendre sa respiration profonde l'aida à apaiser un peu son cœur et son esprit.

\- Même si... je... je t'adore comme tu es.

XXX

Au bout d'un moment, elle alla faire un tour à la cafétéria et s'assit dans un coin, à une table, pour siroter un jus de fruits. Absorbée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas s'approcher l'infirmière souriante.

\- Mademoiselle Min ? M. Kim s'est réveillé, il me fait dire que vous lui devez une claque...

Sung-yeon se leva immédiatement, remercia l'infirmière et rejoignit son tuteur au plus vite. Elle le retrouva allongé, les yeux encore embrumés par la fatigue.

\- Tae-hyung ! appela-t-elle en s'approchant, sa bouteille toujours en main.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux en tournant la tête vers elle.

\- Alors comme ça, tu voulais me donner une claque ? Tu sais, même quand on est inconscient, on comprend ce que-

Sung-yeon ouvrit sa bouteille de jus de fruits et en renversa sur le visage de son ami.

\- Mademoiselle ! s'exclama l'infirmière, choquée. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

\- Yah, c'est dégueu' ! se plaignit le garçon en essuyant son visage, éberlué. C'est du jus de fruits, ça va être tout collant !

Sung-yeon éclata de rire devant sa tête. Il sembla se radoucir un peu.

\- En fait, je n'avais pas envie de te frapper...

Son tuteur attendit d'avoir le visage propre avant de faire une grimace, le visage faussement sévère.

\- Pour la peine, tu vas aller m'en acheter un à la cafétéria. Je t'y rejoins.

L'infirmière le lui déconseilla, mais avec tout son support, il put rejoindre la grande salle peu de temps après son amie, qui avait déjà une idée à l'esprit.

XXX

Une fois qu'ils se furent installés face à face et que l'infirmière se fut éloignée, encore un peu hésitante, Sung-yeon prit une voix plus sérieuse.

\- Tae-hyung... En vagabondant un peu, je me suis rappelée du séjour de ma mère ici. (Tae-hyung haussa un sourcil, méfiant.) Et après réflexion, je ne me souviens pas que papa soit souvent venu voir maman. Elle devait se sentir un peu seule... Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre que nous venait la voir ?

Son tuteur écarquilla lentement les yeux. Son tic nerveux de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure le reprit. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Oui.

Sung-yeon cligna des yeux, surprise. Elle se pencha légèrement au-dessus de la table, pour ne pas parler trop fort.

\- Quoi... ? Tu n'essayes pas de me le cacher ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai l'impression que tu me caches certaines choses... Ta réaction quand j'ai voulu regarder les albums photo était vraiment extrême, je trouve...

Tae-hyung la fixa intensément, immobile, avant de soupirer.

\- Je te mentirais si je te disais le contraire... Quelqu'un venait la voir, oui. Jung Ho-seok, son petit frère.

Sung-yeon hocha lentement la tête. Elle resta songeuse quelques instants.

\- Ah, oui... murmura-t-elle. Oncle Ho-seok... Il venait de temps en temps nous voir, il y a longtemps.

Il y eut un court silence.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller lui rendre visite ?

Tae-hyung fronça les sourcils, avant d'arborer une expression résignée.

\- De toute façon, même si je refuse, tu iras quand même.

Une fois de plus, elle ne s'attendait pas à une aussi rapide concession.

\- Exact, sourit-elle.

\- Et après, on dit que c'est moi qui suis têtu...

Il soupira. Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Sung-yeon y lisait de la nostalgie. Bientôt, c'est de la tristesse qu'elle y vit.

\- Je peux pas t'empêcher de voir ton oncle, après tout. La famille, c'est très important...

« Bien, je vais pouvoir discuter un peu avec mon oncle ! Peut-être même qu'il saura certaines choses que Tae-hyung ne veut pas me dire... »

À présent que cette éventualité se présentait, Sung-yeon était persuadée de pouvoir tirer profit de la situation. Elle sourit de plus belle, satisfaite de sa petite victoire, mais la mine défaite de Tae-hyung la ramena à la réalité.

\- Tout va bien... ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Le jeune homme gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol.

\- Sung-yeon... viens vers moi.

Prise de court, son amie se leva et vint se poster en face de lui. Tae-hyung lui prit les deux mains et les serra. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- On ira voir Ho-seok c'est ton oncle, tu as le droit de le voir. Mais quoiqu'il arrive... Quoiqu'il arrive, Sung-yeon... Promets-moi une chose.

La jeune fille déglutit. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement.

\- Peu importe ce que te dira ton oncle Ho-seok. Peu importe ce que tu apprendras si tu le rencontres. Promets-moi juste... de pas me rejeter.

Sung-yeon tenta de sourire pour le rassurer, même si la détresse du garçon l'inquiétait sérieusement.

\- Je te l'ai déjà promis, non ? Jamais je ne te laisserai tout seul. Tu vas devoir me supporter encore un moment. Tu es mon ami et tu le seras toujours.

Il baissa la tête devant elle, comme s'il voulait s'en cacher.

\- J'ai peur... Sung-yeon... J'ai peur que ce soit pas possible.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua son teint pâle de fantôme, Sung-yeon appela tout de suite l'infirmière, qui ramena la patient dans sa chambre. La jeune fille resta seule à la cafétéria. Inconsciemment, son regard s'échappa par la fenêtre. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.


	16. Chapitre 15

CHAPITRE QUINZE

.

Quelques jours plus tard, après s'être bien reposé à l'hôpital puis à la maison, Tae-hyung avait repris ses études. Comme d'habitude. Comme si de rien n'était.

Mais le _week-end_ venu, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient levés tôt, s'étaient préparés dans un silence tendu qui n'avait rien d'inconnu, puis ils avaient pris la direction de la gare, le jeune homme ne tenant pas à conduire ce jour-là.

Sung-yeon et Tae-hyung s'assirent face à face, près de la fenêtre, pour regarder autre chose qu'eux-mêmes. De temps en temps, la jeune Coréenne jetait un coup d'œil à son tuteur. Sous son air faussement décontracté, elle voyait la crispation de ses mâchoires.

Dehors, le paysage défilait, rythmé par le bourdonnement sourd de la machine lancée au galop sur les rails.

XXX

Arrivés à la gare, ils s'arrangèrent avec les transports publics pour atteindre la maison de Jung Ho-seok. Sung-yeon s'avança pour sonner à la porte. Une femme leur ouvrit. La jeune visiteuse sursauta.

\- Euh... Bonjour madame... Est-ce que Jung Ho-seok est là ?

La belle femme les salua chaleuresuement et les fit entrer, puis appela ce qui semblait être son mari. Il arriva dans l'entrée et, après deux secondes de silence étonné, un large sourire s'étira sur son visage.

\- Sung-yeon ! s'exclama-t-il en enlaçant la jeune fille avec toute la chaleur du monde. Woaw, ça faisait longtemps !

Bruyant et affectueux, tel était le souvenir que Sung-yeon avait conservé de lui. Tae-hyung et lui se saluèrent également, puis ils prirent place dans le salon. Ils discutèrent un peu d'eux, ne s'étant pas revus depuis des années.

\- C'est vrai que je ne venais pas souvent, expliqua Ho-seok, un peu plus sérieux. Je ne vis pas près de chez vous, et puis j'avais du travail.

Sung-yeon sourcilla.

\- À ce point ?... (Elle serra les poings et inspira un grand coup.) Pourtant, ça ne t'a pas empêché de souvent venir voir maman à l'hôpital.

Ho-seok ne put empêcher sa surprise de transparaître.

\- C'était une exception... Ma grande sœur allait mal, je devais aller la voir pour la soutenir.

Sung-yeon sourit avec douceur.

\- On est venus pour te parler de ça, justement... (Ho-seok se rassit dans son fauteuil, comme si la nouvelle venait de l'en déplacer.) Je sais que tu n'es pas souvent venu nous voir, mais quand maman a eu sa maladie, tu venais presque tout le temps. Tu n'as pas eu de problème avec le travail ?

Ho-seok secoua la tête. L'épouse de Ho-seok arriva dans la salon, sur ses entre-faits, n'ayant entendu que la dernière partie de la phrase.

\- Pas que je sache ! rit-elle. Heureusement, Ho-seok a un travail qui lui laisse du temps libre quelquefois.

Ce dernier détourna le regard brusquement. Sung-yeon se redressa.

\- Tu avais du temps alors ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ? Peut-être que... tu ne voulais pas nous voir ?

Son oncle la corrigea tout de suite :

\- Ce n'était pas contre toi, Sung-yeon, dit-il doucement. Jamais je ne refuserais de voir ma nièce.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu ne venais voir maman que lorsqu'elle était seule à l'hôpital...

Soudain, une idée traversa son esprit comme un éclair. Ho-seok le remarqua. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, choquée.

\- Est-ce que... c'est mon père, que tu ne voulais pas voir ?

Son oncle se réinstalla, mal à l'aise.

\- Non...

\- Monsieur Jung, intervint subitement Tae-hyung. Vous savez que c'est vrai, inutile de mentir...

Il fusilla Tae-hyung du regard, honteux que son mensonge ait été ainsi mis en avant. Il soupira.

\- Ton père et notre famille ne se sont jamais bien entendu. Je venais le moins souvent possible... parce que moi-même, je désapprouvais le choix de ma sœur. Et je ne voulais pas que tu le saches.

Sung-yeon comprenait mieux à présent. Son cœur se serra. Elle était adulte, elle pouvait assimiler cette vérité. Tae-hyung demeurait silencieux à côté d'elle.

\- Je suis grande, tonton, tu peux me parler franchement, dit-elle en tâchant de montrer son assurance. Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimais pas chez mon père ?

Ho-seok hésitait.

\- S'il te plaît... (Sung-yeon le supplia avec ses yeux.) C'est de ma famille qu'il s'agit, je veux savoir ce qui me concerne ou ce qui concerne mes proches. Crois-moi, je suis capable de l'entendre.

Son oncle hocha la tête.

\- D'accord, si tu le dis... Je le trouvais un peu trop, comment dire... Ta mère était quelqu'un de doux, alors je trouvais injuste qu'il agisse comme il le faisait parfois.

\- Comment agissait-il ?

\- Eh bien... Ça se voyait, qu'il tenait à elle. Il la voulait toute pour lui, et il s'emportait facilement quand il sentait qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. Mais ma sœur ne s'est jamais rendu compte de ça, je crois qu'elle ne détestait pas cette jalousie un peu excessive. Mais moi... (Il avala sa salive, son regard se durcit un peu.) En tant que petit frère... je ne le supportais pas.

Sung-yeon acquiesça lentement.

\- Et donc, conclut-elle, tu profitais de ces moments où papa était absent pour aller voir maman.

Son oncle approuva.

\- Il ne venait pas souvent, n'est-ce pas ? osa Ho-seok.

\- Non... répondit Sung-yeon. Il avait du travail. Mais de temps en temps, moi, j'allais la voir. Et Tae-hyung et sa famille aussi.

\- Ah, c'est vrai que vous étiez très proches... se remémora Ho-seok, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Ça doit bien faire depuis les années d'université que ma sœur, son mari et tes parents (il désigna Tae-hyung du menton) se connaissent.

Ils discutèrent d'autrefois un petit moment encore. Puis, Sung-yeon se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Elle fut accompagnée par l'épouse de Ho-seok, qui s'occupait de son côté pour laisser son mari discuter de ses affaires familiales.

\- Vous êtes très aimable, la remercia Sung-yeon en effectuant une courbette.

La femme sourit pour la rassurer.

\- Tout va bien... ? demanda-t-elle. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, un thé ou autre, je suis là.

\- Merci, madame.

\- Pas de formalités, c'est normal !

Elle s'éloigna, laissant Sung-yeon devant la porte de la salle de bains. La jeune adolescente s'aspergea le visage d'eau, but un peu, puis reprit le chemin du salon. Au début, elle ne perçut pas grand-chose. Mais bientôt, elle entendit les deux hommes parler à voix basse. Elle se fit très silencieuse pour les écouter, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir perdue ! s'énervait son tuteur.

\- Tae-hyung, ça fait longtemps que je n'y ai pas touché, il suffit que je cherche pour la retrouver !

Elle l'entendit s'affaler dans un fauteuil.

\- Cette enveloppe est tout ce que je possède... c'est la seule preuve...

\- Si tu avais si peur que je la perde, cette enveloppe, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas gardée ? rétorqua Ho-seok.

\- Parce que Sung-yeon l'aurait trouvée, un jour où l'autre ! Et... ç'aurait été un désastre...

Ho-seok s'impatienta :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle contient ?!

Il y eut un gros silence.

\- Retrouvez-la et je vous le dirai. Je veux m'assurer que vous l'avez toujours avec vous.

Sung-yeon avait le cœur qui battait furieusement. Tant de preuves lui confirmaient que quelque chose clochait... Tae-hyung avait confié une enveloppe à Ho-seok pour qu'elle, Sung-yeon, n'en voit jamais le contenu. Cela la concernait directement. Mais alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre :

\- Sung-yeon met du temps à revenir... Elle s'est perdue dans la maison ou quoi ? s'étonna Ho-seok.

\- Je sais pas, je vais aller la chercher.

Sung-yeon lâcha un juron mentalement et fit immédiatement demi-tour, le plus discrètement possible. Elle atterrit dans la cuisine, où elle trouva Mme Jung.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un thé, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle en hâte. Je crois que ça me ferait le plus grand bien...

Tae-hyung arriva alors que la jeune fille et Mme Jung préparaient ensemble les boissons chaudes.

\- Ah, Tae-hyung ! lança la jeune fille avec innocence. Nous faisons du thé, est-ce que mon oncle et toi en voulez ?

Ce n'était pas du tout la question qu'elle aurait voulu lui poser.

XXX

Alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux dans la cuisine, Sung-yeon osa demander :

\- Madame Jung, j'ai une question... Cette enveloppe, dont parlent Tae-hyung et Ho-seok... est-ce que vous savez ce qu'elle contient, où elle est ?

La femme haussa les épaules.

\- Ho-seok m'a fait promettre de ne pas parler de cette enveloppe, répondit-elle simplement en souriant. Elle avait l'air très importante. Apparemment, il s'agissait de quelque chose entre lui, Kim Tae-hyung... et votre mère. Je n'en sais pas plus.

La jeune fille baissa la tête.

« Et je n'en ai jamais rien su... »

Elle remercia la femme et regagna le salon en silence.

Après une autre discussion qui n'avait plus de saveur pour Sung-yeon, elle jugea qu'elle n'apprendrait rien d'autre. Il lui semblait que Tae-hyung ne délierait pas sa langue devant elle, pas même complètement devant Ho-seok. Qu'y avait-il de si lourd, que Tae-hyung ne pouvait dire à absolument personne ? Que ce fût une affaire grave ou non, le jeune Coréen protégeait son secret encore mieux que sa « fille ».

XXX

Lorsque vint l'heure de manger, l'adolescente déclina la proposition de son oncle de rester, prétextant d'être fatiguée et de vouloir rentrer se reposer. Ho-seok le comprit et les laissa aller.

Les deux jeunes gens regagnèrent donc la gare et prirent place dans un compartiment.

Sung-yeon sortit lentement son téléphone, chercha le numéro de M. Seok-jin dans ses contacts et commença à rédiger un message. Sans se rendre compte du feu qui s'attaquait à ses yeux, annonçant la venue de larmes brûlantes, elle continua d'écrire jusqu'à ce qu'une larme vienne s'écraser sur l'écran de son téléphone. Une deuxième la suivit.

« On a la famille qu'on a... On ne la comprend pas toujours... Et même ceux que l'on pense comprendre agissent dans notre dos... »

Une grande main se posa sur l'écran pour abaisser le téléphone. Sung-yeon leva le visage, sa vision brouillée par les larmes qui se pressaient au bord de ses yeux sans qu'elle n'ait pu l'empêcher. Tae-hyung la regarda, profondément désolé, ne sachant quoi dire. Le regard qu'elle lui rendit à travers ses larmes sembla lui poignarder le cœur. Sans rien demander, il se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. À la différence des autres fois, Sung-yeon voulait simplement...

 _« Promets-moi juste... de pas me rejeter. »_

Pour ses mensonges et pour ses cachotteries, elle voulait le repousser. Elle voulait repousser son père, qui avait fui la réalité sans elle. Trop tard. Elle voulait repousser sa mère pour lui avoir caché des choses à elle, sa fille, au seuil de son important départ. Inutile.

Malgré elle, le fait que sa mère et son meilleur ami aient fait quelque chose dans son dos et que personne ne veuille lui expliquer quoi lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été trahie. Était-ce le cas ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le penser.

Sa famille et elle n'entretenaient plus des relations de confiance et d'intimité. En intégrant cette famille – famille placée sous le signe du faux –, en prenant la place de ses parents, Tae-hyung avait comme tacitement adopté cette règle que Sung-yeon venait tristement de découvrir. Lui aussi mentait.

Sur qui pouvait-elle compter ?

Elle ne repoussa pas Tae-hyung. Mais elle ne le serra pas contre elle en retour.


	17. Chapitre 16

CHAPITRE SEIZE

.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la visite chez l'oncle Ho-seok. Sung-yeon avait pris son temps pour digérer les informations et les questions qui, le premier soir, l'avaient empêchée de dormir.

Elle avait revu à froid tout ce qu'elle avait appris et pensé. Si sa mère avait tout fait pour lui cacher quelque chose et que Tae-hyung et Ho-seok avaient participé à garder cela secret, il y avait forcément une bonne raison. Passée la douleur de s'être sentie trahie, Sung-yeon renversa son point de vue et si cela était mieux pour elle ? Peut-être même, au final, que l'histoire de l'enveloppe n'était pas si importante et qu'on avait simplement tenté de la protéger, de la préserver. La jeune fille, malgré sa curiosité piquée à vif, se persuada au fil des jours qui suivirent qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge bienveillant. Comme avait dit Tae-hyung, si elle avait découvert le contenu de cette enveloppe, ç'aurait été « un désastre ». Mieux valait, dans ce cas, qu'elle fasse confiance à Tae-hyung et qu'elle ferme les yeux sur cette histoire. Pour son bien et pour celui de son ami.

Néanmoins, un détail l'agaçait toujours. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'on ait voulu lui cacher quelque chose d'important pour son bien, mais la question était : pendant encore combien de temps ? Devrait-elle être préservée de la vérité toute sa vie durant ? Même si c'était contre son intérêt, Sung-yeon se sentait prête à accueillir cette vérité qu'elle finirait par découvrir un jour ou l'autre. Dans ce cas, elle interrogerait la confiance que Tae-hyung plaçait en elle. La question la turlupinait depuis trop longtemps.

XXX

Mercredi vint, Tae-hyung l'amena à l'école comme à son habitude. Il se retourna pour lui dire au revoir, mais Sung-yeon ne fit rien. Il attendit, haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu comptes passer la journée sur la banquette ? demanda-t-il, narquois.

\- Je me posais une question, Tae-hyung... Pourquoi est-ce que je t'embrasse sur la joue avant de te quitter, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle innocemment. On n'avait jamais fait ça en un an.

Le garçon fut pris de court par cette question inattendue.

\- Eh bien, c'est ce qu'on fait quand on se dit au revoir, non ?

\- « On » ?

\- Entre proches.

Sung-yeon pinça les lèvres.

\- Entre amis, tu veux dire ?

L'expression de surprise et d'embarras qui transparut sur son visage sauta aux yeux de la jeune fille.

\- Euh... ou entre... père et fille, plutôt.

\- Tu me vois vraiment comme ta fille, alors ? interrogea-t-elle avec légèreté.

\- Écoute Sung-yeon, tu voudrais pas en parler plus tard ? Tu vas être en retard et puis j'ai d'autres choses à faire aussi...

Il la poussa avec le bras et Sung-yeon fut obligée de sortir. Elle gardait en mémoire l'expression choquée qu'il avait arborée. Était-ce, là aussi, un sujet sensible ?

XXX

La matinée passa. Le cours de M. Park ne se conclut pas avec des questions rhétoriques, pour une fois. Le beau professeur semblait partir du principe que la jeune fille viendrait le voir, lui ou M. Kim Seok-jin, si jamais elle avait un souci. Néanmoins, il la gratifiait d'un sourire encourageant chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient.

Sung-yeon avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre à l'école. Ses histoires de famille lui prenaient de l'énergie, ce qui l'empêchait parfois de se concentrer sur les cours qui avaient déjà un certain niveau de difficulté. Et n'étant pas vraiment à l'aise dans le fait de créer de nouvelles amitiés, les cercles relationnels de Sung-yeon ne s'élargissaient pas beaucoup.

Cela dit... Tout comme elle avait changé son regard sur l'histoire de l'enveloppe secrète, tout comme elle avait choisi de voir les choses sous un angle plus positif où elle faisait confiance à ceux qui l'entouraient... Elle pouvait certainement relativiser sa situation. Au moins, son quotidien serait certainement moins lourd à porter.

« Allez, du cran... » s'encourageait-elle toute seule.

Les heures de cours défilèrent et finalement vint l'heure de rentrer à la maison. En arrivant dans l'entrée, Sung-yeon se dirigea vers la salle à manger pour se préparer un goûter. Tae-hyung allait s'éloigner, mais :

\- Tae-hyung, attends !

Le garçon revint en marche arrière dans la salle à manger.

\- On a mis de côté une discussion, tu te souviens ? lui rappela-t-elle en sortant d'un placard un pot de chocolat en poudre.

Tae-hyung s'apprêtait à répondre, visiblement très peu motivé à avoir cette conversation, mais Sung-yeon poursuivit :

\- Je me questionne, simplement... Je pense que ce serait un bon pas en avant, qu'on s'ouvre un peu plus à ce sujet.

Elle continua la préparation de son chocolat tandis que son tuteur entrait à son tour dans la cuisine.

\- C'est une question bizarre...

\- Qui correspond bien à des personnes bizarres, non ?

Sung-yeon sentit le regard de son ami peser sur elle tandis qu'elle versait le lait dans une casserole.

\- Moi, je l'ignore, confia-t-elle, son attention toujours fixée sur son goûter. Je ne sais pas quoi faire quand tu fais... tout ça...

Tae-hyung s'accouda sur le bar, près de la cuisinière.

\- « Tout ça » quoi ?

\- Quand tu me demandes de te dire au revoir comme ça, par exemple.

\- C'était juste un bisou sur la joue, rit légèrement Tae-hyung. Si ça te perturbe tant que ça, je-

\- Non ! Ça ne me dérange pas, en soi...

Elle alluma la plaque de gaz, sans se retourner. Elle avait peur de voir le jugement briller dans les yeux de son interlocuteur ou d'être blessée par ses paroles.

\- Mais je ne sais pas si je dois considérer ça comme de l'amitié, comme de l'amour familial... C'est tellement ambigu !

Elle regarda le lait chauffer doucement dans la casserole, dans le plus grand des silences.

\- Attends voir... Tu sais pas ce que ça représente, alors ?

Sung-yeon fit appel à tout son courage pour le regarder. Son cœur avait accéléré son rythme. Ce qu'elle allait dire n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Mais depuis le temps qu'elle tenait à le dire...

\- Je ne sais pas ce que _je_ représente ! le corrigea-t-elle. Il m'arrive souvent de penser à autrefois, quand on était encore des amis « normaux »... Le fait que tu m'adoptes, ça a comme... tout changé. Et parfois je-

\- Tu te poses la question, c'est donc que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a fait hésiter ? Si je comprends bien, tu sais plus ce que tu es pour moi...

Sung-yeon acquiesça lentement. Tae-hyung se redressa et fit quelques pas vers elle.

\- Et si c'était vrai... pour toi aussi ?

La jeune fille lui fit face, mal assurée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Le garçon fourra les mains dans ses poches.

\- Tu sais plus ce que tu es pour moi, okay... Mais peut-être que moi non plus, je sais plus ce que tu représentes pour moi ?

Il s'approcha encore d'un pas.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai été perturbé... Tu étais ma meilleure amie avant que les papiers d'adoption soient signés. Maintenant...

Il s'interrompit en arrivant près de Sung-yeon et la regarda dans les yeux. La jeune fille recula jusqu'à ce que le bord de la gazinière pousse contre ses reins.

\- Maintenant... Tu me vois comme ta fille... ?

Tae-hyung fit encore un pas. La distance entre eux se resserra sans que Sung-yeon n'ait pu l'appréhender. Il était si près qu'elle dut incliner un peu la tête en arrière pour que le visage du garçon soit dans son champ de vision. Les mains de Tae-hyung se posèrent de part et d'autre de Sung-yeon, sur la gazinière, de façon à l'emprisonner entre le meuble et lui. Il laissa un instant la question sans réponse. Il se pencha encore. Il ne resta bientôt plus que quelques malheureux centimètres séparant leur visage.

\- Comme ma fille ?... répéta-t-il, malicieux. Tu sais quoi, Sung-yeon... ?

Le cœur de cette dernière allait lâcher. Cette confrontation la mettait dans un embarras qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti auparavant. Tae-hyung tourna légèrement le visage, comme s'il voulait lui parler à l'oreille.

\- Ça brûle... murmura-t-il.

Les joues de Sung-yeon étaient en feu. Elle aurait presque pu sentir la rougeur s'en emparer. Elle avait terriblement chaud et son cœur battait dans ses tempes à l'en assourdir, si bien qu'elle n'entendait pas le frémissement inquiétant à côté et derrière elle.

\- Quoi... ?

\- Ton chocolat. Il brûle.

Subitement, il s'écarta. Sung-yeon fit volte-face pour éteindre le gaz avant que le contenant de la casserole n'entre en ébullition. Tae-hyung éclata de rire devant l'expression paniquée de Sung-yeon, qui essayait de digérer la surprise, la peur... et la colère.

\- Espèce d'imbécile... grommela-t-elle pour elle-même, les joues écarlates, en retirant le récipient du feu. Tu pouvais aussi me le dire normalement...

Le garçon haussa les épaules, hilare.

\- Tu disais être confuse, j'ai voulu tester...

\- Ça se fait pas, d'attaquer les gens quand ils sont en faiblesse !

\- « Attaquer », c'est exagéré, non ?

Sung-yeon secoua la tête, vexée. Son ami rit doucement une dernière fois avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Pour répondre à ta question...

Elle se retourna, prête à parer une nouvelle « attaque ». Tae-hyung était légèrement penché vers elle, à une distance raisonnable. Il sourit.

\- J'en sais rien du tout. (Sung-yeon plissa les yeux, dépitée.) Je sais pas si je te vois comme ma fille ou pas. Mais est-ce que c'est important ?

\- Pour moi, ça l'est, répliqua Sung-yeon, boudeuse. J'aimerais bien comprendre...

Les yeux du jeune Coréen se teintèrent de tristesse, de même que son sourire.

\- Crois-moi, parfois il vaut mieux pas chercher à savoir...

Sung-yeon reçut ces paroles comme un avertissement. Elle sentit qu'elle allait peut-être trop loin. L'histoire de l'enveloppe lui revint en mémoire. Tout se mélangeait. Une chose était certaine le fait qu'elle cherche à savoir certaines choses dérangeait Tae-hyung. Par ailleurs, lui aussi ne savait pas comment définir sa relation avec Sung-yeon.

La jeune fille acquiesça lentement. Le garçon se redressa.

\- Tu m'as fatigué, je vais prendre une douche, lança-t-il en quittant la cuisine.

Sung-yeon resta plantée là, les poings sur les hanches. Tae-hyung revint au petit trot et frotta affectueusement les cheveux de la jeune fille.

\- Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, bien qu'encore un peu amère, sentant comme une chaleur qui étreignait agréablement son cœur et son corps. Cette ambiance, semblable à autrefois, quand tout était plus naturel... Elle lui avait manqué. Mais encore une fois, quelque chose différait. Il subsistait toujours cette paroi de glace inexplicable.

Tae-hyung s'était fermé à elle depuis le décès de sa mère. Ou depuis la découverte de la lettre au contenu « désastreux ». Les deux événements coïncidaient. Quelle que fût la source de ce mal-être général chez Tae-hyung, Sung-yeon la découvrirait et la tarirait pour toujours. L'histoire de l'enveloppe avait l'air de l'avoir véritablement bouleversé si elle était à l'origine de la tristesse de Tae-hyung, la jeune fille n'allait pas faire exception, c'était pour lui qu'elle en découvrirait le contenu et ainsi qu'elle soignerait ses blessures. Si, en tant que fille, elle n'avait pas à porter son fardeau, elle le ferait en tant qu'amie. Et pour cela, il lui fallait découvrir la vérité.

Peu importait si elle devait sacrifier son propre bien.


	18. Chapitre 17

CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT

.

\- _Maman... ?_

 _\- Sung-yeon, appelle une ambulance !_

 _Du haut des escaliers, la jeune fille assistait, pétrifiée, à une scène qui allait rester gravée dans sa tête et dans son âme jusqu'à la fin : sa mère, étendue au sol, pâle comme un fantôme, et son père qui essayait de la relever, les yeux brillants de larmes._

\- _Vite ! s'écria-t-il._

 _Sung-yeon courut d'un pas maladroit dans sa chambre, saisit son portable et composa le numéro avant de dévaler les escaliers. Elle raconta brièvement la situation au téléphone et, peu de temps après, la sirène retentit dans la rue, devant leur maison. Elle leur était adressée. Les ambulanciers débarquèrent dans le_ hall _et transportèrent la femme inerte sur un brancard jusque dans l'ambulance. Sung-yeon fut obligée de lâcher la main de sa mère et de la regarder partir._

 _La jeune fille passa encore un moment avec son père dont la compagnie la rassurait un peu. Tout était arrivé si vite qu'elle ne s'en remettait pas. Le lendemain, elle irait à l'hôpital voir sa maman. En attendant, elle devait juste attendre. Sans rien faire. Et espérer. Alors qu'elle savait sa génitrice dans un état critique. Elle regagna son lit, une impression de grand vide à la place du cœur. Vers quatre heures du matin, incapable de dormir, elle sortit son téléphone :_

 _._

 **Sung-yeon**

Tae-hyung, ma mère a fait un malaise. Mon père et moi allons la voir tout à l'heure à l'hôpital. Si tu peux, rejoins-nous... J'ai besoin de te voir...

XXX

\- Tae-hyung a toujours été là pour moi, résuma Sung-yeon, le regard perdu dans le vide. À mon tour, j'aimerais l'aider... même si je dois m'impliquer dans ses affaires. Il ne va sûrement pas aimer...

Le psychologue acquiesça en silence, souriant.

\- Mais cette enveloppe dont vous m'avez parlé... Il essaye absolument de vous en protéger, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'agissait aussi certainement du souhait de votre mère, puisqu'elle ne vous en a jamais parlé... Non ?

Sung-yeon hocha la tête, résolue.

\- Je le sais. Je respecte la décision de ma mère et je la remercie d'avoir agi dans mon intérêt. Mais... (Elle se redressa.) J'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai pris ma décision. Je ne supporte plus de le voir triste tous les jours. Alors, même si je sais que je risque d'être moins heureuse, je veux pouvoir l'aider, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. S'il y a un fardeau à porter, c'est mieux d'être deux que d'être seul.

Le professionnel inclina la tête de côté.

\- Alors, vous comptez lui tenir tête ?

Sung-yeon sourit à son tour.

\- C'est ce que font tous les amis. Parfois, quand l'un d'eux va mal, il faut que l'autre l'affronte, au risque de se faire détester par lui... mais pour son bien. Et... je... (Elle inspira profondément.) Je veux me considérer comme son amie plutôt que comme sa fille.

Kim Seok-jin exprima son étonnement.

\- Vous avez donc décidé de vous voir comme telle, malgré vos hésitations ?

La jeune patiente acquiesça et attendit quelques instants avant de poursuivre :

\- En fait... Il y a un certain temps, pendant les vacances, j'ai vu le professeur Park en ville... Ah, et je ne vous l'avais jamais dit, mais j'ai... beaucoup de respect pour le professeur Park. Enfin... je l'aime bien, quoi... Vous comprenez ?

Son interlocuteur ouvrit grand les yeux et sourit, surpris. L'air embarrassé de la jeune fille suffit à étayer ses propos.

\- C'est là que j'ai compris... Quand je l'ai vu agir avec ses enfants, puis avec sa femme... Ah, j'ai eu vraiment honte de ces pensées, mais... J'ai pensé à Tae-hyung, à la place du professeur Park... Et je me suis dit... que je ne voulais pas être sa « fille ». Cette relation m'empêchait de partager certaines choses avec lui. Maintenant... je crois m'être assez comprise pour affirmer que je veux plus... et que je dépasserai le rôle qui m'a été donné.

XXX

Sung-yeon sortit du cabinet du psychologue, le cœur plus léger et un sourire plus confiant sur le visage. Elle remercia chaleureusement son confident professionnel et rejoignit sa meilleure amie pour le repas de midi. Elle cogitait depuis deux jours à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour que sa situation progresse, et une idée l'avait traversée. Lorsqu'elle et son amie eurent discuté un moment, Sung-yeon baissa le volume de sa voix et se pencha.

\- Yuna-ra, j'ai réfléchi, et j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un petit service...

La jeune fille se pencha à son tour.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Il faut que j'aille rendre visite à mon oncle qui ne vit pas dans cette ville, mais Tae-hyung ne doit pas le savoir. (Yuna-ra écarquilla les yeux.) Nous sommes vendredi, j'irai donc ce _week-end_. Ce que je voudrais, c'est que tu m'aides à faire croire à mon tuteur que je suis chez toi. S'il appelle, ou quoi que ce soit, assure-lui que nous sommes ensemble.

Yuna-ra fronça les sourcils.

\- Donc, tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est assurer tes arrières s'il pose des questions ?

\- Exactement ! Tu es d'accord ?

Son amie haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de mentir à ton tuteur, mais... on va dire qu'il ne va pas appeler...

\- Merci Yuna, tu es géniale !

Les deux amies terminèrent leur pause dans la bonne humeur et la journée se poursuivit sans accroc.

XXX

Le _week-end_ arriva. Levée de bon matin, la jeune fille se prépara et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Tae-hyung prenait du bon temps devant la télé. Pour une fois...

\- Je vais chez Yuna-ra, lança-t-elle avec légèreté.

\- D'accord, rentre pas trop tard, lui répondit le garçon en relevant la tête.

Sung-yeon sourit pour dissimuler le mensonge énorme qu'elle venait de dire et sortit. Après avoir atteint la gare en transports publics, elle prit le train et, environ une heure plus tard, elle descendit. Elle put se repérer grâce à ses souvenirs... et son téléphone. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur le seuil de la porte et qu'elle sonna, elle était fermement déterminée. Jung Ho-seok lui ouvrit. Il ne cacha pas sa joie.

\- Sung-yeon ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu es revenue !

Il la serra affectueusement dans ses bras et la fit entrer. Sung-yeon salua poliment Mme Jung et s'installa dans le salon. Elle discuta un moment avec eux, cachant son espèce de fugue et son mensonge.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Ho-seok. Non, c'est pas vrai !

\- Désolée, sourit Sung-yeon, un peu gênée. J'ai surpris votre conversation... et j'étais curieuse. Du coup, est-ce que tu as retrouvé cette enveloppe ? Est-ce que je pourrais la voir... ?

Son oncle fit la grimace.

\- Si tu as entendu la conversation, tu dois sûrement savoir que Tae-hyung n'aurait pas voulu que tu te mêles de tout ça.

\- Mais c'est le seul élément que j'aie ! Il n'y a que toi qui puisses m'aider !... qui puisse n _ous_ aider !

\- Je ne veux pas m'en mêler... Par contre, peut-être que tes grands-parents en savent quelque chose.

Sung-yeon écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu veux dire tes parents ?... Ils pourraient m'aider à ce sujet ?

\- C'est possible. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à les contacter. Je t'en ai déjà trop dit...

Sung-yeon continua de parler avec le couple, puis elle les remercia et sortit de la maison.

\- Tonton... Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit tout ça ? interrogea Sung-yeon sur le pas de la porte. J'aurais imaginé que toi aussi, tu essayes d'étouffer mes recherches...

Ho-seok plissa les yeux et sourit.

\- Parce que je vois bien que ça te tracasse... et puis, tu aurais pu avoir cette idée sans moi. Alors, on va dire qu'on ne s'est pas vus...

Sung-yeon rit doucement et serra son oncle dans ses bras, le remerciant chaleureusement. Puis elle regagna la gare. Une fois dans le train, elle composa le numéro de la maison de ses grands-parents. Réjouie d'entendre à nouveau la voix chevrotante et familière de sa grand-mère, elle discuta un peu avec elle avant d'aborder, le plus en douceur possible, le sujet peu joyeux vers lequel convergeaient toutes ses pensées.

\- Mamie, est-ce que maman t'aurait confié quelque chose avant de s'en aller ? Une lettre, une enveloppe... ? Quelque chose qui me concerne ?

La mère de Mme Min réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Rien de tout ça, non... Attends voir... Enfin, si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle m'avait effectivement confié une drôle enveloppe au contenu très personnel. (Elle soupira.) C'est lointain, tu étais encore très jeune...

\- Alors il faudrait que je voie ce qu'elle contient, j'en ai vraiment besoin... Est-ce que tu pourrais me l'envoyer, s'il te plaît ?

Sung-yeon tenta de convaincre sa grand-mère dans un débat qui dura une bonne dizaine de minutes.

\- Bon, soupira la vieille femme. Si tu insistes autant... Tu es grande, après tout. Je te l'envoie par la poste ?

\- Surtout pas ! s'exclama Sung-yeon. Par _mail_ , c'est possible ?

La jeune Coréenne expliqua en direct à sa grand-mère comment photocopier et envoyer un document. En l'occurrence, le contenu de l'enveloppe.

\- Voilà, je te l'ai envoyé ; j'avais enregistré ton adresse _mail_.

\- Merci mamie ! Je vais vérifier mes messages.

Elle consulta sa boîte et attendit. Rien ne venait. Elle attendit encore. Toujours rien.

\- Mamie, tu me l'as bien envoyé ?

\- Oui, ça a certainement fonctionné.

\- … À quelle adresse ?

La femme énonça et commença à épeler l'adresse à laquelle le courrier avait été envoyé.

\- Mamie ! s'écria Sung-yeon, choquée. C'est l'adresse de Tae-hyung, ça !

Elle resta dressée sur son siège, tout le haut du dos subitement crispé. Elle remercia rapidement sa grand-mère, cachant la gravité de la situation, et raccrocha. Elle demanderait le document plus tard. La priorité était de revenir à la maison et de supprimer le message sur le téléphone de Tae-hyung. Ou tout était fichu.

XXX

Mais le train prenait son temps. Tae-hyung envoya même un message à sa « fille », lui disant qu'il était sorti faire des courses et qu'il pouvait passer chercher Sung-yeon chez Yuna-ra sur le chemin. La jeune fille refusa immédiatement, la sueur au front. Arrivée à la gare, elle regagna la maison le plus vite possible, le cœur battant, les jambes tremblantes. Il ne fallait pas que Tae-hyung vérifie sa boîte _mail_ avant elle.

Lorsque le jeune homme rentra à la maison, Sung-yeon profita d'un moment d'inattention de sa part pour subtiliser le téléphone, qu'elle mit sur silencieux. Elle attendit un peu, puis alla le cacher dans sa chambre. Plusieurs fois dans la soirée, Tae-hyung lui demanda où se trouvait son portable, mais son amie nia l'avoir vu. C'était la journée du mensonge...

Elle attendit, les mains moites, que la soirée se termine pour aller se coucher, promettant d'aider Tae-hyung à retrouver son téléphone le lendemain. Elle était surprise de réussir aussi bien à cacher ses méfaits alors qu'elle se figeait de peur à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait.

XXX

Une heure passa. La maison était plongée dans le silence de la nuit. Sung-yeon avait l'impression d'être une criminelle en cavale lorsqu'elle se leva, sans bruit, dans le noir, pour changer de pièce. Elle se glissa dans le couloir, plus furtive qu'un fantôme, et entra dans la chambre obscure de son tuteur. Armée du portable de ce dernier, elle s'approcha silencieusement du lit, s'agenouilla, prit la main du garçon et en appuya le pouce sur le bouton principal pour la reconnaissance digitale.

Se retenant de bouger inutilement et presque de respirer, elle accéda à la boîte _mail_ de Tae-hyung. Elle transféra le message à sa propre adresse et s'apprêtait à supprimer le document, lorsque :

\- Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!

Le cœur de Sung-yeon cessa de battre pendant une seconde. Tae-hyung alluma la lampe, son regard faisant la navette entre la jeune fille et l'écran. Il avait tout vu.

\- T-Tu ne dormais pas ? bégaya Sung-yeon.

\- Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu regardais sur ma boîte _mail_ ? Ta grand-mère m'a envoyé quelque chose ? Donne-moi mon téléphone !

Sung-yeon se releva en un mouvement lorsque son tuteur se redressa pour lui arracher l'objet des mains. Elle s'écarta de lui d'une distance raisonnable et tourna l'écran vers Tae-hyung. Prise la main dans le sac, elle n'avait plus qu'à jouer franc-jeu.

\- Reste où tu es ! Il suffit que je clique pour voir le document ! menaça-t-elle.

\- … Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le garçon, pris d'un doute.

\- C'est le contenu de l'enveloppe. (Tae-hyung pâlit considérablement.) Ne bouge pas, sinon... !

Elle agita légèrement le téléphone pour donner plus de poids à ses mots. Tae-hyung peinait à respirer convenablement. Il était blanc comme un linge et ses yeux noirs se remplissaient de reflets liquides. Il savait qu'elle allait lire de toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse. Il sentit que c'était le moment. Qu'il ne pourrait plus le cacher longtemps. L'impuissance et la tristesse voilèrent son visage de leurs ténèbres.

Il fit un pas en avant. La jeune fille cliqua sur le document et aperçut le contenu de cette maudite enveloppe qu'elle avait tant désiré voir. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de ne pas en croire ses yeux. Ses lunettes glissèrent, on les lui retirait. Elle releva le visage.

Les lèvres de Tae-hyung s'écrasèrent contre les siennes.


	19. Chapitre 18

CHAPITRE DIX-HUIT

.

Les lèvres de Tae-hyung s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Sung-yeon sentit d'abord cette chose agréablement chaude et étonnament moelleuse prendre la forme de sa bouche, puis enfin ses pensées s'alignèrent à nouveau. Elle s'était apprêtée à demander à son ami ce qu'il faisait, mais l'ouverture de sa bouche ne formula rien du tout et ne servit finalement qu'à accueillir le baiser de Tae-hyung. Était-ce d'ailleurs une tentative désespérée de la part de ce dernier pour détourner l'attention du document ? Ou... ?

Le cœur de la jeune fille battait à une vitesse ahurissante. Une intense chaleur l'enveloppa comme dans une bulle. Sans même réfléchir, elle ferma les yeux, cédant aux autres sensations physiques, et elle passa ses bras autant du cou de Tae-hyung. Le garçon gardait une distance, mais lorsqu'elle se rapprocha pour prolonger leur contact, il sembla changer d'avis. Une de ses mains alla rencontrer la taille de son amie, l'autre vint doucement caresser le haut de son dos. Il l'attira plus près encore et la serra jalousement contre son cœur, entre ses manches trop amples, imprégnées de sa chaleur et de son odeur si familières. Ainsi pressée contre lui, Sung-yeon pouvait presque sentir et entendre le battement frénétique du cœur du garçon. Le temps s'étira, encore et encore, et aucun des deux n'aurait voulu que ce moment si délicieux ne s'arrête. Tae-hyung mit brutalement fin à leur union et repoussa doucement Sung-yeon avec le poing refermé autour des lunettes de cette dernière.

\- Arrête...

Sung-yeon dut sortir des vapes dans lesquelles la proximité avec Tae-hyung l'avait plongée. Elle prit les lunettes qu'on lui tendait et les remit en place.

\- J'en ai marre... dit-il d'une voix éteinte. Va voir le contenu de cette fichue enveloppe, puisque tu l'as... Mais oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit...

Sung-yeon leva vers lui un regard inquiet et interrogateur.

\- Ce que tu m'as dit... ?

Le garçon posa une main sur ses cheveux et, tout en frottant doucement, il attira sa tête pour la poser contre lui et dire doucement au creux de son oreille :

\- Me rejette pas... C'est la pire chose que tu puisses me faire...

Sung-yeon acquiesça, et après quelques instants, son tuteur la laissa aller. Elle sortit de sa chambre et regagna la sienne, tremblante. Elle alluma son téléphone, le déverrouilla, alla consulter sa boîte _mail_. Elle ouvrit le document.

Tae-hyung n'entendit plus rien. Il vint toquer à sa porte et entra. Elle était prostrée près de son lit.

\- Sung-yeon...

\- S'il te plaît... J'ai besoin d'être seule...

Les larmes coulaient dans sa voix. Tae-hyung baissa la tête, le cœur gros.

\- D'accord... Bonne nuit, Sung-yeon.

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau.

XXX

Le document était une photocopie d'un arbre généalogique de la famille Min. Les noms de ses parents étaient reliés et donnaient suite à leur descendance : Sung-yeon. Mais juste à côté, il y avait le nom de Tae-hyung.

Sung-yeon avait essayé de se persuader que c'était faux, mais tout concordait : Tae-hyung s'était fermé, il ne pouvait être que profondément affecté par le trépas de celle qui, finalement, était aussi sa mère. Tout se renversait et changeait d'angle. Si elle avait simplement appris que Tae-hyung était son frère, elle aurait été choquée mais sans plus, la balance aurait penché du côté de l'étonnement plutôt que de la douleur. Or, c'était l'inverse. Apprendre la véritable nature de leurs liens lui faisait mal, horriblement mal, et elle avait parfaitement compris pourquoi lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée. Elle l'aimait. Mais d'une façon qui outrepassait la fraternité.

La jeune fille voyait une porte devant elle jamais encore elle n'avait vraiment réalisé l'existence de cette porte, mais à présent qu'elle se fermait en claquant devant elle, elle comprenait qu'elle aurait voulu l'emprunter. À présent, plus rien. Le mot qui résonnait dans son cœur était « impossible ». Elle ne pourrait plus jamais nourrir ces sentiments si profondément ancrés en elle depuis si longtemps, qui venaient de se réveiller avec une ardeur déstabilisante.

Ayant réalisé cela, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se comporter normalement auprès de lui. Mais le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient affiliés par le sang la remettait à la place qu'elle aurait dû avoir et qu'elle avait voulu éviter : un lien de famille.

XXX

Le lendemain, Tae-hyung se leva plus tôt. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux sur la réalité, il réalisa que, contrairement à ses vœux, les événements de la veille étaient bien réels. Il passa un index sur ses lèvres, lentement elles semblaient encore s'en souvenir. Il jura. Ce qu'il redoutait depuis longtemps était arrivé, et il ne s'était pas attendu à en garder un goût aussi amer le lendemain.

Il se leva lourdement, regarda le réveil et trotta jusqu'à la chambre voisine. Il s'approcha du lit et tapota la couverture.

\- Eh, Sung-yeon, c'est l'heure ! Encore au lit ?!

À force de secousses, la jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux soulignés de cernes, apparemment en proie à la difficulté d'émerger. Tae-hyung s'agenouilla pour se retrouver à son niveau. Sung-yeon baissa le visage, emmitouflée dans sa couverture. Elle voulait tellement se cacher...

\- J'ai très mal dormi, dit une voix timide et fatiguée depuis l'intérieur de la couette. J'aimerais rester ici...

La gêne la serrait encore plus étroitement que sa couverture. Les battements étouffés de son cœur, ce curieux sentiment qui venait de surgir à nouveau en elle – le même qui l'avait possédée la veille –, elle savait ce que c'était, mais ne pouvait se le pardonner au vu de ce qu'elle avait appris.

\- S'il te plaît, juste aujourd'hui... supplia-t-elle. Je rattraperai demain sans problème...

Tae-hyung n'insista pas. Il tendit la main vers elle, mais se ravisa, et c'est un poing serré qui revint vers lui. Il quitta la chambre sans rien dire de plus.

XXX

Sung-yeon descendit déjeuner, vêtue de son pyjama et d'un _sweat_ trop grand pour elle. Inconsciemment, un espoir vain, peut-être, de dissimuler en même temps que son corps ses sentiments déplacés...

Elle s'assit à table avec son bol et faillit s'étouffer avec ses céréales lorsque Tae-hyung fit irruption dans la salle à manger. Dans le silence le plus complet – auquel il ne manquait qu'un lourd tic-tac de pendule –, Sung-yeon osa parler la première :

\- Tu le sais depuis longtemps ?

 _« Je ne rejetterai pas Tae-hyung. Je serai comme d'habitude. Mes sentiments seront cachés au fond de moi. On dira... que tout va bien. »_

Tae-hyung sursauta et se tourna vers elle. Mais elle gardait le regard rivé sur son bol. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Je l'ai appris peu après le départ de ta mère.

Sung-yeon avait les doigts crispés sur sa cuillère.

\- « Ta mère »... ? Tu ne l'appelles pas « maman » ?

Le jeune homme déglutit.

\- Je... j'y arrive pas. Je peux pas l'accepter...

Sung-yeon avala une cuillerée sans rien dire, réfléchissant à ses mots.

\- Comment tu t'es procuré... l'arbre ? demanda soudainement le garçon.

La jeune fille avait redouté cette question pourtant inévitable.

\- C'est ma faute... commença-t-elle à voix basse. Je... (Elle se souvint du mensonge que son oncle lui avait suggéré.) Puisque ni toi ni oncle Ho-seok ne pouviez m'en dire plus, je me suis dit que peut-être, mes grands parents en savaient quelque chose.

Elle expliqua toute l'histoire à son tuteur, qui se contenta simplement de hocher la tête à la fin.

\- Puisque c'est un arbre généalogique, tout le monde l'avait, en conclut Sung-yeon. (Elle marqua un temps, frappée par une soudaine réflexion.) Mais... est-ce que tes parents le savent ?

Tae-hyung serra les dents, mal à l'aise. Son regard se perdit dans l'espace, son esprit, dans de douloureuses réminiscences.

\- J'étais très proche de mon père... Quand j'ai appris tout ça, je lui ai demandé ce que ça voulait dire. Il est devenu pâle... et il m'a fait promettre de plus jamais parler de ça...

Sung-yeon baissa la tête. Au final, ses sentiments en avaient pris un coup avec cette annonce, mais Tae-hyung, lui, avait appris que ses parents n'étaient pas les siens. La culpabilité de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt lui donna un sévère arrière-goût de honte.

\- Je suis désolée... chuchota-t-elle.

\- Hein ? Désolée de quoi ?

À fleur de peau, elle fut obligée de retirer ses lunettes avant que les verres ne soient trempés.

\- J-Je n'avais pas compris comme ce devait être lourd pour toi, sanglota-t-elle. Tu as porté ce secret tout seul... pendant plus d'un an... Et non seulement notre relation est plus compliquée que ce qu'elle est déjà... m-mais... toi aussi, tu as perdu tes parents... Tu dois tellement souffrir, Tae...

Elle essuya ses larmes, même si elle voulait toutes les déverser en cet instant. D'autres revinrent bientôt à la charge. Debout de l'autre côté de la table, Tae-hyung la fixait, estomaqué.

\- E-Et en plus... tu avais peur qu-que je ne te rejette...

Tae-hyung s'approcha d'elle, passant une main réconfortante dans son dos.

\- Eh, Sung-yeon...

\- Je te promets que je ferai des efforts, pour te rendre la vie plus agréable... Et je ne te rejetterai pas. Je serai là pour toi. Ne sois plus triste...

Le garçon s'agenouilla et prit Sung-yeon dans ses bras.

\- T-Tae-hy-

\- T'inquiète pas, les frères et sœurs peuvent se faire des câlins.

Sung-yeon eut la surprise de se sentir sourire et se blottit contre Tae-hyung. Elle le serra à son tour contre elle, timide.

\- C'est vrai, c'est vrai...

Elle ignora tout ce qui pouvait être déplacé et focalisa son attention sur Tae-hyung. Malgré la tension qui régnait, il semblait... délivré. Son objectif, avec un peu de chance, était atteint. À quel prix, cependant... Mais le résultat en vaudrait la peine.

\- Ensemble, on sera forts, dit Sung-yeon avec confiance. Ne porte plus tes fardeaux tout seul, je suis là aussi pour t'aider... Peu importe le rôle que j'endosse, je tiens à toi et je veux tout faire pour te voir à nouveau joyeux, insouciant, espiègle... comme autrefois. C'est tout ce que je veux.

Le jeune Coréen eut un léger sourire. Qui s'agrandit. Il appuya son front contre l'épaule de son amie, dissimulant son visage. Une larme tomba sur la cuisse de la jeune fille. Tae-hyung rit doucement et dit d'une voix tremblante d'émotion :

\- Merci... Yeonie...

XXX

Sung-yeon avait le cœur divisé. Ses propres sentiments étaient condamnés à mourir en elle, dans le silence de l'abandon. Mais le sourire soulagé de Tae-hyung, de son ami, de son frère, n'avait pas de prix et fournissait à ses sentiments une raison plus que convaincante de se taire. Elle oublierait qu'elle avait un jour été amoureuse de Tae-hyung. Mais pour combien de temps... ?


	20. Chapitre 19

CHAPITRE DIX-NEUF

.

Après le déjeuner, Sung-yeon retourna se reposer dans sa chambre un petit moment, avant de sortir ses affaires et de se mettre au travail. Pour ne pas laisser son rythme scolaire avoir raison d'elle. Pour être distraite un certain temps de sa propre vie. Analyser des comportements humains dans ses cours de science-psychologie lui plaisait énormément s'occuper des autres l'aidait à oublier de s'occuper d'elle. Et cela lui convenait, dans une certaine mesure.

Tae-hyung entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour voir ce qu'elle faisait et lui demander ce qu'elle souhaitait pour le repas. Lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau seule, elle prit brusquement conscience qu'elle avait porté ses doigts à ses lèvres, inconsciemment. Elle espérait que c'était l'évocation de la nourriture qui produisait cet effet... Mais c'était la vue de Tae-hyung qui avait déclenché cette réaction en elle.

Ce baiser désespéré qu'il lui avait donné avant qu'elle apprenne tout... Que voulait-il dire ? La violence avide dont il était empreint, comme un adieu, comme s'il s'agissait du seul et unique auquel elle aurait droit, comme si la vie de Tae-hyung en dépendait... Tout cela en même temps avant rendu le geste si marquant que Sung-yeon s'en souvenait encore. Elle frémissait rien que d'y penser, mais un autre frissonnement, teinté de dégoût par rapport à ce qu'elle savait, lui parcourut la colonne.

Il avait voulu agir avant qu'elle ne le sache. Avant que les interdits du sang ne le ramènent à la raison. Et Sung-yeon ne trouvait aucune raison de lui en vouloir pour cela, bien au contraire.

XXX

La journée se passa tranquillement, malgré l'émotion encore bien présente. Le soir, après un repas que Sung-yeon avait abrégé, la jeune fille gagna son lit, espérant pouvoir mieux se reposer. Elle répondait à un message de Yuna-ra lorsque son tuteur vint la voir.

\- Tu vas à l'école, demain ?

\- Oui, il faut bien y retourner... pouffa Sung-yeon, faussement triste.

Il s'arrêta près de son lit et la regarda.

\- Si tu te sens pas, t'es pas obligée...

La bienveillance de Tae-hyung toucha la jeune fille, même si cela n'avait rien de surprenant de sa part.

\- Je vais bien, assura-t-elle. Il faut juste que je digère tout ça... Et toi, tu vas bien ? (Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre, mais elle l'interrompit.) Ah non, je te vois venir ! « T'as pas à t'occuper de moi, c'est pas ton rôle, c'est moi le parent ici, gna gna gna... »

\- C'est quoi cette imitation ratée de moi ?

\- Elle te décrit très bien, je trouve ! (Tae-hyung s'empara d'une peluche au bout du lit de Sung-yeon.) Tu es trop paternel, et c'est un peu bizarre, vu qu-

Il écrasa le visage de Sung-yeon avec la peluche.

\- Tu vas la mettre en veilleuse ? la taquina-t-il, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Dors en silence maintenant, t'as pas intérêt à me réveiller !

Sung-yeon saisit la main de Tae-hyung à deux mains et la souleva pour respirer à nouveau. Elle le fixa, étrangement déterminée.

\- Tu vas voir si je te laisse dormir tranquille...

\- Tu veux que je t'étouffe dans ta couette ?

Sung-yeon afficha un sourire fatigué.

\- Demain, si tu veux... Bonne nuit, Tae-hyung.

Elle se retourna et ferma les yeux. Tae-hyung posa une main furtive sur son drap.

\- Bonne nuit, Sung-yeon.

Il quitta la chambre. Au même moment, un message était envoyé à un destinataire bien connu.

XXX

Kim Seok-jin reçut en urgence Sung-yeon le lendemain midi. Elle ressortit de son cabinet après une bonne heure de discussion avec cette même sensation dans le cœur : l'allégement. Le simple fait de parler à cœur ouvert l'aidait de façon considérable. Yuna-ra non plus ne tarderait pas à le savoir...

XXX

\- C'est pas vrai ?! s'exclama la noiraude, médusée.

Yuna-ra se pencha vers Sung-yeon, dont les joues s'empourpraient. Autour d'eux, la cafétéria était très animée et couvrait les confidences.

\- C'est ton frère ? répéta-t-elle, ahurie. Bah mince alors... C'est pas rien d'apprendre ça ! Tu encaisses le choc ?

\- J'ai pu me calmer un peu hier, sourit Sung-yeon pour rassurer sa meilleure amie.

\- Mais... mais tu es amoureuse de lui, non ?

Après une seconde d'immobilisation, Sung-yeon baissa les yeux. Son sourire tremblait. Il lui fallut du courage pour oser avouer, tout bas, ces sentiments qu'elle détestait.

\- Oui...

Yuna-ra ne put s'empêcher de serrer la main de son amie, profondément affectée. D'autres camarades les rejoignirent bientôt. Quelques secondes durant, Sung-yeon respira profondément, puis elle expira un bon coup.

\- Je pense qu'il faut que je prenne un peu de distance, dit-elle finalement. Je suis submergée, j'aimerais poser tout ça un petit moment.

Le visage de Yuna-ra s'éclaira.

\- J'ai une super idée ! s'exclama-t-elle. Le mieux, pour prendre de la distance, c'est de le faire littéralement !

Sung-yeon haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Il faudrait qu'on s'organise une sortie ! poursuivit son amie avec engouement. Il n'y a pas école ce _week-end_ , on a qu'à aller quelque part !

\- Mais... on aura sûrement des devoirs...

\- On les fera ensemble sur la route.

Les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent un moment. Le sourire exacerbé de son amie était tellement contagieux que Sung-yeon finit par céder.

\- Et on irait où ?

Yuna-ra réfléchit un instant.

\- Ma grand-mère habite dans une petite maison de campagne, ce serait un endroit parfait !

\- Alors il faut que je demande à Tae-hyung, d'abord.

Elles discutèrent un petit peu. Finalement, après avoir partagé leur projet avec leurs voisins, Lee Wan-young accepta également la proposition. Cette perspective n'enchantait guère Sung-yeon, mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer ?

XXX

Les trois amis retournèrent dans leur classe respective et terminèrent leur journée. Sung-yeon quitta ses amis en promettant de leur donner des nouvelles et rejoignit Tae-hyung, qui l'attendait comme toujours près du portail. Dans la voiture, son tuteur brisa sans mal le silence :

\- Alors, ça a été ?

Sung-yeon hocha vigoureusement la tête, souriante. Quelque part, il se ressentait dans l'ambiance générale que Tae-hyung se sentait mieux, au fond.

\- Bien ! Et pour toi ?

\- Les cours du matin sont terminés, j'ai eu l'après-midi pour tout revoir tranquillement.

La jeune fille accusa réception de la bonne nouvelle par un nouveau hochement de tête. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à arriver à la maison. Sung-yeon se dirigea à la cuisine pour prendre un goûter.

\- Eh, Tae-hyung ! J'ai quelque chose à te demander !

Le jeune homme la rejoignit dans la salle à manger, tandis que sa sœur s'installait à table.

\- Yuna-ra m'a proposé de faire une sortie ce _week-end_ , est-ce que je pourrais y aller ? (Elle s'empressa de poursuivre pour le persuader.) On va travailler dur, avant et après la sortie, c'est promis !

Tae-hyung évalua la situation et s'adossa contre le mur, à côté de la table.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça maintenant ? demanda-t-il, préoccupé par le bon déroulement scolaire de sa sœur. Attends les vacances, non ?

Sung-yeon tâcha de garder son naturel.

\- Je pense que j'ai besoin de me reposer, avant de finir l'année... J'aimerais... faire une petite pause.

Au bout de quelques échanges, elle parvint à ses fins.

\- Bon, je te fais confiance, soupira-t-il. Tu peux y aller, mais seulement si ça pose pas de problème dans tes études.

Sung-yeon ne put contenir son sourire et remercia son tuteur. Celui-ci grommela et tourna les talons.

XXX

Enfin vendredi. Sung-yeon avait déjà préparé sa petite valise. En triant ses affaires, elle avait retrouvé la pomme d'amour achetée à la fête foraine et qui, par son enrobage de sucre, avait bien résisté au temps. Elle la laissa sur sa commode, n'ayant pas le cœur à la manger pour le moment.

Le soir après les cours, Tae-hyung vint la chercher pour la ramener un petit moment à la maison. Puis, alors que le soleil s'approchait lentement de la ligne d'horizon, il l'emmena à la gare avec sa valise.

Wan-young était déjà sur le quai et attendait ses deux amies. L'expression de Tae-hyung se décomposa lorsqu'il vit le jeune garçon. Il prit Sung-yeon à part une fois que les deux adolescents se furent salués.

\- C'est une blague ?... s'énerva Tae-hyung.

\- Yuna-ra lui a proposé aussi, répondit Sung-yeon, mal à l'aise. Elle sera là, rien de mal ne va arriver !

Tae-hyung était en train de râler lorsque Yuna-ra arriva à son tour. Le train arriva bientôt en gare avec un vacarme qui brisait le calme naturel de la soirée. Tae-hyung discuta des détails de la sortie avec Yuna-ra et, lorsqu'il fut un peu plus rassuré, Sung-yeon lui fit face pour lui dire au revoir. Yuna-ra tira Wan-young par le bras pour monter dans le train. Tae-hyung avait les mains rangées dans ses poches et semblait subir le cours des choses.

\- Bon, eh bien amuse-toi bien, lui souhaita le jeune homme en posant son regard sur le train.

Sung-yeon était à la fois très excitée à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait et inquiète pour Tae-hyung qu'elle laissait seul, même si le garçon lui avait assuré en riant que son absence allait être des vacances pour lui.

\- Tu me donneras des nouvelles de toi et tu feras attention hein ! rappela-t-il.

\- Oui, oui...

Sung-yeon glissa discrètement sa main dans la poche de veste du garçon pour serrer ses doigts. Elle sentit bientôt sur le dos de sa main la caresse de son pouce.

\- Prends soin de toi aussi, lui dit-elle doucement. Si quoi que ce soit ne va pas, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

\- C'était à moi de dire ça...

\- Ne commence pas.

Tae-hyung retira sa main de la poche et serra brièvement – mais fortement – sa sœur contre lui.

\- Tu vas me manquer, Tae...

\- Toi aussi...

Jamais encore ils ne s'étaient séparés depuis le terrible événement. _Jamais_. Ils avaient longtemps vécu sous le même toit, ils avaient partagé le même lieu de vie chaque jour et chaque nuit. Mais jamais l'un d'eux n'avait quitté la maison plus d'un jour. Ne plus se voir, même pendant deux petits jours, était une première un peu effrayante et attristante. Sung-yeon ne s'était pas attendue à se sentir aussi mal en disant au revoir à son frère. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de lui tourner le dos et de monter dans le train.

Une fois installée sur la banquette avec ses deux amis, elle remarqua que Tae-hyung la regardait toujours depuis le quai. Il semblait déjà attendre qu'elle revienne, et Sung-yeon s'était honnêtement plusieurs fois demandé si elle ne devrait pas annuler cette escapade improvisée.

Une idée lui vint pour dissiper cette petite mine. Elle fit une grimace. Tae-hyung ne bougeait pas. Elle en fit une autre, un peu plus exagérée et ridicule. Il retint un sourire. Elle en fit encore une autre, plus idiote et affreuse que les deux précédentes. Il éclata d'un rire qu'elle ne pouvait entendre par-delà la vitre de la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il se fut un peu calmé, il lui rendit ses grimaces. Une vraie discussion.

Finalement, le départ fut annoncé et le train se mit en branle. Sung-yeon et Tae-hyung se saluèrent une dernière fois par la fenêtre, puis la jeune fille se réinstalla dans son siège pour faire face à ses amis.

\- Ah, Sung-yeon, j'étais en train de dire à Wan-young que j'avais une mauvaise nouvelle, que j'ai oublié de vous annoncer...

Les deux amis de Yuna-ra froncèrent les sourcils, s'attendant au pire.

\- Ma grand-mère, chez qui on va...

Elle sourit, gênée.

\- … elle est très grincheuse.


	21. Chapitre 20

CHAPITRE VINGT

.

 _Assis devant la salle à attendre le docteur et son diagnostic, Sung-yeon et son père ne virent pas arriver le jeune visiteur._

\- _Sung-yeon !_

 _Il était environ sept heures et demie du matin, Tae-hyung semblait encore un peu endormi. Sung-yeon se leva lorsqu'elle le vit et se laissa naturellement enlacer._

\- _J'ai fait au plus vite, dit doucement Tae-hyung en serrant la jeune fille. Je suis désolé..._

 _\- Merci d'être venu, Tae..._

 _Le jeune homme resta silencieux un instant et adressa également sa sympathie à M. Min, qui lui répondit d'un signe de tête._

 _Il attendit avec eux. Lorsque le médecin leur eut donné son avis sur la situation – laisser se reposer la patiente –, Min Si-woo s'inclina et s'excusa, devant partir pour le travail._

\- _Je suis désolé, Yeonie, dit son père en la serrant contre lui. Je reviendrai dès que possible. Veille sur ta mère, d'accord ?_

 _Il jeta un dernier regard angoissé à la chambre, avant de tourner le dos et de partir, les poings serrés. Sung-yeon resta près de la chambre avec Tae-hyung, ne voulant en aucun cas laisser sa mère même si les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Elle discuta avec son ami, ce qui la réconforta un peu. Puis, il lui proposa d'aller manger quelque chose et la guida, une main sur l'épaule, vers la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Ils croisèrent – sans pour autant remarquer – un homme qui tourna la tête à leur passage, puis qui se dirigea vers le docteur sorti de la chambre de M_ _me_ _Min._

\- _Bonjour docteur Lee, dit-il d'une voix remuée. C'est moi que vous avez appelé ce matin je suis Jung Ho-seok, le frère de Min Ha-neul._

XXX

Le temps passa rapidement durant le voyage. La bonne ambiance générale régnait, facilitée par la joie insouciante de Yuna-ra et par l'humeur décontractée de Wan-young. Sung-yeon prenait peu à peu goût à cette petite virée, après avoir traversé la vague temporaire de _blues_ qui suit chaque départ.

Le paysage défilait dehors, s'obscurcissant de plus en plus. À l'extérieur du compartiment, les immeubles, les routes, les ponts, les arbres, les villages, les bois, les fossés, les montagnes, les petites fermes, tout se succédait comme si le temps remontait, alors que c'était la distance qui se déroulait comme une pellicule de film sous leurs yeux. Le ronronnement continu des roues sur les rails accompagnait en musique ce voyage dans le lointain, vers l'inconnu, loin d'un quotidien baigné d'habitudes cycliques et d'angoisses sans fin.

XXX

Les lampadaires passaient trop vite pour être perçus. Lorsque les taches lumineuses commencèrent à se préciser alors qu'ils étaient proches du terminus, les trois amis descendirent non sans se bousculer et faire tomber une valise depuis le haut de l'escalier de sortie. Le mérite revenait à Wan-young. Ils posèrent enfin le pied sur le quai.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Wan-young en s'étirant.

Yuna-ra afficha le même sourire embarrassé qu'auparavant.

\- Mamie a refusé de venir nous chercher... On va prendre un bus, puis marcher.

L'air décontenancé de ses deux amis teinta son rire d'amertume.

\- Je vous avais prévenus...

L'endroit où ils se trouvaient n'était même pas une gare. C'était une sorte de grand quai avec pas grand-chose autour. Ils marchèrent un peu pour atteindre l'arrêt de bus, montèrent dans le premier venu. Assis tous les trois au fond, ils discutaient silencieusement, comme si l'absence de passagers dans le véhicule les y forçait.

\- À priori, on peut rester combien de temps ? demanda Sung-yeon.

\- À priori, pour le _week-end_ entier. Si ma grand-mère ne nous met pas dehors.

Sung-yeon et Wan-young échangèrent un regard furtif, mal à l'aise. Yuna-ra s'en amusa.

\- Bon, elle peut avoir l'air un peu bourrue, c'est vrai, mais elle a un grand cœur au fond. Elle a pas eu une vie facile, il faut dire...

Ses amis hochèrent la tête.

\- Et d'où vient l'idée de la sortie ?

\- Ah, on est arrivés !

Ils se levèrent tous les trois, balayant la question avortée de Wan-young, descendirent du bus et posèrent le pied dans la campagne nocturne. Ils marchèrent un petit moment sur ce qui semblait être la seule route menant à la maison de la grand-mère.

XXX

Au bout d'un moment, les trois adolescents empruntèrent une petite allée sur le côté, et alors que le vent commençait à se lever, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une jolie maison sans voisins, rendue menaçante à cause la nuit. Ils traînèrent encore leurs valises sur une bonne distance avant de se retrouver sur le seuil de l'habitation. Yuna-ra sonna.

La porte s'ouvrit pour découvrir une femme relativement âgée, avec des cheveux courts aux épaules, un beau visage rond et des yeux semblables à ceux d'un chat. Son visage ne changea pas à la vue de sa petite-fille.

\- Bonsoir mamie Yoon-gi ! Je suis arrivée avec mes amis !

\- Tu ne voulais pas ramener toute ta classe pendant que tu y étais ?

La vieille femme tourna les talons et retourna apparemment dans son salon. Yuna-ra ignora le regard choqué de ses deux amis.

\- Elle est contente de nous voir, traduisit-elle lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

Malgré les apparences extérieures, la maison était plutôt moderne dans sa décoration. Sung-yeon s'en rendit compte sur le chemin du salon. Mamie Yoon-gi était affalée dans son fauteuil et regardait la télévision – une activité pour ne pas dire commune, que Sung-yeon lui enviait en tant qu'étudiante. Elle et son ami s'inclinèrent.

\- Merci, madame, de nous accueillir au sein de votre maison, dit-elle poliment.

Un « meh » grognon accueillit ses remerciements. Yuna-ra leur fit signe de la suivre et les mena à l'étage. Ils débarquèrent dans ce qui semblait être une grande chambre d'enfant.

\- C'est ma chambre, présenta fièrement Yuna-ra. On installe vos lits ?

Les amis se mirent au travail en discutant joyeusement. L'accueil particulier de mamie Yoon-gi avait quelque chose de perturbant, mais aussi d'amusant, aussi cela n'avait-il pas dégradé la bonne humeur générale.

\- Je venais souvent ici quand j'étais petite, pour les vacances, expliqua la petite noiraude en donnant des oreillers aux deux autres. J'avais ma propre chambre, mamie prenait soin de moi... à sa manière. (Elle rit.) C'est un coin tranquille sans voisins, ma mamie aime le calme de la campagne – et de l'absence d'autres habitants. Vous verrez, c'est parfait pour se ressourcer !

XXX

La soirée se passait bien. Les trois amis se préparèrent et descendirent manger rapidement quelque chose. En passant devant le salon, Yuna-ra s'arrêta et alla poser une couverture sur sa grand-mère, qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

\- Je ne dormais pas ! s'énerva-t-elle. Va te coucher, toi !

\- D'accord, bonne nuit mamie, lança joyeusement Yuna-ra en regagnant les escaliers.

Ils regagnèrent la chambre et, après avoir discuté de beaucoup de choses – qui concernaient souvent l'école, étrangement –, ils se couchèrent et éteignirent la lumière. Le moment propice pour les discussions sérieuses, en général. Et puis, Sung-yeon pouvait oublier le fait que son lit était collé à celui du jeune garçon...

\- Par contre, avertit Yuna-ra, je vous conseille de parler doucement, sinon ma grand-mère va nous faire notre fête...

Ils étouffèrent un rire à cette idée, puis reprirent leur discussion, ou plutôt, leur championnat d'imitation de profs.

\- Oups, on n'a pas fait nos devoirs sur la route... se remémora Yuna-ra.

Sung-yeon déglutit, se souvenant qu'elle avait malgré tout promis à son tuteur de le faire.

\- On a tout le _week-end_ , soupira Wan-young en bâillant.

\- Oui, en plus il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire par ici, les informa Yuna-ra. Aller visiter le village le plus proche, se balader, regarder la télé... si ma mamie n'est pas devant.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu.

\- Ah au fait... il n'y a pas de réseau, ici.

\- QUOI ?!

Le cri à l'unisson de Sung-yeon et de Wan-young fut rapidement suivi de plaintes animées. Puis une voix irritée venant de l'étage inférieur :

\- C'est pas bientôt fini, là-haut ?! Vous allez dormir dans les bois si ça continue !

XXX

Dès que les deux autres furent réveillés, Yuna-ra se leva pour aller ouvrir les volets, puis descendit préparer le déjeuner en attendant que ses invités se lèvent. Sung-yeon se força à quitter son lit et alla jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le soleil l'éblouit, puis lui dévoila le paysage qu'il éclairait à présent.

Elle regarda l'immensité de verdure qui s'étendait devant elle. Même si quelques infrastructures humaines venaient gâcher la beauté naturelle du tableau, le sentiment de bien-être que la jeune fille éprouva était plus fort que tout. La pureté de la campagne se suffisait à elle-même et inspirait un grand vide, un grand calme, qui la réconfortait. Le chant des oiseaux et une légère brise matinale qui agitait des branches d'arbres autour... semblaient chasser tout le brouhaha de sa tête. Cette nature ne s'expliquait pas, elle était là, tout simplement. Elle vivait. Et elle était belle ainsi. Tout simplement.

Sung-yeon resta un bon moment devant la fenêtre, à regarder. Elle n'avait plus besoin de réfléchir.

« Tae-hyung aurait adoré ce paysage... »

Elle prit en photo la vue qu'elle avait depuis la fenêtre et rejoignit finalement ses amis en bas. En hôtesse de qualité, Yuna-ra avait tout installé et même sorti le nécessaire pour sa grand-mère.

\- C'est très beau dehors, commenta Sung-yeon. On a pas souvent l'occasion de voir ça, à la vitesse où se développent nos villes.

\- C'est vrai, on a de la chance, ajouta Wan-young en mordant dans une tartine. Personnellement, je vis en ville. Quel raffut ça fait !

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas aller se balader dans les bois, aujourd'hui ? proposa Yuna-ra.

La suggestion fut acceptée immédiatement, et après s'être préparés et avoir dit bonjour à une mamie d'aussi bonne humeur qu'un ours affamé, ils quittèrent la maison.

XXX

Derrière l'habitation, il était possible de se frayer un passage à travers les buissons.

\- Je me suis piqué avec une branche !

\- Tu peux arrêter de te plaindre, Wan-young ? s'énerva Yuna-ra. On vient à peine d'entrer dans le bois et c'est déjà la quatrième remarque !

\- Excuse-moi de faire des commentaires, mais tu aurais pu nous prévenir qu'il n'y avait même pas de chemin !

\- Si ça t'ennuyait tant que ça de marcher dans la nature, tu pouvais très bien ne pas venir !

\- T'avais qu'à pas me propos-

\- Vous comptez en parler encore longtemps ? les interrompit Sung-yeon, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire taire un instant. Quitte à disserter sur des détails, faites-le sans que ça plombe l'ambiance...

Il y eut un silence.

\- Tu as raison, désolée, admit Yuna-ra.

Wan-young ne dit rien et baissa la tête. Soudain, la petite noiraude se retourna et fixa Sung-yeon, un sourire très sérieux aux lèvres. C'était inhabituel.

\- De toute façon, il y a tant de gens qui prêtent attention aux détails négatifs et qui se laissent envahir... Ces gens-là n'arrivent plus à voir le beau et prétendent qu'il n'y en a plus. Mais il suffit de tourner les yeux et le cœur vers autre chose, voir la vie autrement, relativiser ! C'est facile à dire, c'est vrai, mais en réalité, c'est un travail qui prend du temps et de l'énergie. C'est pourquoi on prend de la distance. (Elle orienta son regard cette fois-ci sur Wan-young et lui fit un clin d'œil.) C'est la raison du voyage !


	22. Chapitre 21

CHAPITRE VINGT-ET-UN

.

« Tourner les yeux et le cœur vers autre chose... »

XXX

Sung-yeon et ses deux amis arrivèrent dans une petite clairière dégagée, baignée par les doux rayons de soleil d'une matinée déjà bien entamée. Le bleu azur du ciel était encore légèrement embrumé comme les yeux d'une personne qui vient de se réveiller. Cernés d'arbres et de leurs senteurs envoûtantes, les trois adolescents prirent place au pied d'un arbre majestueux, où la lumière solaire filtrait agréablement à travers les feuilles. Sung-yeon sortit son téléphone et prit quelques photos, prenant soin de cadrer au mieux. Ensuite, elle pianota sur son clavier pour vérifier la qualité des photos. Yuna-ra saisit soudainement l'appareil.

\- Pose ça, Sung-yeon, on est entre nous ! dit-elle, malicieuse.

\- Je faisais juste des photos, se défendit Sung-yeon.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant ça.

Sung-yeon s'installa dans l'herbe à côté de Wan-young, qui s'étirait avec satisfaction.

\- Pas spécialement, c'est juste pour les montrer à Tae-hyung, répondit la petite brune.

\- Tae-hyung ? répéta le jeune garçon en haussant un sourcil.

Sung-yeon sourit. Après tout, pourquoi s'en cacher ?

\- C'est mon « père ». Je pense que ces paysages lui plairaient.

\- Ah... (Son ami réfléchit un instant.) C'est bien lui qui était à l'hôpital de mon père ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- Il va mieux, d'ailleurs ?

\- Oui... Merci. Il sera sûrement moins fatigué s'il a ma charge en moins.

Yuna-ra fermait le cercle, assise au soleil. En face d'elle, Wan-young s'était grassement étendu, mains jointes derrière le crâne comme oreiller de fortune. Il perdit son regard dans les feuilles, absorbé.

\- Tu as de la chance, Sung-yeon... Ton père a l'air de faire très attention à toi, même si ça peut lui en coûter...

Yuna-ra observa Wan-young, compatissante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea l'intéressée.

\- Je veux dire que ton père se préoccupe de toi. Le mien... il fait passer son travail avant nous. Il est passionné, c'est vrai, mais il oublie un peu trop souvent que sa famille a besoin de lui... de son amour... pas de son argent.

Il força un rire acide. Sung-yeon hocha la tête.

\- Je ne savais pas... dit-elle avec empathie. Tu n'as jamais essayé d'en parler avec lui ?

\- Il m'écoute... d'une oreille.

La fille adoptive de Tae-hyung sentit comme si tout se morcelait autour d'elle. Son pauvre petit monde égocentrique se brisait pour mieux se reconstruire, pour lui offrir une vue plus objective sur tout ce qui existait. Elle _ressentait_ à présent cette relativisation dont elle prétendait faire preuve depuis le début. Son histoire comportait son lot de chances et d'infortunes, de joies et de larmes. Comme tout le monde.

\- Ce doit être dur...

\- On s'habitue... Franchement, je m'en sortirais pas si bien si mon grand-frère n'était pas là pour comprendre ce que je ressens... Bon, il a quitté la maison il y a un moment, mais on se parle toujours... heureusement.

Il y eut un silence respectueux. Puis :

\- Vous, vous pouvez compter sur quelqu'un, sourit tristement Yuna-ra, d'un sourire qui n'avait rien de joyeux. Moi, je suis fille unique... Et je n'ai pas toujours réussi à me socialiser correctement. Bon, je ne suis pas à plaindre...

Une main se posa sur la sienne. Elle sourit chaleureusement à celle qui lui témoignait ouvertement son soutien.

\- Yuna-ra, Wan-young... Ici, maintenant... On peut prendre de la distance, ensemble. Nos sentiments sont différents, mais ils nous ont amenés jusqu'ici, tous les trois. (Un regard complice à Yuna-ra confirma à cette dernière que Sung-yeon avait bien compris son message.) Alors, si vous avez besoin de parler... (Wan-young ouvrit les yeux et la regarda avec attention.) Sachez que je vous écouterai. Jusqu'au bout.

Après quelques longues secondes d'un silence bercé par le frémissement des feuilles au contact de la bise, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois allongés sur l'herbe, les yeux fermés, à discuter d'eux.

XXX

Ils rentrèrent en fin d'après-midi, après avoir longuement conversé et déambulé un peu dans la verdure. L'herbe et la terre qui tachaient leur pantalon leur valurent une réprimande acharnée de la part de mamie Yoon-gi. Sinon ce léger accroc, tout se passa pour le mieux.

\- Vu tout ce que tu nous as dit sur toi et ta famille, Yuna-ra, commença Sung-yeon lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, je comprends que ta grand-mère soit si exigeante... On l'a beaucoup poussée dans ses retranchements quand elle était jeune.

\- Oui, elle a dû se battre, pour combler les attentes qu'on plaçait – et qu'elle-même plaçait – sur ses épaules. Mais au final, c'est par souci de ma santé qu'elle fait ça. Et par souci de la vôtre. Elle a un grand cœur...

Sung-yeon hocha la tête.

\- Un peu comme pour toi et ton père, Wan-young...

Leur regard se croisèrent, tandis que Yuna-ra ouvrait un placard apparemment à l'abandon. Comme chez tous les grands-parents, il y avait ces bons vieux jeux de société, si classiques et inévitables ingrédients de toute une enfance – faute d'autres divertissements. Ils les occupèrent jusqu'au repas.

Ensuite, ils continuèrent leur jeu à la salle à manger mamie Yoon-gi avait discrètement sous-entendu que leur compagnie ne lui déplaisait pas, tant que, pour reprendre ses mots, ils la coinçaient bien sagement pendant qu'elle regardait la télé. Leur discussion et leurs rires ne tardèrent pas à prendre du volume, et donc à susciter la colère de l'intimidante mamie Yoon-gi, qui les envoya se coucher. Une fois dans la chambre, ils se préparèrent et s'installèrent sur leur lit. Mais :

\- Yunaaa !

L'intéressée releva la tête, juste à temps pour recevoir avec force un oreiller dans le visage. Sa meilleure amie afficha un grand sourire innocent.

\- Allez, tu en meurs d'envie...

Yuna-ra ramassa l'oreiller avec un air de défi, tandis que Wan-young s'armait à son tour. Mamie Yoon-gi ne mit pas long à leur faire comprendre à nouveau son mécontentement. Les mâchoires douloureuses à force d'avoir ri, Sung-yeon, Yuna-ra et Wan-young prirent place dans leur lit respectif, mais n'en continuèrent pas moins de bavarder.

\- C'était une super journée, commença Wan-young. Vous êtes super _cool_ , comme filles.

\- C'est vrai ? gloussa Yuna-ra. Arrête de me flatter...

\- T'emballe pas, Yuna.

Ils rirent – à un volume raisonnable par peur des représailles. Sung-yeon soupira de bien-être.

\- Oui, c'était génial de passer du bon temps avec vous ! C'était tout nouveau, de se parler à cœur ouvert comme ça.

\- Ouais, approuva Yuna-ra. Dire que ça se termine déjà demain...

\- Parle pas de malheur ! l'arrêta Wan-young. On a encore toute la journée avant de prendre le train demain ! En plus, si Miss Positive se met à déprimer, on s'en sort plus !

\- Eh, ça lui va bien ! rit Sung-yeon.

\- Quoi ? Non...

\- Je t'assure que oui ! renchérit sa meilleure amie. Tu es toujours un rayon de soleil, on dirait que tu ne t'éteins jamais. Tu l'as prouvé plus d'une fois, Yuna. (Le silence ému de son amie l'encouragea à poursuivre.) D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à toi qu'on s'est retrouvés tous les trois ici, et qu'on a pu se rapprocher. Merci...

\- C'est vrai, merci Yuna ! Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

Yuna-ra ramena la couverture à elle, comme si la douceur de ces mots l'attaquait.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur, ce que vous dites... Je suis heureuse que vous vous sentiez mieux. Moi aussi, vous m'avez aidée, au final... Alors merci à vous...

XXX

Tae-hyung sortit du karaoké, à moitié appuyé sur l'épaule de l'un de ses amis.

\- Tae-hyung, t'es pas une plume...

\- Tais-toi et ramène-moi chez moi, je suis crevé...

\- Mais bien sûr ! intervint Go Hae-won. On est pas tes _baby-sitters_ !

\- Hae-won, tu es aussi en médecine, tu devrais voir que ça va pas...

La jeune étudiante haussa les épaules en soupirant. Elle se dirigea vers le jeune homme et le prit par le bras pour le soutenir.

\- Que va dire ta fille... le sermonna-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Elle est pas là ce soir.

\- Bon, vous avancez ? s'exclama la meilleure amie de Hae-won, qui était déjà deux mètres plus loin. Fallait pas donner tout ce que vous aviez, si c'était pour être aussi fatigués en sortant !

\- Y'a que comme ça qu'on survit au stress de l'université ! Tae-hyung avait l'air d'en avoir vraiment besoin, en plus.

N'étant pas le seul à s'être complètement défoulé devant le micro pour évacuer les surcharges de son quotidien, Tae-hyung voyait ses amis tout aussi épuisés que lui. Il en raccompagna deux chez eux, leurs maisons étant les plus proches. Finalement, Tae-hyung se retrouva seul avec Hae-won.

\- On peut faire un bout de chemin ensemble ? proposa le jeune homme.

Son amie hocha la tête, les joues légèrement rouges. Elle avança timidement, mais son esprit n'était pas tranquille. Elle tournait fréquemment le visage.

XXX

Sung-yeon soupira une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux. Yuna-ra et Wan-young continuaient de chuchoter à côté d'elle, tandis qu'elle se laissait glisser vers de paisibles rêvasseries. La pensée de son tuteur, probablement seul à la maison, se présenta à elle.

« J'espère qu'il va bien... Je ne lui ai même pas envoyé un seul message... Peut-être que lui m'en a envoyés ? Je me demande s'il s'inquiète pour moi... Après tout, on ne s'est jamais quittés... Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être en train de faire ?... »

Les questions continuèrent d'affluer dans sa tête. Mais sans réseau, impossible d'avoir des réponses. Au final, était-ce utile de s'interroger autant ? Tout n'allait pas mal, Tae-hyung allait sûrement bien. Pourquoi ne pas être positive, pour une fois ? Pourquoi ne pas faire confiance à Tae-hyung ? À la vie ? Sung-yeon aurait ses réponses le lendemain. En attendant, elle pris la décision de ne pas laisser des angoisses abstraites l'empêcher de dormir. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, mais peut-être était-ce ce qu'il fallait faire. Yuna-ra lui inspirait cette légèreté.

Partant de ce principe, elle se sentit plus apaisée. La jeune fille s'étonna de ne jamais avoir pensé à cela auparavant. Mais ce sentiment d'avoir les épaules un tant soit peu déchargées... était-ce un aperçu de la distance tant désirée ? N'était-ce pas de l'éloignement ?

XXX

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hae-won ? demanda Tae-hyung, qui avait remarqué l'étrange manège de son amie.

Tendue, elle serra le bras du garçon, qui sursauta intérieurement.

\- I-Il y a... chuchota-t-elle. Marchons plus vite...

\- Quoi ?

Elle tourna à nouveau la tête, brusquement. Elle accéléra son pas.

\- On dirait... que quelqu'un nous suit...

XXX

« En prenant un peu de distance et d'indépendance, je lui laisse son espace personnel, et le mien, » se raisonna Sung-yeon. « Tout va bien, pour l'instant, je devrais profiter de ce moment privilégié avec mes amis. »

XXX

\- Quelqu'un nous suit ? répéta Tae-hyung en osant un regard en arrière. T'inquiète pas, je suis là.

\- J'ai peur, Tae-hyung...

XXX

\- Bonne nuit, on s'amusera bien demain !

XXX

\- Puisque ta fille n'est pas là... s'il te plaît... reste un peu avec moi.


	23. Chapitre 22

CHAPITRE VINGT-DEUX

.

Un unique regard en arrière avait suffi pour confirmer à Tae-hyung que quelqu'un empruntait les mêmes chemins que lui et Hae-won. Lorsqu'il accéléra le pas, la silhouette derrière eux suivit la cadence. Tae-hyung passa un bras dans le dos de Hae-won pour l'encourager à aller plus vite et, si besoin, la protéger. D'un pas entre la marche rapide et le trot, ils arrivèrent chez Hae-won, qui ouvrit précipitamment la porte et la claqua derrière eux. Une fois en sécurité à l'intérieur, la jeune femme tâcha de calmer sa respiration pendant que Tae-hyung observait par la fenêtre si la silhouette les avait suivis. Il vit une ombre disparaître derrière le portail.

\- Ils sont partout, maugréa-t-il. Ça va, Hae-won ?

L'intéressée hocha la tête rapidement, encore effrayée. Elle alla s'installer sur le canapé dans le salon pour se remettre, tandis que Tae-hyung disparaissait dans la cuisine.

\- Ça t'était déjà arrivé ? demanda-t-il en revenant avec un verre d'eau fraîche.

\- Jamais... répondit Hae-won avant de le remercier pour son attention.

\- C'était une mauvaise coïncidence, en conclut Tae-hyung en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Ce mec a manqué son coup, il reviendra sûrement pas.

Hae-won porta le verre à ses lèvres en silence, but quelques gorgées, puis souffla un bon coup.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, Tae-hyung... Je... je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais été seule. (Elle posa le verre sur la table.) Tu as toujours été là quand il le fallait...

Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit voulait tout dire. Tae-hyung ne le comprit pas sur le moment.

\- J'étais au bon endroit au bon moment, se justifia-t-il en souriant à son tour. Remercie-toi de m'avoir invité au karaoké !

Il rit avec bonne humeur, d'une innocence qui alla toucher le fond du cœur de Hae-won. Ils discutèrent un petit moment dans une ambiance apaisée et, avant l'arrivée de la colocataire de la jeune universitaire, Tae-hyung décida de rentrer. Hae-won le remercia encore.

\- Appelle-moi si ça va pas ! rappela-t-il en remettant son manteau.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma coloc' va bientôt rentrer, je ne serai pas seule !

\- Même.

Il sortit et se retourna, mimant un téléphone avec sa main, espérant achever de convaincre son amie. Le garçon fit quelques pas sur l'allée avant d'être brusquement rattrapé par Hae-won. Cette dernière se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Tae-hyung, avant de l'embrasser un peu plus franchement. Surpris, il la laissa faire.

\- Merci, sourit-elle, les joues rouges, avant de retourner en vitesse chez elle.

XXX

Sung-yeon s'était réveillée de mauvaise humeur, mais la bonne ambiance avec ses deux amis parvint à dissiper rapidement le nuage de son cœur. Le matin, ils allèrent se promener au bord d'un petit lac adjacent, revinrent à midi pour le repas avec mamie Yoon-gi, avant d'aller prendre le bus pour rejoindre une petite ville non loin de là. Le soleil était caché par moments par les nuages, mais l'air était dans l'ensemble agréable. Yuna-ra se souvenait vaguement des rues et des petits chemins, ce qui les aida à se repérer. Ils déambulèrent dans un parc, dans les rues, et puis dans les magasins.

Sung-yeon consulta son téléphone. Du réseau ! Enfin ! Toute une série de messages s'afficha d'un coup sur son écran. Ils venaient, pour la plupart, de son tuteur. Au départ assez naturel dans sa façon de lui demander de ses nouvelles, il ne tardait pas à perdre patience. Sung-yeon s'en amusa – et le regretta.

« Je suis méchante, » se sermonna-t-elle. « Il s'inquiétait... »

Elle prit le temps de lui donner des nouvelles rassurantes avant de retourner à son activité.

XXX

Au bout d'un petit moment, après avoir tranquillement mangé un _snack_ sur un banc, Yuna-ra s'absenta pour aller aux toilettes, empruntant celles du centre commercial tout près. Sung-yeon resta assise à côté de Wan-young, qui finissait sa part. La jeune fille lança un sujet de conversation :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard ?

Il répondit sans hésiter.

\- Je pense devenir médecin, comme mon père.

Sung-yeon émit un son admiratif et l'encouragea.

\- Ton père doit être ravi, supposa-t-elle.

\- Il n'en sait rien.

La jeune fille retira ses lunettes pour en essuyer les verres.

\- Tu ne le lui as jamais dit ? s'étonna-t-elle. Ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir de le savoir.

\- J'en ai rien à faire, je tiens pas à lui faire plaisir.

Sung-yeon se sentit geler sur place. Wan-young poursuivit, adoucissant son ton.

\- Enfin... Il sait ce que je pense des aléas de son métier. Je lui ai dit ma façon de penser. De toute façon, quand je serai adulte, je quitterai la maison et on ne se donnera peut-être plus de nouvelles, alors à quoi bon ? (Son interlocutrice ne put cacher sa surprise.) C'est bête, c'est comme lui avouer que je vais commettre les mêmes erreurs que je lui reproche...

Sung-yeon replaça ses lunettes, attentive.

\- Ou, d'un autre point de vue, ça rétablirait le contact entre vous. Si vous en discutiez, peut-être que tu comprendrais un peu mieux ses motivations ? Et il pourrait te conseiller, il connaît la voie que tu es en train d'emprunter.

Son ami fronça les sourcils en se redressant.

\- Sung-yeon, j'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant.

Très calme, elle sourit et intercepta son regard.

\- D'accord, mais sache juste une chose dans ce genre de situation, crois-moi, mieux vaut ne pas rester dans le flou ou dans le malentendu. Ne pas se comprendre peut mener à des situations qu'on ne veut pas. (Elle inclina légèrement la tête.) Et on ne peut pas se rattraper quand c'est trop tard.

Le sourire mystérieux de la jeune fille intrigua Wan-young, qui haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- Comment ça... ?

À ce moment, une sonnerie retentit. Le garçon tira son téléphone de sa poche.

\- C'est Yuna-ra. Elle veut qu'on la rejoigne, elle a trouvé un bon magasin en revenant des toilettes.

Tous deux se levèrent. Wan-young prit soudain la main de Sung-yeon et commença à se diriger vers le centre commercial, son amie sur les talons.

\- Euh, Wan-young... ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Il ne lâcha pas sa main, mais ralentit un peu le pas.

\- Je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait...

Il tourna la tête et afficha un sourire triste.

\- J'ai bien compris que je ne te plaisais pas. J'ai agi trop vite l'autre fois... Mon père me presse pour que je me trouve une petite amie « digne de ce nom », j'imagine que ça aide pas...

Sung-yeon fit l'impasse sur la façon de voir les choses du docteur Lee.

\- Je vais juste faire ça, pour me donner l'impression d'avoir réussi quelque chose à ses yeux. Tu peux me laisser faire... s'il te plaît ?

La jeune fille y consentit et suivit son ami, la main logée dans la sienne. Cette sensation était très particulière. Malgré le caractère agréable de ce contact, quelque chose la dérangeait.

XXX

L'après-midi se passa très bien, entre rires, achats et bons moments, sans penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

Sung-yeon se surprenait à s'égarer, touchée par les paroles de Wan-young, par ses sentiments, par sa situation. Il n'allait rien dire à son père et... partir ? Il ne souhaitait pas en parler pour le moment, aussi ne pouvait-elle rien. De fil en aiguille, elle en vint à réfléchir à sa propre situation... Que penser ? Elle aussi avait vécu dans le silence avec son tuteur et, tôt ou tard, il faudrait qu'elle prenne des décisions, qu'elle s'oriente vers un chemin nouveau et personnel, seule. Il faudrait qu'elle construise sa vie...

Et...

Qu'elle laisse Tae-hyung construire la sienne.

Cette réalité la choqua. Mais elle décida qu'elle aurait tout le loisir d'y cogiter plus tard, et qu'il valait mieux profiter de cette sortie tant qu'il était temps.

XXX

Le trio revint à la maison pour récupérer les valises avant de reprendre le train en fin d'après-midi. Avant de partir, Yuna-ra s'entretint avec mamie Yoon-gi.

\- Vous ferez attention, répéta-t-elle pour la cinquième fois.

\- Oui mamie, promis.

\- Et envoie-moi un message quand vous serez arrivés.

\- Oui mamie.

\- Ah, et reviens me voir aux prochaines vacances.

Yuna-ra sourit sans retenue et embrassa tendrement sa grand-mère.

\- À bientôt alors, prends bien soin de toi.

\- Oui, dépêchez-vous maintenant, vous allez manquer le train.

Les deux invités remercièrent et saluèrent une dernière fois la propriétaire, qui leur répondit avant de retourner dans cette maison, si seule et si accueillante malgré les apparences, au milieu d'une nature atemporelle.

Après le bus, le train. Ils s'assirent et profitèrent du voyage pour discuter, certes, mais aussi pour rattraper leur retard dans leurs devoirs...

XXX

Tae-hyung arriva sur le quai bien avant le train et fourra ses mains dans ses poches. L'air était suffisamment froid pour qu'à chacune de ses expirations, il se teinte de blanc. Le jeune adulte regarda des deux côtés. Aucun train. Il attendit ainsi, son impatience grandissant au fil des minutes. Bientôt, il fut rejoint par les mères des deux autres adolescents. Quoi de plus pratique pour _ne pas_ parler de sa vie privée...

\- Quel adorable jeune père, chuchota l'une des mères en gloussant.

Tae-hyung se sentait presque fier, s'il oubliait un instant la nature de sa relation avec Sung-yeon. Une silhouette attira son attention alors qu'il guettait le train. Une silhouette tout à fait normale, pas très loin d'eux, qui regardait dans leur direction. Tae-hyung tourna la tête vers les deux mères.

« Mais ils sont vraiment partout ! » s'indigna-t-il intérieurement.

\- Mesdames, faites attention lorsque vous rentrerez, prévint-il. Il y a beaucoup de gens malfamés ici.

Il leur fit promettre d'y veiller.

Et le train arriva.

La machine déboula dans la gare et Tae-hyung chercha du regard celle qu'il attendait parmi les fenêtres allumées. Finalement, le train s'arrêta et les passagers posèrent le pied sur le quai. Parmi eux, deux adolescents en pleine discussion et une petite jeune fille avec des lunettes carrées et des cheveux brun sombre lâchés sur les épaules. Tae-hyung ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire enchanté lorsqu'il la vit revenir à lui. La jeune fille, elle aussi, ne put dissimuler sa joie. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, soudain très sérieux.

\- Min Sung-yeon ! s'exclama-t-il de manière théâtrale. Heureusement que je t'avais dit de m'envoyer de tes nouvelles !

\- Quelle façon formelle de dire bonjour, plaisanta-t-elle. Je n'avais pas de réseau là où j'étais, je t'en ai envoyé un dès que j'ai pu !

\- Tu m'as laissé m'inquiéter pendant deux jours, l'accusa son tuteur sans même l'écouter.

\- Ou alors, tu as fait la fête comme jamais...

Tae-hyung réprima un sourire.

\- Non, vraiment...

Il s'approcha, posa une main à l'arrière de la tête de la jeune fille et l'approcha pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je préfère quand même ça, avoua Sung-yeon, soulagée.

Le garçon la relâcha, discuta un peu avec les enfants et les mères puis poussa Sung-yeon vers les escaliers pour rejoindre le _parking_ souterrain. Au passage, il jeta un œil prudent à la silhouette.

Elle était toujours là.

Et elle regardait dans sa direction.


	24. Chapitre 23

CHAPITRE VINGT-TROIS

.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteure :** Vous pouvez lire ce chapitre en écoutant la chanson ci-dessous sur YouTube. Personnellement, je la trouve très adaptée. :3 Si vous cherchez la traduction des paroles, ça vous parlera sûrement un peu plus. ~ Bonne lecture !_

Teru no Uta (Therru's Song), de Aoi Teshima

* * *

.

 _Les notes de Sung-yeon partaient en chute libre. Son attention également. Son moral, aussi. Sans cesse absorbée par la pensée de « ce qui peut arriver » ou bien « ce qui n'arrivera pas, par pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas le cas », elle n'arrivait plus à faire la part des choses._

 _Les symptômes de Min Ha-neul s'étaient enchaînés, de plus en plus fréquents, de plus en plus importants pour un organisme qui se fatiguait à vue d'œil. À chaque visite de Sung-yeon, il lui semblait découvrir une étape plus loin, une marche de plus à cet horrible escalier descendant de la santé. Spectatrice impuissante, elle se rangeait dans son rôle d'étudiante et, depuis cette place lointaine, elle ne pouvait que constater le difficilement acceptable._

 _Jusqu'à ce que, à la sortie des cours, elle reçoive un message de son père. Elle sortit le téléphone, lut. Et progressivement, le monde s'effaça autour d'elle. Il n'y avait plus rien ni personne. Les voix s'éteignaient. Les sons divers s'évanouissaient. Il n'y avait que le vide. Pas de vie. La nouvelle avait éteint l'énergie du monde comme un souffle la flamme d'une bougie._

 _._

 _ **Papa**_

Maman est partie.

.

 _Tout s'était succédé de façon surréaliste. Même si Sung-yeon avait déjà envisagé cette issue malheureuse, elle ne s'était pas attendue à, réellement, faire si vite face au corps pâle et immobile de sa propre mère. Aucun mouvement ne soulevait sa poitrine, l'air l'avait abandonnée. La faiblesse qui marquait encore son visage figé contrastait avec son sourire, que la délivrance du départ avait gravé à jamais._

 _Sung-yeon avait déjà vu ce genre de description dans des livres, mais le vivre en vrai, le ressentir du fond des viscères, lui laisserait une impression indélébile._

 _Il se passa deux jours, durant lesquels on planifia la cérémonie funéraire. Les habits spécifiques à cette occasion étaient apprêtés, les fleurs étaient rassemblées, la cérémonie débuterait bientôt. C'est au bout du deuxième jour après le drame, seulement, que l'impensable se produisit._

 _M. Min s'absenta toute la journée du premier jour, partit le matin avec la mine ravagée par la douleur, les yeux sombres, les cernes jusqu'aux mâchoires, la voix sans vie, la démarche traînante. Il revint dans le même état. Le deuxième soir, simplement, il ne revint pas._

 _Sung-yeon était rentrée de l'école sans dire un mot et avait envoyé plusieurs messages à son père pour connaître l'heure de son retour. Aucune réponse. Elle le chercha dans la maison et lorsqu'elle remarqua l'absence de sa paire de chaussures usuelle ainsi que l'ordre inquiétant de sa chambre, une idée lui vint. Le passage des heures la soutint. Le lever de soleil du troisième jour écarta ses derniers doutes. Si-woo n'était plus là._

 _Lorsqu'elle appela le bureau de son père, c'est un collègue qui lui répondit. Après s'être informé auprès des autres, il déclara avoir vu Si-woo se diriger vers l'aéroport la veille._

 _... Impossible. Sung-yeon acceptait difficilement le départ de sa mère, mais au vu de la progression des choses, il y avait au moins eu un minimum d'anticipation. Pour son père, enrevanche..._

 _Elle avait compris. Mais elle le refusait. L'estomac noué comme une corde de pendaison, elle prit le chemin de l'aéroport et alla demander à chaque guichet si son père avait été aperçu._

\- _En effet, mademoiselle. L'homme que vous cherchez a pris un billet aller simple pour le Kentucky il y a exactement onze heures._

 _La jeune fille sentait le monde crouler sous ses pieds. Son père. Son papa. Le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait après le départ de cette femme si tendre qui les avait réunis puis laissés derrière elle. Perdant de vue la mère qui l'avait portée et élevée, elle s'était tournée vers son père pour obtenir désespérément son soutien. Mais elle ne le voyait pas. Ses deux piliers laissaient tomber sur elle un plafond insoutenable._

 _Elle passait de tout à rien. L'organisme qu'était sa famille se disloquait complètement, les atomes s'éparpillaient. On lui arrachait une part de son tout, une part d'elle. D'un coup._

 _Elle ne put empêcher les larmes brûlantes de rouler sur ses joues lorsque, souriante, la femme lui annonça cette nouvelle qui lui déchira le cœur. Elle avait envie de vomir, et toutes les émotions, déception, désespoir, affliction, rage, peur, la martelaient. Dans cet état, les membres du personnel jugèrent bon de l'escorter en vitesse mais non sans précautions jusqu'à une salle privée où elle pourrait se reprendre. Ils s'éclipsèrent, avant qu'elle éclate en sanglots. Elle hurla toute sa colère et sa douleur, appelant sa mère, puis son père, adressant des supplications à la première, fusillant d'insultes le second. Tremblante, elle vida son cœur et sa tête de tout ce qui les avait pesés ces derniers mois, ces derniers jours. C'était tout ce qui lui restait._

 _Lorsqu'enfin l'air fut pollué d'émotions, le sol trempé de larmes, Sung-yeon se replia sur elle-même, et inconsciemment, elle referma son cœur au même moment. La lave s'éteignait. Elle n'en était plus que la triste résultante, un caillou noir de charbon compact et fumant. Le silence glacial après la tempête._

 _Le personnel revint la voir après un moment, et tenta de l'approcher sans la blesser. Elle répétait le nom de Kim Tae-hyung, encore et encore, presque comme si elle l'invoquait. Après quelques instants, l'un des professionnels sortit son téléphone._

 _Les autorités ne furent pas averties il n'y avait qu'une seule présence dont Sung-yeon avait besoin. La seule présence qui n'était pas encore partie._

 _Qu'allait-elle devenir ? À quoi ressemblerait son futur, sans ceux qui l'avaient accompagnée pour le construire ? Il était trop tôt. Peut-être n'y arriverait-elle pas._

 _Divers scénarios, qui incluaient souvent une décision grave, une issue sans retour, une pensée aux contours noirs et funestes – le pont, la lame de rasoir et le détergent revenaient souvent – se présentaient à elle._

 _Ces scénarios s'interrompirent, comme si quelque chose venait de décrédibiliser leur existence. La main de Tae-hyung, toujours aussi chaude et vivante, qui recouvrit délicatement la main de la jeune fille. Et lorsqu'elle leva la tête, la visage défiguré par la douleur, elle remarqua son visage à lui et ses muscles crispés, ses iris sombres cernés de rouge, ses joues mouillées, sa respiration sans rythme. Avec une infinie douceur, il serra sa main et, faisant appel à ses dernières forces pour dessiner un faible sourire, il prononça d'une voix tremblante ces mots qui la sauvèrent :_

\- _Sung-yeon, je suis là._

 _Le lendemain, lors de la cérémonie, Sung-yeon serrait la main de quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas celle de la personne à laquelle elle se serait attendue. Mais au final, c'était la seule qui était restée. Sans un mot, leurs doigts étaient restés entrecroisés, plus encore pendant les moments d'émotion. Si cette main n'avait pas été là, c'était peut-être sur le manche d'un couteau que Sung-yeon aurait serré ses doigts._

 _Il se trouva que la bonne personne avait été là au bon moment._

 _Et qu'au fond, elle avait voulu être là aussi pour cette précieuse personne._

 _C'était tout._

XXX

 _Le malheur de la famille Min avait entaché la famille Kim comme un virus, s'était propagé à la manière d'une tache de vin sur une nappe immaculée._

« Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me rappelles cette histoire, Tae-hyung. Et n'en parle pas à ta mère. S'il te plaît... »

 _Tae-hyung ressassait les paroles de son père tandis qu'il attendait les papiers. Sung-yeon était debout à côté de lui et regardait dans le vide. Cette longue procédure arrivait enfin à son terme._

 _En appliquant l'encre sur le morceau de papier, il devenait père. Il adoptait quelqu'un. Une jeune fille. Son amie. Sa sœur, en réalité. Il avait découvert le secret qui le liait à cette même jeune fille et en était resté sans voix. Les seules personnes à qui il pouvait tenter de demander des explications refusaient à tout prix de les lui fournir. Sa seule piste était ce secret... ce maudit arbre._

 _Muré dans le silence et la solitude, il réalisait que ses parents n'étaient pas vraiment les siens. Et que la femme qui était partie était plus qu'une simple amie, c'était sa mère._

 _Et à cet instant, sa sœur devenait sa fille légale. Dans quel marécage venait-il de poser le pied ? Ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait se confrontaient avec ce qui était. La situation était compliquée il l'empirait. Mais c'était mieux qu'abandonner Sung-yeon. Bien mieux selon Tae-hyung._

 _Ses sentiments passèrent au second plan lorsqu'il acheva de signer. Il acceptait légalement de couler plus loin encore, tous ses sentiments mélangés au_ mixer _juridique._

 _Il ressortit, la boule au ventre. Que venait-il de faire ? Quel avenir auraient-ils, tous les deux ? La vie universitaire était déjà assez difficile pour le jeune homme mêlée à ses activités artistiques, avec en plus la charge d'une mineure... Que pourrait-il lui offrir, dans cette situation ? Peut-être aurait-il dû laisser Sung-yeon être adoptée par des personnes qui sauraient la combler, même si elles étaient étrangères. Pour son bien._

 _L'amer regret pointa le bout de son nez._

 _Une seule décision toutefois, une seule, restait claire et certaine dans son esprit. Mais jamais il ne le dirait. Sa seule décision était..._

 _Sung-yeon serra la main de son ami devenu son tuteur._

\- _Eh, Tae-hyung... appela-t-elle doucement._

 _Il ne dit rien. Serra le poing. Puis il esquissa un mouvement sec de la main pour se libérer du contact avec Sung-yeon. Sa voix sonna plus sèche que prévu._

\- _On rentre._

XXX

Sung-yeon descendit trouver Tae-hyung, faisant abstraction de ces sensations qui se manifestaient en elle lorsqu'elle pensait à lui. Elle avait à l'esprit l'épisode de la discussion intime entretenue avec Yuna-ra et Wan-young.

« Tae-hyung, si je te dévoilais mes sentiments pour toi... Te perdrais-je ? Serais-tu dégoûté ? En colère ? Déçu ? »

Elle entra dans le salon. Tae-hyung leva ses magnifiques iris sombres vers elle.

« Mais parler fait tellement de bien... Quand quelque chose ne va pas, je devrais pouvoir te le dire. »

\- Tu vas dormir ?

\- Oui, je venais te dire bonne nuit.

« Te parler à cœur ouvert, peu importe de quoi il s'agit... »

Elle s'agenouilla sur le canapé pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il le lui rendit.

\- Tu me raconteras comment étaient ces petites vacances ?

Il la regardait avec un regard si profond et souriait si innocemment...

« … sans avoir l'angoisse de te voir t'éloigner ou de te blesser. »

\- Oui, c'est promis, sourit-elle. Tu me raconteras aussi comment ça s'est passé pour toi.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle regardait intensément le jeune homme. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait envie d'ouvrir son cœur. Au moins essayer... comme ses amis l'avaient fait avec elle. Elle voulait lui faire confiance.

« Je te le dirai bientôt. »

Tae-hyung plissa les yeux, amusé.

\- Toi, tu veux me dire quelque chose... J'ai raison ?

« Aimerais-tu l'entendre ? »

Sung-yeon acquiesça.

\- Plus tard...

« Mais moi, j'aimerais t'entendre aussi... »

\- D'accord, j'attendrai...


	25. Chapitre 24

CHAPITRE VINGT-QUATRE

.

Après avoir amené Sung-yeon à l'école lundi matin, Tae-hyung fit demi-tour pour aller à l'université. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre son casier, où quelqu'un l'attendait.

\- Bonjour Tae-hyung ! s'exclama Hae-won d'une voix enjouée. T'es en retard !

Tae-hyung la salua avec bonne humeur, même s'il se sentait un peu tendu en sa présence, à cause d'un élément précis qui n'avait pas quitté son esprit depuis sa survenue. Mais quelle était exactement cette tension ?...

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur classe respective en discutant joyeusement.

\- Tu voudrais qu'on aille manger tous les deux ensemble à midi ?

\- Oui, bien sûr !

Il se mordit la langue. Il venait d'ignorer ce désagréable sentiment de malaise au fond de lui. « Tous les deux ensemble »... était-ce « tout seuls » ?

Les heures de cours défilèrent jusqu'à la tant attendue pause de midi. Les deux étudiants universitaires se retrouvèrent et, guidés par Hae-won, ils se dirigèrent vers un coin de la cafétéria de l'établissement.

\- Bon appétit ! lança Hae-won en s'emparant de ses couverts.

\- Euh... On attend pas les autres ?

Hae-won releva la tête.

\- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour manger tous les deux...

\- Ah... Oui. Bon appétit alors !

Ils discutèrent un moment, mais l'attitude de Hae-won différait un peu de son naturel habituel. Elle faisait certains efforts qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Tae-hyung s'en aperçut, mais ne dit rien.

\- Je ne leur ai pas proposé, mais est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on sorte quelque part tous les deux à l'occasion ?

Tae-hyung ne savait pas comment refuser poliment. Car oui, il avait envie de refuser. Il avait beau apprécier énormément son amie... quelque chose en lui le dérangeait. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Hae-won fit quelques signes de la main devant lui.

\- Eh, Tae-hyung ! Tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à se trouver d'excuse. Hae-won posa sa main sur celle de son ami. Ce dernier la retira immédiatement.

\- Écoute, Hae-won... C'est pas la relation que je voudrais.

Le dire de but en blanc fut la meilleure solution qu'il trouva. Hae-won se redressa, mal à l'aise. Elle savait déjà de quoi il parlait.

\- Comment ça... ?

Tae-hyung déglutit et appuya ses avant-bras sur la table.

\- Tu m'as embrassé... Le pourquoi me semble assez évident. Tu m'aimes, c'est ça ?

Hae-won croisa les bras, espérant vainement détourner l'attention de ses joues rouges.

\- Tu ne l'avais toujours pas compris depuis ce _week-end_ ?

\- Je l'avais compris. Mais... ça va pas être possible.

Il dut se concentrer pour choisir les mots les moins désagréables à entendre afin de signaler son rejet. Hae-won eut quand même les larmes aux yeux, en fin de compte.

\- Mais tu restes une amie très chère que je veux surtout pas perdre, conclut Tae-hyung en souriant tristement. Si ça va pour toi...

La jeune femme tenta de ravaler sa douleur et hocha la tête.

\- Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ?

Tae-hyung n'avait pas pensé entendre cette question. Une image s'imposa à lui. Dissimulant sa surprise, il répondit comme par réflexe :

\- Non.

Quelque chose ne jouait pas dans cette réponse.

\- Tu mens... dit Hae-won après un instant d'analyse. Tu as répondu trop vite.

\- C'est parce que je suis sûr d'aimer personne, pas besoin d'y réfléchir.

\- Au contraire, peut-être que tu veux essayer de cacher quelque chose.

Tae-hyung croisa les jambes sous la table, nerveux.

\- Je te vois souvent le regard perdu dans le vide, parfois même tu ris ou souris sans raison apparente. Et comme on s'entend bien, je pensais que... (Elle s'interrompit, renonçant à mettre en évidence son malentendu.) Bref. Mais peut-être que tu pensais à quelqu'un de particulier ?

Tae-hyung secoua la tête. Une personne particulière lui était apparue lorsque Hae-won avait posé sa question. Mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Il n'avait pas _envie_ qu'une telle réponse fasse office de vérité.

\- Non, c'est juste que je pense à des choses drôles, entre autres.

Son amie le regardait d'un œil accusateur. Tae-hyung avait certainement l'air trop coupable à ses yeux. Son cœur battait plus vite, et heureusement, elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il haïssait ce battement trop rapide, dont il comprenait avec horreur la signification. Il haïssait cette maudite image qui s'était présentée à son esprit. C'est pourtant malgré lui qu'il avait réagi à la question de Hae-won.

\- Je reste quand même convaincue que tu es amoureux de quelq-

\- Je te dis que c'est faux !

Tae-hyung était conscient d'avoir l'air plus que louche, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le dire avec cette voix agressive de menteur pris la main dans le sac. Hae-won sembla blessée par ce soudain revirement.

\- Oh, ça va, t'énerve pas... Parlons d'autre chose.

La jeune femme changea vite de sujet et parvint à alléger l'ambiance. Mais... le cœur de Tae-hyung restait gorgé d'amertume.

XXX

Après le dernier cours, Tae-hyung s'entretint avec le professeur pour mieux comprendre un point complexe. Les études de médecine absorbaient toute son énergie par leur difficulté, mais le sujet l'intéressait au point qu'il parvenait à mener le combat sur une multitude de fronts différents. Lorsqu'il ressortit, la tête saturée d'informations, il alla retrouver un de ses amis pour demander un éclaircissement.

« Bon, et maintenant que c'est clair, je vais pouvoir rent- »

Il se figea. Sung-yeon ! Avec toute cette prise de tête, il ne l'avait pas prévenue qu'il allait avoir du retard. À cette heure du soir, les routes seraient sûrement encombrées. Tae-hyung jura mentalement et envoya un message à la jeune fille, lui demandant d'attendre son arrivée. Sung-yeon lui suggéra de la laisser rentrer toute seule. Il refusa, s'interdisant de laisser la jeune fille rentrer seule à cette heure en plus de l'avoir fait attendre plus que nécessaire. Et... il voulait aller la chercher. Lui-même.

XXX

Sung-yeon sortit de l'école après avoir reçu le message de son tuteur. Ajustant ses écouteurs et réglant le volume de la musique, elle s'assit sur les marches de l'entrée. Un avant-toit, soutenu par des colonnes, protégeait l'entrée des intempéries. Sung-yeon se cala contre l'une des colonnes et laissa son regard se perdre dans le ciel dont le bleu cédait progressivement la place à l'orangé crépusculaire.

Tae-hyung arriva plus d'une vingtaine de minutes après l'envoi de son message. Il claqua la porte de la voiture et marcha rapidement jusqu'au portail où il attendait d'habitude. Au fond de la cour, il l'aperçut, assise sur les marches, immobile. Le ciel qui s'étendait dans toute son infinité au-dessus d'eux était moins lumineux qu'à l'accoutumée, mais les tons de jaune et d'orange le rendaient plus chaleureux. Le soleil déclinait lentement entre les immeubles de la ville, derrière le bâtiment scolaire. Son tracé n'éclairait qu'une partie de la cour, laissant dans l'obscurité l'autre partie ainsi que l'entrée de l'école et Sung-yeon. Tae-hyung hésitait à l'appeler. Il prit une grande inspiration pour crier quelque chose. S'interrompit. Plaça ses mains en porte-voix pour crier. Baissa lentement les mains sans rien dire.

Il se contenta de regarder Sung-yeon, de loin. Une autre idée l'empêchait de briser cet instant. Il traversa la cour d'un pas léger mais déterminé, dans le silence. L'école, vide de ses occupants, semblait abandonnée, baignée de cette lumière propre au déclin du soleil. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de l'entrée de l'établissement, il se rendit compte à quel point il faisait froid, dans cet espace où le soleil ne parvenait pas à s'infiltrer. Il s'arrêta devant Sung-yeon, qui n'entendait rien à cause des écouteurs. Il s'accroupit devant elle.

\- Sung-yeon, tu t'es endormie ?

Aucune réaction. Il tendit la main. Serra le poing, en proie au doute. Les dents serrées, il prit le parti d'essayer. D'un côté de l'index, il commença à caresser doucement la joue de Sung-yeon. Ne voyant pas de réaction notable, il posa sa main entière, la paume épousant parfaitement la forme de sa pomette. Il ne pouvait se mentir, même s'il détestait le penser. Ce simple geste, si petit, si léger, si timide, résonnait en lui de façon bien plus puissante que le baiser avec Hae-won.

\- Sung-yeon, réveille-toi !

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et lorsqu'elle le vit – plus encore lorsqu'elle remarqua cette main posée sur sa joue –, elle sursauta, les yeux ronds.

\- Tae-hyung ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que... Je me suis endormie en t'attendant, je crois...

\- Je sais, je suis désolé... J'avais quelque chose à faire et j'ai oublié de t'avertir.

Sung-yeon hocha la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-elle. Par contre, est-ce que tu ne me laisserais pas rentrer seule, la prochaine fois ?

Son tuteur haussa un sourcil.

\- À cette heure ?

\- Tae-hyung, ce n'est pas si tard ! Je suis grande, et si tu es inquiet, je peux m'arranger pour rentrer avec des amis. Et aussi, ça ne te fait pas perdre de temps...

Tae-hyung soutint le regard de la jeune fille. Il y réfléchit quelques instants. Après tout...

\- Tu préférerais... ?

\- Oui.

Il soupira. Son incapacité à laisser Sung-yeon seule lorsqu'il pouvait être avec elle le perturbait.

\- Bon, d'accord... C'est vrai que si tu dépends moins de moi, il y a moins de chances que ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui se reproduise.

Sung-yeon s'amusa de leur différence de point de vue. C'était toujours l'autre avant soi. Sung-yeon posa sa main sur celle de Tae-hyung.

\- Je dois pouvoir être autonome, dit-elle soudain sérieusement. Tu as des choses à faire, et moi aussi, mieux vaut ne pas se mettre dans le pétrin inutilement. De toute façon, il viendra bien un moment où je rentrerai toujours seule...

Tae-hyung fronça les sourcils. Sung-yeon rougit, serra les doigts du jeune homme et retira la main sans un mot. Son cœur battait trop fort pour qu'elle puisse le supporter d'avantage.

\- Sung-yeon... tu...

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Kim Seok-jin sortit de l'école. Tae-hyung tourna brusquement la tête, défit tout contact avec Sung-yeon et se leva. Le psychologue regarda Sung-yeon en silence, puis Tae-hyung.

\- Mademoiselle, que faites-vous encore ici à une heure pareille ? s'étonna-t-il, souriant comme à son habitude.

L'étudiante ignora la peur de ce que l'homme devait s'imaginer entre les deux jeunes gens. Tae-hyung le salua et se présenta, ainsi fit le psychologue.

\- Je suis venu la chercher, expliqua Tae-hyung. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Ils traversèrent tous les trois la cour de l'école pour rejoindre le _parking_. Finalement, ils se saluèrent poliment et se séparèrent. Mais Sung-yeon se retourna, pour constater que le Kim Seok-jin les regardait toujours. Elle inclina la tête, affichant un sourire embarrassé. Il lui rendit un sourire complice et se détourna pour rejoindre son véhicule.

\- Kim Tae-hyung... Drôle de manière de dire bonjour à votre sœur...


	26. Chapitre 25

CHAPITRE VINGT-CINQ

.

En rentrant de l'école le lendemain soir, Sung-yeon remarqua un détail insolite : en plus de la lumière dans la cage d'escalier menant au sous-sol, les portes de l'armoire du salon étaient grandes ouvertes. Elle posa son sac par terre et appela son tuteur.

\- Ah, tu es rentrée ? cria-t-il depuis en bas.

Il était dans la salle d'entraînement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que l'armoire du salon est ouverte ? demanda Sung-yeon au même volume.

\- Je voulais descendre les albums au sous-sol, lui répondit le garçon. Puisque tu es là, tu veux pas me les apporter ?

Sung-yeon jeta un coup d'œil peu emballé aux épais volumes qui la guettaient, narquois, depuis les étagères.

\- Je suppose que les escaliers sont trop fatigants à monter pour que tu le fasses toi-même ? railla-t-elle gentiment.

\- Exact.

Sung-yeon haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers l'armoire pour s'atteler à sa tâche. Un coin en carton appuyait un peu trop fort contre son biceps. Comment de simples albums remplis de simples photos pouvaient-ils peser aussi lourd ? Elle souleva les trois volumes, incertaine, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle descendit prudemment, marche après marche.

\- Tu as trouvé ? demanda Tae-hyung, toujours affairé dans la salle.

\- Oui, mais c'était plus lourd que pré-

Inévitablement. Distraite par la discussion, elle posa son pied dans un angle inhabituel et bascula en avant. Elle lâcha un cri et eut le réflexe – plutôt approprié – de garder les livres serrés contre elle, protégeant ainsi son thorax. Heureusement, la chute était relativement basse et elle atterrit sur ses bras. Alarmé par le bruit, Tae-hyung surgit devant elle.

\- La vache ! Tu es tombée ? Ça va ?

Il s'agenouilla et aida Sung-yeon à faire de même. Elle caressa ses membres douloureux.

\- Oui, je... aïe... Ce n'était pas très haut, je me suis rattrapée sur les bras...

\- Idiote, pourquoi tu transportais autant de livres en même temps ? la sermonna Tae-hyung.

Il inspecta les bras de Sung-yeon.

\- Je vais voir si on a quelque chose pour soulager la douleur. Attends-moi ici.

Après un petit moment d'absence, il revint bredouille.

\- On a rien, avoua-t-il à regret. J'irai acheter ce dont tu as besoin à la pharmacie demain. Tu tiendras jusque-là ?

Sung-yeon se mit debout malgré la douleur du choc de ses jambes contre le sol.

\- Aucun problème, je suis forte.

Tae-hyung plissa les yeux, malicieux, et dit d'un air presque fier :

\- _That's my Sung-yeon._

Les deux frère et sœur ramassèrent les livres étalés par terre ainsi que les photos qui s'en étaient échappées et les apportèrent dans la salle. Sung-yeon finit par interroger son tuteur quant à la raison de cette décision.

\- Je voudrais tout regarder, dit-il simplement. Je pense que ces souvenirs peuvent être très riches et inspirants.

\- Inspirants pour quoi ?

Tae-hyung eut l'air las et ne répondit rien.

\- T'as pas faim ? demanda-t-il. C'est mon tour de cuisiner ce soir.

XXX

Le lendemain, Sung-yeon s'assit en classe de maths à côté de Yuna-ra, comme d'habitude. Son amie sursauta lorsqu'elle vit les bleus sur ses bras.

\- Ouah, comment tu t'es fait ça ? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as encore glissé sur un tapis posé de travers ?

Sung-yeon ignora l'évocation d'un souvenir ridicule qu'elle voulait oublier et expliqua la vraie raison, rapidement, avant le début du cours du professeur Park.

Un cours comme les autres, pensait Sung-yeon. Mais à plusieurs moments, le professeur relevait la tête de ses feuilles et regardait dans la direction de Sung-yeon. Il avait l'air de plus en plus sombre, ce qui ne convenait pas pour des traits d'une douceur juvénile. Il semblait penser à quelque chose de particulier.

Sung-yeon quitta la salle sans se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

XXX

.

 **Tae-hyung**

 _Je dois terminer un travail, je passe après à la pharmacie pour toi. Tu peux rentrer seule ?_

 _À plus._

.

Après avoir envoyé le message, Tae-hyung se mit au travail. Puis, comme prévu, il se rendit à la pharmacie, non loin de son université. À cette heure-ci, les clients étaient rares.

Il prit son temps pour choisir ce qui lui semblait le plus approprié. Lorsqu'il vit qu'un autre client voulait accéder à l'étalage devant lequel il était posté, il se poussa légèrement. L'homme se plaça à côté de lui et sembla perdre son regard au milieu des produits pharmaceutiques.

\- De la consoude... Pas mal.

\- Kim Tae-hyung ?

L'interpellé, surpris, tourna la tête vers cet homme qui venait de lui parler. Pas très grand, brun, un peu plus âgé que lui.

\- Euh... Oui ?

\- Vous me reconnaissez ?

Le jeune homme fouilla un peu dans sa mémoire.

\- Ah oui, vous êtes un des professeurs du lycée de ma fille, c'est ça ?

Ledit professeur ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Écoutez, ça fait un moment que j'aimerais discuter avec vous.

Tae-hyung baissa le volume de sa voix, intrigué.

\- Vous avez l'air grave, tout va bien ? C'est au sujet de Sung-yeon ?

Les yeux du brun, derrière ses lunettes, étaient remplis de méfiance et de soupçon.

\- Au sujet de Sung-yeon, oui. En tant que professeur, je la vois presque tous les jours. Deux fois par semaine, elle est dans ma classe. Et en tant que père de famille, et être humain, je vois bien qu'elle ne va pas bien.

Tae-hyung se renfrogna.

\- Elle va pas bien ? répéta-t-il.

\- Depuis des mois. Ces derniers temps, elle semble plus triste encore. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vit au quotidien, mais ce ne doit pas être facile. Elle se force pour faire croire que tout va bien et qu'elle est souriante, mais je suis de plus en plus certain qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas bien à la maison...

Tae-hyung fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais pu soupçonner la rudesse des épreuves que Sung-yeon traversait, et cela l'étonnait. Il fit ouvertement face à son interlocuteur.

\- Je vous suis pas, professeur. Venez-en au fait.

\- Il est de notoriété publique, parmi les cadres de l'école de Mlle Min, qu'elle a une histoire de famille compliquée. Son père, sa mère, vous...

Tae-hyung serra les poings, agacé.

\- Je le sais, trancha-t-il. Je fais de mon mieux pour-

\- Ce matin, elle est arrivée en cours avec des bleus sur les bras.

Le jeune Coréen écarquilla les yeux. Les insinuations du professeur se faisaient de plus en plus limpides dans son esprit.

\- Ah... C'est-

\- De ce que je vois et comprends... (Il semblait plus convaincu que jamais de son hypothèse, et baissa encore le volume de sa voix.) L'angoisse et la tristesse en rentrant chez elle, ces traces sur ses bras... Vous la battez, n'est-ce pas ?

Le poing de Tae-hyung percuta la mâchoire du professeur Park plus fort qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Son interlocuteur fut littéralement projeté contre les étalages de flacons et de boîtes, sonné. Il se redressa en massant sa mâchoire douloureuse. Les pharmaciens, alertés par le bruit, s'empressèrent de s'approcher.

\- Vous m'accusez de... de battre ma fille ? s'étrangla Tae-hyung. _Moi_ , la maltraiter ?!

\- Votre réaction prouve que j'ai raison, c'est votre faute ! Votre faute ! s'écria le professeur en se jetant sur Tae-hyung.

\- S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous ! implora une pharmacienne.

Sans que personne ne les ai vus venir, trois à quatre individus armés débarquèrent dans le magasin.

\- Monsieur, relâchez cet homme !

Le professeur Park s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais il s'interrompit dans son élan.

\- Agent Jeon Jung-kook, se présenta l'un des hommes. Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

Tae-hyung se mordit la lèvre inférieure, envahi par la colère, apparemment inapte à livrer une réponse. L'agent insista.

\- C'est la faute de ce-

\- Il m'a frappé à la mâchoire !

\- Il m'a accusé de maltraitance !

\- Calmez-vous, messieurs, fit l'agent Jeon de sa voix la plus pacifique possible. Voulez-vous bien expliquer les faits ?

La pharmacienne en chef, qui avait assisté à la scène, s'approcha d'un pas assuré.

\- Pourriez-vous le faire ailleurs que dans notre pharmacie, s'il vous plaît ? C'est un lieu où il n'y a pas de conflits, et je ne voudrais pas que les autres clients soient importunés.

L'agent pinça légèrement les lèvres, mais accéda poliment à la demande et sortit de la pièce en compagnie des deux hommes et de ses compagnons. Tae-hyung était encore trop sous le coup de l'affront qu'on venait de lui faire pour s'interroger comment ces quatre hommes avaient-ils pu intervenir si vite ?

\- Nous allons retourner au poste afin d'écouter ce que vous avez à dire, on dirait qu'il y a un conflit important à résoudre.

Les deux hommes furent rapidement amenés près de la voiture de police garée devant. Tae-hyung, malgré son agitation, aperçut sur le côté une silhouette sombre bien connue qui lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna rapidement.

\- Eh, toi, attends ! s'écria-t-il.

Mais la silhouette disparut. Les deux hommes furent forcés d'embarquer en voiture, séparés par un agent pour éviter de s'entre-tuer.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

XXX

Sung-yeon descendit voir si Tae-hyung était arrivé. Toujours pas. Elle lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages déjà, sans réponse. Finalement, c'est un numéro inconnu qui l'appela. Lorsqu'elle entendit l'homme décliner son identité avec le calme détaché qu'exige ce genre de situation, Sung-yeon écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mademoiselle, je vous appelle parce qu'il y a eu une altercation avec M. Kim Tae-hyung et il semble que vous soyez son plus proche parent ici. (Sung-yeon confirma, pâle.) Nous avons été prévenus juste à temps, il s'apprêtait à se battre avec un client de la pharmacie.

\- Se battre ? répéta Sung-yeon, ébahie. Tae-hyung ne ferait jamais ça !

\- Nous l'avons vu, expliqua calmement le policier. Mademoiselle, est-il possible pour vous de vous déplacer ? Le client en question est un certain Park Ji-min. (Le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa.) Il semble que vous soyez le sujet de leur conflit. Je pense qu'il serait bien d'avoir votre avis.

\- ... Je... je fais au plus vite.

XXX

Sung-yeon entra d'un pas timide dans la salle vide où les deux hommes attendaient, assis dans un silence qui surpassait en désagrément celui qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de vivre autrefois. Elle se planta devant eux. L'agent Jeon expliqua en détails la situation selon ce qu'il avait compris. Tae-hyung avait les bras croisés, il fulminait mentalement. M. Park se réinstallait sans cesse sur sa chaise sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

\- Tae-hyung... commença Sung-yeon, ne sachant quoi dire. Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

\- … J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. M'accuser de maltraitance envers une personne que je chéris plus que n'importe qui d'autre, c'est... c'est trop.

\- J'avais mes raisons, se défendit sèchement le professeur. Voir Sung-yeon rentrer chez elle aussi mal en point et la voir en classe avec des bleus sur les bras... J'ai vite tiré des conclusions. Beaucoup de gens auraient pensé la même chose que moi.

\- Je m'en fiche pas mal, grogna Tae-hyung. Vous m'avez accusé sans preuves, au lieu de demander directement à Sung-yeon ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Ce n'est pas de mon ressort, c'est...

Il s'interrompit, juste avant de faire l'énorme erreur de trop en dire. Le regard insistant de Sung-yeon approuva son geste. Tae-hyung ne savait rien à propos du psychologue, et apparemment, la jeune patiente préférait cela. Peut-être par fierté ?

Sung-yeon s'expliqua avec le policier il fallut bien donner quelques éléments de vie personnelle, mais le malentendu fut finalement éclairci. Après avoir reçu des avertissements, la jeune fille put sortir du commissariat en compagnie de son tuteur. Ce dernier ne daigna même pas regarder le professeur en partant. Quant à la jeune fille, elle s'inclina poliment.

\- J'aimerais en reparler calmement avec vous, lui glissa-t-elle avant de sortir. Au revoir, professeur Park.

Une fois dehors, Tae-hyung lui tourna le dos et inspira profondément. Il faisait déjà nuit et un vent froid s'était levé.

\- Et avec ça, j'ai pas pu acheter ce que je voulais à la pharmacie...

\- Tu sais, c'est le cadet de mes soucis en ce moment...

Tae-hyung tourna la tête vers elle, très sérieux.

\- Pourtant, c'est très important de prendre soin de soi. Si tu le fais pas, je le ferai.

Sa sœur secoua la tête et choisit de ne rien répondre. Il ne changerait pas d'avis de toute façon. Le jeune homme la considéra un instant. Il desserra les lèvres et se pencha en avant, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche se retrouve au niveau de l'oreille de Sung-yeon.

\- Je suis désolé... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Que je voulais pas dire en face de l'agent Jeon. On va passer chercher ce qu'il te faut pour soulager ton bras et on va discuter tous les deux une fois rentrés. D'accord ?

Il se redressa et offrit à la jeune fille son sourire si particulier qu'elle adorait. Dans ce contexte, c'était signe d'encouragement, de compassion. Il se mit en marche. Sung-yeon trotta pour le rattraper. Elle inspira un grand coup pour apaiser son rythme cardiaque qui s'accélérait et son mental qui s'activait à imaginer tous les scénarios possibles.

\- C'est grave ?

Tae-hyung tendit une main ouverte que Sung-yeon serra. La chaleur rassurante qui s'en dégageait contrastait fortement avec le froid extérieur.

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai aucune preuves de ce que je dis, comme le professeur Park. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis quasiment sûr. Et si c'est bien vrai, alors il vaut mieux que tu le saches. Rapidement.


	27. Chapitre 26

CHAPITRE VINGT-SIX

.

 _Sung-yeon n'allait pas tarder à rentrer de son_ week-end _entre amis, et Tae-hyung, prêt depuis longtemps, trépignait presque en attendant l'heure de rejoindre la gare. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la maison, il reçut un coup de téléphone de ses parents._

 _Les parents Kim appelaient leur fils régulièrement, mais le laps de temps entre chaque appel semblait toujours une éternité. Du fait de leur travail et du décalage horaire, il n'était pas toujours possible de téléphoner longtemps, et pour Tae-hyung qui adorait ses parents, c'était souvent difficile._

 _La petite famille discuta quelques minutes, au bout desquelles Kim Joo-eun marqua un temps d'arrêt._

\- _En fait... Ton père et moi... nous avons quelque chose à te dire._

 _M_ _me_ _Kim avait mis sur haut-parleur afin que son mari puisse prendre part à la conversation. Tae-hyung écouta attentivement._

\- _Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ton père et moi sommes partis pour les États-Unis après le décès de Min Ha-neul. Pour y travailler, oui, mais surtout... parce qu'on voulait retrouver la trace de Min Si-woo._

 _C'était donc des deux parents de Sung-yeon qu'il allait être question. Tae-hyung inspira calmement._

\- _Je sais. Vous m'aviez dit en partant que vous aviez l'intention de surveiller Min Si-woo, et si possible, de le retrouver._

 _\- … C'était le cas. Comme tu le sais, on a mis longtemps à le retrouver. Et on pensait même arriver à lui parler. Mais il y a deux semaines à peu près, on l'a perdu de vue._

 _Tae-hyung fronça les sourcils._

\- _Comment ça, « perdu de vue » ?_

 _\- C'est comme s'il s'était évaporé. On a attendu un petit moment, mais... impossible de le retrouver. Voilà pourquoi on ne te prévient que maintenant. On le soupçonne d'avoir quitté les États-Unis._

 _\- Oui, confirma M. Kim. D'ailleurs..._

 _Tae-hyung se passa la main sur le visage, blême._

\- _Nous sommes allés demander à l'aéroport, et il semblerait qu'il soit-_

 _\- Revenu en Corée du Sud._

 _Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil._

\- _Tae... commença Joo-eun avec douceur. Ton père et moi ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose depuis ici. Si nous arrivons à retrouver un travail en Corée du Sud, nous te rejoindrons une fois nos contrats de travail expirés._

 _Tae-hyung hocha la tête. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon le ramena à son programme. Il prévint ses parents qu'il devait aller chercher la jeune fille à la gare._

\- _Mon garçon, écoute, intervint son père. Essaye de découvrir ce que veut Min Si-woo. Ça a certainement un rapport avec Sung-yeon. Je te fais confiance._

 _Le jeune Coréen embrassa tendrement ses parents et mit fin à l'appel. Lorsqu'il passa devant la glace, dans le couloir du_ hall _d'entrée, il s'observa un moment, pensif._

 _« Papa... »_

XXX

Sung-yeon posa sa tasse de chocolat sur la table basse du salon. Elle inspira profondément, puis expira. Malgré elle, une de ses mains était crispée sur le coussin qu'elle avait serré contre elle tout du long. Installé en face du canapé où elle s'était assise en tailleur, Tae-hyung jaugeait sa réaction, nerveux.

\- Papa serait revenu... conclut Sung-yeon sur le ton du murmure, comme pour se convaincre de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

\- C'est pas certain, nuança Tae-hyung. C'est ce que m'ont dit mes parents. Je leur ai pas encore dit parce que je voulais pas les inquiéter, mais... (Il haussa les sourcils.) Je vois souvent une silhouette qui m'observe, en ce moment. Qui me suit.

\- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression ?

\- Non, je l'ai vraiment vue plusieurs fois. Ça peut paraître idiot, mais j'ai fait le lien entre cette silhouette et Si-woo... Et je me disais que si j'arrivais à la rencontrer, je saurais qui c'était.

Sung-yeon acquiesça. Elle retira ses lunettes en silence et passa ses mains fraîches sur son visage. Puis elle remit les lunettes en place.

\- Tu es étonnamment calme, constata Tae-hyung.

La jeune fille sourit et posa le menton sur le coussin qu'elle tenait toujours contre elle.

\- Qu'il reste aux États-Unis ou qu'il revienne en Corée du Sud... franchement... peu importe. Pour moi, il s'est trop éloigné pour pouvoir revenir. C'est trop tard.

Tae-hyung l'observa sans rien dire. Sung-yeon se rendit compte de l'acidité de ses paroles en parlant de son père. Le mépris pointait presque dans chaque syllabe. Elle se radoucit :

\- Ça me fait mal au cœur, parce que c'est mon père... parce que ça me rappelle beaucoup de souvenirs. Mais... je ne me sens pas encore prête à lui pardonner. Alors, tant que je ne le croise pas... tout ira bien. (Elle porta sur lui son regard profond.) Et toi, comment est-ce que tu te sens, par rapport à tout ça ? Après tout, c'est ton père aussi...

Tae-hyung haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai pas cette impression, grimaça-t-il. Pour moi, il a jamais été un père. Surtout à voir comme il a abandonné sa fille... Je préfère de loin le père qui m'a élevé, même si c'est pas le mien biologiquement. Cette histoire me touche surtout parce qu'elle te concerne de près.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. S'il pouvait assurer cela d'un ton aussi naturel, avec un peu de chance, il le pensait vraiment, et cette nouvelle ne l'affectait que peu personnellement.

\- Tant qu'il nous laisse tranquilles, ça va.

\- Oui...

Elle s'étira.

\- Merci de m'en avoir parlé. Ç'aurait été de mauvais goût de me laisser la surprise...

\- Tu parles d'une surprise...

La jeune fille lui souhaita la bonne nuit et monta sans plus attendre. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se mit en pyjama et se coucha. Les yeux fermés, elle attendit. Dix minutes. Vingt minutes. Une demi-heure. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'endormir. Tae-hyung vint la voir et s'en rendit rapidement compte.

\- Je parie que tu y penses toujours, devina-t-il sans surprise. Où est passé ton détachement de tout à l'heure ?

Sung-yeon soupira, abattue.

\- Je me force à ne plus y penser et à lâcher prise depuis un moment, avoua-t-elle. Un jour, je devrais y arriver.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant son lit et la regarda longtemps.

\- À quoi tu penses ? lui demanda la jeune fille.

Son frère secoua la tête et lui tourna le dos.

\- Rien... Bonne nuit.

Non. Elle ne le laisserait pas partir comme ça. Pas avec cette tonalité dans la voix. Sung-yeon se leva d'un coup, s'élança vers le jeune homme et l'enlaça depuis derrière. Elle se contenta de le serrer tout contre elle sans rien dire et d'appuyer sa joue dans son dos. Sans ses lunettes et dans la nuit, elle avait l'impression d'enlacer un morceau d'obscurité. Elle sentit bientôt un frôlement chaud sur ses avant-bras. Tae-hyung recouvrit avec ses mains celles de Sung-yeon, posées l'une sur l'autre à l'emplacement de son ventre. Le garçon respirait calmement.

\- Je laisserai pas Si-woo bouleverser notre vie une nouvelle fois, murmura-t-il. Fais-moi confiance. Je vais me battre, pour t'offrir la vie tranquille et joyeuse que tu veux, que tu mérites... Je... (Il serra ses mains.) J'aurais dû te l'offrir il y a longtemps déjà... Pardonne-moi, Sung-yeon...

\- Je n'ai rien besoin de te pardonner. On a toujours fait de notre mieux, je crois... On va continuer. On a vu pire, mais on s'en est toujours sortis. (Tae-hyung relâcha ses mains et se retourna pour lui faire face, même s'il ne voyait que le contour de sa silhouette.) Non ?

\- Oui... (Il marqua une pause, suivie d'un rire léger.) Alors le maître-mot, ce serait « acceptation » ?

\- Je pense. Ou tout ce qui va dans ce sens. Accepter ce qui arrive, et préserver les beaux moments qu'on peut encore construire malgré cet événement inattendu.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Pas inconfortable.

\- Pourquoi le câlin ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- J'ai... senti que tu en avais besoin.

\- … Pas plus que d'habitude...

Sung-yeon entendit ces mots comme si on les avait murmurés tout près son oreille. Elle ne tint plus.

\- Tae-hyung... Si tu n'étais pas mon frère, je pourrais mal interpréter ce que tu viens de dire.

Il eut un petit rire nerveux.

\- Malheureusement, on dirait que je suis ton frère. (Il soupira.) C'est compliqué entre ce qu'on est devant la loi, ce qu'on est par le sang et ce qu'on ressent... Il y a un décalage énorme !

La jeune fille acquiesça.

« Ce qu'on ressent... »

\- J'aimerais pouvoir oublier toutes ces complications, confessa-t-elle.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait, si tu oubliais ce fait un moment ? Qu'est-ce que... tu ferais ? Au fond, si tu veux être sûre d' _agir comme il faut_ , est-ce que c'est pas mieux que tu me laisses l'étiquette du grand-frère ?

Sung-yeon croisa les bras. Elle réalisa qu'il comprenait parfaitement ses préoccupations, aussi bien que si lui-même les partageait. Elle voulait continuer à parler de ces choses si essentielles à leur quotidien, mais... pas tout de suite. Une chose après l'autre.

\- Je ne sais pas... répondit-elle simplement.

Devant le silence qui s'installait à nouveau, Tae-hyung changea de sujet.

\- Bon... Et avec ça, on a oublié de soigner tes blessures aux bras...

XXX

Sung-yeon s'était levée fatiguée, mais avait fait de son mieux pour éclairer elle-même sa journée. Sans trop de difficulté, étonnamment. En ce froid jeudi, les choses semblaient bien aller. De même pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle semaine commence. Sung-yeon repensait occasionnellement à ce que lui avait annoncé son tuteur ce fameux mercredi soir.

« Il peut bien revenir, j'en ai rien à faire. Hors de question que je souffre encore à cause de lui. »

Yuna-ra n'en savait rien pour le moment il était inutile de la plonger dans ces affaires de famille qui ne la regardaient pas.

Lundi après-midi se déroula agréablement. Sung-yeon avait retrouvé Yuna-ra pendant la pause, et bientôt, le duo se transforma en trio lorsque Wan-young les rejoignit. Tous trois passèrent le reste de leur temps libre ensemble jusqu'à ce que le dernier cours les sépare. Puis la cloche sonna enfin. Sung-yeon passa à son casier et sortit dans la cour. Comme à son habitude, son tuteur l'attendait au fond. Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction lorsqu'elle remarqua une autre silhouette, de l'autre côté du portail. Une silhouette qui regardait dans sa direction. La jeune fille s'arrêta net, serra le poing et inspira profondément. Son cœur se mit à battre très fort. Puis elle avança, déterminée.

Tae-hyung releva la tête.

\- Ah, tu-

La jeune fille le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant un bref instant.

\- Viens, dit-elle doucement

Elle passa à côté de lui et sortit, pour aller se planter devant la fameuse silhouette qui apparemment ne s'était pas attendue à la voir s'approcher. Elle l'examina. Il semblait que le désespoir avait eu plus d'effet sur le visage de l'homme que Sung-yeon ne l'aurait pensé, pour qu'elle ne soit pas capable de reconnaître tout de suite son propre père.

\- C'est bien toi... murmura-t-elle, les poings serrés.

Si-woo n'avait pas tant changé, sinon au niveau de son visage les traits tirés, des cernes marquées et une pilosité plus importante. Sung-yeon sentit comme si une pique lui traversait le cœur. Revoir son père, après tout ce temps, et dans cet état de négligence apparente par rapport à avant... Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que cela arrive dans un si court délai ! Elle voulait réfléchir à quoi lui dire, mais finalement, lorsqu'elle entendit son père prononcer son prénom avec tendresse et désolation, les mots lui vinrent tous seuls. C'est avec une expression d'une neutralité qui l'effrayait qu'elle parla, détachant chacune de ses phrases :

\- Papa. (Prononcer ce mot lui déchira le cœur.) Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là, mais si ça concerne Tae-hyung ou moi-même, tu peux passer ton chemin. Je veux bien essayer de me mettre à ta place pour ressentir ton chagrin le jour où tu es parti, mais pour le moment, je n'y arrive pas. Je me suis quand même relevée comme j'ai pu depuis ce jour, grâce à Tae-hyung en partie. Et maintenant, je me sens bien comme ça. Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle tu es revenu, je te le dis tout de suite : n'essaye même plus de m'approcher. Ni moi, ni même Tae-hyung. Laisse-nous tranquilles. Si un jour j'arrive à te pardonner, c'est moi qui reviendrai. En attendant, puisque tu as si rapidement et si facilement pris de la distance avec moi, tu dois pouvoir comprendre que je vais faire la même chose. Je suis désolée, mais je ne veux plus te revoir.

Elle termina son monologue et tourna rapidement la tête pour ne pas voir les yeux de son père s'embuer de larmes. Il ne répondit même pas. Il savait que c'était la vérité et il aurait dû s'y attendre. Sung-yeon tourna les talons, pour trouver juste derrière elle un Tae-hyung qui avait assisté à la scène sans rien dire. Elle trotta jusqu'à la voiture, suivie de son tuteur. Elle s'installa sur le siège arrière, derrière lui. Sans un mot, il démarra le plus vite possible. La voiture fila droit jusqu'à la maison.

Sur le chemin, Tae-hyung ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Plaisanter ou faire quelque chose d'amusant aurait été déplacé. Lorsqu'il entendit Sung-yeon renifler discrètement alors qu'elle essayait de camoufler ses larmes, il regarda dans le rétroviseur. Toute tendue, un poing appuyé sur le genou du même côté, elle essuyait ses joues.

\- Yeonie...

\- J'ai peur d'avoir été trop dure...

\- T'as pas été trop dure, tu as dit la vérité. Et puis, c'est difficile de pas se laisser un peu aller avec les émotions, dans ce genre de situation.

Sung-yeon acquiesça. Elle releva la tête. Et sourit faiblement.

\- Ça fait mal... Mais je suis tellement soulagée d'avoir enfin pu le dire. Tellement soulagée...

Tae-hyung sourit à son tour, un peu plus détendu.

\- Quand les mots attendent d'être dits mais que tu les empêches de sortir, ils encombrent le cœur, tu as remarqué ?

Sung-yeon y repensa quelques instants. Elle tourna le visage, pour perdre son regard dans le paysage. Des gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber sur la vitre.

\- Oui... Je crois que je commence seulement à le comprendre...


	28. Récapitulatif-Intrigue et personnages

RÉCAPITULATIF

.

 _Bonjour à toutes et tous !_

 _Avant de poursuivre la publication, voici une synthèse où ont été rassemblés pour vous les éléments essentiels, autant du côté du fil rouge de l'histoire que du côté des personnages qui sont intervenus. Bonne suite de lecture, en espérant que ce soit plus clair pour vous ! ~_

 _ **FeuCeleste**_

.

.

INTRIGUE

.

Corée du Sud, de nos jours. Les familles Min et Kim s'entendent très bien, et surtout leurs enfants, Sung-yeon et Tae-hyung. Vers l'âge de seize ans, la jeune fille perd sa mère, emportée par la maladie. Ne supportant pas la situation, son père fuit aux États-Unis, laissant Sung-yeon seule. Tae-hyung, qui remplit les conditions d'adoption, devient son tuteur légal. M. et Mme Kim, qui voyagent beaucoup, se trouvent actuellement aux États-Unis.

(L'histoire commence.) Depuis plus d'un an, les deux jeunes gens vivent ensemble. Mais Sung-yeon ne comprend plus son tuteur, Tae-hyung. Ce dernier est devenu froid et, à cause de ses études notamment, il ne parle plus avec elle. Alors qu'elle pense ne plus rien signifier pour lui et qu'elle s'enfuit, Tae-hyung lui prouve qu'il tient à elle. La jeune fille met alors tout en œuvre pour améliorer leur relation et diminuer la tension entre eux.

Ses deux amis, son enseignant et son psychologue s'inquiètent pour elle, et essayent de l'aider à traverser ses moments d'angoisse et de doutes.

Blessée lorsqu'elle découvre que Tae-hyung est agréable avec tout le monde sauf avec elle, Sung-yeon décide de chercher plus loin les raisons du changement de comportement de Tae-hyung, et de savoir si elle en est vraiment la fautive. Un jour qu'elle parcourt les albums photo de la famille, elle tombe sur un numéro de téléphone inscrit à la fin de l'un d'entre eux. Curieuse, elle appelle ; c'est le Dr. Lee qui répond, le médecin qui s'est occupé du cas de sa mère un an auparavant. Dans leur échange, le médecin l'informe qu'un homme venait voir sa mère à l'hôpital. Sung-yeon se renseigne : il s'agit de Jung Ho-Seok, son oncle maternel. Un jour, elle insiste pour aller lui rendre visite avec Tae-hyung et a une discussion avec son oncle. Alors qu'elle s'est éloignée, elle surprend une conversation entre Ho-seok et Tae-hyung, qui laissent clairement entendre qu'ils cachent un grand secret que la jeune fille ne doit pas connaître.

Sung-yeon décide de percer à jour ce secret, le soupçonnant d'être la raison pour laquelle Tae-hyung est aussi malheureux. Il s'agit d'une enveloppe, et grâce à l'aide de sa grand-mère, elle se procure le document, qui contient l'arbre généalogique de sa famille. C'est alors qu'elle apprend son lien de sang avec Tae-hyung, en réalité son frère.

Les deux jeunes gens, qui partagent désormais ce lourd secret, sont plus complices que jamais, mais se découvrent de forts sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

De nouveaux problèmes arrivent. D'une part, Tae-hyung a l'impression récurrente d'être suivi par quelqu'un, mais il n'a aucune idée du pourquoi ni de l'identité de ce quelqu'un. D'autre part, le jeune homme reçoit un appel de ses parents, qui lui apprennent le retour en Corée du Sud du père de Sung-yeon. Les raisons sont encore inconnues, mais plus pour longtemps...

La situation serait-elle encore plus délicate qu'elle ne semble déjà l'être ? La vie de nos protagonistes ne serait-t-elle pas menacée par un terrible danger qui les guette depuis toujours dans l'ombre ?

.

.

PERSONNAGES

.

 **MIN Sung-yeon**

18 ans. Cheveux brun foncé, yeux marron, lunettes carrées. D'un naturel calme, réservé, curieux et porté à la réflexion. Connaît Tae-hyung depuis toujours.

A perdu ses deux parents, se sent très concernée par sa situation familiale et essaye de l'améliorer. Au lycée, très intéressée par tout ce qui touche à la psychologie humaine.

.

 **KIM Tae-hyung**

25 ans. Cheveux mauves, yeux brun-noir. D'un naturel joyeux et espiègle, même s'il est tout l'opposé au début de l'histoire. Connaît Sung-yeon depuis qu'elle est née. En dernière année à l'université de médecine. Parallèlement, s'entraîne au chant et tient un rôle dans un _drama_. A adopté Sung-yeon lorsque celle-ci s'est retrouvée seule.

Depuis le départ des deux parents de Sung-yeon, semble s'être refermé et laisse un mur entre elle et lui.

.

 **CHAN Yuna-ra**

Cheveux noirs, yeux noirs. Meilleure amie de Sung-yeon, est restée près d'elle quand celle-ci s'est isolée après le départ de ses parents. Très attentionnée envers elle, vive et à l'aise dans tous ses contacts humains. Au lycée, dans la même classe de maths que Sung-yeon.

.

 **PARK Ji-min**

Professeur de maths de Sung-yeon, la voit en cours deux fois par semaine. A remarqué l'angoisse de Sung-yeon et s'inquiète pour elle. L'encourage à parler de ses problèmes au psychologue de l'école. Marié et père de deux petites filles qu'il chérit plus que quiconque.

.

 **KIM Seok-jin**

Psychologue au lycée de Sung-yeon. Patient et dévoué à son travail. Très paternel envers Sung-yeon. La voit à intervalles irréguliers, lorsqu'elle a besoin de parler. Elle a son numéro de téléphone si besoin.

.

 **LEE Wan-young**

Camarade de Sung-yeon et de Yuna-ra. Du genre amical, loyal et fêtard, même s'il est très sérieux en études. A beaucoup d'affection pour ses deux amies filles. Fait partie d'un groupe de garçons, qu'il a voulu arrêter lorsqu'ils ont attaqué Sung-yeon. Projette de devenir médecin. Subit une pression importante de la part de son père le Dr. Lee.

.

 **M. et Mme MIN (Si-woo et Ha-neul)**

Les parents de Sung-yeon. Le mari est assez possessif et adore sa femme, qui est très douce et aimante. À la mort de celle-ci, il fuit pour les États-Unis, façon irraisonnée de fuir son immense chagrin.

.

 **M. et Mme KIM (Hak-kun et Joo-eun)**

Les parents de Tae-hyung. Malgré leur absence quasi permanente, ils adorent leur fils et se soucient de Min Sung-yeon comme de leur propre fille. Ils leur envoient de l'argent, à distance, pour leur permettre de vivre.

.

 **GO Hae-won**

Étudiante à l'université de médecine, camarade de Tae-hyung, avec qui elle adore aller au karaoké et pour qui elle entretient un peu plus que de l'amitié. Chaleureuse et bienveillante à l'égard de Sung-yeon.

.

 **M. et** ** **M**** ** **me**** **JUNG (Ho-seok et Ae-cha)**

Le mari est le petit frère de Mme Min, donc l'oncle maternel de Sung-yeon. Il n'a jamais aimé la proximité de Si-woo avec sa sœur qu'il adorait et respectait.

Sa femme est tout aussi rayonnante de joie et d'amour pour son mari. Elle essaye de s'intégrer dans la famille de ce dernier et est bienveillante à l'égard de Sung-yeon.

.

 **MIN Yoon-gi**

La grand-mère paternelle de Yuna-ra. Après avoir mené une vie plutôt compliquée, a choisi de vivre recluse de la société. Malgré ça et son caractère à priori difficile à vivre, prend grand soin de son unique petite fille lorsque celle-ci vient la voir.

.

 **LEE Seung-jae**

Père de Wan-young, était le médecin en charge de Mme Min lors de son séjour à l'hôpital. Travailleur exigeant de nature, a tendance à beaucoup demander de son fils et à lui mettre la pression, que ce soit pour le travail... ou pour se trouver une petite amie. Son but ultime est d'offrir une vie confortable à sa famille.

.

 **JEON Jung-kook**

Jeune agent de police qui va dorénavant suivre de près l'histoire de Sung-yeon. Suscite l'admiration de ses aînés pour sa vivacité et sa dévotion, même s'il peut frôler l'impertinence. Est intervenu immédiatement lorsque Tae-hyung et Ji-min étaient sur le point de se battre.

.

 _(BIENTÔT)_ **KIM Nam-joon**

D'abord camarade d'école de Tae-hyung, est devenu un célébre compositeur et écrivain. Indépendant, brillant et ouvert d'esprit. Voyage souvent aux États-Unis, où il peut aborder son public anglophone au sujet de ses recherches ou des théories existentielles qu'il suggère.


	29. Chapitre 27

CHAPITRE VINGT-SEPT

.

Min Si-woo était revenu. Mais Sung-yeon ignorait si elle parvenait à intégrer cette réalité, car le calme détaché qu'elle éprouvait l'effrayait d'une certaine façon.

XXX

Assise dans le canapé du salon devant l'écran de télévision, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main, elle passait les chaînes inlassablement. Son tuteur débarqua – elle le sentait, adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte, silencieux.

\- Sung-yeon, tu viens m'aider ?

\- T'aider à quoi ?

Tae-hyung désigna la cage d'escaliers du menton.

\- Tu verras, c'est pour essayer quelque chose.

Sa sœur sourit, lasse.

\- Tu as insisté pour que je vienne regarder la télé, puis tu m'as préparé un chocolat, et maintenant tu veux que je vienne t'aider ? Tu n'essayerais pas de m'occuper l'esprit, par hasard ?

Il fit mine de regarder au ciel.

\- En tout cas, j'apprécie, fit Sung-yeon en se levant d'un bond léger. J'arrive.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait un miroir de taille moyenne, derrière lequel une grande lampe sur pied éclairait quiconque venait se placer devant la glace. C'est là qu'elle rejoignit le garçon.

\- Ok. J'aimerais voir ce que ça donne de porter du maquillage.

Sung-yeon eut un moment d'absence. Son expression neutre ne changea pas, elle semblait perdue.

\- Je te sens en train de me juger lourdement...

\- Pas du tout ! assura Sung-yeon. Je me demande simplement d'où te vient cette idée.

\- Toutes les idoles de _K-Pop_ portent du maquillage une fois sur scène, je me demandais si ça m'irait bien... Le fond de teint, le crayon autour des yeux...

\- J'en suis persuadée, se permit la jeune fille. À condition que tu n'exagères pas trop... Les clowns, ça fait vite peur.

Elle agrémenta sa plaisanterie d'un petit rire.

\- Et donc, tu me demandes de t'aider à t'en mettre ? (Il acquiesça.) D'accord. Par contre, je me maquille très peu, donc je n'ai pas grand'chose... mais je vais voir ce que je trouve.

Après avoir farfouillé dans ses affaires, la jeune fille dénicha son crayon noir pour les yeux qu'elle avait un peu oublié depuis le temps et redescendit en hâte. Tae-hyung était assis en tailleur à côté du miroir, sous la lampe. À genoux devant lui, elle posa une main hésitante sous son menton pour relever son visage.

\- Commence par fermer les yeux.

Il 'sexécuta. Sung-yeon se mit au travail avec application.

XXX

Pendant plusieurs longues secondes d'un silence serein, Tae-hyung prit le risque de bouger un peu le visage.

\- Tu veux faire la cuisine avec moi, après ?

\- Rah, bouge pas !

Sung-yeon grinça des dents en voyant le gros trait noir qu'elle avait fait sous l'oeil de Tae-hyung. Elle s'empara d'un coton et l'imbiba de démaquillant pour corriger l'erreur.

\- Alors ?

\- Ne parle pas pendant que je mets le crayon !

Tae-hyung soupira, visiblement agacé, et détourna les yeux. Sung-yeon finit par répondre :

\- Je croyais que j'étais une « nullité intergalactique » en matière de cuisine...

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, reconnaissant les propres mots qu'il avait adressé à sa jeune sœur la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé ensemble de cuisiner le repas.

\- Pire que toi, ça existe pas... Je me demande à chaque fois si tu mets des gants de boxe pour préparer les plats. C'est soit trop salé, soit trop épicé, soit je trouve du sucre dans la vian-

\- Bon, ça va ! s'énerva Sung-yeon. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me proposes de faire ça si tu me critiques autant...

Les yeux de Tae-hyung se plissèrent malicieusement.

\- Je connaissais pas cette faiblesse chez toi ! sourit-il. Tu es vexée de pas savoir cuisiner ? Pourquoi ? En plus d'avoir aucun talent, tu culpabilises ? Quel boulet...

\- Dis donc, elle a de l'énergie ce soir, la future idole ! Quelle réputation est-ce que tu auras, quand on saura que tu ne sais pas te maquiller tout seul et que tu demandes l'aide de ta petite sœur ?

\- Si ça se sait un jour.

\- (Sung-yeon eut un sourire en coin.) Compte sur moi...

Tae-hyung fixa Sung-yeon.

\- T'oserais pas...

\- Je vais me gêner. (Gros silence.) Arrête de bouger maintenant, avec le crayon noir, tu vas ressembler à un Egyptien.

Sung-yeon acheva de cerner le premier œil de crayon noir. Elle admira son travail avec une fierté objective et s'attaqua à la suite de l'opération. Les yeux de Tae-hyung brillaient tant qu'elle pouvait y voir son reflet. Sans compter la proximité de son visage, qui n'y était pas pour rien dans les battements cardiaques inhabituellement rapides de la jeune fille.

\- Le temps a bien passé, tu ne trouves pas ? dit subitement cette dernière. J'ai l'impression qu'hier encore, tu était un mur à qui il était impossible de parler. (Tae-hyung gardait les yeux orientés de côté, peu rassuré par la mine du crayon toute proche de sa cornée.) Tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts pour changer le choses, je te remercie. Notre situation est très bizarre, mais ça n'empêche pas de passer des bons moments, hein... ? (Le garçon sourit en essayant de contracter le moins possible de muscles faciaux.) Alors maintenant, tu vas terminer tes études de médecine, tout en continuant tes activités... Moi, je vais continuer mes études aussi, me choisir une voie professionnelle... Mais après, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

Tae-hyung dégagea son visage pour la regarder attentivement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Sung-yeon avait le regard rivé sur leurs deux reflets dans le miroir. Elle contempla ces deux êtres qui représentaient elle-même et son frère, sans être eux. Ce miroir, qu'allait-il désormais refléter ? Le temps, tel un peintre consciencieux, finirait bien par reprendre sa gouache, ses pinceaux, et par modifier inlassablement ces deux reflets altérés d'instant en instant par le cours de la vie.

Elle les fixa, ces reflets ephémères, en réalisant à quel point elle les appréciait.

\- Tout ça ne me déplait plus, confia-t-elle. Être assise sur la banquette arrière tous les matins pour aller à l'école en écoutant la radio, te dire au revoir, aller au lycée, puis te retrouver au même endroit au fond de la cour à la même heure, revenir sur la banquette arrière tous les soirs, rentrer dans cette maison que j'ai appris à apprécier, s'attribuer des tâches pour vivre ensemble, partager des repas, se dire bonne nuit... (Elle réfléchit quelques instants à ce qu'elle avait pu oublier.) Mine de rien, tous ces petits rituels qui avant m'angoissaient... maintenant ils me rassurent. J'y ai pris goût, à notre vie.

Tae-hyung regarda à son tour dans le miroir, contemplant les reflets qui maintenant affrontaient le regard perplexe des deux jeunes gens.

\- Moi aussi, je l'aime bien, avoua Tae-hyung. Mais de toute façon, c'est pas fini, j'imagine qu'on a encore quelques mois ou années devant nous pour continuer de nous créer des rituels rassurants et les suivre. Pourquoi t'inquiéter comme ça ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et sourit avec tendresse.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que beaucoup de choses partent vite, et qu'on ne peut pas l'empêcher... Ce qui est le cas. Le toi que je connais, s'il n'a pas trop changé, me dirait de profiter de chaque instant pour éviter de penser à l'issue.

\- Oui, et je rajouterais que ça passe par la case cuisine...

\- (Sung-yeon hocha la tête.) Tu as raison. Il faut que j'arrête de me – et te – prendre la tête. Vivre l'instant présent, c'est ça la clé.

Tae-hyung inclina la tête et porta son regard sur le reflet de Sung-yeon.

\- J'ai pas dit que c'était facile, précisa-t-il. Mais quand on est un être humain conscient du passé et de l'avenir, quand on réfléchit beaucoup comme toi, on pense pas forcément à profiter de chaque instant présent. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé hier ou ce qui se passera demain, ou dans des années. Ici dans ce sous-sol, maintenant à... (Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.) 20:39, on est les deux et on passe un bon moment. Et c'est tout.

Sung-yeon tourna la tête vers lui. Il la regardait. Elle, pas le reflet. Elle sourit.

\- C'est tout...

Il le lui rendit.

\- C'est tout.

La jeune Coréenne n'avait pas forcément considéré les choses sous cet angle, mais à la réflexion, cela semblait beaucoup plus intelligent et sage. Elle n'aborderait le passé qu'avec le psychologue Kim, n'envisagerait le futur que lorsqu'il s'agirait de prendre une décision pour le tracer. Quelques années auparavant, elle avait songé que tout irait bien en continuant de se prendre la tête. Mais la prise de tête avait pris le dessus sur elle avec le départ de ses parents et s'était presque changée en paranoia. Dorénavant, elle aurait plus que besoin de voir les choses d'une manière aussi positive que Tae-hyung le faisait. Il _fallait_ changer.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas tout de suite Tae-hyung agiter la main devant son visage.

\- Youhou ?

\- Euh... Oui, excuse-moi, je réfléchissais... Enfin...

Son frère plissa les yeux, taquin.

\- Non, maintenant _tu arrêtes de réfléchir_. Finis de mettre le crayon, qu'on aille préparer à manger ! J'ai faim, moi !

Sung-yeon court-circuita ses pensées volontairement et hocha la tête d'un coup sec et déterminé.

 _\- Yes, sir !_

Après avoir admiré le résultat – qui n'était pas si mal –, ils allèrent préparer le repas, ce qui s'avéra plus chaotique que prévu. Leurs estomacs remplis, les deux jeunes gens regagnèrent l'étage.

XXX

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Sung-yeon se leva, elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant le visage de Tae-hyung. Ce dernier était vert de colère, et lorsqu'il se retrouva en face de la jeune fille, il ne la ménagea pas :

\- T'as oublié de me l'enlever ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant le crayon noir à moitié effacé autour de ses yeux. J'en ai mis partout sur mon oreiller !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas bouger dans ton lit... dit Sung-yeon d'une petite voix.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?!

Sung-yeon tremblait. Finalement, elle explosa de rire. Tae-hyung fut tellement surpris qu'il en oublia presque sa colère pendant un instant.

\- C'est trop marrant, on dirait un panda ! lâcha-t-elle entre deux rires incontrôlables. Imagine, si tu n'avais pas vérifié, tu serais allé à l'université comme ça !

Le garçon grinça des dents.

\- C'est trop marrant, on dirait que tu m'énerves...

\- Bon, excuse-moi, je vais t'enlever ça. Mais avoue que tu aurais pu y penser aussi... Le plus simple, ce serait que je t'apprenne à le faire !

Une fois le crayon correctement enlevé, ils allèrent prendre le déjeûner en vitesse, et le reste de la journée suivit. Puis vint mercredi.

XXX

\- C'est un tout petit exercice de recherche que je vous donne, annonça le professeur Park. Vous pouvez le faire à deux, mais la réflexion de chacun devra figurer sur la feuille, et vos connaissances seront testées à l'oral.

Sung-yeon tourna la tête vers Yuna-ra et convint avec elle d'effectuer l'exercice ensemble. À la fin du cours, la jeune fille s'attarda volontairement dans la classe pour se retrouver seule avec l'enseignant.

\- Professeur Park... Il y a déjà un moment que je voulais vous parler.

\- À quel sujet ? sourit-il.

Sung-yeon soutint son regard, il comprit sans qu'elle eût besoin de verbaliser sa pensée. Après tout, ils avaient vécu quelque chose de très particulier qui, elle l'avait précisé, nécessitait une discussion. Il baissa le regard et expira profondément.

\- Tout ce qui compte, pour moi, c'est que vous vous sentiez mieux et que rien de grave ne se produise chez vous.

\- C'est le cas, monsieur. Je peux comprendre votre inquiétude, cela dit : les liens entre ce que vous saviez de ma situation et ce que vous voyiez en classe pouvaient facilement être faits. Mais l'accusation que vous avez portée envers mon tuteur était encore trop précipitée, je pense...

Le professeur hocha la tête.

\- Vous avez raison. J'avais quelques doutes, mais je l'ai affirmé pour voir la réaction de M. Kim. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il allait réagir comme ça.

Sung-yeon acquiesça, son regard durcit.

\- Et si je vous disais, maintenant, que tous les soirs, vous rentrez chez vous pour frapper vos filles ?

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux, horrifié.

\- Qu... Qu'est-ce que mes filles viennent faire là-dedans ? Jamais je ne pourrais !... R-Rien que d'y penser... !

\- Tae-hyung n'a pas pu supporter la pensée de poser la main sur moi. C'est mon ami, il m'a vue naitre. Comme vous pour vos enfants. Mais lui en est venu aux mains pour évacuer cette vision écoeurante que vous venez d'avoir. Il a ressenti autant de peur, de colère, de tristesse, que vous en cet instant.

La jeune professeur fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'essaye pas de vous faire culpabiliser ni souffrir, monsieur, dit calmement Sung-yeon. Je vous respecte énormément. Je n'approuve pas forcément ce qu'il vous a fait. Mais maintenant, je comprends un peu mieux ce qui se passe dans son cœur. Il m'en a encore parlé plusieurs fois, tellement il a été choqué d'être accusé de quelque chose d'aussi impensable. Il s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour moi, vous savez... Je ne veux plus le voir aussi chagriné, alors s'il vous plait : si un jour vous aviez encore un doute... Parlez-m'en avant.

L'homme acquiesça, les lèvres pincées. Il comprenait bien qu'il devrait faire preuve de plus de tact à l'avenir, et que ses élans l'avaient mené droit dans le mur. La preuve en était qu'il se faisait étrangement remonter les bretelles par sa propre élève, même si ses arguments étaient fondés.

Sung-yeon ne pouvait cependant reprocher à son professeur cette envie de l'aider. Elle sourit de toute la douceur dont elle était capable.

\- Merci pour tout, monsieur. Tout ira bien.

Il expira profondément, comme soulagé.

\- Alors je vous fais confiance. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, mademoiselle Min.


	30. Chapitre 28

CHAPITRE VINGT-HUIT

.

Samedi après-midi vint Sung-yeon avait donné rendez-vous à Yuna-ra chez elle pour commencer le devoir commun donné par M. Park.

La jeune fille entra dans la maison sans dissimuler son appréhension. Pourtant, Sung-yeon l'accueillit avec une joie apparente qui rassura sa jeune amie. Elles s'installèrent dans le salon et préparèrent quelques feuilles et un ordinateur. Elles se mirent au travail assidûment, du moins au début. Pendant près d'une heure, elles firent de leur mieux, puis elles commencèrent à se lasser, à tel point que les lois mathématiques leur ressortaient par les oreilles.

\- Bon, je vais appeler Wan-young parce que je sèche, là.

\- Pas besoin, on peut très bien y arriver seules. Un peu de fierté, Yuna-ra !

\- J'ai pas envie d'y passer des heures...

Bientôt, le garçon à l'autre bout du fil décrocha. En soupirant, Sung-yeon se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Je vais nous chercher à boire pendant ce temps.

Alors qu'elle préparait deux tasses, elle entendit la voix de son amie dire plus fort :

\- Bonjour, monsieur Kim !

Sung-yeon ne put réprimer un sourire.

\- Salut, Yuna-ra.

Ils échangèrent quelques politesses, puis le garçon rejoignit sa sœur dans la cuisine. Ils discutèrent un peu, tandis que Yuna-ra mettait sur haut-parleur pour partager les explications de leur collègue.

\- Wan-young va nous expliquer comment faire, lança Yuna-ra. Viens écouter, Sung-yeon !

Après quelques minutes, les choses semblaient plus claires et ils commencèrent à aborder d'autres sujets plus amusants. Cependant, Yuna-ra avait bien remarqué que sa meilleure amie n'écoutait qu'à moitié, accoudée dans la cuisine à côté de Tae-hyung. Ils se glissaient de temps en temps des choses à voix basse. La petite noiraude les observait discrètement pendant son coup de téléphone, perdant même ses mots l'espace d'une seconde devant cette scène suprenante pour elle. Elle ne tarda pas à raccrocher, et Tae-hyung, à remonter dans sa chambre avec une boisson.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? murmura-t-elle une fois Sung-yeon revenue près d'elle.

\- De quoi ?

\- La façon dont il te regardait, j'en reviens pas ! Tu ne t'es pas rendue compte ? À un moment, vous vous êtes fixés pendant plusieurs secondes, c'était tellement... Tu m'avais dit que ça allait bien, mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était comme ça !...

Sung-yeon sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes, elle ne se sentait pas de taille à répondre de façon naturelle.

\- C-comment ça... ? bafouilla-t-elle. Comment est-ce qu'on s'est fixés ?

Yuna-ra se rapprocha avec détermination, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes touchent celles de son amie. Elle passa un bras derrière elle, sur le dossier du siège, comme pour la prendre au piège. Elle rapprocha son visage et planta son regard dans celui de Sung-yeon, les paupières légèrement plissées. L'intensité de son regard pétillant mettait Sung-yeon mal à l'aise et faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre.

\- Vous vous êtes regardés comme ça, dit-elle doucement. Dans les yeux, sans rien dire, pendant plusieurs secondes. Sans vous rendre compte que vous étiez proches. Moi, j'ai senti quelque chose entre vous.

Sung-yeon tenta d'imaginer ce qui se passerait si Tae-hyung, effectivement, la regardait de cette façon. Elle ressentit brusquement l'ambivalence entre l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour lui et le besoin de fuir au plus vite cette situation embarrassante. Elle s'éloigna.

\- M-mais c'est mon frère, je te l'ai déjà dit...

\- Ça n'empêche qu'il y avait une sorte de tension. C'était vraiment flagrant. La dernière fois, quand je voyais la façon dont vous vous regardiez, c'était fuyant et très froid. Là, c'était tellement différent que j'en ai été choquée... C'était... c'était magnétique...

Sung-yeon détourna le visage, écarlate, les dents serrées.

\- Arrête, Yuna-ra... S'il-te-plait. Oublie tout ça.

Son amie sembla prendre un peu de distance. Yuna-ra tenta de revenir sur une note un peu plus rassurante.

\- Mais... J'ai l'impression que votre relation s'est vraiment améliorée, c'est super ! Vous avez l'air beaucoup plus naturels.

\- … Merci, dit Sung-yeon avec un sourire crispé.

Yuna-ra eut l'air inquiète. Venait-elle d'assommer Sung-yeon de honte, par rapport aux sentiments déplacés dont elle se sentait déjà bien assez coupable ? Très probablement.

\- Excuse-moi, tu n'as peut-être pas besoin que je fasse de commentaires là-dessus... Parlons d'autre chose.

XXX

Alors que les deux jeunes filles se disaient au revoir, Tae-hyung descendit les escaliers et proposa de raccompagner l'invitée en voiture, suggestion chaleureusement acceptée. En rentrant, Sung-yeon se mit à la pâtisserie pour se détendre, pendant que Tae-hyung mettait de la musique dans le sous-sol et répétait sa danse. La mélodie entrainante rythmait les gestes de la jeune fille, qui travaillait de concert avec son frère. Chacun faisait de son mieux, avec les études, avec les activités parallèles, avec l'entretien de la maison. C'était un tout qui fonctionnait relativement harmonieusement, grâce aux efforts départagés. Malgré ce que l'on pouvait en dire, malgré ces liens invisibles qui les maintenaient ensemble comme s'ils ne devaient jamais être séparés, les événements leur avait appris l'indépendance et, petit à petit, la fibre de la débrouille grandissait en eux. Ensemble et séparément, ils avaient grandi, grandissaient encore, et grandiraient toujours, tant qu'ils vivraient pour cueillir les enseignements de la vie.

Tout se passait bien. Sung-yeon allait voir régulièrement la psychologue Kim et se délestait de ses soucis auprès de lui. Quant à Tae-hyung, il semblait tenir bon, encore et toujours.

Cet équilibre semblait si solide, comme si on espérait que rien ne vînt encore perturber la balance...

Et pourtant, un simple petit objet vint enclencher un décompte fatal, qui précipiterait cette paix précaire vers une pente descendante d'une raideur exponentielle. Tout allait se casser la figure. Très vite.

XXX

Alors qu'une nouvelle semaine s'était déroulée sous le signe du positif, samedi matin s'amena avec une nouvelle menaçante. Tae-hyung était allé chercher le courrier devant la maison et avait tout posé sur la table, s'était préparé un café avant de lire attentivement le contenu des lettres.

L'une d'elles attira son regard : elle venait directement du Ministère de la Santé, du Bien-être et des Affaires familiales. Intrigué, il ouvrit l'enveloppe avec la pointe d'un couteau, déplia la missive et commença à lire. Estomaqué, il relut une deuxième fois, puis une troisième.

« Mais... C'est pas possible... C'est quoi cette histoire... ? »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à faire les cents pas dans la cuisine sous l'effet de l'anxiété naissante. Alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait, Sung-yeon descendit les escaliers et arriva dans le _hall_ , visiblement de bonne humeur.

\- Je vais à la bibliothèque, Tae-hyung ! annonça-t-elle. Je rentrerai en fin d'après-midi. À tout à l'heure !

\- D'accord, lança-t-il depuis la cuisine, d'une voix qu'il parvint à rendre convainquante.

Peu après le départ de la jeune fille, il s'empara du téléphone.

XXX

Sung-yeon avait donné rendez-vous à sa meilleure amie pour terminer le travail de mathématiques. Ce fait, elle avait dit vouloir rester un petit moment seule pour parcourir les hautes étagères de la bibliothèque. Histoire, géographie, politique, économie, sciences ethnologiques, psychologie, biologie, botanique ... Il y avait certainement de quoi satisfaire la curiosité d'un large panelle de la population. La jeune fille arrêta son regard sur un nouvel ouvrage dont elle avait eu quelques échos élogieux. Elle l'ouvrit à la première page, et avec une bonne impression, elle entama sa lecture à une table près de la fenêtre.

Le soleil commençait à décliner, ses rayons dorés venaient caresser les pages du livre que Sung-yeon n'avait pas lâché. Elle était si absorbée par sa lecture qu'elle n'entendit pas la chaise se tirer devant elle et une personne s'asseoir en silence. Ses voisins de table allaient et venaient sans se soucier d'elle, lectrice perdue au milieu de tant d'autres, dans un lieu atemporel.

\- Psst.

Sung-yeon releva la tête, surprise. En face d'elle, Tae-hyung la regardait sans rien dire. Il lui sourit malicieusement.

\- T'entends vraiment rien quand tu lis, hein...

Sung-yeon se pencha par-dessus l'ouvrage ouvert.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle en chuchotant pour ne pas gêner ses voisins.

\- Il fallait que je te parle de quelque chose d'important, répondit-il au même volume. Et, avant que tu me demandes, il fallait que je sois là pour qu'on rentre à la maison ensemble.

Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

\- Finis tranquillement ton chapitre et on y va.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et alla vagabonder entre les étagères. Il revint peu de temps après avec un livre à la main et s'installa en silence en face de la jeune fille. Après quelques minutes, il releva la tête pour voir si Sung-yeon avait terminé de lire, pour se rendre compte qu'elle l'observait. Il sourit timidement.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? demanda-t-il.

\- À part deux yeux, un nez et une bouche, non...

\- Si on avait que ça sur le visage anatomiquement parlant, on serait pas dans la m-

\- J'aime bien ce livre, je vais l'emprunter. Tu viens ?

Elle plissa les yeux avec un sourire de côté, avant de ramasser le livre et de se diriger d'un pas joyeux vers le bureau de la bibliothécaire. Tae-hyung alla ranger son ouvrage et la suivit. Dans la file, Sung-yeon se retourna vers le jeune homme et sourit avec confiance.

\- En fait, c'est juste que j'aime beaucoup te regarder, j'espère que tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient... Je me suis dit que ça faisait des mois qu'on vivait sous le même toit, et que malgré tout le temps que tu as passé à étudier, je ne t'ai jamais vu le faire. Tu avais l'air si concentré et investi... On aurait dit que rien ne pourrait te perturber. Et après, tu dis que c'est moi qui suis trop absorbée par ma lecture...

Il n'y avait aucun reproche, simplement un constat teinté de taquinerie. Probablement son tuteur déteignait-il trop sur elle. Tae-hyung rit en silence, pour respecter le calme environnant.

\- Y'a rien de bizarre à ça, chuchota-t-il en posant une main dans son dos pour la pousser doucement. Pourtant, une fois de plus, on est deux... Avance, c'est ton tour.

XXX

Une fois dehors, Sung-yeon inspira un grand coup.

\- Alors, tu voulais me parler ?

Tae-hyung hocha la tête, subitement mal à l'aise.

\- Je devais te raccompagner, on sait jamais ce qui peut se passer sur le chemin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Viens, y'a un petit passage là-bas. On sera plus tranquilles pour parler.

Tae-hyung la poussa dans le dos pour la guider vers un chemin qui passait entre deux bâtiments, plus discret et caché que la rue principale. Une fois engagés, Tae-hyung régla son pas sur celui de Sung-yeon.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de l'État. Il paraît que ton père a fait une demande pour récupérer ta garde.

Sung-yeon se gela sur place. Il s'arrêta également.

\- Ils m'informent simplement de ça, mais légalement, je suis pas sûr que ça puisse se passer comme ça. J'ai téléphoné au cas où, ils m'ont dit que s'il y avait une tension entre ton père et moi, il fallait d'abord qu'on s'entende.

Sung-yeon sentait un affreux nœud se former un niveau du plexus. Elle serra les poings. Tae-hyung s'approcha d'elle.

\- Eh, ça va ?...

\- Il est hors de question que je retourne avec ce... crétin ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir, et encore moins redevenir sa fille ! S'il voulait rester avec moi, il ne devait juste pas m'abandonner !

Ses bras tremblaient de colère et sa voix en était tout aussi imprégnée.

\- Je vais aller leur parler et leur dire que c'est non ! Je...

\- Sung-yeon, tu pleures... ?

\- Jamais de la vie je ne veux qu'il me fasse encore du mal. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner, je me sens encore tellement furieuse et pleine de rancunes... Je... je ne peux pas...

\- Eh...

\- Est-ce qu'on peut retarder ?... Quand je serai majeure, dans quelques mois, je pourrai refuser... Dis-moi qu'on peut faire ça...

Il passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux.

\- Sung-yeon, j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser toute seule, affirma-t-il avec détermination. C'est avec moi que tu vis depuis tout ce temps, tu quitteras pas ma maison comme ça.

La jeune Coréenne retira ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux. Le flot de colère un peu passé, elle ressentait cette douloureuse boule dans la gorge liée à la tristesse. Elle s'approcha de Tae-hyung et le serra contre elle. Tae-hyung rit avec douceur et la serra en retour.

\- Oh, mais regarde-toi me faire un câlin maintenant...

\- Tais-toi, Tae-hyung, j'en ai besoin.

Compatissant, il fit une croix sur les vannes et se mit à masser affectueusement le dos de Sung-yeon dans un mouvement qui se voulait réconfortant. Parce qu'il ressentait les spasmes discrets qui agitaient le corps de la jeune fille contre lui, il serra un peu plus fort comme pour les faire cesser. Il posa son menton au sommet de sa tête et ferma les yeux, respirant calmement. Blottie entre ses bras, Sung-yeon semblait s'apaiser un peu, même si ses doigts restaient crispés, effrayés, sur la tissu de la veste du garçon.

\- Je vais pas laisser ça comme ça, la rassura-t-il. Ça ira, Yeonie... Je suis là.


	31. Chapitre 29

CHAPITRE VINGT-NEUF

.

Quelques jours passèrent, c'était à présent mercredi. Aucune nouvelle de Min Si-woo ni de l'État. Par ailleurs, Sung-yeon avait déjà fait en sorte de faire comprendre à son père son intention de se tenir loin de lui.

La jeune fille avait commencé à faire de la relaxation le soir après l'école, pour essayer de prendre un peu de distance avec les événements. Ses recherches en matière de psychologie et de santé indiquaient d'ailleurs les bienfaits de cette activité, qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir commencée plus tôt.

Tae-hyung était très vigilant à l'état de Sung-yeon et venait parfois discuter avec elle dans sa chambre pour y veiller de plus près.

Mercredi soir, elle sortit pour renouveler sa coiffure. Ses cheveux noirs longs jusqu'aux omoplates étaient désormais courts, au-dessus des épaules et légèrement ondulés par un friseur professionnel. En la voyant rentrer le soir, Tae-hyung trouva l'idée excellente et fit bientôt de même. Ses cheveux mauves furent raccourcis et teints en châtain clair.

Une brusque envie de changer, comme le besoin de passer à autre chose... de grandir...

XXX

Sung-yeon lisait, assise sur son lit, lorsque son téléphone annonça d'une mélodie joyeuse l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Elle le lut, d'abord avec surprise devant le numéro qu'elle n'avait pas enregistré, puis avec crainte en comprenant de qui il provenait :

.

 **Numéro inconnu**

 _Bonjour Sung-yeon, c'est papa._ _Ça faisait longtemps, hein ?_

 _J'ai cherché ton numéro dans mes contacts, après avoir_

 _essayé de te rencontrer face à face. Écoute, je comprends_

 _que tu ne veuilles pas me voir... Mais j'aimerais vraiment_

 _discuter de quelque chose d'important avec toi. Est-ce_

 _qu'on peut se voir bientôt ? Je te donne rendez-vous à_

 _dix-sept heures ce samedi, au café où on allait toujours_

 _avec maman, tu te souviens ? Celui au coin de la rue où_

 _on habitait. J'espère que tu accepteras._

 _Viens seule, pas besoin que Tae-hyung soit là. C'est à toi_

 _que je veux parler. Je t'embrasse._

 _Papa_

.

Sung-yeon relut en travers le message. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'accorder ne serait-ce qu'un peu de son temps à un père dont elle ne voulait plus, mais... En y repensant, elle avait récemment reçu une lettre disant que son père voulait récupérer sa garde, peut-être allait-il lui parler de quelque chose de ce genre ? Dans ce cas, il était très important qu'elle le voit au plus vite. Sans plus hésiter, elle répondit positivement à l'invitation. La jeune fille s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond, déterminée. Elle arrangerait les choses. Mais il y avait une condition à laquelle elle n'adhérait pas.

Elle s'endormit finalement, et le reste de la semaine s'écoula. Vendredi soir, elle attendit d'être avec Tae-hyung dans le salon.

\- Tae-hyung, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Il releva la tête de son ordinateur et retira son casque.

\- Quoi ?

Sung-yeon afficha les messages sur l'écran de son téléphone et, sans un mot, elle le donna à son tuteur avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Je n'ai pas envisagé de ne pas t'en parler, sourit Sung-yeon. Je ne veux plus rien te cacher.

Après avoir lu, Tae-hyung lui rendit le téléphone avec un léger sourire, visiblement rassuré de la confiance qu'elle lui portait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda le garçon.

\- Je refuse de te laisser de côté dans cette histoire, donc j'ai réfléchi à une sorte de plan.

\- Ouah, un plan, répéta Tae-hyung d'une voix où planait un mystère exagéré. Explique-moi tout.

Elle lui fit part de ce à quoi elle avait pensé et après s'être mis d'accord, ils purent reprendre la soirée là où ils en étaient restés, rassérénés.

\- On dirait que je vais faire de l'espionnage, sourit Tae-hyung avec malice. C'est excitant.

La jeune fille, toujours assise à côté de lui, se laissa glisser et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère.

\- Tu vas _carrément_ faire de l'espionnage. Et après, on va aller porter un compte-rendu au _FBI_ pour les informer de ce qu'aura dit mon père.

\- Aha, je le savais...

Ils rirent d'un cœur léger. Mais Tae-hyung releva un point qui l'avait interpelé.

\- Mais pourquoi il a pas besoin de moi ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis ton responsable légal, il peut rien faire sans mon accord. Il s'est cru où, sérieusement...

\- Quelle importance, puisque de toute façon tu vas venir écouter tout ce qu'on se dira...

Il hocha la tête avec une certaine fierté. Sung-yeon ne regrettait pas un instant d'avoir dérogé à la condition imposée par son père.

XXX

Vêtue d'une robe d'hiver, de collants chauds et de bottines, avec aux mains une paire de gants duveteux, Sung-yeon sortit et prit les transports publics pour se rendre au café. Son tuteur était sorti une demi-heure auparavant pour arriver le premier sur les lieux des retrouvailles. Vêtu comme un étudiant universitaire lambda, il choisit de porter une casquette et un masque noirs selon la mode coréenne chez les jeunes afin qu'on ne le reconnût pas. Il entra dans le café, commanda une boisson et s'installa à une table dans un coin.

Puis, Sung-yeon arriva. Elle remarqua Tae-hyung mais fit comme si de rien n'était, puis elle commanda à son tour une boisson et alla s'installer à une table. D'alléchantes odeurs de chocolat chaud, de grains de café fraichement moulus et de pâtisseries emplissaient le chaleureux établissement. La jeune fille n'était pas revenue depuis longtemps dans cet endroit familier, mais aurait aimé le faire dans des circonstances différentes. Tae-hyung semblait concentré sur son livre ouvert, les deux écouteurs dans les oreilles. Sung-yeon sortit son téléphone et cliqua sur le contact de Tae-hyung, qui répondit immédiatement.

\- Tu m'entends bien ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- Cinq sur cinq. Et toi ?

\- Parfaitement.

Elle retira ses gants, les posa sur le côté de la table et y cacha le téléphone. Et attendit.

Min Si-woo poussa enfin la porte du café et chercha tout de suite sa fille du regard. Elle se contenta de le fixer avec un visage neutre. Il s'approcha et se pencha pour lui faire la bise, puis s'assit en face d'elle, peu à l'aise.

\- Alors, comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il pour initier la conversation.

\- Bien, et toi ? (Il hocha la tête.) Je suppose que tu as trouvé un endroit où dormir depuis que tu es revenu en Corée du Sud ?

\- Oui... Comme tu le sais, notre maison a été vendue quand tu as été adoptée et a emménagé chez les Kim.

Elle acquiesca. Une femme vint prendre la commande de son père, puis ils entrèrent dans le vif du sujet.

\- J'ai reçu il y a peu de temps une lettre de l'État, disant que tu voulais que je revienne vivre avec toi. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Je croyais que je resterais avec mon tuteur au moins jusqu'à la majorité...

Si-woo se racla la gorge. Tae-hyung, à quelques tables d'eux, faisait semblant de lire la même page depuis dix minutes et était extrêmement concentré sur la conversation grâce aux écouteurs.

\- C'est ce dont je voulais te parler.

\- Oh, je croyais que tu m'avais fait venir ici pour me parler du cours de la bourse...

La froideur méprisante de ses mots déstabilisa plus encore l'homme, qui baissa la tête. Elle, au contraire, pouvait gérer ses propres émotions en se barricadant derrière un masque de dureté.

\- Je me renseigne encore pour savoir si cette option est envisageable. Tu sais... J'ai bien réfléchi, penant cette longue année qui a passé, loin de toi... (Il parla un peu plus doucement.) Je sais que j'ai très mal agi... Je suis rongé par le chagrin, mais quand même assez lucide pour savoir ça... Je me suis senti prêt à reprendre le cours des choses, reprendre ton éducation, être...

Ses yeux brillaient quand il releva la tête vers elle. Sa voix était instable.

\- Être un vrai bon père de nouveau. Pardonne-moi, Yeonie... Reviens avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi... Et tu as besoin de moi. On doit pouvoir surmonter ça ensemble... Non ?

La jeune fille serra les dents.

\- Mais tout a évolué sans que tu aies besoin de t'en mêler. Moi, j'ai essayé de digérer tes erreurs, et de vivre malgré tout, d'être un peu heureuse tous les jours. Maintenant que j'y arrive, je n'ai aucune raison de revenir en arrière.

Elle essaya de se faire un peu plus compatissante malgré sa colère.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide, papa. Un thérapeute professionnel. Moi, je ne peux pas revenir avec toi parce que maintenant, les papiers officiels sont signés, tu ne peux plus être responsable de moi.

Affirmer cela la rassurait, elle sentait qu'elle pourrait éviter l'éventualité de vivre à nouveau avec lui. Elle se redressa, confiante.

\- Et si je faisais une demande pour que tu viennes seulement un petit moment ? Ce n'est pas interdit, ça. C'est un bon compromis.

Sung-yeon se gela sur place. Elle croisa les doigts sur la table.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'État accepterait...

\- Sauf si on en parlait à un avocat... (La jeune Coréenne écarquilla les yeux de surprise.) Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en arriver là. J'ai besoin de passer du temps avec toi, tu es ma dernière famille, Yeonie... Je t'en supplie...

Alors qu'elle reculait, il prit sa main dans les siennes et la serra fort. Elles tremblaient. Ses yeux étaient chargés d'eau.

\- S'il te plait...

Elle eut le malheur de le regarder dans les yeux, et d'y voir toute la sincérité et tout l'amour qu'elle avait toujours vus dans les yeux de son père. La douceur de ses mains et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait la ramenaient en arrière, la replongeaient dans de lointains souvenirs d'une beauté dont elle avait tout oublié. C'était son père, après tout. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement, peut-être même qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait vraiment le détester. En cet instant, elle faiblissait, elle le savait. Elle hésitait, tentait de chasser les émotions.

\- Mais... je vis avec Tae-hyung...

\- B-Bon... alors juste quelques semaines ? On va entrer dans le mois de décembre, est-ce que tu voudrais venir aux États-Unis pour les vacances ?

Sung-yeon déglutit. Elle évita de regarder Tae-hyung, dont elle sentait pourtant le regard intense posé sur elle.

\- Écoute... Il faut que je vois. L'année n'est pas finie, j'ai encore des examens.

\- Bien sûr, prends ton temps. Je voulais vraiment te voir... Est-ce que tu mènes bien tes études ? Tae-hyung s'occupe bien de toi ?

Elle plissa les paupières. Comment osait-il lui poser ce genre de questions dans sa situation ? Elle répondit délibérément à côté.

\- Ma santé psychologique va très bien, merci. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des devoirs, je vais rentrer. Je te tiens au courant de ma décision.

Elle se leva, inclina poliment la tête, récupéra ses affaires et laissa son père en plan. Elle sortit et marcha un moment, les mains dans les poches. À mi-chemin, elle fut rejointe par Tae-hyung. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il lui prit gentiment la main.

\- Ça va ?...

\- Oh, ça peut aller, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je ne sais juste pas quoi penser de sa proposition...

\- C'est vrai que je m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il parle de vacances... On va en parler tranquillement à la maison, d'accord ? sourit-il.

Elle acquiesca, confiante, en serrant sa main.

\- Merci, Tae...

Ils rentrèrent ainsi, sans se lâcher. Une fois arrivés, ils se posèrent et discutèrent un bon moment. Jusqu'à ce que Sung-yeon prenne finalement une décision. Dimanche vint, les deux jeunes gens s'appliquèrent à rédiger une lettre de réponse à l'attention du Ministère de la Santé, du Bien-être et des Affaires familiales.

Après un grand débat, la jeune fille avait concédé à aller passer les vacances d'hiver chez son père. Une part d'elle n'en avait pas du tout envie, mais l'autre part, ses sentiments, l'avait emportée. Pouvait-elle s'en vouloir d'être soumise à son humanité ? Certes, elle avait encore une forte rancune, mais elle n'envisageait plus de lui claquer la porte au nez, comme c'était le cas avant qu'il ne lui parle directement. Ce qui l'avait finalement décidée à accepter était une brusque prise de conscience : son père avait été, était et serait seul, plus seul encore qu'elle-même ne l'avait été. Sung-yeon avait eu l'aide de Tae-hyung, mais Si-woo n'avait plus rien. Par empathie, elle ne pouvait supporter cette idée.

Dimanche soir, Sung-yeon envoya un message à son père. Elle allait vraiment retourner avec lui. Avait-elle bien fait ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas mal fait. Elle avait diplomatiquement apaisé les tensions.

« Ça ne durera pas longtemps. C'est les vacances à partir du 30 décembre... Oh, et ce sera le jour d'anniversaire de Tae-hyung ! »

Son téléphone vibra alors qu'elle se mettait au lit. Elle lut le message.

.

 **Numéro inconnu**

 _Je suis tellement heureux de savoir que tu acceptes !_

 _Merci, ma chérie. Pour passer le plus de temps ensemble,_

 _il faudrait que tu viennes le plus tôt possible. Je vais dès_

 _demain nous prendre deux billets d'avion pour le 29 ou_

 _le 30 décembre. Ce n'est pas génial ? Je me réjouis de te_

 _revoir. À bientôt, je t'embrasse._

 _Papa_


	32. Chapitre 30

CHAPITRE TRENTE

.

\- Donc, il a pris les billets pour partir le vendredi soir 29 décembre, conclut Sung-yeon.

Tae-hyung ne pouvait – et ne voulait – dissimuler son immense déception. Il baissa les yeux, avant de les reporter avec espoir sur son interlocutrice.

\- Mais tu crois que tu pourrais lui demander de repousser ? Même d'un seul jour ?

\- Il les a déjà achetés... C'est trop tard.

Il soupira bruyamment.

\- Alors, non seulement je vais passer les vacances tout seul, mais en plus tu seras absente le jour de mon anniversaire ?

Sung-yeon eut un sourire triste et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui pour le serrer doucement dans ses bras, compatissante.

\- Tu ne seras pas tout seul, il y aura tes amis. Et puis je penserai fort à toi, je t'enverrai plein de messages. On fera une belle fête d'anniversaire avant mon départ, et on en fera encore une autre quand je reviendrai !

Elle serra encore plus fort, Tae-hyung semblait avoir plus de mal à respirer, mais loin de s'en plaindre, il rit joyeusement.

\- Du calme, je sais pas si on aura le budget !

\- On a toujours du budget pour les anniversaires.

Le garçon ferma les yeux et laissa aller sa tête contre le dossier du canapé.

\- Ça va me manquer. C'est peu de temps, mais... jamais aucun de nous deux n'a quitté la maison aussi longtemps.

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants, puis elle haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux. Les mains posées dans le haut du dos du garçon, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer quelque chose qui lui parut flagrant.

\- Tae-hyung ? appela-t-elle doucement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, pour se rendre compte qu'il la fixait. Il attendit, mais elle ne disait rien. Elle se redressa alors, prit le jeune homme par les épaules et le retourna, de manière à ce qu'il soit dos à elle.

\- Que...

\- Tu es tellement crispé, ça se sent jusque dans ton dos, souffla-t-elle en posant les deux mains à la base de la nuque du garçon.

\- Euh... att-

Elle se mit à appuyer avec force avec ses paumes sur sa peau et à masser lentement en mouvements circulaires sur des points qui se révélèrent plus que désagréables.

\- Aïe ! gémit-il. Mais ça fait super mal !...

\- Tu ne le sens pas probablement parce que tu t'y es habitué, mais la tension reste présente, expliqua-t-elle brièvement. Enfin, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais l'apprendre... Oh, tes épaules surtout sont toutes tendues ! Attends voir, que je m'en occupe.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête en serrant les dents pour masquer sa douleur et déglutit, alors que Sung-yeon s'affairait avec bonne humeur mais application à soulager sa douleur. Petit à petit, cette dernière sembla s'estomper. En revanche, un certain engourdissement se répandit dans tout le haut de son dos. Il avait gardé le silence tout du long, un étrange silence pendant lequel il ne semblait pas vraiment partager la joie du moment. Ses muscles avaient mis un long moment à céder à la détente.

\- T'as appris ça où ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait sa fatigue.

\- Secret professionnel, murmura la jeune fille, espiègle.

\- Oh, tu veux vraiment garder ça pour toi toute seule ? la taquina le garçon. C'est bête, je pourrai pas t'aider quand tu en auras besoin aussi...

Sung-yeon referma ses mains sur les épaules de Tae-hyung et les stimula en douceur.

\- Je me dis que face au stress des études et autres, ça peut être utile, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec un sourire. C'est Yuna-ra qui m'a montré quelques mouvements. Je t'apprendrai, si tu veux.

Tae-hyung le lui rendit, tordant sa nuque pour pouvoir la regarder.

\- Ce serait génial, merci ! s'exclama-t-il gaiement en fermant les yeux. J'imagine que ça aide, oui, en tout cas ça fait un bien fou.

\- « Un bien fou » ? répéta-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

Elle serra un peu plus sa prise et secoua légèrement le garçon d'avant en arrière.

\- « Ouaah, c'est tellement douloureux, c'est la pire épreuve de toute ma vie, tous mes muscles se sont emmêlés ! » imita-t-elle en prenant une voix faussement plaintive à la limite du ridicule.

\- C'est ça, fiches-toi de moi... rit amèrement Tae-hyung en se laissant un peu plus aller contre elle.

\- Eh dis donc, tu m'as prise pour un divan ?!

Sung-yeon souleva Tae-hyung, mais il résista et sembla même mettre plus de poids en arrière. Elle se dégagea de sous ce poids encombrant en riant, se leva du canapé et partit à l'étage avant de se transformer définitivement en coussin vivant.

XXX

Les jours s'égrénèrent. À l'école, Yuna-ra, Wan-young et le psychologue Kim savaient à propos du départ prochain de la jeune fille. Cette dernière avait fait à ses amis la promesse de leurs ramener des souvenirs des États-Unis. Peut-être que ces vacances ne seraient pas si désagréables, finalement ?

Le psychologue reçut la nouvelle avec surprise et curiosité, l'interrogeant sur comment elle se sentait par rapport à son père et au fait de laisser seul Tae-hyung. Elle avait profondément expiré avant de donner une réponse qui traduisait une étonnante sérénité.

\- Je pense que ça nous permettra aussi de grandir chacun de notre côté. Voyons-le comme une bonne chose, puisque maintenant le sort en est jeté...

Avec un hochement de tête approbateur, il avait mis fin à la séance et avait rappelé à la jeune fille qu'elle pourrait toujours le contacter.

La première semaine de décembre s'écoula, puis la seconde, puis la troisième, puis la quatrième... Sung-yeon suivit ses cours jusqu'au bout, passa au mieux ses examens, et Tae-hyung continua de se donner du mal pour sa dernière année de médecine. Bref, le quotidien.

Ils célébrèrent un Noël chaleureux, d'une part avec leurs amis respectifs, d'autre part tous les deux. L'ambiance était magique, dans la rue ou à la maison l'une et l'autre étaient éclairées et décorées à l'occasion de la fête chrétienne. Ils avaient eu droit à un beau manteau de neige et une température particulièrement négative. Mais qu'importait, lorsque tout était si beau et que tout le monde se réjouissait des beaux moments à venir.

Après Noël vint l'anniversaire – en avance sur le calendrier – de Tae-hyung, que le garçon fut très ému de pouvoir fêter malgré le chamboulement causé par les récents événements. Ces précieuses fêtes, quelles qu'elles fussent, avaient pour une fois un caractère qui se prêtait plus volontiers à l'éphémère qu'à la routine. Si les deux jeunes gens avaient appris quelque chose, c'était bien cette valeur inestimable qu'a chaque instant, car chaque instant ne reviendrait jamais, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Et ce fut la veille du départ.

XXX

Agenouillée au milieu de sa chambre, Sung-yeon rangeait patiemment ses piles de vêtements pliés dans la valise grande ouverte. En fond jouait une douce mélodie qu'elle avait sélectionnée sur son téléphone et qui participait à son calme du moins extérieur. À l'intérieur, c'était comme si une soudaine vague de nostalgie emportait son âme, l'extirpait hors de son corps et l'emmenait loin, très loin, remontant le temps pour venir s'ancrer dans des souvenirs aussi impalpables qu'éternels...

C'est à ce moment que son tuteur toqua à la porte et entra. Il sourit d'un air absent et vint s'assoir sur le lit de la jeune fille, qui éteignit la musique avant de le rejoindre. Tous deux assis côte à côte, séparés par une bonne trentaine de centimètres, seul le bruit de leur respiration calme retentissait entre les murs de la chambre qui serait bientôt silencieuse.

\- T'oublies rien ? demanda Tae-hyung après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil passif à la valise encore inachevée.

\- Pour l'instant, j'ai tout noté sur une liste. Normalement, tout y est... enfin, je crois... Au pire, je pourrai acheter des choses là-bas.

\- Avec des _won_ ?...

\- … Rah, c'est ça que j'ai oublié ! Quelle nulle...

Sung-yeon cacha son visage dans une main d'un air frustré. Tae-hyung ne cacha pas son hilarité.

\- Je n'aurai même pas le temps d'aller faire du change demain avant de prendre l'avion... Et arrête de te moquer !

\- Allez, c'est la dernière fois que je peux le faire !

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres, faussement blessée.

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?... Merci docteur, pour votre compassion sincère et touchante...

L'étudiant en médecine accueillit son compliment avec un immense sourire qui n'avait rien de forcé.

Son sourire avait cette particularité de donner envie de sourire à quiconque le voyait. Pendant des mois et des mois, la tristesse l'avait voilé, masqué, effacé. C'était comme si la personnalité de Tae-hyung s'était éteinte. Mais lorsqu'il avait à nouveau affiché ce sourire adorable, innocent, candide, lors de leur sortie à l'aquarium, c'était comme s'il était revenu à la vie. Son sourire représentait celui qu'il était vraiment, celui qu'elle avait toujours connu. Un homme avec un cœur immense, gorgé de joie de vivre et d'amour des choses amusantes, et bien plus encore...

Tout cela revenait peu à peu, dans cette expression angélique qu'elle redécouvrait. Tout cela était cristallisé dans un sourire. Ce sourire carré qui illuminait son visage, de même que ses yeux plissés sous l'effet de l'allégresse.

Sung-yeon ressentit comme une pression intense comprimer son cœur. Ses yeux brillants scannaient en détails le visage du garçon à côté d'elle, pour être sûre que cette image heureuse resterait toujours en elle. Elle respirait profondément pour faire passer cette sensation dans son ventre, comme si ses organes avaient joué le même jeu que des écouteurs dans les poches d'une veste. Elle avait tellement envie de dire quelque chose, de le crier peut-être, il y avait quelque chose qui devait sortir absolument de sa bouche. Son cœur débordait de non-dits. Plongée dans sa contemplation du sourire de son ami, de son frère, elle ne remarqua pas le changement de comportement de ce dernier. Les joues du jeune homme s'empourprèrent légèrement, il détourna rapidement les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? sourit-il nerveusement.

Sung-yeon se rendit compte de son erreur et se donna une gifle mentale.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise... C'est que... je trouve ton sourire tellement beau que je voulais... enfin... m'en souvenir, quoi...

Tae-hyung fronça légèrement les sourcils, taquin.

\- Pourquoi être toujours aussi sérieuse ?... Tu t'en vas quand même pas pour toujours.

\- Je ne fais que répondre à ta question. Je te fais part de ce que je pense.

Tae-hyung inclina la tête sur le côté, un sourire malicieux naquit sur son visage.

\- Est-ce que vraiment, tu m'as toujours dit que la vérité, les yeux dans les yeux ? Je crois pas...

Sung-yeon fut surprise de ce retournement. Elle ignorait de quoi il parlait exactement, mais elle, elle avait une idée précise en tête. Elle répondit sans même y réfléchir.

\- Tu sais pourtant bien que toute vérité n'est pas forcément bonne à entendre...

Quelque chose changea dans le regard de son interlocuteur tandis qu'il la fixait, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose. En fait, il venait de prendre une décison. Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser de question, il se déplaça pour venir s'asseoir plus près d'elle et lui fit face.

\- J'ai compris mieux que tu ne peux le penser.

\- Comment ça ...?

\- Tu laisses planer le mystère, mais pour quoi finalement ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il y a entre nous.

Le cœur de Sung-yeon rata un bond. Elle crut avoir mal entendu, mais le feu qui montait à ses joues indiquait qu'elle avait bien compris. Elle inspira un grand coup et tenta de rassembler son courage.

\- Je... Je voulais être sûre de ne pas te mettre dans l'embarras... et comme je ne savais pas si toi aussi...

Le jeune homme sourit.

\- Si « moi aussi » quoi ?

\- Bah... s-si « toi aussi » quoi... tu as compris.

Il soutint son regard avec une assurance déconcertante.

\- Oui, j'ai compris. Mais j'aimerais que tu me le dises.

Sung-yeon n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot. Tae-hyung se pencha vers elle, un sourire narquois accroché au visage.

\- Les cinq litres de sang de ton corps sont concentrés dans tes joues, c'est dingue... Fais pas une anémie hein, Yeonie.

La jeune fille ignora ce commentaire, inconsciemment trop occupée à sélectionner un mécanisme de défense contre cette situation affreusement gênante. Elle réalisait consciemment que dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, dire enfin ce qu'elle ressentait – quel moment étrangement choisi et amené sur le tapis – revenait à affronter la réalité. Elle n'avait pas envie de réaliser à quel point elle aimait son frère. Impossible pour elle de le dire maintenant. Mais le cours des choses la bousculait...

\- … _Joker_.

Tae-hyung sourit doucement et baissa les yeux, mordillant discrètement sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Bon, alors montre-le...

Et alors qu'il terminait sa phrase d'un ton proche de la confidence, il approcha son visage et ferma les paupières. Sung-yeon sentait son cœur devenir complètement fou et battre sans s'arrêter un instant, sa respiration s'accélérait comme si elle manquait d'air. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il fallait décider, vite. Elle remarqua à ce moment que les mains du garçon, serrées en poings sur les draps du lit, tremblaient. Se sentait-il comme elle ?... À ne pas savoir de qui, de la tête ou du cœur, il fallait suivre les directives ? À ne pas savoir s'il fallait céder aux ordres de l'une ou aux supplications de l'autre ?

La jeune fille retira ses lunettes, les abandonna sur la table de nuit et posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Tae-hyung. Ses paumes épousant parfaitement ses joues, elle réalisa à quel point elle étaient brûlantes. Elle rapprocha son visage, tout près, encore plus près... Il restait à peine quelques centimètres entre eux. Oserait-elle aller jusqu'au bout ? Le jeune Coréen ouvrit lentement les paupières, découvrant ses prunelles sombres comme une nuit de nouvelle lune. Pendant quelques longues secondes, ils se fixèrent, plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlant peu à peu. Il semblait que plus de mots et plus d'émotions que jamais passaient entre eux par l'intermédiaire de cet intense échange de regards si direct et si intime.

Puis, enfin, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent.


	33. Chapitre 31

CHAPITRE TRENTE-ET-UN

.

Cela n'avait plus rien de l'élan irraisonné qui avait vu leur réunion la première fois. À ce moment, il sembla à Sung-yeon que, sous ses mains, la mâchoire du garçon se crispait. Mais il consentit rapidement à finalement ouvrir la bouche et accepter ce baiser à titre d'exception.

Plus rapidement et avec plus d'assurance que la fois précédente, il noua ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui. Cette fois-ci, il avait bénéficié de l'accord de Sung-yeon, qui savait à présent toute la vérité. L'idée qu'ils fussent liés par le sang lui apparaissait comme moins immonde que celle de profiter de l'ignorance de la jeune fille pour lui offrir des marques d'affection. Car en se forçant l'espace d'un instant, il pouvait se concentrer sur ces agréables papillonnements dans son ventre, sur les palpitations de son cœur transi, et oublier qui elle était.

Sans cet arbre généalogique, il n'aurait même pas pu le savoir. Il pouvait presque l'oublier... et profiter de ce moment, comme si, conformément à ses désirs, ils n'avaient entretenu jusque-là qu'une chaste amitié.

Sung-yeon devrait se contenter de partager une fraction de ses sentiments avec Tae-hyung, seulement. Et c'était déjà la dernière fois. Il fallait être raisonnables et ne pas dépasser des barrières prédéterminées. Elle réalisait à cet instant à quel point elle aurait voulu le lui montrer plus tôt, même si elle aurait nourri une illusion, un rêve qui se brisait en mille morceaux en cet instant aussi douloureux que plaisant. Elle ne devait se laisser que cet unique moment pour l'aimer. Aimer celui qu'il avait été pendant les premières années de leur vie. Aimer celui qu'il était à présent. Aimer celui qu'il deviendrait à l'avenir. Tout se concentrait là et à ce moment précis. Car moins elle partagerait ses sentiments avec lui, mieux sa conscience se porterait.

Sung-yeon ravala discrètement ses larmes et passa ses bras autour du cou du garçon pour se rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui. Malgré tout, ce frétillement fébrile dans son ventre, comme une nuée de papillons, avait quelque chose d'agréable et de vertigineux. Comme si son organisme entier faisait la fête, après avoir tant attendu ce moment de pure douceur avec cet être tant convoité. Tout cette morale mise à part, elle se sentait simplement bien avec lui, si bien...

Il semblait d'ailleurs que Tae-hyung ne la laisserait jamais briser ce moment, les lèvres presque soudées aux siennes, les mains fermement posées dans son dos. Ses doigts se crispaient et se tendaient à tour de rôle, comme si traversés par des vagues ponctuelles de tendresse.

Sung-yeon se sentait comme cajolée, protégée, et adorée au plus haut point. Peut-être pas par la « bonne » personne, mais elle l'était. Ce réconfort et cette chaleur qui l'enveloppaient, la proximité de Tae-hyung contre son corps et son cœur, lui donnaient cette impression d'être enfermée avec délicatesse au creux des ailes plumeuses d'un ange. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait mettre fin à cela.

Tae-hyung serra un peu plus fort avant d'appuyer son poids sur l'avant. La jeune fille bascula lentement sur le dos, Tae-hyung à moitié allongé sur elle. Malgré cette situation assez improbable, Sung-yeon savait qu'il serait sage et le laissait volontiers exprimer son affection, le laissait volontiers embrasser tour à tour son front, le coin de ses yeux, ses paupières, ses joues, ses mâchoires, puis à nouveau ses lèvres. Lorsque ces dernières étaient disponibles, la jeune fille laissait échapper des soupirs presque muets. Comme si personne ne devait les entendre, ces preuves de sa culpabilité à ressentir, hélas, une joie irrépressible sous les caresses de l'élu de son cœur.

Elle passa ses mains sur la nuque puis dans les cheveux du garçon, sans même vraiment y faire attention. Tae-hyung délogea une de ses mains pour venir prendre celle de Sung-yeon et en embrasser la paume aussi. La jeune fille profita du fait que sa main en était proche pour passer des mèches de cheveux châtain derrière l'oreille de Tae-hyung et admirer ses yeux sombres et brillants fixés sur elle. Ce regard si bienveillant qui allait tant lui manquer... Avant de reprendre un doux baiser, qui s'acheva bientôt. Haletant, Tae-hyung prit à nouveau Sung-yeon dans ses bras, posa la tête au creux de son cou, joue contre le drap, et mit un petit temps pour calmer sa respiration, les yeux clos. Sung-yeon logea définitivement ses mains dans le dos du garçon et fit de même.

Tout était paisible.

XXX

Pendant plusieurs longues minutes qui fusionnèrent en une agréable petit éternité atemporelle, le silence régna. Sung-yeon avait les yeux clos, et tous les autres sens étaient aux aguets. L'odeur de Tae-hyung dont elle voulait s'ennivrer pour s'en souvenir même éloignée de lui, la texture à peine rugueuse de sa chemise sous ses doigts, la chaleur de son corps qui se dégageait en-dessous, la respiration paisible du garçon et la chaleur de son expiration dans le creux de son oreille, le poids de son organisme entier posé sur le sien, étaient autant de façons de ressentir cette proximité sans la voir. Elle se concentra sur ces précieuses sensations. Nul doute qu'en face, le garçon appréciait chaque seconde comme s'il s'agissait véritablement de la dernière. Sung-yeon tourna la tête sur le côté ses lèvres touchèrent la joue de Tae-hyung, dont la tête reposait près d'elle. Elle l'embrassa.

\- Tae-hyung... murmura-t-elle. Tae-hyung, j'aimerais rester comme ça pour toujours... Quand je suis avec toi, mon cœur bat tellement vite... C'est comme ça que je me souviens de son existence... et de la chance que j'ai d'être en vie pour pouvoir ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort...

Elle ouvrit les yeux, bientôt imitée par le jeune homme. Il souriait timidement. Dans une brusque inspiration, il relâcha son étreinte, se redressa au-dessus d'elle et bascula sur le côté du lit. Sung-yeon fit de même pour se retrouver allongée face à lui, après avoir récupéré et remis en place ses lunettes. Dans cette position un peu plus confortable – et moins pesante pour la jeune fille –, ils pouvaient à nouveau se regarder. Tae-hyung ouvrit la discussion après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis devenu désagréable ? demanda-t-il d'une voix résolue. Pourquoi j'étais froid, au début ? Pourquoi j'étais... méchant ?

Le cœur de Sung-yeon, dans son marathon de battements, en rata un. La question qu'elle se posait depuis toujours, elle croyait déjà y avoir trouvé une réponse. Mais la façon dont le garçon lui soumettait à nouveau l'énigme présupposait une explication différente, plus secrète, qu'il s'appretait à lui dévoiler.

\- … Le chagrin ? osa la jeune fille.

\- … Oui. Je savais que tu venais de perdre ta maman, qui était la mienne aussi. Mais... c'est plus que ça...

Sung-yeon garda le silence. Tae-hyung avait détourné les yeux et prenait son temps pour trouver le courage de dire les choses, d'organiser mentalement les idées entre elles. Il reprit, d'une voix plus grave comme s'il voulait qu'on entende moins bien sa confession :

\- C'est aussi parce que je... pouvais pas m'empêcher... (Il soupira et se mit à chuchoter.) Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de devenir un peu idiot et d'avoir le cœur qui battait à deux cents à l'heure quand je te voyais ou quand je pensais à toi.

La jeune Coréenne avait les mains qui tremblaient un peu. Elle sentait tout l'embarras que vivait le jeune homme en ce moment, elle comprenait la difficulté qu'il avait à s'exprimer, c'est pourquoi elle l'écoutait sans jugement. Tae-hyung ne la regardait toujours pas.

\- Je voulais étouffer tout ça. Étouffer mes sentiments. Et... t'empêcher de ressentir la même chose...

Sung-yeon commençait à comprendre.

\- Alors, dès le jour où je t'ai adoptée, j'ai... j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour que tu me détestes... Pour plus être celui que, peut-être, tu avais aimé...

Il laissa échapper un rire acide. La culpabilité le submergeait ouvertement.

\- Ça a marché...

Sung-yeon prit la main de Tae-hyung – la plus proche – et la serra entre les deux siennes.

\- Regarde-moi, Tae. Regarde-moi. (Il obéit.) Je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Je te promets que je n'ai jamais réussi à te détester, malgré tes tentatives.

\- Tu m'as jamais détesté, réitéra-t-il en fermant les yeux, mais le nouveau moi te déplaisait, et tu t'es enfuie.

Profitant de leur contact, il attira les mains de Sung-yeon à ses lèvres et les embrassa.

\- J'ai réalisé ce soir-là que je nous avais fait plus de mal qu'autre chose... et que je pourrais pas supporter ton absence. (Nouveau silence.) J'ai pris la décision de changer, mais c'était difficile je pouvais rien te dire de tout ça et j'ai dû faire avec. Je me suis vite rendu compte que ça marchait pas du tout... Je me souviens de tous ces moments où j'étais tellement proche de toi mais que je devais m'obliger à chasser tout ce que je ressentais... J'avais tellement peur que... que tu ressentes la même chose...

Sung-yeon serra ses mains autour de celle de son frère. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa craintivement sa réaction.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à le dire non plus, sourit-elle. Tae-hyung, je sens bien que tu as honte d'avoir agi comme ça. Mais objectivement, c'était une situation délicate, quel autre choix est-ce que tu avais... ? Tu devais être faux avec toi-même et avec moi pour que je ne t'aime jamais. Parce que si ça arrivait, on ne pourrait plus reculer. C'était une bonne intention... Mais en plus de te blesser, ça n'a fait que retarder l'inévitable...

Tae-hyung avait l'air de se sentir un peu plus à l'aise dans la conversation, même si un voile de profonde tristesse s'était abattu sur ses iris. Il posa sur la jeune fille un regard étincellant, très attentif à ses paroles. Il se redressa soudainement sur le coude, très sérieux, et trouva en lui le courage de maintenir le contact visuel avec son intelocutrice. La porte était ouverte pour qu'il pût dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te laisser partir sans rien ressentir, sans avoir peur de plus jamais te revoir, sans être jaloux du futur mari qui sera avec toi et te soutiendra, sans être détruit d'être écarté de ta vie... Je voulais de cette vie où je pourrais réaliser mes rêves, avec à mes côtés une femme aimante, des enfants, des animaux aussi...

Sung-yeon tenta de cacher son mal-être et le rouge qui montait à ses joues. Tae-hyung le remarqua et afficha un sourire chagriné.

\- Oui, j'avais tout planifié on vivrait ensemble dans une maison comme celle-ci ou en ville, selon tes envies. Et je voulais vraiment des enfants, beaucoup d'enfants. Je veux fonder une famille chaleureuse où tout le monde sera en sécurité et où tout le monde se fera confiance.

Les yeux de Sung-yeon commençaient à brûler et devenaient brillants. Son cœur se serrait si fort dans sa poitine qu'elle croyait ne plus pouvoir respirer correctement. La description du rêve de Tae-hyung l'avait emportée dans un futur heureux mais désespérément inatteignable. Ce rêve, pour eux deux, avait autant de consistance que la poussière qui s'éparpille, se déchire dans l'air et ne peut plus jamais se reformer.

\- Ce sera sûrement une grande et merveilleuse famille soudée que tu fonderas, répondit Sung-yeon en s'efforçant de garder une voix claire. Ton épouse et toi serez très proches, et tes enfants auront la chance d'avoir un père attentionné et toujours là pour eux.

Tae-hyung inclina la tête et se pencha vers elle, pour dire tout doucement à son oreille :

\- Mais j'aurais aimé que tu en fasses partie... que tu la fondes avec moi... qu'on la regarde s'agrandir et qu'on la chérisse ensemble... J'aurais aimé que ce soit _notre_ famille...

Deux larmes cristallines et brûlantes roulèrent le long des joues de Sung-yeon. La main libre de Tae-hyung, autour de laquelle étaient toujours agrippées celles de la jeune fille, vint essuyer les larmes du rebord de l'index, doucement.

- _Notre_ famille... répéta-t-elle, rêveuse.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un petit moment de plus, le temps que la boule dans la gorge de Sung-yeon s'amenuise. C'est elle qui reprit :

\- J'ai tiré une leçon de tout ça... D'ailleurs, nous en avions discuté un peu l'autre soir. Tu te souviens du maître-mot ?

\- « Acceptation », récita Tae-hyung sans gros effort de mémoire. T'as vu ? Je suis bon élève.

\- Je suis épatée, rit Sung-yeon, de ce rire franc qui soulage et qui succède aux pleurs. Mais bon, tu n'aurais pas survécu à l'université de médecine si ta mémoire avait été mauvaise.

\- Je te le fais pas dire...

\- Bref, je crois que pour une fois, l'acceptation ne suffira pas. On ne peut pas simplement se raisonner et se dire que ces sentiments sont tolérables ou non. On est trop impliqués.

Tae-hyung l'observa attentivement, soupçonneux.

\- Viens-en au fait.

\- Je crois... que le fait que je parte pour les États-Unis est une bonne occasion pour qu'on arrête de se voir et de se parler.

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot.

\- Yeonie...

\- J'y pense depuis un moment déjà. La distance va peut-être atténuer les choses... ?

Tae-hyung réfléchit quelques instants. Il voulait et ne voulait pas suivre cette idée.

\- Ça inclut de s'auto-convaincre qu'on a toujours été uniquement frère et sœur, pour se remettre dans la bonne case ?... Ça va être difficile, déjà que ça a pas été un succès ces derniers mois...

Il soupira, résigné.

\- Mais je pense que tu as raison, cet éloignement est peut-être la solution. On peut y arriver. Et être heureux, même si on vit pas ensemble.

Sung-yeon acquiesça. Tae-hyung se mit en position assise et tendit son petit doigt.

\- Dans ce cas, je promets de faire de mon mieux pour reconstruire ma vie de la façon la plus heureuse possible, sans que tu aies besoin de t'inquiéter.

Sung-yeon s'assit également et tendit son petit doigt à son tour.

\- Je te fais la même promesse. Je crois en toi et en moi, je sais que tout ira bien et qu'on pourra y arriver.

Leur petit doigt se croisèrent pour sceller une ultime promesse. Tae-hyung et Sung-yeon s'approchèrent assez pour que leur front se touchent, échangèrent un sourire complice en serrant un peu plus fort. Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence ému. Puis, ils dénouèrent ce contact. Tae-hyung se leva lentement du lit et regagna la porte.

\- Je viendrai te chercher pour manger, rappela-t-il d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, réalisant que le temps avait complètement disparu lorsqu'elle s'était laissée aller à ce petit moment avec le garçon. Entre le moment où il était entré dans sa chambre et le moment présent, il s'était écoulé presque une heure et demie de câlinerie et de mots gentils.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil presque amusé à la valise toujours inachevée.

Mais qu'importait la valise.

Le plus important était fait.


	34. Chapitre 32

CHAPITRE TRENTE-DEUX

.

Sung-yeon ouvrit les yeux et prit une minute pour rassembler ses esprits. C'était le jour du départ. La journée allait s'écouler tranquillement, et le soir venu, elle quitterait la maison pour trois semaines. Elle poussa un profond soupir et se leva pour aller se coiffer machinalement devant le miroir de sa chambre. Elle sourit à son propre reflet pour se donner du courage et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas déterminé. Tae-hyung fit bientôt son entrée. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire timidement avant de baisser la tête sur son assiette, songeant – et pas pour la première fois – aux événements de la veille. À cette simple pensée, elle avait l'impression de le revivre et son cœur suivait le rythme à coup de battements soutenus. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus à l'aise, mais il lui rendit son sourire et ébouriffa ses cheveux rapidement avant d'aller préparer son propre déjeûner. Ils savaient tous les deux à quoi l'autre pensait, sans oser le dire. Ils mangèrent en silence ensemble. Même quand l'un eut fini, l'autre l'attendit en souriant doucement pour monter ensemble se préparer pour la journée.

XXX

Malgré les examens, Sung-yeon avait essayé de passer le plus de temps possible avec Yuna-ra et Wan-young. Le soir, sa valise était prête et elle n'avait plus qu'à aller la ranger dans le coffre de la voiture, pour que Tae-hyung les emmène à l'aéroport.

\- Si jamais, tu as le bonjour de Hae-won.

Sung-yeon baissa la musique – qu'elle et Tae-hyung adoraient pourtant – pour poursuivre la conversation.

\- Ah... ? sourit-elle, surprise en bien. Merci, je le lui retourne. Mais... Pourquoi ?...

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait qu'on se voit un peu pendant les vacances, elle a tout de suite réagi : « Tu es tout le temps tellement occupé, pourquoi si subitement ? Ta fille n'est pas là ? » Du coup, je lui ai dit que c'était exactement ça, je lui ai un peu expliqué ce qui se passait... et elle m'a dit de te saluer.

Un frisson agita le haut de ses épaules, pourtant, son sourire était sincère.

\- Vous me faites vraiment peur, des fois, vous et votre intuition...

Sung-yeon pouffa de rire.

\- Plein de fois, poursuivit Tae-hyung, je me suis dit que tu allais tout découvrir toute seule. C'est pas complètement faux...

\- Bon, tu m'as un peu aidée... (Elle serra les poings.) Surtout hier soir. J'aurais pu nager dans le flou encore longtemps.

\- C'est clair que t'excelles pas dans l'art de voir quand quelqu'un t'aime de tout son cœur.

\- Pard-

\- Bon, tu veux pas augmenter le son de la radio pour mettre un peu d'ambiance ?

Il tourna le bouton de cinq crans. Sung-yeon baissa immédiatement de deux pour ne pas s'assourdir.

\- Super technique, pour changer de sujet et avoir un accident de la route, dit-elle avec sarcasme.

\- N'est-ce pas ? répondit le jeune homme du tac-au-tac en hochant la tête comme s'il en était fier.

XXX

Sung-yeon claqua la porte du coffre de la voiture après avoir sorti sa valise d'un geste lent et peu enthousiaste. Tae-hyung suivit ses gestes du regard sans rien dire, verrouilla la voiture et marcha à côté d'elle jusqu'à l'entrée de l'aéroport.

Dans le silence froid parfumé au pétrole de ce sous-sol de garage, des au-revoir se préparaient. Le bruit interminable des roulettes de la valise sur le goudron rythmait la réalité du départ, les crissements des pneus des voitures au loin rappelaient le cadre de l'aéroport : un lieu d'allers, de retours, de retrouvailles et de déchirures. Arrivés aux portes de l'ascenseur, ils attendirent l'ouverture et s'engagèrent dans la cabine étroite. Ils furent rejoints rapidement par d'autres personnes. Puis, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent en symétrie, Tae-hyung désigna l'entrée pour que la jeune fille sorte la première, puis il la suivit. Ils arpentèrent les couloirs de l'aéroport jusqu'à arriver près des guichets. Min Si-woo attendait là. Lorsqu'il vit sa fille et le jeune homme, il eut un grand sourire et vint à leur rencontre.

\- Yeonie ! fit-il en s'approchant pour l'embrasser timidement. Bonjour, ma chérie.

\- Salut papa...

Sung-yeon ne fit pas l'effort de tendre la joue. L'homme se redressa ensuite et salua le garçon d'un geste de la tête.

\- Tae-hyung, mon garçon, merci d'avoir accompagné Sung-yeon jusqu'ici.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire amer lourd de sous-entendus.

\- Oh, de rien, c'est le rôle d'un père...

Il brisa immédiatement le contact visuel, mais sentait le regard du père rivé sur lui.

\- Tu es prête à embarquer ? demanda Si-woo à sa fille. On peut aller prendre un café avant, si tu veux, ou alors voir quelques boutiques...

\- Non. Si tu n'as rien à faire en particulier, on n'a qu'à y aller tout de suite.

L'homme hocha la tête, silencieux. Puis il sourit à nouveau et fit une grande courbette.

\- Merci, Tae-hyung, pour tout ce que tu as fait. Tu as été là quand je n'ai pas su l'être. Je t'en suis profondément et éternellement reconnaissant.

Tae-hyung accueillit son respect sans grande conviction. Si-woo fit ensuite mine de partir.

\- On y va ?

Sung-yeon acquiesça et serra le poing sur le manche de sa valise à roulettes. Elle se tourna vers Tae-hyung, qui la regardait avec insistance. Elle lâcha le manche et s'approcha à petits pas de lui. Pendant plusieurs longues secondes, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le bruit autour d'eux semblait s'amenuiser, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Les passants avaient disparu, le silence régnait, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux dans cet aéroport. Dans cette bulle. Sung-yeon prit les mains du garçon et les pressa tendrement. Elle savait très bien que si elle ne le disait pas maintenant, l'occasion ne se présenterait certainement plus. Sans plus aucune crainte d'être jugée, elle autorisa les mots à sortir de sa bouche.

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Tae-hyung lui répondit d'un sourire déformé par la tristesse. Malgré le bruit environnant, il avait parfaitement entendu ses mots, comme si l'importance de sa voix familière avait couvert le brouhaha des étrangers autour d'eux. Les yeux brillants comme jamais, il serra ses mains en retour, se pencha vers elle et déposa sur son front un baiser d'une tendresse retenue, presque trop léger et subtil pour être senti.

Elle lui sourit. Puis, lentement, elle recula d'un pas, de deux, de trois, et retrouva le manche de sa valise. Tae-hyung tourna les talons et partit, lentement, fendant la foule pour se mêler à cette vague d'étrangers. Sa silhouette devenait de plus en plus petite tandis qu'il s'éloignait, ce jeune homme au manteau noir et aux cheveux châtain qu'il l'avait vue naître. Lorsqu'il se fut noyé dans la masse homogène d'individus inconnus, qu'il eut complètement disparu de sa vue, elle serra le manche de sa valise, tourna les talons à son tour et fit raisonner le bruit des roulettes sur le sol.

XXX

Passé le portique de sécurité, ils firent leur chemin à travers l'immense aéroport et arrivèrent après un énième contrôle dans le salon d'attente. La jeune fille s'assit, tandis que le soleil déclinait déjà dans le ciel et serait bientôt hors de vue. Des nuages bleu-violet typiques d'un crépuscule couvert les accueilleraient d'ici relativement peu de temps. Si-woo ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, parfaitement conscient du manque de plaisir qu'elle avait à le suivre. Puis, leur vol fut annoncé. Sung-yeon ne connaissait pas bien les noms des différents États américains, dont celui-ci. Elle suivit son père sans rechigner et s'assit près du hublot pour ne pas perdre une miette du paysage familier lorsque celui-ci s'éloignerait. Après le décollage, elle commença à parler avec Si-woo, qui en fut ravi. Ils discutèrent un peu de leur vie respective, mais changèrent bientôt de sujet pour parler de ce qu'ils feraient ensemble, et il fallait bien avouer que les États-Unis n'avaient pas l'air du genre ennuyeux. Sung-yeon haussa les épaules. Finalement, ces vacances seraient probablement faites de très belles choses. Elle s'endormit jusqu'à ce que l'avion aterrisse, une grosse douzaine d'heures plus tard.

Sung-yeon ressentait cette excitation que connaissent bien ceux qui sont déjà allés dans un pays très vanté par les médias sans pour autant en fouler le sol du pied. Elle se prit à s'émerveiller devant tout ce qu'elle voyait, en oubliant presque pourquoi elle était là. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle ne profite pas de ce séjour inespéré à cause d'une petite ombre au tableau. Elle ferait avec.

\- Tu as toujours vécu ici... depuis que tu as quitté la Corée du Sud ? cria Sung-yeon pour se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha d'une foule incroyablement dense.

\- Non, répondit son père sur le même ton en la guidant par le bras à travers la marée humaine. J'ai voyagé à travers un bon nombre d'États, mais je me suis établi ici parce que la ville me plaisait.

Ils traversèrent l'énorme aéroport et se retrouvèrent dehors. La jeune fille réalisa à quel point les cités pouvaient différer les unes des autres, même si elles portaient toutes le nom de « ville ». Elle attendit que son père appelle un taxi, ils chargèrent la valise de la jeune fille et cette dernière embraqua uniquement avec son sac de voyage. Une fois à l'intérieur, Si-woo indiqua au conducteur l'adresse de son immeuble et ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

L'immeuble était tout à fait correct et l'appartement de Si-woo conviendrait tout à fait pour deux personnes durant trois semaines. Le nombre de pièces était juste suffisant, la décoration était plutôt moderne et faite avec goût. Sung-yeon se trouva assez bien dans cet appartement.

\- Alors là, tu as le salon. Je me suis préparé quelque chose de confortable avec le canapé-lit, tu pourras prendre ma chambre. Tu y seras mieux.

Sung-yeon remercia son père, même si l'idée lui paraissait étrange. Après tout, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis des mois et des mois, et voilà qu'elle lui prenait sa chambre...

« Bon, on va s'adapter. On va essayer de passer de belles vacances, quand même ! »

XXX

Même s'ils étaient silencieux, ils n'étaient pas désagréables, ces premiers jours que Sung-yeon passa avec son père. Elle prenait sur elle pour être un peu agréable si tout le temps passé avec Tae-hyung lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était cette nécessité de faire de son mieux pour communiquer, s'ouvrir. Même si ça pouvait être douloureux, coûteux en énergie, le résultat n'en serait que meilleur.

Si-woo montra tout à sa fille : tous les petits magasins en bas de l'immeuble, les grandes surfaces – qui étaient effectivement gigantesques –, les parcs, l'endroit où il travaillait, ceux où il aimait bien aller, ceux qui risquaient de plaire à sa fille – bibliothèques, cinémas et autres –... Ils rencontrèrent même des collègues et des amis de Si-woo, des gens chaleureux à tous les égards. Ils paraissaient surpris, voire un peu mal à l'aise lorsque Si-woo leur annonçait qu'il s'agissait de sa fille, mais bien vite la bonne humeur revenait.

« Est-ce qu'un jour, quelqu'un sera heureux de me présenter à quelqu'un d'autre, ou... ? » pensait chaque fois Sung-yeon. « Peut-être qu'ils savent à propos de ce que papa a fait, si ce sont ses amis... d'où le malaise. »

Dans l'ensemble, ce séjour s'annonçait plutôt agréable. Le froid s'intensifiait au fur-et-à-mesure que le temps avançait, mais ce n'était pas un problème pour la jeune Coréenne.

Alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux un soir après être allés manger dehors, Sung-yeon pensa soudainement à Tae-hyung. Leur taxi passait devant les boutiques de luxe et la jeune fille se souvenait que Tae-hyung aimait énormément le monde de la mode.

Elle glissa par réflexe sa main dans sa poche, avec l'unique envie d'avoir des nouvelles de son frère. S'arrêta dans son geste. Soupira. Sortit la main et la posa sur son genou.

Non, ces vacances étaient l'occasion idéale, pour ainsi dire, pour prendre de la distance avec le garçon. Il n'avait pas pris de nouvelles d'elle, ce qui signifiait qu'il suivait aussi cette décision. Elle aurait pourtant tellement aimé savoir comment il allait, ce qu'il faisait, s'il n'était pas trop seul...

XXX

Tae-hyung raccrocha et poussa un profond soupir. Il l'avait enfin fait.

Depuis des mois, déjà, il peinait à travailler sur tous les fronts. Heureusement, Hae-won l'avait encouragé et réconforté de nombreuses fois, elle serait là pour lui en tant qu'amie et il le savait. Sur ses conseils, il avait pris une décision. Il se sentait tout à la fois triste d'avoir lui-même mis un terme à quelque chose qu'il aimait énormément, mais aussi soulagé d'un poids certain et rassuré.

Assis à son bureau, il réalisa à quel point celui-ci était recouvert de documents de cours et de livres. Il y était presque : encore quelques efforts et il serait bientôt médecin. Il serait médecin. Parmi tant d'autres, c'était son rêve, de faire du bien aux gens et de leur offrir ce qu'il était en mesure de leur offrir. La maladie, la mort touchaient tout le monde, y compris la mère de son amie... non... sa propre mère. S'il mettait toujours tout son cœur à avancer, s'il avait redoublé d'acharnement depuis le départ précipité de Min Ha-neul, c'était pour essayer d'éviter un maximum aux gens de ressentir ce que lui-même et ses proches avaient ressenti lors du drame. Il deviendrait médecin et il pourrait désormais soigner, ou essayer de soigner, des personnes qui se retrouveraient dans la même situation.

Il y arriverait.

Il s'étira longuement, satisfait de ses progrès. Lorsqu'il révisait ses cours, il oubliait le reste. Mieux encore lorsqu'il chantait. Mais les questions revenaient parfois : pourquoi lui avoir caché qui étaient ses vrais parents ? Pourquoi les Kim ne voulaient-ils rien lui dire à ce sujet ? Quand en saurait-il plus ?

Il se leva, s'étira encore et sortit de sa chambre. Il passa devant celle de Sung-yeon en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Mais il s'arrêta devant la porte.

Il se souvenait avoir dit à Sung-yeon quelques jours auparavant qu'elle avait découvert beaucoup de choses toute seule. Peut-être qu'avec son aide, ils pourraient ensemble essayer de comprendre tout ce qui les entourait et que personne ne voulait lui révéler ? Brusquement, il réalisait qu'avant d'agir et de trouver l'arbre généalogique, Sung-yeon avait vécu dans la même situation. Elle avait été dans une solitude qui maintenant planait sur la maison réduite à un seul locataire. Elle s'était débrouillée toute seule.

« Sung-yeon... »

Il posa le plat de la main sur la porte et la poussa doucement, laissant son regard vagabonder sur les meubles familiers. La chambre de la jeune fille était plongée dans le noir. Tel était le triste tableau : deux imbéciles qui n'avaient pas su se parler et qui, maintenant qu'ils y parvenaient, avaient décidé ensemble de ne plus le faire.

Tae-hyung laissa sortir un rire acide en constatant l'ironie de la situation. C'est aussi ce qui le poussa à prendre une nouvelle décision : relation de sang ou pas, sentiments ou pas, il demanderait à Sung-yeon de l'aider à trouver la vérité. Leurs deux familles étaient impliquées, ils le feraient donc ensemble. Dès son retour, il lui soumettrait la proposition, c'était pour le bien de tous.

Mais allait-elle vraiment revenir... ?


	35. Chapitre 33

CHAPITRE TRENTE-TROIS

.

Les vacances insoupçonnées de Sung-yeon s'annonçaient plus agréables que prévu. Impossible toutefois de déraciner ce sentiment du fond de son cœur. Elle tâchait de garder un minimum de conversation avec son père, et au fil des jours, il semblait de moins en moins évident de garder une distance avec lui. Peut-être était-ce une occasion de dédiaboliser l'image qu'elle avait eue de son paternel pendant tout le temps où il avait été loin ? À présent qu'elle vivait à nouveau avec lui, elle redécouvrait le côté humain qui lui avait manqué.

Pour les fêtes du Nouvel An, ils étaient allés ensemble dans un magasin aux articles et à la décoration conçus tout spécialement pour l'occasion. Sung-yeon avait beaucoup apprécié cette petite sortie, organisée tout spécialement pour elle par son père.

\- Tu aimes ? demanda-t-il gaiement en entrant. Ils ont pas mal d'articles d'hiver. J'aime beaucoup l'ambiance. L'année passée, déjà, j'étais venu... c'était magnifique.

Sung-yeon sourit brièvement à son père, avant de baisser la tête.

\- C'est vrai, c'est très beau, admit-elle en se dirigeant vers les rayons.

Elle dénicha de nombreux articles très plaisants, en vagabondant tout particulièrement vers les pâtisseries, les épices à thé, les chocolats parfumés... Soudain, elle recula du rayon.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle, les traits plissés. Des amandes...

Dans ses souvenirs, son allergie déplaisante avait provoqué des réactions plutôt douloureuses chez elle, et malgré le fait que ces petits fruits secs étaient emballés, elle s'était éloignée par réflexe.

Elle finit par rejoindre son père et ils sortirent du magasin après avoir fait leurs achats.

\- Merci de me l'avoir payée, sourit-elle discrètement en serrant le sac qui contenait une grosse et duveteuse peluche de tigre blanc. J'ai vraiment craqué pour elle...

\- C'est normal, pour ton cadeau de Noël, se justifia son père en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- J'ai hâte de la montrer à Tae-hyung, je suis sûre qu'il va l'adorer.

En relevant la tête, elle s'aperçut que son père la regardait étrangement.

\- Tu n'as pas faim ? demanda-t-il après deux secondes de réflexion. Il se fait tard...

XXX

Sung-yeon et Si-woo allaient régulièrement manger dehors, dans divers endroits chaleureux. C'était une occasion de découvrir la ville et de discuter dans des lieux animés et agréables. Sung-yeon perdait peu à peu l'habitude de sortir son téléphone pour envoyer même un petit message à son tuteur.

Les jours qui suivirent, ils mangèrent à la maison. Une dizaine de jours s'était écoulée depuis le départ et ils sortaient moins qu'au début, préférant le calme de l'appartement à l'agitation de la ville. Et quel calme...

Sung-yeon vint voir son père au salon, il était penché au-dessus de nombreux papiers.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

Il sursauta.

\- Oh, je viens de recevoir un dossier, expliqua-t-il.

\- Alors que tu es en vacances ?

\- Justement, ils en ont besoin pour la rentrée.

Il soupira et rangea ses feuilles avant de se lever.

\- Je vais... certainement être un peu occupé, je suis désolé.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Pas de problème, fais ce que tu as à faire alors.

Sur ce, elle rejoignit sa chambre – ou plutôt celle de Si-woo – et s'assit sur le lit. Devait-il toujours travailler comme ça même pendant les vacances ? Sa vie était-elle difficile pour lui, lui convenait-elle vraiment ? Elle avait envie de lui poser ces questions, mais... quelque chose l'en empêchait. La jeune fille décida de s'occuper l'esprit en attendant de prendre ce genre de décision. Après en avoir parlé à son père – qui la pria au moins trois fois de rentrer à temps pour le dîner –, elle mit son manteau et sortit se promener dans les rues en bas de chez elle. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, elle tenta de s'occuper au mieux sans son père, toujours affairé à continuer son dossier.

Un jour, alors qu'elle rentrait d'une petite virée à l'extérieur, elle ne trouva pas son père, qui avait laissé un message sur le frigo comme quoi il rentrerait pour le dîner. Sung-yeon crispa les doigts sur le message. Heureusement qu'il en avait laissé un, sinon elle aurait pensé que...

Elle chassa les pensées désagréables et jeta le message à la poubelle. En l'attendant, elle décida d'appeler Yuna-ra. Une vois ensommeillée lui répondit.

\- Oh excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillée ? s'inquiéta Sung-yeon en l'entendant.

\- Non...

\- Ah, je t'ai dérangée alors que tu étais sur _Internet_ ?

\- C'est plutôt ça.

Les deux amies rirent de bon cœur.

\- Quoi de neuf, Yuna-ra ? sourit Sung-yeon en allant s'installer sur son lit. Je suis tellement contente de t'entendre !

\- Moi aussi ! Mais rien de très nouveau... Ah oui, je suis allée voir ma grand-mère pour les vacances. Elle m'a demandé de te passer le bonjour quand on se reverrait.

Sung-yeon rit en se rappelant le caractère bien trempé de mamie Yoon-gi.

\- Merci beaucoup, de même. J'espère qu'elle va bien !

\- Oh que oui, tu peux me croire... On va tous bien, dans la famille. Je sors aussi parfois avec mes parents. Et toi, les États-Unis, raconte ! Tu as rejoint ton père, d'ailleurs, non ?

La jeune Coréenne confirma et raconta brièvement ses vacances. Tout en papotant, Sung-yeon s'était levée et marchait au hasard dans l'appartement, avant de se décider à préparer la table.

\- Est-ce que tu as revu Wan-young ?

\- On s'envoie des messages de temps en temps, il est parti faire du ski dans une station. Il m'a envoyé des photos, je te les transférerai.

Yuna-ra se racla la gorge.

\- Bon, et Tae-hyung alors ?

Sung-yeon ne voulut pas tourner autour du pot.

\- On... ne se parle pas pour le moment.

Gros silence surpris.

\- Quoi ? Ah bon ?

\- On a décidé de prendre un peu de distance, tu vois... C'est plus sain, après tout.

\- Si tu le dis... Par contre, par rapport à son _drama_ , je ne comprends pas et je me demandais si toi tu le savais.

Cette fois, c'est Sung-yeon qui fut prise de court.

\- Par rapport à son _drama_ ? De quoi est-ce que tu me parles ?

Yuna-ra poussa un « oh » surpris, une fois de plus.

\- Ah, c'est vrai que vous ne vous parlez pas... En fait-

\- Attends, excuse-moi... En fait, je ne veux pas savoir. Si ce n'est rien de grave, je lui demanderai moi-même en face quand je le verrai.

Son amie Coréenne allait de surprise en surprise.

\- Tu sais quoi ? C'est une super idée. C'est à vous de communiquer.

\- Exactement !

Sung-yeon rit avec légèreté, mais pour une fois, son amie ne la rejoignit pas.

\- Sung-yeon, tu as tellement changé...

\- En bien, rassure-moi ?

\- En super bien. Tu as eu du mal à forger ta relation avec Tae-hyung, ne laisse rien ni personne la déteriorer. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

\- C'est vrai... dit Sung-yeon avec compassion. Tu avais du mal à être sociale autrefois, non ? Toi aussi, tu as grandi et as marché vers une meilleure direction.

\- Eh oui... On est des battantes !

\- De vraies battantes !

Elles continuèrent leur conversation jusqu'au retour de Si-woo, qui semblait épuisé.

\- Ça va ? demanda Sung-yeon en le voyant arriver.

\- Tout ce travail m'a donné une de ces migraines... souffla-t-il.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ?

Si-woo se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Je suis sorti avec un collègue... Oh, tu as mis la table ? Merci ! Je vais cuisiner quelque chose, tu peux aller te reposer.

L'homme commença à s'affairer. Sung-yeon s'approcha et saisit un tablier.

\- Laisse, je vais m'en occuper.

\- C'est pas la peine, laisse-moi faire.

\- J'insiste.

\- Ta cuisine est horrible.

Sung-yeon écarquilla les yeux, décontenancée.

\- Là, c'est vraiment pas sympa, dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

\- Mais c'est un fait, tu ne sais pas cuisiner... sourit-il.

La jeune fille soupira.

\- Eh bien, les dossiers, ça ne te rend pas aimable...

Elle alla dans sa chambre et choisit un livre dans la bibliothèque.

« Les relations de famille, quelle joie... »

XXX

\- Je te retourne ton compliment.

\- C'est pas bon ? demanda Si-woo en coupant un légume.

\- Ce n'est pas que c'est mauvais, mais...

Sung-yeon rit pour que sa remarque passe sous l'angle de l'humour, mais c'était un fait, son père ne savait pas cuisiner comme sa mère autrefois. Elle termina son repas et attendit que son père termine avant de se lever. Ils s'installèrent devant la télévision, jsuqu'à ce que Sung-yeon se sente très fatiguée et aille se coucher.

Le lendemain, son père alla faire quelques courses pendant qu'elle dormait encore. Dorénavant, il allait acheter les aliments de base des repas assez tôt le matin avant de rentrer à l'appartement et de se remettre à travailler.

Sung-yeon venait le voir quelques fois. Il était domage que leur temps ensemble soit écourté comme cela malgré les occasions, pensait malgré tout la jeune fille.

\- Tu es courageux de travailler pendant les vacances, lui dit-elle en s'avançant doucement.

Si-woo rangea ses feuilles sous un cahier, qu'il ferma. Sung-yeon haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Ce sont les chiffres de l'entreprise. Je ne te cache rien, mais je suis tenu au secret professionnel, rit-il.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir que tu penses à moi. Merci... Yeonie.

Sung-yeon sourit doucement, avant de se détourner pour laisser son père travailler tranquillement.

XXX

Après une quinzaine de jours, le froid s'était intensifié et Sung-yeon commençait à se sentir plus faible face au froid. Un matin, engourdie, elle avait peiné à se lever, mais avait été heureuse de constater que le déjeûner était déjà prêt sur la table. Son père s'était encore levé de bonne heure. Elle passa lui dire bonjour, il répondit brièvement car trop concentré sur son dossier, et elle s'installa à table.

\- Dis... Est-ce que ton dossier est bientôt fini ?

Si-woo releva brièvement la tête.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr... Je fais au mieux.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait sortir aujourd'hui ? demanda sa fille.

\- Je...

Il posa ses feuilles.

\- Non, excuse-moi... Je dois rester en ligne parce que j'attends un _mail_ important d'un client et je devrai le traiter au plus vite pour l'intégrer au rapport.

\- D'accord, je comprends... Ce n'est pas grave.

Depuis que Si-woo avait reçu ce travail, tout semblait plus ennuyeux. Sung-yon aimait beaucoup visiter la ville, mais seule, c'était différent qu'être à deux. Elle occupa sa journée comme elle le put, et le soir venu, elle alla se coucher en se sentant bizarre. Un rhume, probablement.

Elle avait froid le matin en se levant et le soir en se couchant, et parfois, sa tête était lourde. Un matin, sa tête tourna lorsqu'elle se leva.

\- Super vacances, je suis malade, annonça-t-elle en arrivant dans le salon où son père se préparait un café.

\- Tu as attrapé froid ? demanda-t-il en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Oui, j'ai toujours froid et j'ai un peu mal à la tête, expliqua Sung-yeon.

\- J'irai te chercher quelque chose quand je ressortirai, d'accord ? Tu pourras attendre un peu ?

\- Oui, ça va aller... Merci.

\- C'est normal... C'est passager, mais mieux vaut soigner ça au plus vite. Je demanderai conseil aux pharmaciens.

Sung-yeon hocha la tête. Elle sourit lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Décidément, elle n'arrivait jamais à ne pas penser à lui. Elle ne dépendait pas de lui. Elle voulait simplement qu'il soit à ses côtés...

« Si Tae-hyung était là, il saurait exactement ce qui m'arrive... »


	36. Chapitre 34

CHAPITRE TRENTE-QUATRE

.

Le soleil se levait au-dessus des immeubles, entre les gratte-ciel. Il était presque midi une fois encore, Sung-yeon s'était réveillée d'un sommeil de plomb, avait froid et mal à la tête. Heureusement, elle trouva les médicaments que son père lui avait achetés le matin. Mais il n'était pas là, lui. Habituellement, à cette heure-ci, il était déjà rentré. La jeune fille l'appela en le cherchant dans les différentes pièces, mais rien. Elle trouva un nouveau mot sur le frigo, qu'elle jeta sans scrupules.

« C'est fou quand même... On ne fait plus rien ensemble, » pensa Sung-yeon en cherchant une tasse.

Elle avala avec son chocolat chaud un comprimé pour les maux de tête et alla se préparer pour la journée.

En rentrant, son père avait décidé de lui accorder un petit moment privilégié et ils étaient allés ensemble faire le tour du parc non loin de leur immeuble. Si-woo semblait fatigué ce matin et il parlait moins que d'habitude.

\- Ça ne va pas mieux ? demanda finalement Sung-yeon. Ce n'est pas normal, de s'épuiser comme ça...

\- Oui... Mais c'est mon travail. Ne t'inquiète pas, contente-toi de te rétablir.

Après avoir faire un petit tour, ils projetèrent de rentrer – Si-woo tenait à respecter son organisation.

\- Je vais rester un peu dehors, décida la jeune fille. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Si-woo acquiesça après hésitation et rentra sans plus attendre. Sung-yeon, elle, resta une heure supplémentaire au parc pour profiter du peu de soleil qu'il y avait.

À partir du jour qui suivit, ce fut plus difficile encore pour la jeune fille. Sung-yeon regrettait amèrement d'être restée dehors plus que nécessaire la veille, se sentant plus fatiguée et avec des maux de tête qui ne partaient pas, allant et venant au gré de leurs envies.

Si-woo vint la voir en fin de matinée car elle ne s'était toujours pas levée.

\- Comment tu te sens, aujourd'hui ?

\- Pas mieux, avoua Sung-yeon. J'ai attrapé un vrai rhume, peut-être même la grippe...

Si-woo s'était assis sur le rebord du matelas, visiblement inquiet et d'humeur terne.

\- C'est vraiment pas de chance... Reste te reposer et ne te soucie de rien, d'accord ?

Sung-yeon hocha la tête. Son père pressa brièvement la couverture là où se trouvait sa main et se dirigea vers la porte, disant qu'ils verraient plus tard comment évoluait son état. Toujours la même chose.

Le lendemain, Sung-yeon se leva – sa tête tourna lorsqu'elle se redressa, probablement qu'elle l'avait fait trop vite – et se prépara pour se rendre à la pharmacie. Son père était occupé et elle n'avait pas voulu le déranger.

\- Bonjour, salua-t-elle en anglais en entrant dans le magasin.

On lui répondit gentiment. Elle s'approcha d'un des professionnels et lui expliqua sa situation, ses symptômes.

\- Pourtant, le mal de tête n'est pas directement lié à un début de rhume, alors peut-être que c'est bien une grippe, réfléchit le pharmacien à voix haute. Avez-vous consulté un médecin ?

\- Pas encore, répondit la jeune cliente. Nous ne nous sommes pas inquiétés.

Le pharmacien l'incita poliment à aller se procurer une ordonnance, ainsi que les conseils d'un médecin, pour pouvoir revenir par la suite. Sung-yeon rentra et en informa son père.

\- Tu es allée voir les pharmaciens ? s'étonna son père. Peut-être que ce serait plus sûr, effectivement. Attendons encore un peu de voir, et nous l'appellerons si ça ne va toujours pas demain.

Sung-yeon hocha la tête, bien que confuse. Son état ne semblait pas grave, mais il durait depuis plusieurs jours sans vraiment changer. Le soir, après le dîner, elle alla se coucher un peu plus tôt. Son père rangea ses documents et prépara un thé pour sa fille, qui l'accepta avec plaisir.

\- Du thé à la cannelle qu'on a acheté au magasin, dit-il en lui tendant la tasse.

\- Merci... Il est le bienvenu.

Si-woo sourit doucement, nerveux. Sung-yeon pensait comprendre pourquoi sans même demander.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, papa... (Prononcer ce mot sonna étrange à ses oreilles.) Je vais aller mieux.

Il hocha la tête sans vraiment montrer de soulagement. Sung-yeon but sa boisson et s'endormit rapidement. Elle fut cependant réveillée dans la nuit par des bruits répétés de coups lointains.

« Oh non, ne me dites pas qu'on a des voisins bruyants... À moins que ce soit des travaux ?... »

Elle tira la couette pour se couvrir la tête heureusement, les bruits cessèrent bientôt et elle put retirer la couverture. Alors qu'elle tâchait de s'endormir une nouvelle fois, elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir devant la porte de sa chambre fermée. La jeune fille regarda son réveil : 03:57 AM. Son père s'était peut-être réveillé en plein sommeil comme elle.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain midi, elle se sentait toujours mal, mais cela n'avait pas empiré. Elle se leva pour trouver son père en train de préparer le dîner. Ils se saluèrent.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut appeler le médecin aujourd'hui ? demanda Sung-yeon.

\- Ça ne va pas mieux ? demanda Si-woo. Bon, je vais m'occuper d'en appeler un alors.

Sung-yeon inclina la tête de côté.

\- Tu es déjà très occupé, laisse-moi faire.

\- Non, je préfère que tu te reposes. C'est mon travail, de prendre soin de toi.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil incrédule, puis soupira.

\- Bon, d'accord... Mais ne tarde pas trop, s'il te plait.

Si-woo acquiesça et lui servit bientôt le repas. L'après-midi, elle s'occupa dans la chambre car elle n'avait pas la tête à sortir seule et se mêler à l'agitation. Elle sentait bien qu'elle s'isolait peu à peu, mais son père lui avait promis de terminer son travail au plus vite, et avait ajouté qu'il y était presque.

Elle avait commencé la lecture d'un livre, mais bientôt, son mal de tête l'interrompit. Elle posa la tête sur l'oreiller, commençant à se relaxer progressivement. Sung-yeon sentit ses muscles se relâcher petit à petit et la douleur s'affirma un peu. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la présence d'un nœud au niveau de l'estomac.

« Ce serait une gastro-entérite ?... oh non, par pitié... »

Elle grommela et serra les poings. Soudain, on toqua à sa porte.

\- Sung-yeon, c'est moi, annonça son père en entrant.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, roulée en boule sur le lit.

\- J'ai appelé mon médecin, il n'est pas disponible pour consulter tout de suite... Il faudra attendre quatre jours. Je lui ai décrit les symptômes, il ne s'inquiète pas trop.

Sung-yeon plissa les yeux. Au fond, elle pensait que les médecins ne s'inquiétaient jamais et que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils passaient plus d'une fois à côté de quelque chose. Elle était assez bien placée pour le savoir.

\- J'ai... appelé Kim Tae-hyung.

Sung-yeon braqua son regard sur son père.

\- Quoi, tu as appelé Tae-hyung ? répéta-t-elle instantanément. Mais... quand ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Je lui ai dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien depuis peu et qu'il valait mieux que je te garde le temps qu'il fallait. Tu devais retourner en Corée du Sud d'ici quelques jours, mais je ne sais pas si ça va être possible. J'ai voulu l'informer... si jamais il t'attendait.

Sung-yeon sentit son cœur se serrer. À croire qu'il voulait imiter l'estomac...

\- Mais tu aurais pu me le passer, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. J'aurais voulu lui parler, lui dire moi-même que j'allais bien et le rassurer. Le pauvre, je suis sûre qu'il s'inquiète quand même...

Si-woo haussa les épaules.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui envoyer un message, suggéra-t-il simplement.

Sung-yeon ne tint pas à poursuivre la conversation et soupira. Il fallait qu'elle s'en tienne à sa décision... mais il s'agissait de sa santé, et laisser Tae-hyung s'inquiéter était plutôt cruel. En fait, elle se cherchait un peu une excuse. Dès que son père fut sorti, la jeune Coréenne se jeta sur son téléphone, sélectionna le contact de Tae-hyung et commença à taper son message, le cœur battant. Elle rêvait de faire ça depuis déjà deux semaines. Il lui fallut plus de temps que prévu pour écrire un message de réconfort, le plus neutre possible malgré tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Lorsqu'elle l'envoya, elle se sentit tellement bien... En soupirant, elle se retourna sur le côté. Est-ce que cette épreuve de la distance les avait vraiment éloignés... ? Elle en doutait.

XXX

Le soir vint. Si-woo porta à nouveau une boisson chaude à Sung-yeon, sorte de nouveau rituel mis tacitement en place. Mais la jeune fille s'était endormie sur son mal de tête et l'homme posa la tasse sur la table de chevet.

Sung-yeon se réveilla en début de nuit à cause de la douleur et trouva la tasse à côté d'elle. Elle la porta à ses lèvres. Après quelques gorgées, elle trouva le goût du thé différent de celui de la veille. En fait, elle connaissait ce goût, mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer duquel il s'agissait.

« C'est plutôt bon... Qu'est-ce qu'il a utilisé comme thé ? » se demanda la jeune fille en se levant.

Un vertige la prit et elle dut faire quelques pas de côté pour retrouver l'équilibre. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, alluma la lampe et chercha les boîtes de thé. Elle n'en trouva pas, même après avoir fouillé plusieurs placards. Sung-yeon fronça les sourcils et posa la tasse sur la table, jugeant qu'elle réchaufferait la boisson pour la boire plus tard.

Mais le lendemain, ce qui l'accueillit fut plutôt une horrible sensation d'estomac noué. Elle se redressa dans son lit. Les symptômes s'étaient enchaînés et rien ne s'arrangeait. Le pire, c'était que personne ne semblait s'inquiéter. Il était vrai que Sung-yeon avait vécu des choses qui justifiaient qu'elle puisse se sentir en insécurité ou dans le doute, sans toutefois virer à la paranoïa. Mais de là à banaliser ces maux de tête qui devenaient de plus en plus récurrents, ces vertiges dès qu'elle se levait, cette nausée... Au fond d'elle, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

En posant le pied par terre, cela se confirma. Son estomac sembla se contracter. Il allait... Vite, elle courut sans réfléchir à la salle de bains.

XXX

Assise en face des toilettes, elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration, les yeux chargés de larmes par réaction physiologique.

Elle pensa brusquement à quelque chose. La grippe ne fait pas vomir, et la gastro-entérite s'accompagne de troubles du transit, ce qui n'était pas son cas. C'était encore autre chose.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui donner envie de vomir avec maux de tête et vertiges ? Si elle digérait bien, alors le problème venait de la nourriture elle-même.

Sung-yeon essuya les bords de sa bouche et ses yeux, lamentablement recroquevillée sur elle-même. Peut-être que la nourriture était de mauvaise qualité ? Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à son père.

Elle réalisa alors autre chose : son père se sentait parfaitement bien, alors pourquoi était-elle la seule à avoir ce genre de problème ? Elle n'avait pourtant jamais mal réagi à de la nourriture, à quelques exceptions près. Il n'y avait donc pas de raison de réagir aussi mal à de simples aliments. Elle se leva maladroitement, se rafraichit à l'eau froide et sortit de la salle de bains. Malgré l'envie d'aller se reposer à cause de son état, elle se prépara et sortit sans déjeuner.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Si-woo en se préparant un café. Tu vas mieux ?

\- Je vais prendre l'air, je pense que je me sentirai mieux, dit-elle simplement.

\- Mais tu n'as rien mangé !

\- Je le ferai en rentrant.

Sung-yeon sortit de l'appartement et marcha jusqu'au parc. Au premier banc qu'elle trouva, elle s'assit et se laissa aller contre le dossier en fermant les yeux. Elle n'avait plus le temps d'attendre que le médecin de son père trouve un créneau pour elle. D'ailleurs, à part lui, elle ne connaissait aucun médecin à proximité. En revanche, il y en avait un (ou presque) à qui elle faisait complètement confiance.

Elle composa le numéro, encore hésitante.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais juste discuter, » se justifia-t-elle. « C'est une question d'urgence... Oui, c'est ça... c'est une urgence. Donc, tout va bien. »

Elle porta l'appareil à son oreille et attendit. Les secondes semblèrent durer une éternité. Enfin, on décrocha.

\- Tae-hyung ! s'exclama-t-elle, euphorique de pouvoir lui parler à nouveau. Je suis désolée de t'appeler, on avait dit... Bref, tu te souviens. Mais c'est une urgence, enfin c'est important quoi... Euh, tu es disponible ?

La première chose qu'elle entendit fut son rire. Un grand sourire soulagé s'étira sur son visage et son cœur se mit à battre joyeusement.

\- Tu t'entends parler ? se moqua gentiment le jeune homme. Calme-toi un peu d'abord. Sérieusement, on dirait que tu veux dire dix choses en même temps...

Sung-yeon eut un rire étouffé. Elle se sentait un petit peu mieux, mine de rien.

\- J'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à ton message, reprit Tae-hyung. J'étais étonné que tu m'en envoies un d'ailleurs... Mais bref, merci. Tu vas mieux ?

La jeune Coréenne reprit son sérieux et expliqua la situation. Son frère l'écouta patiemment.

\- Et donc, tu as pensé à ton super frère qui est presque médecin, en conclut Tae-hyung.

\- Voilà, et je me demandais si super-médecin pouvait m'aider. Parce que, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai pensé à une intoxication alimentaire.

\- C'est plausible, réfléchit Tae-hyung. Cela dit, le fait que ton père mange la même chose sans se sentir mal... ça m'intrigue. (Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.) Tu m'as dit que ça dure depuis plusieurs jours... Il s'est passé un truc à ce moment-là ?

\- Rien de particulier...

\- Rien ? Même sans lien apparent avec l'alimentation ?

Sung-yeon replaça ses lunettes.

\- Mon père a reçu un dossier de la part du bureau, à rendre au plus tôt. Du coup, on a arrêté de sortir, je m'ennuie un peu...

La jeune fille attendit le verdict de Tae-hyung. Une odeur vint lécher ses narines et automatiquement, elle tourna la tête vers la source de cette odeur. Une petite cabane provisoire non loin d'elle, établie dans le parc au milieu des buissons, dégageait un appétissant fumet qui lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas déjeuné. C'était janvier, le temps du thé, des marrons chauds, des...

\- Des amandes ! s'écria victorieusement Sung-yeon.

\- Ah ! s'exclama Tae-hyung. Hurle pas comme ça ! De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je me souviens, poursuivit sa sœur. Le thé que mon père m'a apporté hier... Oui, il cuisine et me prépare du thé le soir... Celui-ci avait un goût d'amande... Attends, mais c'est bizarre... Je suis allergique aux amandes pourtant, il ne le sait pas... ?

Il y eut un long silence au téléphone.

\- Tae-hyung ?

Rien.

\- Tae-hyung, tu es toujours là ?

\- Attends.

Sa voix... froide, ferme, presque dure. Sung-yeon attendit, surprise de ce timbre inhabituel.

\- Non... attends...

\- Tu penses à quelque chose ?

Tae-hyung réfléchit encore un peu.

\- Non, tu vas trouver ça débile. Mais Yeonie... Tu dois rentrer. Tout de suite.


	37. Chapitre 35

CHAPITRE TRENTE-CINQ

.

Sung-yeon écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi je dois rentrer ?

\- Écoute-moi bien, ordonna Tae-hyung d'une voix ferme mais calme et grave. Prends le prochain vol pour Séoul, même si tu dois laisser toutes tes affaires ici, même si ça coûte et même si c'est une énorme organisation... Rentre le plus vite possible, tu m'entends ? Tu devrais pas avoir de problèmes, puisque tu es majeure. Surtout, fais vite et sois discrète, ton père doit pas savoir que tu me rejoins. Oh, et si tu y arrives, prends un échantillon de ce thé dont tu m'as parlé. J'ai pensé à quelque chose... c'est complètement stupide, sûrement...

\- De quoi tu parles, Tae ? s'inquiéta Sung-yeon.

Nouveau silence.

\- Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça, parce que je me suis souvenu de beaucoup de choses. Je te promets de tout t'expliquer plus tard, d'accord ? De ce que tu me dis, j'ai l'impression que tu fais une intoxication alimentaire, mais je crois pas que ce soit du hasard...

Sung-yeon déglutit, perdue.

\- Quoi... ?

\- C'est fou, je sais... Mais je pense que Si-woo essaye de te nuire. C'est pour ça que je refuse que tu restes plus longtemps seule avec lui. Peut-être que je me trompe, hein... Mais... si c'est vraiment le cas, il faut que tu reviennes.

La jeune fille prit quelques secondes pour assimiler l'hypothèse de son frère. Elle était terrifiée.

\- Il essayerait... de m'empoisonner ? dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- J'en sais rien. Tout ce que tu me décris... et tout ce dont je me suis souvenu par rapport à notre famille...

Sung-yeon inspira profondément. Elle lui poserait toutes ses questions plus tard, le temps pressait.

\- Je vais faire comme tu m'as dit, dit-elle d'une voix résolue qui cachait des tremblements. Rapide, discrète... et un échantillon de thé si j'y arrive.

\- Exactement.

\- D-D'accord, alors je vais raccro-

\- Yeonie, t'inquiète pas. Je suis là. Je vais t'aider.

Elle serra le poing.

\- Je te fais confiance, dit-elle doucement.

\- Tu peux, tout va bien se passer. On se tient au courant, dépêche-toi.

\- Oui... À plus tard, Tae.

Elle raccrocha. Puis elle releva la tête, sonnée. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Qu'est-ce qui venait de se dire entre eux ? Elle avait cette impression qu'on a en se réveillant d'un long rêve qu'on croyait être la réalité, pour finalement se retrouver assis tranquillement sur un matelas à essayer de démêler le vrai du faux. Au terme de ce rêve, elle réalisait qu'il lui fallait reprendre les choses en main, agir. Elle était assise là, sur ce banc, mais quelque chose de puissant la poussait à se lever et courir, reprendre le cours des choses, agir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait ? Rien, rien du tout ! Il y avait anguille sous roche, cela ne la surprenait même plus. Une chose était sûre, elle pouvait croire en Tae-hyung... et en elle.

Sung-yeon consulta immédiatement le site _internet_ de l'aéroport le plus proche le prochain vol pour Séoul était organisé pour le lendemain en fin d'après-midi. La priorité était de faire vite... Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres vols, pour constater que c'était sa seule option.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et expira lentement pour relâcher le stress. Puis, elle réserva en ligne une place pour le vol direct pour Séoul. Heureusement, la capitale sud-coréenne ne semblait pas intéresser les voyageurs pour le moment, elle n'eut donc aucun souci de ce côté-là. En revanche, il fallait y mettre le prix... Tae-hyung y avait probablement pensé et ne voyait pas cela comme une excuse pour rester aux États-Unis.

« Je me demande à quoi il a pensé quand je lui ai parlé de tout ça », songea-t-elle. « En tout cas, il semble penser que papa essaye de me faire du mal... Ce serait intentionnel ? Est-ce que je pourrais trouver un moyen discret d'éviter ça ? »

La jeune Coréenne finalisa sa réservation et soupira de soulagement en recevant le _mail_ de confirmation.

« Mais alors, si c'était voulu, ça explique pourquoi il prend autant son temps... même s'il a l'air vraiment inquiet. C'est bizarre... Bref, il faut que je fasse comme si de rien n'était. Discrétion... »

Elle se leva et quitta le parc pour retourner d'un pas assuré vers la pharmacie. Là-bas, elle acheta l'un de ces flacons qui permettent de transporter d'infimes quantités de liquides, très pratiques pour passer les douanes d'aéroport sans problème.

En retournant à l'appartement, elle réalisa sa chance d'avoir pu passer ce coup de téléphone à son tuteur, grâce à la connexion gratuite qu'il y avait dans le parc au moyen de _spots_ bien répartis. Si elle avait appelé depuis l'appartement... son père l'aurait peut-être entendue.

Mais il n'était pas là pour le moment... encore une fois. Sung-yeon le releva et se dirigea directement vers la chambre. Elle réunit ses affaires et bourra sa valise le plus vite possible, craignant que son père ne rentre et la surprenne.

« Et si c'était seulement un malentendu ? » se demanda-t-elle soudainement. « Ce serait une énorme erreur avec de grosses conséquences... Et si Tae-hyung n'y avait pas pensé, à ça ? »

Elle s'arrêta un moment pour réfléchir, mais secoua brusquement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de douter de Tae-hyung ! » se sermonna-t-elle. « Ce genre de moment met la confiance que je lui porte à l'épreuve, c'est pourquoi je dois continuer de croire en lui. »

Mal à l'aise, elle acheva de remplir sa valise, qu'elle cacha dans l'armoire là où elle l'avait prise. Le reste de l'après-midi, elle se renseigna sur les moyens de gagner l'aéroport, les horaires et _tutti quanti_. Quant sa stratégie fut prête, elle envoya un message à Tae-hyung pour le lui signaler.

Elle entendit alors la porte d'entrée se fermer, et bientôt la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

\- Ah, tu es rentrée, sourit Si-woo. Tu as disparu ce matin, je me suis demandé où tu étais passée.

Sung-yeon s'était allongée sur le lit, téléphone en mains, l'air de rien.

\- Oui. Toi aussi, à ce que je vois. Tu es encore allé voir un collègue ?

Son père hocha la tête.

\- Je vais préparer le dîner, il y a quelque chose en particulier qui te ferait plaisir ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête après un court instant d'absence. Si-woo se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'attela à la tâche. Sung-yeon attendit quelques minutes, avant d'ouvrir l'application « caméra » et de se glisser dans le couloir sur la pointe des pieds. Passant la tête au-delà de l'encradement de la porte, elle observa attentivement et le plus discrètement possible ce que faisait Si-woo. Rien, pourtant, dans les ingrédients, ne semblait étrange. Elle filma jusqu'au bout, au moment où le cuisinier improvisé assaisonnait le tout. Il servit les plats et retira son tablier. Sung-yeon s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, mais le faire dans la hâte ne ferait que la dénoncer. Elle entra donc dans la cuisine.

\- Oh, c'est déjà prêt ? fit-elle en feignant la surprise.

\- Oui, j'allais venir te chercher.

Ils s'installèrent tous deux à table. Sans s'en rendre compte, Sung-yeon fixait son assiette, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle devait rester maître d'elle-même.

\- Tu ne manges pas, Yeonie ? s'étonna Si-woo.

Elle releva la tête et posa la main sur son estomac.

\- Tu es pâle...

\- C'est juste que... je ne me sens toujours pas mieux, j'ai la nausée maintenant... Je doute de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit.

Il continuait de manger tout en réfléchissant.

\- Il faut pourtant que tu manges quelque chose ou bien ce sera pire, dit-il doucement. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?

Sung-yeon secoua la tête.

\- Rien, vraiment. Je vais tout rendre, sinon.

Il parut avoir une idée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un thé noir ? proposa-t-il. Ça a la vertu d'aider à la digestion.

Parfait. La jeune fille grimaça, mais elle accepta.

\- Je prendrai un gros déjeuner demain alors, conclut-elle. En attendant, un thé noir, ça peut être bien. Je vais me le préparer.

Si-woo acquiesça. Sung-yeon cligna des yeux, puis tourna le dos à son père pour éviter de croiser son regard. Pourquoi la laissait-il faire, cette fois-ci ? Normalement, il aurait dû proposer de le faire lui-même.

\- Attends, je vais te donner la boîte.

L'homme se leva et alla chercher ladite boîte dans un placard que Sung-yeon n'avait même pas remarqué. Elle prépara donc sa boisson, dont elle but une gorgée. Le bon goût des épices emplit ses narines et sa bouche, puis elle délaissa sa tasse sur le comptoir pour aller enfiler son pyjama. En revenant, elle souhaita la bonne nuit à son père et récupéra sa tasse. Le plus difficile était à venir.

XXX

Elle attendit un petit moment que son père se soit endormi devant la télévision, puis elle se leva discrètement. Elle huma le parfum du thé noir, qu'elle n'avait pas touché.

« C'est moi ou... il y a une odeur différente ? »

Elle sortit le petit flacon acheté à la pharmacie et, prudemment, le remplit de thé. Elle le rangea ensuite dans sa valise, en sûreté. À présent, il fallait qu'elle aille inspecter la cuisine. Puisque Si-woo s'absentait presque tous les matins et qu'il n'était pas sorti la veille, à coup sûr, il allait le faire le lendemain. Enfin, elle espérait. Mais de toute façon, farfouiller dans la cuisine alors que Si-woo dormait juste à côté était trop risqué.

Elle configura son téléphone pour être réveillée tôt dans la matinée et s'endormit, la boule au ventre, incertaine de la suite.

XXX

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla à l'heure prévue, même si elle mourait d'envie de se rendormir pour oublier cette douleur maintenant omniprésente. Elle attendit un petit peu une heure s'écoula, puis une deuxième. Sung-yeon n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, même si c'était le cœur de la stratégie. Puis, enfin, vint le bon moment, signalé par le bruit de la porte d'entrée. La jeune fille se leva quelques secondes après et trotta jusqu'à la cuisine, nerveuse. Elle commenca par vérifier le contenu des bocaux et des boîtes. Les condiments qu'elle avait vus être ajoutés la veille se trouvaient être du sel et du poivre basiques. Dans le frigo, dans les placards, elle prit le temps de respirer prudemment l'odeur de chaque aliment. Aucun n'avait ce parfum qu'elle avait senti plusieurs fois dans son thé.

« Et pourtant, à part le thé noir, impossible de trouver du thé ici... »

Les divers ustensiles, le plateau de fruits variés sur la table n'avaient rien d'étrange non plus. Sung-yeon soupira, confuse.

« Bon, au moins, j'ai l'échantillon. Ne reste plus qu'à me préparer... et prendre l'avion. En prenant en compte le trajet, il faudrait partir en début d'après-midi. »

Elle avait pensé à tout : il fallait sortir discrètement sans être vue avec la valise. Sans attendre plus longtemps, et sachant qu'elle avait encore de la marge, elle courut chercher sa valise dans la chambre et sortit de l'appartement pour gagner le parking souterrain. Là, elle cacha la valise dans un coin, derrière une voiture. Elle récupéra ses objets de valeur ainsi que le flacon, jugeant que personne ne serait particulièrement intéressé par ses vêtements. Quand bien même, tant qu'elle parvenait à se sauver elle-même, ses chemises n'avaient que peu d'importance.

La jeune fille retourna à l'appartement et apprêta son sac à main, avec dedans tout ce qu'il y avait d'important. Elle envoya un message à Tae-hyung lui signifiant que tout se passait très bien. Enfin, elle déversa le reste de thé dans l'évier – triste gâchis – et elle s'allongea sur le lit. En attente.

XXX

Son père finit par rentrer, comme à son habitude. Il se déchargea de son sac de commissions et vint voir sa fille, qui faisait semblant de sommeiller. (Elle dormait de plus en plus tard, à cause de son mal.) Comme d'habitude, elle se leva vers midi et alla se préparer son déjeuner. Le temps avançait, il était bientôt l'heure. Le cœur de Sung-yeon tapait dans sa poitrine. Pourtant, ce jour-là, elle parvenait à montrer un calme de façade qui l'impressionnait elle-même.

Elle alla ensuite se préparer, repensant à toutes les étapes de sa fuite dans les moindres détails pour ne rien oublier. Les minutes s'égrénaient, il était inutile d'attendre plus longtemps alors qu'elle était prête, qu'elle n'attendait plus que ça. Le poing crispé sur la lanière de son sac, elle sortit de sa chambre l'air de rien. Si-woo était en train d'installer ses papiers sur la table.

\- Sung-yeon !

Elle se retourna, feignant la confiance. Garder son calme. Sourire.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas te reposer, aujourd'hui ? Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que ça ne s'arrangeait pas...

\- Je vais me reposer, promit-elle. Je vais simplement faire un petit tour, comme ça je pourrai faire une sieste en rentrant... en fin d'après-midi. J'en peux plus, de ces maux de tête...

\- D'accord... Attention à toi !

Sung-yeon acquiesça et gagna la porte d'entrée d'un pas rapide et régulier tel celui d'un automate. Elle passa la porte, fit quelques pas dans le couloir et descendit les escaliers. D'abord en marchant, puis en trottant. Elle atteignit le sous-sol et trouva sa valise là où elle l'avait laissée. Ouf. La jeune fille la saisit et la porta, effaçant ainsi toute trace sonore de son larcin, jusqu'à se retrouver à l'extérieur. Évitant de passer sous les fenêtres depuis lesquelles il était possible de la voir passer, elle contourna l'immeuble et commença son trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport. En transports publics, personne ne saurait par où elle était passée. Elle s'effaçait du paysage américain comme on efface ses empreintes dans la neige.

Elle ne voulait plus du tout voir cet endroit.

Sa vie, celle qu'elle aimait, celle qu'elle avait durement construite, elle l'avait laissée en Corée du Sud. Elle allait retrouver son ancienne vie et récupérer son bonheur, au détriment de tout. Elle accepterait les conséquences de son choix, quelles qu'elles fussent.

Que l'existence suive son cours, que les gens fassent leur vie, mais qu'ils empiètent à nouveau sur la sienne, ça, plus jamais. Autant partir sans chemin tracé, avec un but lointain et éthéré, avec pour seul espoir une volonté d'acier. Elle voulait retrouver ce qu'on lui avait arraché. La détermination seule lui donnait la force d'avancer. Et plus rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de le faire. Ni la distance immense, ni la fatigue, ni la peur, ni la maladie, ni l'incertitude, ni les obligations, ni son propre père. Rien. Personne. _Elle_ décidait. On l'avait délaissée ? À son tour, elle délaissait tout.


	38. Chapitre 36

CHAPITRE TRENTE-SIX

.

Sung-yeon arriva finalement à l'aéroport, soupirant de soulagement en apercevant le portique de sécurité. Elle y était presque.

Après avoir passé les différentes étapes, elle arriva dans le salon d'attente. Observant régulièrement sa montre ainsi que les passagers qui prenaient le même vol qu'elle, elle surveilla que tout se passe bien jusqu'à l'annonce de l'embarquement. Elle se retint de bondir de son siège et suivit le flot de passagers dans la plus grande des discrétions.

XXX

Sung-yeon se laissa presque tomber dans son fauteuil, déposant au passage tous ses soucis du moment. Elle ferma les yeux, respira calmement pendant quelques bonnes minutes, puis les ouvrit à nouveau.

Discrètement, elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux passagers, histoire de vérifier que le visage familier de son père ne s'y trouvait pas. Alors qu'elle inspectait les alentours, elle remarqua un homme asiatique assis juste à sa droite, près du hublot. En scrutant ses traits les plus fins, elle déduisit qu'il était probablement coréen. Elle le détailla : un homme grand et mince avec un visage tout en rondeur, un air très sérieux, un costume d'apparence coûteux mais sobre. Il se tenait bien droit et lisait un livre. En coréen.

« Il doit avoir un poste d'influence pour dégager autant de classe », pensa Sung-yeon.

Après une quizaine de minutes à attendre, l'avion commença à se mouvoir. La jeune fille se retourna et vérifia une dernière fois que son père n'avait pas embarqué. Elle devait avoir l'air particulièrement angoissée, parce que l'homme à côté d'elle lui demanda d'une voix grave en anglais :

\- Tout va bien, mademoiselle ?

Elle se retourna vers lui, surprise. Il la regardait avec une certaine bienveillance, dans l'expectative de sa réponse.

\- Je vais bien, merci, répondit-elle dans la même langue. Je... n'aime pas les départs en avion, voilà tout.

\- Je peux comprendre. On dit pourtant que les voyages en avion sont plus sûrs que ceux en voiture.

\- C'est une question d'habitude, je pense.

\- Tout à fait.

Il se positionna confortablement dans son siège et reprit sa lecture.

\- Êtes-vous Coréen ? demanda-t-elle dans sa langue natale.

\- J'en conclus que vous aussi ? sourit-il en plaçant un signet dans son livre, apparemment prêt à poursuivre la conversation.

\- C'est un soulagement pour moi de rencontrer quelqu'un de là-bas, répondit la jeune fille en souriant à son tour. Il y a peu d'occasions de parler coréen aux États-Unis.

\- Vous avez raison, un retour aux racines ne peut pas faire de mal. La Corée du Sud m'a manqué pendant tout mon voyage.

Ils discutèrent un long moment de choses diverses et variées. Sung-yeon apprit au fil de leurs échanges que l'homme en face d'elle était un écrivain et compositeur à succès, davantage connu sur le continent américain que dans leur pays d'origine. Il découpait son temps libre pour se consacrer à ses passions, la musique et la philosophie, et était doté d'une formidable curiosité qui le poussait à faire des recherches pour lui-même ainsi que pour ses écrits.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, nous avons beaucoup parlé mais je ne vous ai toujours pas demandé votre nom.

\- C'est très vrai, sourit l'homme. Excusez-moi pour cette impolitesse. Je m'appelle Kim Nam-joon, et vous ?

Sung-yeon réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Je m'appelle Min Sung-yeon. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu votre nom quelque part...

Kim Nam-joon n'avait pas la prétention de lui suggérer qu'il était très connu et qu'elle avait rpobablement entendu son nom à la télévision. Ils continuèrent de bavarder, suffisamment pour en arriver à des sujets un peu plus personnels.

\- Vous êtes donc en tournée, et vous revenez en Corée du Sud pour vous reposer, résuma Sung-yeon. J'espère que votre séjour sera agréable. J'imagine que vos emplois du temps sont très chargés ?

\- C'est aussi moi qui les charge, s'amusa Kim Nam-joon. J'ai cette chance de bénéficier d'une certaine liberté dans ma profession. Et puis, je mène mes recherches avec plaisir. Les relations humaines et les émotions qui nous animent sont vraiment fascinantes, vous savez.

\- Je vous crois sans mal... J'aimerais devenir psychothérapeute, plus tard.

\- Vraiment ? fit l'homme avec un étonnement ravi. Je vous souhaite alors bon courage pour vos études, c'est une profession passionnante que vous avez choisie. Votre détermination vous mènera jusqu'au bout. (Il profita de l'arrivée du chariot pour commander une bouteille d'eau.) La psychologie, quel vaste domaine... Au cours de mes recherches, j'en suis venu à étudier en profondeur la culpabilité et le manque d'estime et d'amour de soi. On a l'impression que ce sont des sentiments de passage, mais il reste gravés aux niveaux psychosomatique et émotionnel. On a observé ce phénomène chez un couple incestueux, les résultats en étaient effrayants.

Sung-yeon eut un sursaut discret. Elle ne laissa pas passer l'occasion de poser des questions.

\- Est-ce que le fait d'aimer son frère ou sa sœur d'une façon inconvenante... occasionne quelque chose d'aussi terrible ?

\- Ils se sentent honteux face à des sentiments contre lesquels la raison ne peut pas grand-chose. Or, la honte est un sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis de quelque chose que l'on a fait qui va à l'encontre des règles établies. Ce qui signifie ?

Prise de court, Sung-yeon ne sut rien répondre. Elle inclina la tête, gênée.

\- Ce qui signifie que c'est uniquement à cause des interdits et des tabous de la société qu'un couple de personnes de même sang mais qui partagent un amour sincère ne peut se former.

\- Je vois, donc c'est quelque chose d'extérieur à eux qui leur impose cette culpabilité.

\- Cette culpabilité qui va les traumatiser, exactement. Il n'y en aurait pas si aucune attention n'était portée avec autant d'importance sur le regard et le jugement d'autrui. On n'imagine même pas le poids des émotions et des mots, mais la science s'est assez développée pour prouver que ce poids est énorme. Toute personne devrait pouvoir se sentir libre d'aimer, du moment que personne n'est mis en danger.

La jeune fille acquiesça, émerveillée par l'intelligence de l'écrivain. En fait, plus que de l'intelligence, c'était une ouverture d'esprit qui forçait les limites des conceptions habituelles. Et cette ouverture allait dans le sens des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait. En présence d'une telle personne, la jeune fille se sentait intérieurement un peu plus... apaisée. Aimer, être aimée... ce n'était pas si grave.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, renchérit Sung-yeon. Vous avez une façon visionnaire d'aborder un sujet aussi délicat, c'est très agréable de discuter avec vous. Je crois ne pas connaître vos ouvrages, mais s'ils traitent de ce genre de sujet, je me ferai un plaisir de les consulter !

\- Voilà qui serait un grand honneur, sourit Kim Nam-joon.

\- L'honneur est pour moi, monsieur. Lorsque je vous écoute, je me dis qu'aimer les autres, s'aimer soi-même, peut-être une vraie difficulté. Écrivain ou étudiante, chaque être humain doit s'essayer à l'exercice, je pense.

L'homme en face d'elle approuva, radieux.

\- Nous nous entendons bien, je crois. Notre échange m'a fait très plaisir. J'aimerais pouvoir continuer de discuter, mais il me semble que nous sommes presque arrivés.

Effectivement, l'avion avait commencé à plonger et fendait les nuages pour rejoindre l'aéroport. Sung-yeon serra les poings. Il serait bientôt l'heure d'agir. L'appareil aterrit en douceur et commença à ralentir, jusqu'à se stabiliser complètement.

\- Vous m'avez dit que vous alliez retrouver votre frère à l'aéroport ? demanda Kim Nam-joon.

\- C'est exact. Je vais me dépêcher d'aller le retrouver.

Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement. Juste avant qu'elle lui tourne le dos, il la rappela à l'ordre.

\- N'oubliez jamais de vous aimer vous-même. Cela vous servira également dans votre profession.

La jeune fille lui offrit son plus beau sourire et lui fit pleinement face.

\- Je vous souhaite de toujours être aussi bienveillant avec vous-même, lui retourna-t-elle. Vous êtes une personne admirable.

\- Non, murmura-t-il. J'ai juste rencontré les bonnes personnes, elles m'ont montré le meilleur de moi-même. Se concentrer sur ce qu'il y a de mieux, voilà comment beaucoup de personnes arrivent à être heureuses dans ce monde.

Elle inclina la tête, encore sous l'émotion des paroles de l'homme.

\- Merci, monsieur Kim. Portez-vous bien.

Sur ces mots, elle s'inclina respectueusement, serra son sac, trotta jusqu'à la sortie de l'avion qui se vidait, descendit rapidement les escaliers et courut vers les portes.

XXX

Elle rejoignit à la hâte le tapis roulant pour attendre sa valise et une fois devant, elle envoya un message à son tuteur lui annonçant qu'elle était arrivée.

Elle attendit, attendit encore. Dans ce laps de temps, elle consulta les autres vols et constata que le prochain similaire au sien avait lieu le lendemain dans la nuit. Ils auraient le temps. Si-woo ne pourrait les rejoindre plus tôt s'il avait prévu de le faire. À moins qu'il ne prenne un autre vol en faisant escale quelque part pour arriver plus rapidement... ?

Elle mit fin à ses réflexions lorsque les valises commencèrent à émerger sur le tapis, s'empara de la sienne et se retourna, attendant son tuteur. Son cœur battait plus vite, dans l'expectative de la rencontre.

Parmi la foule allant dans tous les sens, elle ne vit pas s'approcher celui qu'elle attendait. Lorsqu'il posa une main ferme sur son épaule, elle sursauta d'abord. Puis, elle reconnut son frère derrière le masque noir qui recouvrait toute la partie inférieure de son visage (un accessoire de mode très populaire). Ses yeux sombres étincelaient et son regard la balaya rapidement de haut en bas comme pour vérifier son état.

\- Yeonie... dit-il doucement en lâchant son épaule.

Malgré le bruit environnant, la jeune fille discerna son nom. Elle avait dû se retenir de lui sauter au cou et de le serrer tendrement dans ses bras, car en cet instant, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait faire.

\- Oui... Tae.

Il regarda partout autour d'eux.

\- Tout va bien ? Il t'a pas suivie ?

La jeune Coréenne secoua la tête.

\- J'ai vérifié, il n'était pas dans mon avion.

Tae-hyung acquiesça et prit la main de Sung-yeon. Presque immédiatement, il sembla changer d'avis et sa main glissa vers son poignet.

\- Viens, vite.

Sans attendre de réponse, il l'entraina à sa suite et elle dut trotter pour suivre ses grandes enjambées, la valise roulante à la main. Mais alors qu'elle tâchait de le suivre, elle se sentit brusquement mal. La fatigue, les maux de tête, les vertiges revinrent à la charge comme un bélier sur les portes d'un château médiéval. Elle dut tirer en arrière pour faire ralentir le garçon.

\- Attends... Tae-hyung... !

Il se retourna.

\- Ça va... ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Oui... Non, pas vraiment, éluda-t-elle. Il faut qu'on se dépêche d'aller remettre l'échantillon. Mais je ne peux que marcher...

\- Alors on va marcher.

Adaptant son allure, le jeune homme guida sa sœur jusqu'au _parking_ souterrain, ils posèrent la valise et embarquèrent en voiture. En silence, il démarra le véhicule sans attendre et sortit. Sung-yeon s'autorisa à se détendre sur le siège passager, convaincue d'être entre de bonnes mains, tout en regardant défiler des paysages familiers.

\- Là où on est, il y a un laboratoire d'analyses chimiques à proximité, expliqua Tae-hyung. J'en connais quelques-uns, ils fournissent aussi du bon matériel hospitalier.

Sung-yeon acquiesça et posa les mains sur son sac.

\- Combien de temps vont prendre les analyses et l'envoi des résultats ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Aucune idée... Ils vont nous le dire.

La voiture traça jusqu'à atteindre ledit laboratoire, où ils garèrent la voiture. Ils furent accueillis et le tuteur de la jeune fille remplit les formalités administratives concernant l'analyse. Sung-yeon observa le processus pour être au fait de tout. Mais elle dût s'interrompre lorsque son téléphone sonna. La jeune fille s'excusa poliment et coupa le son, mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil au numéro entrant. Les mains moites, elle rangea l'appareil. Inconsciemment, elle regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel entièrement blanc, les indénombrables bâtiments, l'air particulièrement glacé typique des hivers de son pays qui faisait une légère buée sur les vitres... Elle discerna finalement de légères particules tombant du ciel. Elles étaient petites, blanches, légères et encore assez peu nombreuses. Sung-yeon sourit discrètement en voyant ce spectacle. Finalement, Tae-hyung lui fit signe que tout était terminé et ils purent sortir du bâtiment.

Arrivés dehors, Tae-hyung soupira bruyamment.

\- Ça, c'est fait, annonça-t-il avec un apparent soulagement. Plus qu'à attendre un peu les résultats et surveiller qu- Sung-yeon, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Oui, je t'écoute... murmura-t-elle passivement, un sourire détendu figé sur son visage.

Elle était heureuse. Heureuse d'être là, heureuse d'être sous la neige, heureuse d'être avec une personne qu'elle appréciait sincèrement. Tae-hyung soupira et la regarda tendrement sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

\- On rentre à la maison... ?

.

.

.

 _Note de l'auteure :_

 _ **Les propos tenus au sujet de l'inceste, dans ce chapitre ou dans tout autre, sont reportés uniquement dans un but scénaristique. Je ne fais ni l'apologie ni la condamnation de cette thématique sérieuse et discutable.**_


	39. Chapitre 37

CHAPITRE TRENTE-SEPT

.

Sitôt arrivés à la maison, Sung-yeon se dirigea vers sa chambre avec la valise. Tae-hyung la héla.

\- Il faudrait qu'on parle, dit-il doucement comme pour préparer le terrain. J'aimerais que tu me racontes tout ce qui s'est passé.

La jeune fille acquiesça avec un sourire figé et alla déposer sa valise. Elle profita quelques minutes de son retour dans sa chambre, se mit en pyjama, alla se rafraichir à la salle de bains – le voyage l'avait fatiguée et ses nuits n'étaient plus d'aussi bonne qualité qu'avant – et descendit trouver son tuteur. Il était en train de préparer quelque chose à la cuisine.

\- Attends-moi dans le salon, lança-t-il.

Elle alla allumer la lampe du salon et fermer les volets en attendant son frère. En se retournant, elle le vit s'installer sur le canapé et poser deux tasses sur la table. Devant son air interrogateur, il sourit.

\- La journée a été longue, pas vrai ? interrogea-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Sung-yeon vint s'asseoir en face de lui et lui rendit son sourire.

\- Vraiment longue, approuva-t-elle. Merci, Tae-hyung.

Elle prit la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle s'arrêta dans son geste et eut un sourire amer, glissant un regard discret à son frère.

\- Tu n'as rien mis dedans, hein... ?

Il sourit d'un sourire sans joie. Le jeune homme tira une couverture derrière lui et enveloppa les épaules de Sung-yeon avec, ajustant les coins avec attention pour qu'elle soit bien mise.

\- Alors, explique-moi, demanda-t-il finalement.

S'emparant d'une couverture cete fois-ci pour lui-même, il écouta le récit détaillé de sa sœur avec attention. Il posa de temps à autre une question d'éclaircissement, et lorsqu'elle eut fini, il but une gorgée de sa boisson en silence avant de réagir.

\- Ouais... C'est pas net.

\- Le pire, continua Sung-yeon, c'est que je n'ai pas de vraie preuve. Il n'y a que mon mal-être et cet échantillon de thé qui peuvent nous donner une piste.

Tae-hyung fit une grimace.

\- On peut aussi s'être trompés et avoir réagi excessivement, réfléchit-il à voix haute. Si c'est le cas, on s'est mis dans une sale situation... (Sung-yeon n'eut pas l'air de vraiment aimer cette hypothèse.) Mais... J'y ai réfléchi.

Sung-yeon bâilla. Soudainement, elle sembla se réveiller et se redressa.

\- Ah c'est vrai, tu m'avais dit que tu avais pensé à certaines choses concernant ma mère, j'étais impatiente de te demander quoi.

Les yeux brillants, légèrement penchée en avant, elle attendit qu'on lui livre la réponse qu'elle voulait. Mais Tae-hyung se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et ne donna pour toute réponse qu'un silence obstiné. Sung-yeon plissa les yeux.

\- Quand tu fais ça... murmura-t-elle en désignant sa lèvre. C'est soit que tu mens, soit que tu caches un truc, soit que quelque chose te rend nerveux.

Il cligna des yeux, surpris qu'elle relève ce tic inconscient. Il secoua la tête, un sourire embarassé aux lèvres.

\- Peut-être bien, admit-il. Mais peu importe. Je te le dirai demain, d'accord ? Tu doit être fatiguée, tu devrais aller dormir. (Sung-yeon ouvrit la bouche pour protester, il l'en empêcha.) Fais-moi confiance, il faut que tu te reposes. On prendra rendez-vous avec un médecin, et si y'a personne de disponible assez vite, on en fera venir un ici en urgence.

Sung-yeon haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- Mon frère n'est-il pas justement médecin ?

\- Pas encore, répondit-il avec humilité. Je veux que tu soies auscultée le mieux possible. Et puis, c'est dur pour moi d'être objectif et de rester calme avec quelqu'un que je connais aussi bien. Pour le moment.

\- J'imagine qu'avec les années, tu prendras de l'expérience et tu seras capable de garder ton sang-froid plus facilement.

\- Sûrement, dit-il pensivement. Quoique... (Son regard se perdit dans le vide.) Je pense que je serai jamais capable de garder mon sang-froid s'il t'arrive du mal.

Sung-yeon ne sut quoi dire. Elle s'avança légèrement et embrassa Tae-hyung sur la joue. Elle ne sut exactement pourquoi elle le faisait, mais elle voulait le faire depuis un moment. Le garçon se crispa imperceptiblement.

\- Les médecins sont des humains, ils peuvent aussi avoir leurs faiblesses, le rassura-t-elle. Tu seras un excellent médecin quand même.

Il leva la main de quelques centimètres, mais se ravisa et la reposa.

\- C'est vrai, admit-il simplement.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Tae-hyung se recula sur le canapé.

\- Va dormir, maintenant, dit-il en serrant la couverture autour de lui, par embarras plus que par nécessité.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva, emportant sa tasse avec elle.

\- Bonne nuit, Tae-hyung... À demain.

Il lui répondit, la regardant partir, ferma les yeux et posa la tête sur le dossier du canapé en soupirant.

XXX

Sung-yeon se réveilla avec les mêmes douleurs présentes. Elle se leva de son lit... et tomba. Sonnée, elle regarda autour d'elle : il lui semblait que son environnement tanguait, comme si elle regardait dans un miroir qui se balance de gauche à droite. Les mains par terre pour rester stable, elle se donna quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle s'accrocha à un meuble pour se relever et marcha d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à la porte. La jeune Coréenne se massa la tête, qui donnait l'impression de vibrer de l'intérieur. En arrivant devant les escaliers menant à l'étage inférieur, elle s'arrêta. Avec son équilibre, descendre les escaliers pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Par prudence, elle s'assit sur la dernière marche, tête entre les mains, et attendit quelques minutes. Tae-hyung surgit de la cuisine.

\- Sung-yeon, c'est toi qui fait ce br-... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ?

Il s'arrêta en bas des escaliers, intrigué.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Euh... Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de voir un médecin.

Il l'observa quelques instants, inquiet.

\- Beaucoup sont partis en vacances. Je vais en appeler un en urgence pour qu'il vienne aujourd'hui.

Sung-yeon hocha la tête, son frère la laissa après lui avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil. Elle l'entendit au téléphone décrire la situation et les symptômes, puis il raccrocha. Elle était en train de descendre lentement les escaliers, la main agrippée à la rembarde. Il vint l'aider pour les dernières marches.

\- Ils vont envoyer quelqu'un.

XXX

Le médecin arriva en début d'après-midi, Sung-yeon s'était préparée et attendait au salon. Tae-hyung accueillit l'homme comme il se devait et le mena dans la pièce voisine. Après avoir salué la jeune patiente, en face de qui il s'assit, il lui posa quelques questions en prenant des notes sur son ordinateur et commença son diagnostic. Après avoir pris les paramètres vitaux et fait quelques examens, il rapprocha son sac du pied du canapé où ils étaient. Tae-hyung observait en silence, debout de l'autre côté de la table qui faisait face au canapé.

\- Il faudrait faire une prise de sang, réfléchit le professionnel à voix haute. Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord d'en faire une ici ?

Après un rapide coup d'oeil à son tuteur pour avoir son approbation, Sung-yeon acquiesça. Le médecin sortit ses affaires et commença à mettre en place le milieu stérile. La patiente le regarda faire passivement. Tout à coup, son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Il frappait contre sa poitrine, envoyant à tout va des quantités énormes de sang dans tout le corps de Sung-yeon qui commença à avoir très chaud. Suivant ce rythme interne qui s'accélérait de manière incompréhensible, elle se mit à respirer plus fort. Tae-hyung le remarqua tout de suite.

\- Sung-yeon ? appela-t-il.

\- A-ah... souffla-t-elle entre deux respirations. Je... mon cœur...

Elle porta la main à son cœur qui battait furieusement, donnant l'impression qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Tae-hyung blêmit et fit quelques pas hésitants vers Sung-yeon. Le médecin, gardant son sang-froid malgré la surprise, s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à s'allonger, prenant son pouls en même temps.

\- Il est rapide. Est-ce qu'elle est sujette à l'hypertension ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme.

Tae-hyung avait les mains qui tremblaient. Il expira un bon coup, puisant en lui les ressources nécessaires pour rester serein.

\- Non, elle a une tension dans les normes pour son âge. Elle a jamais eu d'épisode de crise comme ça.

Le médecin aida Sung-yeon à se calmer.

\- Je... je n'arrive plus... à respirer...

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

La jeune fille se sentait véritablement mal, comme si quelque chose allait lâcher, comme si l'air allait lui manquer. Elle sentait son cœur battre jusque dans sa gorge, et même dans ses oreilles. Elle n'entendait plus que son cœur qui hurlait.

\- Oppressée... mon cœur... bat si fort...

Tae-hyung s'approcha encore, les dents serrées. Le médecin restait près de sa patiente, calme, un sourire à peine discernable.

\- Calmez-vous, mademoiselle Min... Tout va bien... Écoutez ma voix, tout va bien... Essayez de respirer régulièrement...

Il posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule et continua de répéter en boucle des paroles rassurantes. Comme attendu, après un certain temps, Sung-yeon parvint à apaiser cet intense sentiment d'angoisse irrépressible qui lui donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de perdre connaissance voire pire. Son cœur commença à se calmer, reprenant un rythme plus lent. Le bruit assourdissant dans ses oreilles se tut, elle put recommencer à réfléchir sans craindre pour sa vie. Ses mains étaient moites, elle avait encore peur. Le médecin continua de l'accompagner jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux et l'aida à se rasseoir.

Tae-hyung eut une pensée. Une pensée sombre qui voila son visage de ténèbres.

Il les avait regardés sans intervenir, intérieurement terrifié. Il n'avait rien su dire ni faire. Ce n'était pas à lui de soigner la jeune fille, mais il avait réalisé que face à son visage tordu de souffrance, il n'avait rien su faire d'autre que se laisser gagner par la peur. Heureusement, il avait fini par comprendre qu'elle traversait un moment d'intenses palpitations désagréables et qu'elle n'était pas en danger. Il faudrait simplement observer si cela se reproduisait.

Le médecin sourit avec empathie à Sung-yeon et invita Tae-hyung à venir s'asseoir près d'elle pour la rassurer, ce que le gaçon fit sans hésiter. Lui alla prendre place dans le fauteuil face au canapé, ses examens étant terminés. Tae-hyung observa Sung-yeon tout en serrant à deux mains celle de la jeune fille. Ils attendirent le diagnostic, reçurent une prescription pour les divers symptômes ressentis et finalement, le professionnel de santé put effectuer sa prise de sang. Après cela, il salua les deux jeunes gens et emporta avec lui l'échantillon à faire analyser, recommandant de surveiller l'évolution des symptômes.

Tae-hyung rejoignit Sung-yeon, toujours assise sur le canapé. Il prit sa main et la caressa.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il de la voix la plus apaisante possible.

Elle tremblait, ses yeux étaient humides et elle détournait le regard. Malgré tout, elle souriait.

\- Ça va, ça va, dit-elle simplement. Je vais aller me reposer...

Tae-hyung ne répondit rien. Il serra un peu plus fort la main de la jeune fille et adoucit encore sa voix.

\- Tu as envie de pleurer.

Sung-yeon baissa le regard. Le niveau d'eau montait dans ses yeux.

\- Oui...

Il hocha la tête, et poursuivit toujours avec le même ton.

\- Tu as eu peur ?

Sung-yeon avait la mâchoire qui tremblait, elle essayait de se retenir.

\- O-Oui...

Tae-hyung hocha à nouveau la tête et passa une main réconfortante dans le dos de la jeune fille, frottant doucement.

\- Les palpitations rendent anxieux, mais tout va bien maintenant, c'est passé. On va soigner tout ça, tenta-t-il de la réconforter.

Sung-yeon ferma les yeux. Ses traits se crispèrent. Les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux. Elle se mit à trembler dans l'intégralité de son corps.

\- J-J'ai eu peur... poursuivit-elle dans un sanglot. J'ai eu peur... d'avoir la même chose que maman...

Tae-hyung reçut l'information comme une claque. Il avait déjà pensé un peu plus tôt à l'éventualité d'une maladie génétique, mais... Le fait de voir ses doutes partagés donnait un peu plus de crédit à cette hypothèse qui le terrifiait. Quand Sung-yeon se cacha les yeux dans ses mains, il retira ses lunettes, les posa sur la table et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer tendrement, sans rien dire. Elle lui retourna son étreinte. Il attendit tout le temps dont elle eut besoin, toujours dans le silence. Quand elle sembla s'être un peu calmée, quand lui-même sentit que ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi humides qu'avant, il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je suis là, Sung-yeon, murmura-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux. On va découvrir ce qui se passe, je te le promets.

.

 _« La vérité, ma Sung-yeon... Ce que je voulais tellement te dire... et ce que je redoutais tellement de te dire... Ce que j'ai enfin compris... C'est qu'on s'est peut-être trompés. C'est... que... ta maman avait aussi constamment mal à la tête. Était fatiguée. Avait des vertiges. Souffrait de vomissements. Puis, elle a commencé à faire de sérieuses crises de palpitations, de plus en plus souvent. Et elle est tombée dans le coma. La fin de l'histoire, tu la connais... »_


	40. Chapitre 38

CHAPITRE TRENTE-HUIT

.

Sung-yeon s'était endormie sur le canapé, dans les bras de Tae-hyung. Il l'avait allongée et recouverte d'une couverture, avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil en face et de prendre un livre pour passer le temps. Ne tenant pas à la laisser seule ne serait-ce qu'une demi-heure, par précaution, il avait attendu son réveil pour l'emmener avec lui à la pharmacie chercher les médicaments de l'ordonnance.

Depuis cet épisode particulièrement éprouvant, il ne l'avait plus lâchée. Il passait moins de temps à son travail pour en passer plus avec elle, même si les vacances auraient été le moment rêvé pour lui de travailler le plus possible.

Concernant ses symptômes, ils restaient présents. Tous les deux jours, une nouvelle crise de palpitations survenait. Le jeune homme avait rappelé le médecin venu en urgence, ce dernier leur avait alors suggéré de faire un examen à l'ECG afin de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de maladie sous-jacente. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : il n'y en avait aucune.

XXX

Sung-yeon était allée passer un après-midi chez Wan-young, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis un moment et qui, à vrai dire, lui manquait vraiment. En fin d'après-midi, alors qu'ils prenaient le goûter, le père du jeune garçon s'était joint à eux et ils avaient papoté tous ensemble. Probablement que le médecin était en congé.

En rentrant, elle alla trouver Tae-hyung au sous-sol. Il était en train de ranger des cartons dans l'unique placard de la pièce.

\- Tu sais, l'autre jour, Wan-young est allé avec sa famille se promener dans les rues, elles ont été décorées pour le Nouvel An. Il m'a décrit à quel point c'était beau... J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on y aille ensemble.

\- Dans ton état ? fit-il en haussant un sourcil. Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Je me suis beaucoup reposée, protesta la jeune fille, et le médecin n'a rien dit par rapport au fait de sortir ou de bouger. Je suis tout à fait capable de marcher... lentement.

Tae-hyung soupira en fermant la porte du placard.

\- Tu voudrais y aller quand ?

Lorsque Sung-yeon reporta son regard surpris sur son frère, il ne la regardait pas mais affichait un immense sourire.

XXX

Wan-young n'avait pas tort, en disant que les rues étaient magnifiques avec leurs décorations colorées, que les lumières éclairaient joliment la neige qui s'amassait sur le bord des trottoires et des rues, qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit où se balader pour mener des conversations joyeuses et légères, en particulier si on était en couple. Mais ni Wan-young, ni Sung-yeon ne l'étaient, et c'était un détail qui les avait fait rire jaune de concert.

Vêtus chaudement pour lutter contre le froid rigoureux de janvier, ils avaient garé la voiture en ville et fait le reste du trajet à pieds. C'était une soirée magnifique qui s'annonçait, tandis que l'air sentait la neige sans que le ciel ne daigne en saupoudrer sur la ville.

Ils discutaient depuis peu de temps, lorsque Sung-yeon décida d'aborder une question qui la taraudait.

\- Dis, Tae-hyung...

\- Hm ?

\- Comment ça se passe, ton travail ? Tes examens, le chant... (Elle marqua une pause.) Et ton _drama_ ?

Tae-hyung battit des paupières mais continua de regarder droit devant lui.

\- Oh, ça va bien... Enfin, la dernière année est difficile, mais ça devrait aller.

Sung-yeon garda le silence, les yeux rivés sur lui. Ils firent quelques pas dans le silence, Tae-hyung étant parfaitement conscient du regard insistant de sa sœur posé sur lui.

\- J'ai arrêté mon _drama_. (Sung-yeon hocha la tête, elle s'en était douté.) Ça devenait trop difficile. Il fallait privilégier certaines choses.

\- Mais tu as pu arrêter au milieu de la série, comme ça ? demanda-t-elle. Comment ils vont le justifier ?

\- On a fait mourir mon personnage volontairement.

Sung-yeon eut un hoquet de stupeur, avant de sourire avec amertume.

\- Je déteste quand mon personnage préféré meurt dans les séries, ragea-t-elle. Beaucoup de gens vont être déçus.

\- (Tae-hyung éclipsa la dernière partie de la phrase, la connaissant trop bien.) Je suis ton personnage préféré ?

La jeune Coréenne releva le visage vers le ciel d'où tombaient désormais quelques flocons encore timides et peu nombreux.

\- Peut-être bien... Il avait du charme, ton combattant de _Hwarang_.

\- Évidemment, c'est moi qui le joue, sourit fièrement Tae-hyung, les joues plus roses qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis.

Tae-hyung dut s'empêcher de ralentir le pas, malgré le fait que la dernière déclaration de Sung-yeon l'avait quelque peu pris par surprise. Il déglutit et s'apprêtait à rejoindre Sung-yeon qui s'était éloignée de quelques pas quand un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point le froid s'était intensifié ! Rejoignant Sung-yeon, il glissa un discret :

\- Il fait froid et t'as pas de gants...

Sung-yeon répondit sans même réfléchir.

\- Mais j'ai les poches de ma veste, sourit-elle. Merci.

Devant le silence consterné de son frère, elle tourna la tête vers lui. La déception était peinte sur son visage, alors que sa main tendue vers elle se rangeait dans sa poche. Sung-yeon écarquilla les yeux et tendit à son tour la main devant le jeune homme.

\- Ah, non, j'avais oublié... Ce n'est pas confortable, les poches.

Tae-hyung le regarda de biais, boudeur.

\- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, s'impatienta Sung-yeon.

Mais alors qu'il allait répondre, l'attention de la jeune fille fut tout de suite captée par autre chose et elle poussa une exclamation de joie.

\- Regarde comme il neige, maintenant ! remarqua-t-elle.

Tae-hyung roula des yeux au ciel, agacé.

\- Et après, c'est moi qui change de sujet trop facilement...

Sung-yeon se planta face à lui, d'humeur radieuse, un immense sourire complice sur le visage qui voulait tout dire. Ils partageaient cela aussi. En plus de tout ce qu'ils avaient en commun – leur vie –, ils avaient tous deux cette manie de virer d'un sujet à l'autre quand le premier devenait trop embarassant. Ils partageaient un secret, ils partageaient un défaut qui couvrait ce secret. Le jeune homme se mit à rire franchement, suivi de sa sœur.

À l'angle de la rue qu'ils avaient passé peu de temps auparavant, une silhouette les observait.

XXX

Wan-young posa sa manette de jeux-vidéos avant de s'étirer. Croyant d'abord être sa colonne vertébrale, il comprit que c'était la porte qui venait de craquer.

\- Papa ? appela-t-il.

Il remarqua la mallette que le médecin avait toujours avec lui afin de pouvoir se déplacer à domicile pour les urgences, elle contenait tout son matériel personnel.

\- De garde cette nuit, répondit-il en mettant son chapeau.

\- Oh... Bon courage !

L'homme hocha la tête et sortit accomplir son travail.

XXX

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et tout se passait pour le mieux. Ils avaient dû s'arrêter pour se reposer un peu, Sung-yeon se sentant fatiguée. Malgré ce qu'en disait Tae-hyung, elle s'obstinait à répéter qu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer.

Quand vint l'heure où les estomacs apprécient se plaindre, ils trouvèrent un café où ils purent s'asseoir. Après quelques bavardages et l'arrivée des boissons, Sung-yeon s'absenta pour aller aux commodités. En l'attendant, le jeune Coréen sortit son téléphone et pianota un peu sur l'écran, avant de relever la tête en entendant du bruit face à lui.

\- Ah, tu as fait vi-

Il s'interrompit et écarquilla les yeux, pâle.

XXX

 _Si-woo souffla bruyamment, les deux mains jointes comme un livre ouvert sur son visage. Il n'en revenait pas. La rage et surtout la peur commençaient à tordre ses entrailles dans tous les sens, à faire bouillir le sang dans ses veines. Son monde se voilait à nouveau de noir. Il ne voyait plus que cela, comme à travers le trou d'une serrure. Il en était réduit à ça. Encore une fois._

 _S'emparant de son téléphone, il choisit le numéro dans son répertoire et attendit, le cœur battant d'impatience et d'anxiété. On décrocha, il dit d'une traite :_

\- _Seung-jae, c'est Si-woo, c'est urgent il faut absolument que je te parle._

 _\- Si-woo, ça faisait longtemps, s'étonna son ami à l'autre bout du téléphone. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _M. Min ne prit même pas sa respiration._

\- _C'est Sung-yeon, elle est partie, expliqua-t-il d'une voix blanche. Elle est sortie il y a peu, mais elle est pas revenue... En aérant sa chambre, j'ai vu qu'elle avait emporté toutes ses affaires. Plus rien... elle est partie._

 _\- Calme-toi, Si-woo, dit patiemment l'homme. Est-ce que tu as une idée d'où elle a pu partir ?_

 _\- J'en suis sûr, même : elle a dû retourner en Corée du Sud... (L'anxiété se mua en colère.) vers Tae-hyung. Elle m'a abandonné..._

 _Son ami ne fit aucun commentaire._

\- _Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il très sérieusement._

 _Si-woo serra les dents._

\- _Ne me le demande pas..._

 _\- Alors, est-ce que je devrais demander au psychiatre qui te suit de me parler de ton dossier ?_

 _Le Coréen eut un hoquet de stupeur._

\- _Comment est-ce que-_

 _\- Voyons, Si-woo... J'ai compris depuis longtemps que tu avais quelques petites... difficultés de ce côté-là. On se connait depuis presque trente ans._

 _M. Min soupira, résigné._

\- _Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

 _\- Est-ce que ça t'a passé ?... ou non ?_

 _Il y eut un silence au téléphone. C'est d'une voix étouffée précédée d'un semblant de gémissement que Si-woo donna sa réponse._

\- _Je croyais..._

 _Seung-jae offrit pour tout réponse un silence respectueux et désolé. Il ne manifesta aucun signe d'impatience ni de jugement._

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-il à son ami de longue date._

 _Si-woo se calma un peu avant de répondre._

\- _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire... Si je laisse couler, Sung-yeon va forcément se retrouver à un moment ou à un autre à l'hôpital, ils vont trouver ce qu'elle a... et..._

 _Son ami mit une seconde entière à réagir._

\- _Si-woo... Les temps ont changé. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, seul ton psychiatre peut encore te défendre._

 _Le Coréen explosa._

\- _Non... Seung-jae ! Tu peux pas m'abandonner comme ça ! A-Après tout ce qui s'est passé, tu peux pas prétendre n'avoir rien vu ! (Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration, mais il semblait avoir du mal à respirer à cause de l'angoisse.) Seung-jae... Tu es loin d'être innocent, même si tu as des regrets. Aide-moi une dernière fois._

 _\- Je t'ai aidé à l'époque parce que_ _toi_ _, tu as pu m'aider. Et maintenant ?_

 _Le silence de son ami en disait long._

\- _Même si j'essaye de t'aider comme je peux, ils finiront forcément par comprendre. Et si je dois... (Il prit une inspiration.) Si je suis vraiment condamné à laisser ma famille, alors je préfère avoir à assumer une seule erreur plutôt que deux._

 _Si-woo hésita quelques instants._

\- _Je sais que tu as fait ça pour ta famille, dit-il finalement. Mais là, ça va plus loin : on ressort de vieux dossiers, Seung-jae. Parce que... (Sa voix paraissait glacée et sans vie.) J'ai foiré. Voilà. J'ai essayé de tuer Sung-yeon. Maintenant, tu as le choix : soit tu essayes de m'aider et on a une chance d'éviter la prison, soit tu me laisses me débrouiller, mais la vérité va forcément éclater. (Il serra le poing.) Tu voudrais pas parier sur la possibilité de t'en sortir ? Et cette fois, ce sera la fin. On n'aura plus d'ennuis._

 _Seung-jae était assis, le front lourdement appuyé contre la paume de sa main. Il était piégé. Un long silence triste s'installa._

\- _Et comment tu pensais faire ça ? demanda-t-il finalement._

 _Si-woo dut se faire violence pour dissimuler son énorme soulagement._

\- _Il faut qu'on en discute, répondit-il simplement. Le secret, c'est d'éloigner Tae-hyung et Sung-yeon. Tant qu'ils seront ensemble, ils seront forts, mais séparément, on dirait des atomes perdus qui se cherchent. (Il pouffa de rire, méprisant.) Pathétique._

 _\- Et donc, il faut isoler Sung-yeon ?_

 _\- Oui, mais la question est : comment ?_

 _Seung-jae fronça les sourcils._

\- _On n'a aucune chance de garder ça secret si elle vit constamment aux côtés d'un presque médecin._

 _Si-woo hocha la tête. Il avait eu le même raisonnement. Il proposa alors ce qu'il avait trouvé être une solution :_

\- _Alors, il faut faire disparaître Tae-hyung aussi._


	41. Chapitre 39

CHAPITRE TRENTE-NEUF

.

Tae-hyung recula sur sa chaise, incertain de comment réagir. Il se redressa, une expression neutre sur le visage, et parla à voix basse.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Min Si-woo ?

L'homme se pencha pour poursuivre la conversation discrètement.

\- Bonsoir, Tae-hyung. Il faut que je te parle de toute urgence, dit-il en regardant discrètement vers la porte des commodités. Est-ce qu'on peut s'isoler un peu pour discuter ? Sung-yeon... ne voudra pas me voir. Je te rendrai vite à elle.

\- Pas sûr d'avoir envie, fit Tae-hyung en gardant un calme de façade.

\- Mais ça vous concerne... Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes.

\- Non. Dégagez.

Le regard de Si-woo se durcit. Il posa la paume sur son veston.

\- Écoute, mon garçon, je te conseille de venir avec moi ou je vais utiliser ce que j'ai dans ma poche.

\- Et c'est quoi ? sourit Tae-hyung dont le regard jetait des éclairs. Encore un de vos échantillons de thé au cyanure ?

Si-woo fit les yeux ronds. Dans ses yeux défilèrent différentes émotions à la vitesse de la lumière, avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

\- Tu es fou, mon pauvre, chuchota-t-il. Maintenant, viens avec moi ou tu vas vraiment le regretter.

Tae-hyung haussa un sourcil, tentant d'évaluer la situation.

\- Ne me mets pas au défi.

Le jeune homme se leva sans un mot et le suivit pour sortir de l'établissement. Une serveuse les regardait d'un œil suspicieux.

Un frisson avait parcouru son échine quand il avait lu dans les yeux de l'homme la même chose qu'il avait entendue de sa bouche. Il avait vraiment la capacité de faire quelque chose de mal, et Tae-hyung préférait prendre le moins de risques possible. Il suivit Si-woo, contournant plusieurs bâtiments. Lorsqu'il entra dans une ruelle où les ordures étaient plus nombreuses que les passants, il renforça sa vigilance.

\- Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, ce sera comme me mettre au défi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- C'est ça, votre conversation pacifiste et courtoise ?

Si-woo se retourna et ouvrit son veston pour dévoiler la lame accrochée à la doublure. Pur moyen de pression.

\- Comment tu as deviné, pour le cyanure ?

Tae-hyung sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Si-woo avouait, cela signifiait-il que la maladie n'était pas génétique ? Par ailleurs, Tae-hyung n'avait pas le droit d'accuser quiconque d'un tel acte, mais si le coupable se reconnaissait comme tel, alors c'était différent.

\- Cours de criminologie, répondit-il sans laisser transparaître d'émotions. Une astuce vieille comme le monde. Broyer le noyau de certains fruits permet d'obtenir des atomes de cyanure, mais je crois savoir que vous êtes pas scientifique... Le travail a sûrement été fait à la va-vite, les atomes ont pas été correctement séparés du reste. Les laborantins trouveront toutes sortes de choses, dans l'échantillon qu'on a fait analyser...

Une des paupières de Si-woo tressauta.

\- Vous...

\- Sung-yeon se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net. Elle m'en a parlé. Heureusement, parce que vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'en donnant de nombreuses petites quantités, les symptômes se développent progressivement et mènent finalement au coma puis à la mort.

Si-woo sourit, presque amusé.

\- Comme je m'en doutais. Sung-yeon a été entre de bonnes mains pendant tout ce temps.

\- Depuis quand vous vous en souciez ? Vous, le pire père qu'aucun enfant ne mérite...

Si-woo plissa les yeux. Son regard faisait froid dans le dos.

\- Parce que crois-le ou non, mais j'aime ma fille.

Tae-hyung fut pris de court par la réponse, mais tenta de garder une contenance.

\- Que-

\- Discutez-en avec mon psychiatre. En attendant, on a des choses à se dire, toi et moi.

XXX

Sung-yeon attendait depuis un petit moment, trouvant l'absence trop longue pour être normale. Si Tae-hyung était allé aux commodités et avait eu un problème, elle-même ne pouvait sûrement pas l'aider.

Alors qu'elle le cherchait encore du regard, elle tomba sur la silhouette d'un homme dont elle crut reconnaître le visage. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur la banquette face à lui.

\- Bonsoir, docteur Lee.

Le médecin releva la tête, surpris. Il sembla ravi de la voir et posa son journal.

\- Min Sung-yeon, la salua-t-il poliment. J'étais sûr que les récits de Wan-young vous mèneraient dans ces rues.

\- Effectivement, il en faut peu pour piquer mon intérêt ! D'ailleurs, que faites-vous ici si je peux demander ?

\- J'attends des collègues, expliqua-t-il. Nous allons boire un café ensemble avant de rejoindre l'hôpital. La garde de nuit, vous savez.

\- Je vois... Ce doit être éprouvant.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas un obstacle quand on aime ce qu'on fait.

Il regarda partout autour de lui.

\- Vous êtes venue seule ?

\- Non, j'étais avec mon frère... Je l'attends depuis longtemps, d'ailleurs.

Sung-yeon se leva et alla trouver une serveuse au bar, qui parut surprise de la voir.

\- Excusez-moi, madame ! Mon frère était assis à cette table, est-ce qu'il est parti quelque part ? Je l'attends depuis un moment...

\- Oh, un beau jeune homme et un homme un peu plus vieux. Ils sont sortis.

Sung-yeon écarquilla les yeux, puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Attendez, un homme ? Est-ce que vous vous souvenez à quoi il ressemblait ?

\- Hum... Il avait un physique très typique, je dois dire. Discret. Pas d'attributs particuliers.

La jeune fille ne sut quoi faire, mais une chose était sûre, Tae-hyung ne se serait pas absenté un tel laps de temps sans au moins lui envoyer un message, prudent comme il l'était depuis... depuis toujours. Le médecin se leva et consulta Sung-yeon.

\- Un homme ?... Mais Tae-hyung n'attendait personne ?

\- Non... Il faut qu'on aille voir s'il est quelque part dehors.

L'homme approuva et suivit la jeune fille à l'extérieur du café.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, le remercia-t-elle poliment d'un signe de tête. Vos collègues vont certainement arriver.

Le médecin ne répondit rien. Sung-yeon insista.

\- Je vais le retrouver, assura-t-elle.

Toujours rien. Sung-yeon fit un pas en arrière, le médecin avança.

\- Je sais exactement où se trouve Tae-hyung, déclara-t-il à voix basse. Suivez-moi, je vous promets de vous mener à lui.

Devant l'air méfiant et soudainement effrayé de la jeune fille, il reprit :

\- Faites-moi confiance... Ma parole est d'or. Je vais vous mener à Tae-hyung.

XXX

\- Quand on parle du loup, dit Si-woo d'une voix grave.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

\- Sung-yeon ! cria-t-il, avant de s'immobiliser alors que la lame d'un couteau caressait sa gorge. Cours, reste pas là !

La jeune fille se pétrifia l'espace d'un instant. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait courir, et elle l'aurait fait si Tae-hyung n'avait pas été en danger. Elle avança plus rapidement, pour distinguer le visage de son père que la lumière d'un lampadaire ne réussissait pas à éclairer complètement. Debout derrière le jeune homme, il devait lire le choc sur son visage.

\- P-papa ?! s'exclama-t-elle à son tour. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu es fou !

\- Sûrement... murmura Si-woo pour lui-même.

Tae-hyung déglutit. Il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de réaliser à quel point il tenait à sa carotide.

\- C'est bien lui qui a essayé de te tuer, lui lança-t-il avant d'être interrompu par un petit cri de douleur.

Une fine trainée de sang perla sur sa gorge. Sung-yeon se retint de crier, plaquant les mains sur sa bouche. Elle s'avança de plusieurs pas pour se retrouver à deux mètres de son frère et de son père.

\- Si c'est moi que tu veux, laisse Tae-hyung s'en aller ! ordonna-t-elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as l'air de vouloir autant m'éloigner de ta vie, mais inclus-moi, et seulement moi, dans cette histoire !

\- Tu es trop naïve, répliqua son père avec mauvaise humeur. Les familles, ce sont des constellations : toutes les étoiles sont interdépendantes. Tae-hyung est aussi concerné !

Pourtant, ledit Tae-hyung ne semblait pas comprendre la situation non plus.

Soudain, le cœur de Sung-yeon se mit à battre furieusement.

Son sang bouillant vint taper dans sa tête.

Une profonde anxiété se réveilla dans son ventre.

« Non, pas maintenant ! »

Elle s'accroupit, impuissante, terrorisée, avec cette horrible sensation familière d'être sur le point de perdre connaissance.

\- Sung-yeon ! l'appela Tae-hyung en comprenant immédiatement. Calme-toi... Respire profondément... Tu peux l'affronter !

La jeune fille eut un déclic, au milieu de ce cauchemar bouillonnant autour d'elle et en elle. Le docteur Lee s'était accroupi près d'elle par réflexe, le bout des doigts sur son bras.

\- La mallette ! hurla Si-woo, emporté par son impatience et sa nervosité.

Le médecin eut à peine le temps de se relever pour aller chercher son matériel que Sung-yeon, pourtant toujours en proie à ses symptômes, lui flanqua un coup de poing en pleine tête qui le fit tomber à la renverse. Elle se releva précipitemment, le docteur Lee gémissant à ses pieds.

\- Un geste, un seul, et ton grand-frère y passe ! menaça Si-woo, bouillonnant.

La jeune Coréenne lui fit face, mal assurée. Elle ouvrit les bras comme si elle voulait l'accueillir. Peut-être alors laisserait-il le jeune homme tranquille.

\- Ton allié est à terre. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas me tuer ? le provoqua-t-elle.

Si-woo la fusilla du regard, le poing serré sur le manche du couteau. La lame sembla pénétrer un peu plus la peau de Tae-hyung, qui retint difficilement une nouvelle plainte. Son regard devint aussi dur que le marbre.

\- Parce que c'est toi qui vas le faire.

Sung-yeon ne s'attendait pas à ça. Devant l'expression de plus en plus douloureuse de son frère, elle dut se résoudre à marcher d'un pas tremblant vers la mallette.

\- Le flacon blanc avec une étiquette bleue, dicta son père. Et le thermos.

La jeune Coréenne prit les deux contenants, les mains glacées, et ouvrit le plus doucement possible le petit flacon. Encore cette odeur entêtante d'amande...

.

Était-ce là leur fin ? Une mort sans aucun sens ? Une mort imposée dont elle ne comprenait même pas la raison ? Une mort que subirait également son frère, qui semblait pourtant n'avoir rien à se reprocher ? Une mort derrière ce bâtiment inconnu, dans le froid, dans la neige et dans une haine incompréhensible ? Une mort alors qu'elle voulait grandir, apprendre, s'amuser, aimer... vivre ? Était-ce trop demander que d'échapper à un sort aussi triste ?

.

Sung-yeon versa très lentement la poudre dans le thermos. Tae-hyung tremblait, même s'il tentait de le cacher. Il ne pouvait se débattre, au risque de se retrouver sans tête.

\- Non ! hurla-t-il désespérément. Sung-yeon, je t'interdis de faire ça ! Arrête ! Sauve-toi !

.

Sung-yeon aurait voulu dire à ses proches combien elle les aimait et leur demander de profiter de la vie avec autant de joie que possible. Du fond des entrailles, elle avait expérimenté une phénoménale palette de sentiments différents qu'elle leur souhaitait de vivre à leur tour. Car c'était le cadeau notable qui lui avait été fait sans qu'elle n'en prenne conscience, égoïstement. Le cadeau qui avait été fait à tous les êtres comme elle. Tout comme ces battements de cœur, ces battements de paupières, ces cycles de respiration, qu'elle comptait désormais tous à l'unité avant que tout ne s'arrête.

Sung-yeon aurait voulu obtenir son diplôme, devenir une psychologue compétente qui trouverait sa récompense dans le bien-être des autres. Elle aurait voulu aider ceux qui n'y arrivaient pas seuls, tout comme on avait été là pour elle quand elle doutait de pouvoir se sauver par elle-même. En cet instant, elle ne pouvait ni protéger Tae-hyung, ni même se protéger elle.

Elle aurait voulu voyager, découvrir le monde, sortir de cette carapace où elle avait trop longtemps macéré. Elle aurait voulu avoir ces souvenirs où l'on explose de joie, où l'on fait la fête, où l'on aime passionnément.

Tae-hyung...

Pourquoi avoir fui ce qui l'animait si fort, alors que c'était ce qui faisait le caractère précieux de cette vie qu'elle s'apprêtait à abandonner ? Ses sentiments qui lui faisaient honte, qu'elle trouvait ridicules et déplacés... Les éprouver n'était pas là sa véritable erreur. Tout au contraire.

Elle avait en réalité fait une croix sur la vie tout en prétendant vivre.

.

\- Tae-hyung, appela-t-elle doucement, mais sufissamment fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Elle referma le couvercle du thermos. Son père restait immobile, la lame toujours sur la gorge du garçon qui la regardait faire, la détresse peinte dans ses yeux.

\- Si j'avais su, dit-elle d'une voix assurée, je t'aurais aimé de tout mon être.

Deux larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Tae-hyung. Avec ses yeux brouillés d'eau salée, il profitait de voir une dernière voir Sung-yeon debout devant lui. Lorsqu'il lui répondit une dernière fois, sa voix était enrouée, aussi du fait que la lame pressait toujours contre sa gorge. Les larmes perlèrent sur la lame avant de s'écraser dans la neige.

\- Et j'aurais ouvert mon cœur pour te comprendre... plus tôt...

.

Elle lui sourit. Il ne voulut pas fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle porta le goulot à ses lèvres : il la regarderait, pour qu'elle ne s'éteigne pas seule.

.

Lorsque...


	42. Chapitre 40

CHAPITRE QUARANTE

.

 _Le sage-femme homme ouvrit la porte. Il adressa un sourire rempli de joie à ceux qui attendaient à l'extérieur._

\- _Bonjour, vous êtes la famille Kim ? demanda-t-il. Vous pouvez venir, M. et M_ _me_ _Min vous attendent._

 _M_ _me_ _Kim se leva sans attendre et entra dans la pièce suivie des deux garçons et du professionnel de santé. Min Ha-neul était allongée et respirait calmement, un sourire radieux malgré son expression épuisée, les deux mains de son mari aimant serrées autour de la sienne. À côté d'eux, sur un petit meuble assorti aux couleurs de la clinique, était posé un lit minuscule. M. Kim s'approcha un peu du grand lit, félicitant les parents, tandis que M_ _me_ _Kim n'hésita pas à aller serrer la main libre de son amie. Les yeux humides, elles échangèrent quelques mots et la visiteuse embrassa tendrement le front de la femme alitée. Les deux maris firent un pas en arrière pour leur laisser un peu d'espace dans ce moment intense d'émotions dont ils ne soupçonnaient pas l'envergure..._

 _Ne réalisant pas encore pleinement tout ce qui se passait, Tae-hyung s'intéressa au petit lit. Le garçon de huit ans s'approcha lentement, curieux et un peu intimidé devant ce phénomène qu'on appelle « bébé ». Il se pencha. Le voyant tendre les mains vers le petit être, M_ _me_ _Kim intervint immédiatement._

\- _Tae, laisse-la dans son lit, dit-elle avec amour. Elle est fragile, elle vient de naitre._

 _Le garçon fit la moue et se résolut à tendre une seule de ses petites mains vers le bébé. Hésitant d'abord, il se résolut à caresser le bras de la petite avec le dos de l'index. Sa peau était plus douce que les pétales d'une délicate pivoine. Tae-hyung s'en émerveilla._

\- _Comment elle s'appelle ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête._

 _Si-woo se redressa inconsciemment. Il peinait à dissimuler son bonheur._

\- _Sung-yeon, dit-il fièrement. Elle s'appelle Sung-yeon._

 _Tae-hyung reporta toute son attention sur le nourrisson. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses minuscules poings serrés. Elle respirait paisiblement mais semblait crispée, encore bouleversée par cet événement incompréhensible et douloureux que représente la naissance. Elle n'avait pas crié longtemps et ne réagit pas lorsque Tae-hyung vint prendre avec délicatesse la petite main entre son pouce et son index. Il frictionna tout doucement, comme s'il voulait ouvrir cette main qui ne se décrisperait pas avant un certain âge. Ses yeux pétillaient de fascination._

\- _Salut Sung-yeon, dit-il d'une voix douce. Moi, c'est Tae-hyung, je serai ton ami._

XXX

\- _Je peux la porter, aujourd'hui ? insista Tae-hyung pour la dixième fois de la matinée._

 _\- Tu es d'une impatience ! le sermonna gentiment sa mère._

 _Min Ha-neul leur ouvrit la porte. Elle semblait épuisée mais heureuse, à en juger par les cernes sous ses yeux contrastant avec son sourire béat. Ils se saluèrent_ _chaleureusement_ _et Tae-hyung sauta sur l'occasion._

\- _Je peux porter Sung-yeon ?_

 _Devant son visage rayonnant et son sourire carré si particulier – et si contagieux –, Min Ha-neul se voyait mal refuser encore sous prétexte que Tae-hyung ne savait pas porter les bébés. Sa mère soupira, gênée. Mais Ha-neul sourit à son amie et au petit garçon, avant d'adresser un clin d'oeil à celui-ci._

\- _Je ne vous quitterai pas des yeux. Viens, elle est dans sa chambre._

 _Tae-hyung sauta littéralement de joie en poussant un cri de victoire et il trottina à la suite de la femme jusqu'à la porte. Ha-neul lui rappela une fois encore d'être calme et surtout d'être doux, et elle le laissa entrer. Il s'approcha du berceau, obéissant aux directives de Ha-neul._

\- _Sung-yeon, c'est moi, dit-il comme si elle pouvait le comprendre. Tu veux venir dans mes bras, aujourd'hui ?_

 _Il passa ses mains sous le petit corps frêle. Le bébé dormait paisiblement. De petits cheveux sombres étaient nés sur son crâne, ses joues étaient bien roses et un joli vêtement jaune clair l'habillait. Tae-hyung souleva avec une infinie délicatesse l'enfant et gloussa de joie, le cœur battant. Ha-neul lui demanda de la lui donner. Tous les quatre étaient à présent dans la chambre éclairée par une veilleuse._

\- _Porte-la comme ça pour qu'elle soit stable et qu'elle se sente en sécurité contre toi, d'accord ? lui apprit-elle._

 _Elle donna avec précaution l'enfant au petit garçon, qui positionna ses bras de manière à la tenir comme il lui avait été indiqué._

\- _Elle est tellement légère, s'étonna-t-il après un hoquet de surprise. Elle mange bien ?_

 _La mère du garçon écarquilla les yeux, Ha-neul rit en silence de cette remarque. Elle intima au garçon de se taire pour ne pas réveiller la petite fille. Alors Tae-hyung se contenta de regarder le bébé dormir, ses yeux reflétant mille lumières. Tant de questions, existentielles ou non, étaient arrivées en même temps que la venue de ce petit être..._

\- _Comment elle va devenir grande ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix qui semblait inquiète. Cette toute petite..._

 _Les deux femmes ne répondirent pas, ne sachant comment réagir sinon sourire d'attendrissement. Soudain, Tae-hyung plia les genoux et s'affaissa. Les deux femmes avancèrent d'un pas, retenant leur respiration, croyant que Tae-hyung tombait – et la petite, avec. Il ne faisait que s'assoir en tailleur, prenant grand soin de ne blesser personne. Elles surveillèrent avec encore plus d'attention les deux enfants. Puis, lorsqu'il fut immobile et silencieux, elles commencèrent à discuter à voix basse. Tae-hyung ne les regarda que brièvement, toute son attention tournée vers le bébé blotti au creux de ses bras._

\- _Tu es bien, là, Sung-yeon ? chuchota-t-il pour qu'elle seule l'entende, alors qu'elle seule ne pouvait le comprendre pour le moment. Tu te sens en sécurité ?_

 _Aucune réaction, bien sûr. Il continua de la regarder sans bouger, en silence._

\- _Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? demanda-t-il finalement, un peu déçu._

 _Toujours rien. Il soupira en serrant un tout petit peu plus._

\- _C'est pas grave, ça viendra. On pourra parler plus tard._

 _Se souvenant des quelques fois où il avait vu Ha-neul le faire, il commença gentiment à faire bouger ses bras de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche._ _Il y avait encore bien des choses que la petite Sung-yeon ne savait pas, à tous les niveaux._ _Mais à son âge, comme tous les enfants normalement constitués, elle pouvait déjà ressentir toute l'affection qu'éprouvait cette grande personne qui la berçait contre son cœur._

XXX

 _Tae-hyung débarqua dans la maison après avoir dit bonjour et se dirigea vers le salon, considérant qu'il y avait libre accès. Depuis le temps qu'il venait rendre visite au couple et à la nouvelle venue, il connaissait la maison par cœur et se sentait comme s'il pouvait aller où il voulait. Il ne faisait même plus attention à sa mère qui s'excusait de ces grossiertés envers son amie, qui la rassurait en riant._

\- _On dirait que son intérêt pour le bébé l'emporte sur son éducation, s'était plainte M_ _me_ _Kim._

 _\- Il est encore jeune, lui aussi, l'excusait Ha-neul. Il saura mieux se modérer en grandissant, d'ailleurs Sung-yeon ne restera pas un bébé pour toujours..._

 _Quand Tae-hyung trouva l'enfant, un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage et il alla s'agenouiller vers elle._

\- _Elle grandit vite, constata la meilleure amie de la nouvelle maman._

 _\- Et bien..._

 _Tae-hyung prit la petite dans ses bras, se releva et tournoya sur place._

\- _Tu sais parler ! s'exclama-t-il, conscient qu'elle n'y arrivait pas auparavant. Tu sais parler ! Bravo, Sung-yeon !_

 _\- Doucement, Tae-hyung !_

 _Mais Sung-yeon semblait adorer cette petite danse, car elle explosa de rire. Tae-hyung la rejoignit._

\- _Bientôt, on pourra parler et se comprendre ! Il faudrait aussi que tu marches et que tu coures, pour qu'on aille se promener et jouer ensemble._

 _\- Il faut attendre, Tae-hyung, dit patiemment sa maman en le rejoignant._ _Ça viendra, mais pas avant un certain âge. C'est comme ça, il faut qu'elle apprenne tout ça à son rythme._

 _Tae-hyung reporta son attention sur la petite, qui le regardait avec ses yeux grand ouverts. Ils étaient marron, un peu plus clairs que les siens. Il souffla._

\- _C'est fou, tout ce que tu vas devoir apprendre..._

 _Elle le regarda fixement, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Il en était conscient. Tae-hyung était toujours très positif et s'émerveillait de tout, mais sans vraiment en comprendre la raison, il ignorait pourquoi il était aussi impatient que la petite fille grandisse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les choses prenaient autant de temps, ne comprenait pas encore tous les mécanismes complexes qui devaient s'activer pour que Sung-yeon devienne un jour une femme pleinement développée comme sa mère. Un voile obscurcissait la compréhension de Tae-hyung, et c'était aussi ce qui piquait sa curiosité._

\- _Je te compends pas, Sung-yeon... sourit-il en embrassant le front du bébé. Mais ça aussi, ça viendra._

XXX

\- _Les familles sont comme des constellations, récita Ha-neul en prenant appui sur ses mains pour regarder le ciel. Les membres en sont les étoiles._

 _\- C'est bien vrai ! sourit son mari en embrassant tendrement sa joue._

 _Les deux couples étaient restés toute la fin d'après-midi sur cette colline, isolée de la ville et de l'agitation, au plus près de ces montagnes qui font la beauté des paysages coréens. Étendus avec le panier sur la nappe de pique-nique, ils étaient venus observer les étoiles d'août entre amis, et leurs enfants semblaient beaucoup s'amuser._

\- _Pour la quinzième fois, tu relies les étoiles entre elles pour former les constellations, soupira Tae-hyung._

 _La petite Sung-yeon regarda encore le ciel, triturant les brins d'herbe avec ses petits doigts potelés. Elle ne comprenait pas._

\- _Mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je sais pas pourquoi..._

 _Une étoile filante traversa brusquement le ciel noir. Tae-hyung se releva d'un bond._

\- _Une étoile filante ! s'exclama sa mère. Faites un vœu, les enfants !_

 _Le garçon s'agenouilla, ferma les yeux et serra les poings devant lui comme en supplication. La petite fille le regarda faire, intriguée._

\- _Tu fais quoi ?_

 _Tae-hyung se détourna pour faire son vœu sans être dérangé, mais Sung-yeon vint s'asseoir en face de lui et prit la même position en fermant les yeux._

 _Le vent souffla en silence. Le jeune garçon rouvrit les yeux et observa, fasciné, la petite fille qui l'imitait. Tae-hyung doutait qu'elle sache ce qu'elle faisait. Il se pencha en avant pour dire doucement :_

\- _Pense à ce que tu veux vraiment et demande-le aux étoiles._

 _La petite sembla enfin faire un vœu avec le cœur, elle passa d'une expression concentrée à une expression plus décontractée. Bientôt, les parents les appelèrent pour prendre un dessert et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée sur cette colline, sous les étoiles, dans la brise de ce soir d'été si lointain._

 _Leurs vœux resteraient secrets et s'exauceraient, Tae-hyung y croyait. Mais que pouvait bien désirer si fort une si petite fille ? Elle avait en tout cas l'air d'y tenir. Elle avait eu l'air très sérieuse en faisant son vœu, et à la fin, elle avait même dit qu'une des étoiles l'avait remerciée. Le jeune garçon n'y avait d'abord pas cru, son esprit ayant gagné en logique et en raison._

\- _C'est pas possible, contrecarra Tae-hyung. Les étoiles, ça parle pas._

 _\- Celle-là a parlé ! insista Sung-yeon, avec tellement de foi que le petit garçon en fut déstabilisé._

 _Vexée, elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole jusqu'à ce qu'il lui propose un jeu quelques minutes plus tard. Mais depuis, elle avait gardé une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux._

XXX

Ce souvenir enfoui si profondément parmi d'autres venait de ressurgir. Pourquoi lui ? Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Sung-yeon lui disant que les étoiles l'avaient remerciée... Qu'avait-elle entendu, qu'avait-elle demandé ?

« Même quand j'en ai eu les capacités cérébrales... Est-ce que j'ai réussi à voir à travers tes yeux, ne serait-ce qu'un jour ? »


	43. Chapitre 41

CHAPITRE QUARANTE-ET-UN

.

\- Arrêtez ! ordonna une voix masculine loin de Sung-yeon.

Cette dernière releva les yeux, bouche bée, un horrible goût d'amande sur les lèvres. Dans cette nuit noire où tout semblait se dérouler dans le secret, des phares aveuglants illuminaient la ruelle depuis une des extrémités, de la lumière colorée se projetait sur la neige et le bruit semblait démesuré face au silence de mort qui venait de s'achever. Sung-yeon ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Entre le moment où elle s'était résolue à s'empoisonner pour de bon et celui où tout semblait trop beau pour être vrai, elle avait l'impression d'avoir eu un moment d'absence, tel la confusion après un brusque réveil.

Si-woo venait de lâcher le couteau et leva les mains au ciel, une expression d'effarement sur le visage. Un homme se distingua de derrière lui, pointant à l'arrière du crâne de l'homme le canon d'une arme à feu. Tae-hyung s'extirpa rapidement de l'emprise de Si-woo, encore bouleversé de ce à quoi il venait d'échapper. Il tourna la tête vers Sung-yeon et sembla regarder derrière elle, paniqué.

\- At-

Le médecin avait commencé à se relever derrière Sung-yeon. Tae-hyung, qui l'avait vu bouger, fut plus rapide que la jeune fille pour courir se placer entre elle et l'homme, bras écartés, la respiration saccadée, prêt à se jeter sur l'agresseur s'il daignait bouger un seul petit doigt. Mais le docteur Lee ne fit rien, il se contenta d'observer tour à tour le jeune homme et celle qu'il tentait de protéger, un sourire profondément triste sur le visage.

\- Je ne vous ferai plus rien, je vous le promets, dit-il à voix basse. La partie est terminée.

Sung-yeon sortit de derrière Tae-hyung, qui restait vigilant malgré tout. Elle dévisagea le médecin, interloquée.

\- Vous voulez certainement des explications, je vous les fournirai en temps voulu, déclara-t-il en regardant derrière lui.

Une nouvelle voiture de police venait de bloquer l'autre extrémité de la ruelle. Il soupira, résigné.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre... sauf... ma famille.

Sung-yeon écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée. L'homme leur adressa un signe de tête et se rendit de lui-même auprès d'un agent qui avait commencé à avancer vers lui, les mains refermées sur une arme à feu.

Tae-hyung restait en position défensive pendant que les deux hommes étaient maîtrisés et interrogés par les agents. Sung-yeon contourna son frère.

\- Tae... Tu saignes...

Elle tira sans attendre un mouchoir de sa poche et, le plus délicatement du monde, le passa sur la gorge du garçon. Plusieurs gouttes du liquide foncé avaient laissé une trainée derrière elles et avaient taché le col de sa chemise. Une vision que Sung-yeon voulut chasser, en même temps que les larmes, en clignant des yeux.

\- Je... je suis désolée... murmura-t-elle.

C'était, et ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle le savait. Tae-hyung aussi. Sans un mot, il la prit par les épaules et la rapprocha de lui pour la serrer dans ses bras le plus fort possible – ce à quoi Sung-yeon répondit volontiers –, comme si sa force empêcherait désormais la jeune fille de disparaître. Après quelques instants, il l'éloigna un peu pour prendre son visage dans ses paumes et l'observer, traquant du regard la moindre égratignure ou autres. Sung-yeon passa des doigts tremblants sur sa joue, un geste qu'elle appréciait plus que jamais après avoir failli ne plus en être capable.

Autour d'eux, les agents avaient emmené en voiture le docteur Lee et M. Min, pendant qu'un autre avait récupéré le thermos au contenu douteux. Un jeune policier s'approcha d'eux, les interrompant dans ce moment privilégié. L'agent Jeon.

\- Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, les rassura-t-il en leur offrant son sourire le plus confiant. Vous êtes blessés ?

La jeune fille se sépara à contrecœur de son frère, qui désigna l'entaille sur son cou.

\- Moi, ça peut aller.

Sung-yeon le fixa, incrédule.

\- Tu plaisantes ?! Tu as vu la taille de la coupure ? _Moi_ , ça va, mais _toi_ , il t'a vraiment blessé.

Tae-hyung fronça les sourcils en faisant la navette entre sa sœur et l'agent décontenancé.

\- Alors que ça fait des jours et des jours que tu ingères du cyanure ? On va relativiser un peu, je crois.

L'homme face à eux écarquilla les yeux. Il tâcha de garder son calme professionnel.

\- Il va falloir voir un médecin (il se racla la gorge, gêné)... un _vrai_. Vous avez besoin d'être tous les deux auscultés au plus vite.

Sung-yeon repensa soudain à quelqu'un. La profonde tristesse qui voilà son visage ne passa pas inaperçue de l'agent de police.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

\- Le médecin... Son fils est mon meilleur ami...

L'agent Jeon tourna la tête vers le côté opposé de la ruelle, qui s'élargissait sur une voie plus importante.

\- Sa famille a déjà été contactée, expliqua-t-il.

Sung-yeon hocha la tête, sombre.

\- Mais d'ailleurs, comment est-ce que vous avez su ce qui se passait ici ?

\- On a été alertés par une jeune femme au téléphone, employée dans un café. Elle a vu un homme entrer dans la salle et chercher quelqu'un, puis rejoindre un jeune homme et lui parler à voix basse en désignant sa poche. En passant près d'eux, elle les a entendus parler de choses... peu rassurantes. C'est pour ça qu'elle nous a contactés dès qu'elle a pu. En arrivant, on ne savait pas vraiment où chercher, alors on s'est déployés. Heureusement qu'on vous a trouvés à temps.

Tae-hyung acquiesça, couvrant mentalement de remerciements cette femme dont il n'avait qu'un vague souvenir. Alors qu'il commençait à expliquer sa propre version de l'histoire, une voiture se gara à l'autre bout de la ruelle. En sortirent une femme que la jeune Coréenne connaissait à peine... et un jeune garçon qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Wan-young entra dans la ruelle, prudent, comme s'il avançait sur un terrain miné. On lui avait déjà raconté l'implication de son père dans une agression dont il avait avoué être complice.

\- Papa... ? appela-t-il.

Le cœur de Sung-yeon cessa de battre. Elle fit face à son ami, qui eut du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait.

\- Sung-yeon ? Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici... ?

Elle s'avança un peu pour se retrouver à quelques pas de lui. Elle baissa la tête, impuissante devant une situation aussi difficile. Ce qui suivait allait être pénible, elle le savait.

\- Wan-young...

Elle s'agenouilla devant son ami et posa les mains au sol pour s'incliner.

\- Pardon, Wan-young... Je... j'ai brisé ta famille.

Derrière eux, Tae-hyung et l'agent Jeon s'étaient tus et assistaient à la scène avec consternation. Wan-young était immobile de stupeur.

\- Ton père et le mien... Ils ont travaillé ensemble pour faire du mal à Tae-hyung et à moi. Je devais... (Sa voix tremblait.) À cause de tout ça... ta famille...

Elle ne trouvait plus les mots et ne put que répéter « pardon » en gardant le front presque au sol. Quelques longues secondes dans un silence pesant passèrent. Alors, un soupir lui fit relever la tête. Wan-young s'écroula devant elle et s'inclina plus bas encore qu'elle ne venait de le faire.

\- Non... Pourquoi tu-

Son ami se mit à sangloter bruyamment, le corps traversé de spasmes occasionnels. Sung-yeon resta interdite.

\- T'excuse pas, imbécile, gémit-il. Mon père est... mon p-père est... un meurtrier... Il... il fallait que... qu'on sache... avant que...

Il se redressa un peu pour cacher son visage dans ses mains. Ses sentiments s'affrontaient douloureusement. Sung-yeon posa une main hésitante dans son dos. Son cœur se brisait à la vue de son ami dans un tel état.

\- C'est moi qu-qui te demande pardon, Sung-yeon... Pardon...

\- Wan-young...

Il la prit alors dans ses bras, timidement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle le rejette à cause de son ascendance. Mais Sung-yeon le serra dans ses bras en retour et laissa couler quelques larmes contre l'épaule de son ami qui tâchait de retenir les siennes, dans un intense besoin d'une étreinte réconfortante.

Tae-hyung termina d'expliquer la situation à l'agent, qui attendit que les deux adolescents se soient calmés. La femme pleurait discrètement, le visage caché dans ses mains gantées. L'agent Jeon alla la voir pour s'assurer de son état et essayer de la rassurer.

Finalement, ils se relevèrent. Wan-young quitta Sung-yeon sans un mot et rentra chez lui avec sa mère. Quant aux deux autres, ils devaient suivre les agents.

\- Veuillez nous excuser, fit Tae-hyung en s'inclinant, je crois que nous devrions nous reposer... Sung-yeon et moi avons passé une journée difficile...

\- Oui, je pense bien, mais Mlle Min devrait vraiment voir un médecin au plus vite, concernant cette histoire de... cyanure.

Sung-yeon l'arrêta d'une main.

\- C'est plutôt stable depuis quelques jours, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

\- Mais... (Le jeune agent n'était pas encore habitué aux témoins ou victimes qui ne voulaient pas le suivre.) Nous devons interroger les suspects ainsi que vous-mêmes dans les plus brefs délais... C'est la loi.

Tae-hyung jeta un coup d'oeil à Sung-yeon.

\- S'il-vous-plait... On pourra venir tôt demain matin pour répondre à toutes vos questions. Cette histoire dure depuis longtemps, croyez-moi, c'est vraiment épuisant...

Sung-yeon hocha la tête pour soutenir son frère. L'agent Jeon fronça les sourcils, embarrassé, indécis.

\- Et puis, en étant aussi fatigués, on risque de dire n'importe quoi... suggéra Tae-hyung.

\- Bon... soupira finalement l'homme, agacé. On va dire que c'est dans l'intérêt du bon déroulement de la procédure. Mais soyez là demain à huit heures du matin précises.

Il leur expliqua comment accéder au commissariat tandis que Sung-yeon soupirait de soulagement. Maintenant que l'adrénaline retombait et qu'elle pouvait poser ses émotions, elle ne demandait rien de plus que de rejoindre un lit chaud et s'endormir sereinement.

Les deux jeunes gens furent escortés jusqu'à leur voiture par l'agent Jeon, puis ils regagnèrent la maison sans rien dire de plus.

XXX

Une fois chez eux, ils allèrent se préparer en silence, encore tous deux sous le coup de l'émotion. Alors que Tae-hyung s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, Sung-yeon sortit de la salle de bains et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, lentement. Il se regardèrent, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Tae-hyung lui fit signe de venir, elle s'approcha du seuil. Il lui prit les mains, se penchant en avant pour poser sa tête contre celle de Sung-yeon, tendrement.

\- Viens dormir avec moi, cette nuit, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Elle ne protesta pas. Il recula, serrant ses mains ensemble pour l'entrainer à sa suite. Si proche de lui, Sung-yeon réalisa à quel point les récents événements l'avaient glacée. Pendant un moment, elle avait cru devoir abandonner son corps, toute sa chaleur, ses sensations elle s'était préparée à s'éteindre dans le froid, celui de l'arrêt de sa circulation sanguine et celui de la neige. Saisissant contraste avec cet instant, où elle était en sécurité au chaud chez elle... et loin d'être seule. Là où autrefois elle aurait fui, lâchement ou courageusement seulement ce qu'on en pense, maintenant, elle voulait faire face. Elle voulait profiter, ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus, d'avoir la chance de _sentir_.

Le cœur battant, elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Tae-hyung, qui se souleva dans une inspiration brusque. Alors que sa respiration s'emballait clairement et sans pour autant la rejeter, il la regarda faire. Sung-yeon déplaça ses doigts, très légèrement, sur le côté droit. Fermant les yeux, elle concentra toute son attention sur le bout de ses doigts, jusqu'à sentir le cœur du jeune homme vibrer juste en-dessous. Il battait si vite... Elle posa son front contre la clavicule de Tae-hyung et se laissa bercer. La respiration du jeune homme se calma après la surprise du contact, reprenant un rythme lent de cycles réguliers et apaisants. Ce fut à son tour : il posa ses mains dans le haut de son dos, puis commença à les faire se déplacer lentement vers le devant des épaules. Elles poursuivirent leur descente sur les avant-bras de Sung-yeon, que les manches courtes de son pyjama ne pouvaient recouvrir complètement. Alternant tantôt la pulpe des doigts, tantôt la paume des mains, le garçon effleura l'épiderme de Sung-yeon au point de lui en donner la chair de poule. Il continua jusqu'à ce que ses mains enveloppent celles de Sung-yeon, toujours posées sur son cœur. Sans que son regard étincelant ne rompe le contact avec celui de la jeune fille, il serra ses mains et les fit glisser langoureusement là où Sung-yeon devinait sans voir des pectoraux en léger relief. Elle frissonna à ce contact, sans trop savoir à cause de quel sentiment sous-jacent. Attentif à ses réactions, Tae-hyung fit remonter les mains de la jeune fille pour les nouer autour de sa nuque, ce qui força Sung-yeon à se rapprocher et se surélever sur ses pieds. Chacun des mouvements de ses mains, dirigées par le garçon, avaient comme agréablement brûlé la peau, tantôt couverte, tantôt nue, qu'elles avaient frolée. Une fois blottie contre lui, il reporta ses mains sur les épaules de Sung-yeon et commença à les faire glisser doucement le long de ses flancs. Sung-yeon serra un peu plus le garçon, contractant ses muscles dans le vain espoir de cacher les tremblements qui secouaient son corps entier alors que Tae-hyung prenait goût à le stimuler. Ses mains vinrent se loger un peu en dessous de sa taille pour presser davantage le corps contre le sien. Sung-yeon recula le visage pour que ses lèvres effleurent la gorge du jeune homme, là où la blessure encore bien rouge tentait de cicatriser. Elle l'embrassa délicatement, prenant garde de ne pas faire mal, ce qui apparemment ne fut pas le cas. Puis, elle cacha son visage dans le cou de Tae-hyung pendant que ce dernier emprisonnait Sung-yeon dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, se laissant aller à une souveraine tranquillité, petit temps au bout duquel Tae-hyung éloigna la jeune fille juste assez pour la regarder à nouveau et pencher la tête, réduisant la distance entre leurs deux visages. Leurs nez se touchaient presque. Mais dans cette position, ils ne firent que se regarder, attentivement, se sentant trop bien pour briser le contact. Leur respiration s'était un peu accélérée, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Alors, Sung-yeon passa une main timide dans les cheveux châtain du garçon, qui en ferma les yeux de bien-être.

\- Alors ? murmura Sung-yeon avec un fin sourire. Comment c'est... d'être vivant ?

Tae-hyung ouvrit les yeux et soupira. Son regard... était enivrant... et enivré. Une de ses mains vint recouvrir la joue de Sung-yeon, le bout de ses doigts arrivant derrière ses oreilles. Son pouce caressa délicatement sa peau avant de venir effleurer celle, bien plus sensible, de ses lèvres, cette zone si fragile et si réceptive tout à la fois. Son pouce effectuait un léger mouvement vertical, comme pour les entrouvrir. Sung-yeon retenait son souffle devant les prunelles remplies d'envie du jeune homme.

\- C'est... commença-t-il. À vivre au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Sung-yeon gloussa de rire. Recouvrant son sérieux, elle réalisa à quel point ils s'étaient emportés sans s'en rendre compte. Sa peau brûlait partout où on l'avait touchée et sa tête lui tournait, mais ce n'était pas un vertige dont elle s'inquiétait trop. Enfin... presque.

\- Tu es sûr que ça ira, cette nuit... ?

Il sourit doucement avant de rompre complètement leur contact. La chaleur disparut et Sung-yeon dut se raisonner pour calmer ces crépitements dans son ventre. Quant à Tae-hyung... mieux valait ne pas aller plus loin. Au fond de lui tout comme en surface, pas le moindre geste n'était passé inaperçu électrique et pourtant forcé de s'apaiser, son être tout entier appelait vainement une suite.

\- Il faut, répondit-il malicieusement. (Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.) On va aller dormir... Demain aussi, ce sera éprouvant.

Il alla éteindre la lumière et gagna son lit, suivi de la jeune fille. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre sous les couvertures et ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre Morphée.


	44. Chapitre 42

CHAPITRE QUARANTE-DEUX

.

Émerger avait été difficile. Sung-yeon s'était réveillée la première et avait mis quelques bonnes secondes pour se remettre du choc de trouver le torse de Tae-hyung collé contre son dos, les bras enroulés autour d'elle comme autour d'une peluche. Rouge comme une tomate, elle s'était alors souvenue des événements de la veille – comment oublier ? – et avait soupiré de soulagement. Elle était restée allongée près du garçon un petit moment avant de se lever.

Une fois prêts, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient dépêchés de rejoindre le commissariat. On les avait orientés vers une salle parmi tant d'autres. Arrivés devant, ils pensaient déjà savoir ce qui les attendait. Sung-yeon déglutit, tentant de se donner du courage. Quand Tae-hyung se tourna vers elle, visiblement inquiet, elle lui sourit et lui caressa le bras pour le rassurer. Rien ne pouvait plus leur arriver.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que j'entre en premier ? demanda-t-elle en avançant la main pour toquer.

\- Sûrement pas, réfuta Tae-hyung en la poussant sur le côté pour toquer lui-même.

On ne tarda pas à leur ouvrir et le jeune homme entra après avoir salué l'agent Jeon, suivi de Sung-yeon qui tâcha de garder une attitude calme et courtoise. Les deux frère et sœur allèrent se poster dans un coin de la pièce carré pendant que l'agent Jeon reprenait place à une table où siégeaient un agent plus âgé, le docteur Lee et Min Si-woo. Un troisième agent surveillait la scène, imperturbable, au cas où l'un des deux meurtriers tenterait quelque chose.

Voyant les mains tremblantes de Sung-yeon, le médecin esquissa un sourire chagriné.

\- Maintenant que nous avons été découverts, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre de nous, assura-t-il à l'attention de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci posa sur lui un regard qui tentait de ne rien exprimer. Tae-hyung s'avança pour répliquer, mais la jeune fille lui serra brièvement la main pour lui intimer de se taire. L'agent de police se redressa sur sa chaise.

\- Nous vous attendions pour entendre ce qu'ont à dire ces messieurs, déclara-t-il.

Si-woo ne bougeait pas et gardait le regard rivé sur la table en silence. Le docteur Lee se tourna vers lui et dit doucement :

\- Si-woo, est-ce que tu veux leur dire ou je le fais ?

L'homme garda le silence un moment.

\- Adressez-vous à mon psychiatre, murmura-t-il enfin.

L'agent soupira.

\- Il répète ça quoi qu'on lui dise...

Lee Seung-jae restait digne et n'abandonnait pas son ami.

\- Ce sont nos mots qu'ils veulent entendre, poursuivit-il. Exprime-toi... Dis-le une bonne fois pour toutes... Ça te soulagera d'un poids énorme.

Si-woo releva ses yeux sombres et soulignés de cernes vers son ami.

\- C'est un pas vers ton mieux-être, glissa Seung-jae alors qu'en lui, le médecin prenait légèrement le dessus sur l'ami.

Min Si-woo croisa le regard de Sung-yeon.

XXX

Sung-yeon et Tae-hyung avaient pris place sur des chaises éloignées de la table. Si-woo avait voulu poser les coudes sur la table, mais en tirant un peu fort, la chaine des menottes tinta sur le métal des chaises. Sung-yeon avait beau se sentir rassurée de cette gage de sécurité, elle n'aimait pas voir son père attaché ainsi. Tae-hyung se pencha en avant, attentif, de même que le docteur Lee.

\- Min Si-woo, commença d'une voix calme le policier le plus âgé. Avouez-vous avoir voulu empoisonner votre fille en lui faisant ingérer d'elle-même une quantité relativement faible de cyanure hier soir ?

Min Si-woo secoua la tête.

\- Pas seulement... J'avoue aussi l'avoir empoisonnée à petit feu pendant tout le temps qu'elle était en vacances aux États-Unis avec moi.

Les policiers hochèrent la tête de concert.

\- Nous allons vous poser quelques questions.

Min Si-woo répondit à toutes les questions, qui semblaient être dans le désordre et sans lien apparent. Mais au fur-et-à-mesure qu'il dévoilait des éléments, l'histoire commença à se tisser de manière logique et cohérente, d'elle-même...

\- Oui, à cette époque-là, j'étais fou amoureux de ma Ha-neul. Nous avions deux amis très chers... Kim Hak-kun et celle qui deviendrait sa femme, Joo-eun. On était jeunes... tellement jeunes... Mais... (Il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots – ou son calme.) Ha-neul avait déjà un grand secret...

XXX

 _Min Ha-neul avait protégé son secret pendant des années, environ quinze ans. Mais Min Si-woo finit par découvrir la vérité en surprenant une conversation. Ce fut alors comme un éveil : l'amour terriblement jaloux qu'il ressentait pour sa femme se mua en colère inhumaine. Pourtant, il le cacha au mieux. Il tenta de se raisonner et d'apaiser sa colère, qui le dévorait de l'intérieur comme une horde d'immondes sangsues assoiffées. Il alla même consulter un psychologue, un psychiatre, mais rien n'y fit, cette boule de colère restait solidement enracinée dans ses entrailles. Il ne dormait plus la nuit, il ne voulait plus passer de temps ni avec sa famille ni avec ses amis, à présent persuadé que tout le monde lui mentait et que personne n'était digne de confiance._

 _Et pire que tout : il le savait. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à se sortir de cet infernal tourbillon émotionnel descendant. Cela l'anéantissait._

 _À bout, dévoré par ses émotions face auxquelles la raison ne pouvait plus rien, il décida d'apaiser sa douleur par la vengeance. Plus exactement, une part de lui jubilait de voir payer celle qui l'avait blessé, tandis que l'autre part pleurait d'avance le sort terrible qu'il ferait subir à l'amour de sa vie._

 _Il fit quelques discrètes recherches et trouva que le noyau de certains fruits (pêches, cerises, abricots...) contenaient en petite quantité du cyanure, substance mortelle si utilisée à forte dose. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et pour faire durer son abominable vengeance, il en introduisit de minuscules doses dans le thé qu'il préparait de temps en temps à son épouse. L'état de celle-ci se dégrada à petit feu. En un an, elle finit par devenir très faible, ce qui inquiétait énormément sa fille. Son état était tel qu'elle finit à l'hôpital._

 _Il fallait cependant achever le travail entre deux visites du petit frère de Ha-neul, Si-woo vint trouver sa femme à l'hôpital et resta près d'elle le temps qu'elle s'endorme, main dans la sienne. Alors, les dents serrés, le cœur battant, il avait sorti un minuscule flacon et en avait versé le contenu dans la bouche de la mourante._

 _Si-woo ne ressentit pas la satisfaction attendue. Couplée à sa colère éternelle, l'éclosion d'une immense culpabilité en lui. Il ne put plus faire face à son homicide espérant échapper à sa propre ignominie, il s'enfuit pour les États-Unis, loin de tout. C'est après une année et quelques mois qu'il trouva le courage de revenir en Corée du Sud. Il commença à observer de loin Tae-hyung et Sung-yeon, tentant déjà à plusieurs reprises de les séparer pour récupérer sa fille, puis il leur fit ouvertement face. Mais... sans même s'en rendre compte... les flammes d'une jalousie terriblement possessive étaient revenues le hanter._

« Je me sens... brisé. C'est... tellement monstrueux... J'en bouillonne de l'intérieur. Sung-yeon... ma petite fille... Je t'aime tellement... Mais... il a fallu que tu ressembles beaucoup trop à Ha-neul. »

 _Seung-jae aimait sa famille, profondément et sincèrement. Déjà jeune, on lui avait inculqué le sens de la famille, du devoir de père et d'époux, ainsi que celui des responsabilités. Devenir médecin, sauver des vies, tel était son grand rêve depuis son plus jeune âge. Contraint de tout délaisser pour son travail, mais ne rendant ses parents que plus fiers de son investissement, il mena ses études et décrocha son diplôme avec les mentions. Au sommet de son indépendance et de son bonheur, il réalisa à quel point il avait négligé ses amis et ses parents pour se consacrer à son travail. Pour se rattraper, il reprit contact avec son meilleur ami du lycée, Min Si-woo, et fit tout pour combler la famille qu'il fonderait bientôt avec sa petite amie. Il leur donnerait ce que lui n'avait pas eu et leur garantirait la meilleure vie possible. C'était sa famille, après tout._

 _Le jeune médecin avait eu la joie inconditionnelle de voir naître son fils, le petit Wan-young, et menait une vie plus que convenable. Mais il n'était pas à l'abri du malheur, qui prit racine dans l'esprit tourmenté de son meilleur ami. Si-woo avait découvert un secret que sa femme lui cachait, un secret qu'il ne supportait pas de connaître. Sa femme commençait déjà à ressentir de douloureux symptômes et se posait des questions sur son état pour se protéger et pour être sûr de réussir à accomplir son dessein, il demanda l'aide de M. Lee. Mais le médecin n'envisageait certainement pas d'être complice d'un meurtre, jusqu'à ce que Si-woo trouve le moyen de le convaincre..._

 _Dans son envie irrepréssible de satisfaire les moindres besoins de sa famille, il accepta avec amertume l'argent que lui proposait Si-woo. Usant ainsi de son poste de médecin pour couvrir la véritable cause du mal-être de Ha-neul, il aida son meilleur ami et sa famille au détriment d'autres... Mais jamais la pensée d'avoir tué ne le quitta depuis ce jour._

« Je ne supporterai pas l'idée d'un autre meurtre, même si la double erreur est déjà commise et découverte... Mlle Sung-yeon doit impérativement faire quelque chose avant que la situation ne se dégrade encore et répète le schéma de Mme Min... »

XXX

Sung-yeon se frotta les yeux d'une main, l'autre serrée dans celle de son frère. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que son père ait pu autant souffrir. Sa colère jalouse... l'assassinat de sa femme... sa fuite... le suivi médical... son attitude étrange... et le fait que toute l'histoire soit restée secrète alors que tout indiquait que la situation était louche... Tout prenait sens. Ne restait plus qu'un seul gros point d'interrogation.

\- Mais... commença le jeune agent Jeon. Quel était le secret de Min Ha-neul ?

Si-woo garda le silence, de même que Seung-jin. Ils venaient de vider leur sac et semblaient essorés émotionnellement, même si l'un le montrait moins que l'autre.

\- C'est... trop dur... murmura Si-woo.

\- Je vous prie de ne pas le forcer, intervint le médecin. Mon ami est suivi par un psychiatre américain pour cette raison, le secret professionnel ne doit pas être violé.

L'agent plus âgé hocha la tête.

\- Bien, ce serait intéressant de discuter avec ce médecin. De toute manière, il devra tôt ou tard connaître le cours des événements...

Ce fut bientôt la fin de l'entrevue, signifiant le début de la détention pour les deux hommes qui avaient avoué. Avant de sortir, Si-woo appela sa fille. Cette dernière se retourna, tendue.

\- Il y a... confia-t-il d'une voix éteinte. Il y a une dernière chose que tu peux connaître. Je te conseille d'en parler avec oncle Ho-seok... Parle-lui de cette enveloppe que Tae-hyung lui a donnée ce jour-là...

Sung-yeon dévisagea son père, méfiante. S'agissait-il d'une sorte de piège, de manipulation... ou d'un indice ? Elle hocha la tête et sortit rapidement, suivie de son frère. Ils quittèrent le commissariat après avoir échangé quelques derniers mots avec les agents. Une fois dehors, Sung-yeon soupira bruyamment.

\- C'était... intense, commenta Tae-hyung, ne trouvant que ces mots pour décrire son état interne.

Sung-yeon approuva, perdue dans ses pensées, l'air grave. Tae-hyung agita la main devant son visage.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu veux rentrer ? Tu as des vertiges ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas eu de crise depuis un petit temps, elle redoutait que la prochaine soit pire que les autres.

\- Je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle. Mais toi...?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Euh... ouais...

Sung-yeon l'observa un instant et se dirigea vers la voiture.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait aller voir oncle Ho-seok, pensa-t-elle tout haut en s'asseyant sur le siège passager.

Tae-hyung s'assit à son tour.

\- Pas avant d'être allés à l'hôpital.

La jeune Coréenne se crispa. Elle détestait _vraiment_ les hôpitaux à présent.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, dit-elle franchement. On devrait plutôt régler cette histoire maintenant et aller voir Ho-seok...

\- J'ai dit non, insista Tae-hyung en s'engageant sur la route. Ça, ça peut attendre, mais pas ta santé.

\- Mais je veux vraiment savoir... après avoir entendu tout ça. Et si je dois rester longtemps à l'hôpital ?... Si-

Tae-hyung l'interrompit tout de suite, refusant absolument de penser au « si ».

\- Yeonie. (Il avait sonné plus sec que prévu.) Je veux prendre aucun risque, d'accord ? Si tu veux vraiment aller voir ton oncle tout de suite, t'as qu'à ouvrir la portière et sauter de la voiture.

Sung-yeon croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans son siège.

\- C'est pénible pour moi aussi, l'informa Tae-hyung sans desserrer les dents.

\- Je sais, Tae, excuse-moi. Tant qu'on y va ensemble, ça devrait aller.

\- C'est pas une option, je te quitterai pas d'une semelle. (Elle fit la grimace.) Et tu sais que je peux devenir très collant quand je veux.


	45. Chapitre 43

CHAPITRE QUARANTE-TROIS

.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, visiblement peu ravis d'être là. Ils allèrent s'adresser au service des urgences, où ils furent accueillis et priés d'attendre dans la salle prévue à cet effet. Puis, une jeune femme en blouse blanche vint les chercher pour les mener dans un cabinet. C'est Tae-hyung qui, du fait de sa formation dans ce domaine, expliqua la situation à l'urgentiste, sachant mieux que Sung-yeon comment sélectionner les informations nécessaires. La femme avait attardé son regard quelques instants sur la blessure au cou de Tae-hyung, mais n'avait pas posé de questions en pensant que les cas des deux patients étaient séparés.

\- Vous avez bien fait de venir, dit-elle calmement. L'ingestion de cyanure peut-être très grave, mais il existe un remède. L'ennui, c'est que j'ignore quelle dose vous avez ingérée, il me faudrait les résultats de votre prise de sang pour pouvoir prescrire en conséquence.

\- C'est urgent, lui rappela Tae-hyung avec impatience. Même la plus petite dose conviendra, en attendant de recevoir les résultats, on peut ensuite adapter le traitement en fonction.

Le médecin se redressa, ayant subitement l'impression de ne pas avoir un patient mais un collègue face à elle. Le jeune étudiant reprit avant qu'elle ne puisse poursuivre :

\- On vient de la part de ce cher docteur Lee Seung-jin, il a insisté pour qu'on fasse quelque chose dans les plus brefs délais. Il nous a envoyés ici, parce qu'il pouvait pas le faire lui-même... étant au commissariat. (La femme en blouse en blanche écarquilla les yeux, prise de court.) Il a commis une erreur qu'on peut qualifier de grave.

Le médecin fronça légèrement les sourcils, de plus en plus perturbé.

\- Donc, si je vous suis bien, ce docteur Lee est actuellement au commissariat pour une raison lambda, mais il vous a dit de venir ici pour recevoir un traitement en urgence malgré l'absence des résultats d'analyse. Est-ce exact ?

Tae-hyung hocha la tête, tentant de masquer son impatience. Le médecin prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à toute vitesse. Néanmoins, elle se permit de passer un coup de téléphone au commissariat pour s'assurer que les deux jeunes gens avaient bien dit vrai. Elle soupira discrètement en raccrochant.

\- Effectivement, au vu de la situation, la meilleure chose à faire est de vous prescrire la dose minimum pour déjà ralentir la progression des symptômes.

Elle fit quelques examens à Sung-yeon pour vérifier son état général – pas aussi bon que d'habitude, évidemment – et rédigea l'ordonnance. Elle était relativement jeune et ne semblait pas habituée à ce genre de situation, Tae-hyung l'avait remarqué. Pour la rassurer, il lui avait garanti qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème en disant qu'elle avait collaboré avec la police.

Sung-yeon remercia grandement le médecin avant de quitter en hâte l'établissement, son frère sur les talons.

\- Bon, la pharmacie, et puis oncle Ho-seok, résuma Sung-yeon comme si elle lisait une liste « à faire ».

Tae-hyung se tourna lentement vers elle, faussement agacé.

\- Comme si j'allais te laisser faire ça. Aujourd'hui, c'est pharmacie et lit.

\- Quoi ? s'insurgea Sung-yeon. Je refuse ! Je me sens bien, d'ailleurs.

Elle fit pourtant un pas de travers qui compromit son assurance. Super pour la crédibilité.

\- Commence par marcher droit et on en reparle, la taquina-t-il.

Il avait passé la main dans son dos par réflexe, au cas où elle tombait.

\- Je t'assure que ce ne sera pas un gros effort. Allez !

\- C'est moi qui conduis, c'est moi qui décide.

\- Raaah, Tae-hyung !

XXX

Sitôt passés à la pharmacie, ils rentrèrent à la maison et Sung-yeon prit ses traitement avant d'aller se reposer dans son lit. Mais ne voulant pas dormir, elle décida de lire un livre. Tae-hyung avait demandé s'il pouvait rester avec elle, et lorsqu'elle lui avait dit oui, il avait déménagé de nombreuses affaires de son bureau pour venir s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit de Sung-yeon, juste à côté d'elle. La jeune fille avait fait des yeux ronds.

\- Tu te sens vraiment apte à réviser ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- J'ai pas vraiment le choix. Et puis... puisqu'on a beaucoup parlé santé ces derniers temps, ça m'a motivé à replonger dans mes cours. Peut-être que des liens vont se faire, qui sait.

Adossée contre la tête de lit, elle se déplaça pour s'installer dos au mur, à côté de Tae-hyung, et commença sa lecture. Tae-hyung ouvrit ses livres, prit ses différents surligneurs et se mit au travail. Pour s'interrompre à peine vingt secondes après.

\- Je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils fichent avec tes résultats d'analyse, se plaignit-il. Ça fait un moment qu'ils ont fait le prélèvement, non ?

\- Le médecin de l'autre jour le leur a sûrement transmis au plus vite, le rassura Sung-yeon. Rien ne presse, maintenant que je suis sous traitement. (Elle fronça les sourcils.) Toi, par contre, tu ne t'es toujours pas occupé de ta blessure et tu as fait exprès de ne pas en parler au médecin. Bon sang, Tae, c'est dangereux et tu le sais mieux que moi !

Tae-hyung soupira.

\- Oui, je sais, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper. (Devant l'air insistant et sévère de sa petite sœur, il ne put qu'obtempérer.) Bon, d'accord, je vais le faire maintenant.

Ravie de sa victoire, elle l'attendit le temps qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait à faire. Quand il revint, le cou désormais revêtu d'un bandage couleur crème, il reprit place et poursuivit son travail. Mais il ne sentit pas la fatigue qui vint l'assaillir petit à petit. Il lutta contre les picotements dans ses yeux, la tête qui bascule de côté et les bâillements, mais sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit assis, les livres toujours ouverts sur ses genoux. Sung-yeon sourit tendrement et attira le jeune homme vers elle pour poser la tête de celui-ci sur ses cuisses, sorte d'oreiller provisoire. Il avait eu à supporter beaucoup de choses d'un coup, ce qui se voyait particulièrement dans cet état de vulnérabilité.

\- Eh bien, tu en avais plus besoin que tu ne le croyais, constata-t-elle doucement alors qu'il ne l'entendait déjà plus.

Sa main commença à caresser les cheveux châtain du garçon endormi, comme on l'aurait fait pour réconforter un enfant qui a peur. Une dizaine de minutes passa, sans jamais qu'elle ne se lasse. Dans son sommeil, il agrippa soudainement la couverture dans un élan presque effrayé. Sung-yeon délaissa son livre pour regarder Tae-hyung quelques instants, songeuse, puis elle prit son oreiller et le glissa délicatement entre les bras de Tae-hyung, qui le serra inconsciemment.

« Tu as été très fort... Tae-hyung. Repose-toi. »

En se réveillant, deux heures plus tard, Tae-hyung en voulait à sa jeune sœur de ne pas l'avoir réveillé, même s'il se sentait franchement mieux. Il avait cependant renoncé à lui communiquer sa mauvaise humeur quand, réalisant dans quelle position il avait dormi, la gêne avait remplacé la rancune. La nuit s'installa et Sung-yeon proposa d'elle-même de réitérer l'expérience de la dernière fois, cette fois-ci dormant tous les deux dans le lit de la jeune fille.

\- Il faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude, avait dit le garçon en posant la tête sur l'oreiller.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais retourner dans ton lit tout seul, alors ?

\- … Non, mais-

\- Pour l'instant, j'ai... vraiment besoin de ça.

Elle vint s'allonger à ses côtés et avant même d'avoir pu fermer les yeux, Tae-hyung la serra contre lui, apparemment décidé à ne pas la lâcher, et cacha son visage dans ses cheveux brun sombre.

\- Moi aussi...

XXX

Le lendemain, ils reçurent enfin une lettre de la part des laboratoire. Alors que Sung-yeon buvait son chocolat à la table de la cuisine, Tae-hyung faisait les cent pas en lisant ladite lettre.

\- Pff, faudrait vraiment leur réexpliquer la notion d' « urgence »...

La jeune fille ignora sa mauvaise humeur et attendit le verdict. Tae-hyung gardait un visage fermé en lisant, même s'il pouvait se montrer très expressif dans d'autres circonstances. Il ne voulait pas que Sung-yeon puisse lire en lui, ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Elle savait bien qu'il ne lui dirait pas tout ce qu'il avait compris des résultats de l'analyse, mais qu'il ferait tout pour que les choses se passent bien. Elle lui faisait assez confiance pour ça. Tae-hyung plia simplement la lettre et tourna le dos à Sung-yeon.

\- Je vais en envoyer la copie au médecin d'hier, dit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Sung-yeon l'interrompit dans son élan.

\- C'est bien ce qu'on pensait ?

Son expression demeura la même. Ou presque. Apparemment, les récents événements avaient quelque peu fait grandir l'étudiant inexpérimenté en lui.

\- Oui, mais il faut adapter le traitement, maintenant qu'on a les valeurs exactes.

Elle hocha la tête. Peut-être y avait-il plus que ce qu'elle pensait... Peut-être qu'un séjour prolongé à l'hôpital s'imposerait... Heureusement, maintenant que l'histoire avait été partiellement élucidée, elle savait qu'elle aurait probablement plus de chance que sa mère. Elle devait avoir l'air visiblement préoccupée, car Tae-hyung se rapprocha d'elle et déposa un baiser léger sur son front.

\- Ça va aller, dit-il à voix basse. Je lui envoie ça et on peut aller chez oncle Ho-seok.

XXX

Le trajet fut plus long que prévu – le temps se rallonge quand l'impatience grandit –, mais ils arrivèrent finalement chez le couple Jung en début d'après-midi. C'est Jung Ae-cha qui leur ouvrit, toujours aussi rayonnante. Ne tarda pas à surgir de l'étage supérieur un Ho-seok aussi joyeux qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Ma petite Yeonie, ça faisait longtemps ! s'exclama-t-il en l'enlaçant. Alors comme ça, ton oncle te manquait ?

\- Là, c'est l'air qui me manque, tonton...

Il la relâcha pour qu'elle puisse respirer. Se tournant vers Tae-hyung, ils se saluèrent, la taille de son sourire se modéra. Même si les deux hommes s'appréciaient sincèrement, dans leur regard, on pouvait voir qu'ils n'avaient pas oublié leur échange de la dernière fois.

\- Ma chérie, dit tendrement Ho-seok, est-ce que tu veux bien installer nos invités dans le salon ? Je vais nous préparer du thé.

La femme acquiesça et guida lesdits invités jusqu'au canapé. Sung-yeon avait discrètement dégluti, ce qui avait retenu l'attention du jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

\- C'est très gentil, mais... Sung-yeon et moi ne prendrons pas de thé.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Mme Jung. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

\- Juste de l'eau, merci.

Elle s'éclipsa pour transmettre à son mari. Sung-yeon prit appui sur l'accoudoir.

\- Ou du thé sans cyanure ajouté, si possible...

Tae-hyung se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, qui ne tarda pas à s'empourprer de même que sa voisine à cause de la surprise. D'ailleurs, elle commençait à penser que Tae-hyung prenait la mauvaise habitude de trop l'embrasser bientôt, elle serait incapable de lui demander d'arrêter.

Les deux époux revinrent bientôt et posèrent les boissons sur la table avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé en face d'eux. Sung-yeon prit les devants.

\- Tonton, on voudrait te parler famille.

Ae-cha acquiesça timidement et fit mine de se lever pour partir, mais la jeune fille lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

\- Ce n'est pas trop personnel, il n'y a pas de problème à ce que vous restiez.

Devant son air hésitant, Ho-seok l'attira à lui avec une main sur sa taille tout en lui offrant un de ces sourires éclatants dont il avait le secret.

\- C'est aussi ta famille. (Il se tourna vers les deux plus jeunes.) On vous écoute, alors.

Sung-yeon prit une profonde inspiration et eut un rire nerveux.

\- … J'ai du mal à savoir où commencer...

Tae-hyung l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

\- Moi, je sais. Ho-seok, vous vous souvenez de notre confrontation de la dernière fois, non ?

\- Très bien, oui...

\- Eh bien, il s'est passé énormément de choses depuis...

XXX

Ho-seok et Ae-cha se tenaient la main inconsciemment, la respiration irrégulière après s'être bloquée à certains moments du récit, abasourdis de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

\- Et donc, nous voilà, conclut Sung-yeon. On a voulu suivre son conseil. (Elle se donna du courage mentalement.) Qu'est-ce que tu sais là-dessus, tonton ?

Ho-seok resta bouche bée, tandis que Ae-cha le regardait avec inquiétude. Jamais elle ne se serait doutée que de tels événements avaient bouleversé la vie de sa belle-famille et de son époux, quant à ce dernier... il tentait d'intégrer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux et deux s'étaient déjà donné la permission d'en sortir.

\- Ha-neul... gémit-il. Oh, Ha-neul, tu méritais tellement mieux que ça...

Bien que bouleversée aussi, Ae-cha prit son mari dans ses bras et lui frotta amoureusement le dos pour le réconforter. Elle savait à quel point il avait aimé sa grande-soeur et lui offrit un silence respectueux pour qu'il poursuive son deuil. Quand il se fut un peu calmé, il essuya rapidement ses yeux et réfléchit un moment. De nombreuses pensées se bousculaient apparemment dans son esprit.

\- Il y a plein de choses que j'ignorais, avoua-t-il finalement. L'enveloppe que tu m'as confiée, Tae-hyung, celle dont Si-woo a parlé... c'était donc un arbre généalogique avec vos deux noms côte à côte ?

\- Oui... Quand Ha-neul et Si-woo sont partis, Sung-yeon et moi avons trié leurs affaires pour les entreposer dans votre grenier ou celui de vos parents, avant la vente de la maison familiale des Min. Je suis tombé sur ce document... et je vous ai demandé de le cacher. Sans vous dire ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Sung-yeon émit un « mh » discret, illustrant une compréhension soudaine.

\- Je me souviens vous avoir surpris en train d'en parler, la dernière fois, dit-elle doucement.

Ho-seok se redressa brusquement.

\- Je ne comprends pas encore tout... Mais j'ai ma petite idée. Je pense que c'est le bon moment de vous transmettre ce que Ha-neul m'a confié. Je crois... que nous avions chacun une moitié de l'histoire.


	46. Chapitre 44

CHAPITRE QUARANTE-QUATRE

.

 _\- Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça... Jamais..._

 _Ha-neul s'était réveillée dans un lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une personne dormait à côté d'elle. Ce n'était pas son petit ami._

\- _Ce n'est pas possible... Jamais je ne pourrai le dire à Si-woo !... Si seulement je n'avais pas autant bu hier soir..._

 _Des souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle était avec son bien-aimé petit ami. Eux deux ainsi que leurs meilleurs amis, Joo-eun et Hak-kun, étaient allés ensemble à une fête d'étudiants. Ha-neul était revenue, chantant bruyamment en pleine rue et titubant, au bras de... Hak-kun._

 _Ses yeux commencèrent à piquer, ses mains, à trembler. La culpabilité se déclarait en elle comme un incendie et la rongeait de l'intérieur._

 _._

 _Elle s'intensifia lorsque le test fut passé. Assise dans le fauteuil en face de Hak-kun, elle avait le visage caché dans ses mains._

\- _Mais... Non, je ne peux pas être père !... souffla Hak-kun d'une voix lourde d'émotions. Et toi, être mère !... On est à peine diplômés d'université !_

 _Ha-neul ne disait rien. Les dents serrées, les points crispés, elle essayait de garder son calme._

\- _Je ne veux pas m'en séparer... murmura Ha-neul. Cet enfant est la preuve que nous avons passé ce moment ensemble, mais... je ne veux pas mettre fin à sa vie alors qu'il vient de la commencer... Je me sentirais comme une meurtrière._

 _Elle posa sa main sur son ventre avec une délicatesse infinie. Dans son geste d'une douceur sans nom, il y avait tout l'amour qu'on peut déjà éprouver pour le fruit de ses entrailles. Aux yeux des Coréens, le petit être qui commençait à se développer en elle possédait déjà une vie et toute la valeur accordée à celle-ci._

 _Hak-kun se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans son salon, anxieux._

\- _Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour nos couples respectifs ? demanda-t-il. Je ne pourrai plus faire face à Joo-eun si je lui annonce que j'ai... avec sa meilleure amie... Non._

 _\- Et moi donc ! Si-woo ne le supportera jamais, possessif comme il est..._

 _Lorsqu'il vit son amie essuyer ses yeux, il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et prit sa main dans les siennes pour la serrer fortement. Elles tremblaient._

\- _Ne pleure pas, ça va aller... Tu peux garder l'enfant. Mais... je ne peux pas assumer la responsabilité d'être père. Pardonne-moi... s'il te plait..._

 _Elle hocha la tête et la posa sur l'épaule de son ami – et père de son enfant. Elle tâcha de calmer ses pleurs, avant de murmurer d'une voix secouée :_

\- _Et si je faisais croire à Si-woo que l'enfant est de lui ?..._

 _._

 _L'annonce fut accueillie avec beaucoup de joie, sans grand étonnement ni doutes. Ha-neul avait peiné à dissimuler son amertume en annonçant à son petit ami qu'elle était enceinte. Au moins, l'enfant pourrait vivre. Quelques semaines plus tard, il décida de la demander en mariage pour officialiser leur union avant la naissance de l'enfant et après la remise des diplômes. Peu de temps après, ils furent imités par leurs deux amis._

 _Finalement, après neuf mois, l'enfant naquit. Un adorable petit garçon issu de la relation secrète entre Min Ha-neul et Kim Hak-kun. Un petit garçon longtemps attendu et chéri d'avance, qui portait le nom de Tae-hyung._

 _Min Tae-hyung semblait promis à une belle vie, mais c'était sans compter sur le déficit respiratoire qu'il présenta dès les premiers instants de vie. Il s'endormit définitivement peu après avoir commencé ses premiers cycles de respiration._

 _._

 _Courbée au-dessus du corps de l'enfant, secouée de sanglots à déchirer le cœur du plus insensible, la jeune maman ne vit pas son amie entrer dans la chambre, le visage pâle et les joues déjà humides. Joo-eun s'approcha de la pauvre femme alitée._

\- _Je suis tellement désolée pour toi... chuchota-t-elle avec une sincère compassion en enlaçant son amie. Tellement désolée..._

 _Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire l'horreur que vivait la femme. Pendant un long moment, elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Une sage-femme vint chercher le corps du petit pour l'installer dans un lieu plus adapté. Ha-neul avait les bras crispés autour et dut se faire violence pour laisser la professionnelle de soins emporter loin d'elle sa précieuse création. Joo-eun resta encore un moment auprès de son amie._

\- _Il s'appelle Tae-hyung, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle soudain._

 _Ha-neul hocha la tête, à bout. Ce nom serait consigné pour toujours dans l'arbre généalogique de sa famille, mais personne d'autre qu'elle et son mari n'avait pu voir le petit être qui le portait._

\- _Je suis enceinte aussi... (Ha-neul écarquilla les yeux.) J'attends un garçon. Et je l'appellerai Tae-hyung._

 _Deux larmes brûlantes coulèrent le long des joues de Ha-neul déjà largement trempées._

\- _Quoi... ?_

 _\- C'est le plus beau nom qui soit. J'aimerais appeler mon fils comme ça, en souvenir de ton petit garçon qui a lutté pour vivre. Ce sera une personne très forte et rayonnante. (Elle eut subitement un doute.) Tu... tu veux bien ?_

 _Ha-neul acquiesça vivement, plusieurs fois, en serrant les mains de sa meilleure amie. C'était comme si on lui offrait la chance d'immortaliser, en quelques sorte, le souvenir de l'existence éphémère de son fils._

\- _Oui... Oui, bien sûr... merci, ma Joo-eun... Merci... Merci du fond du cœur..._

 _._

 _Quelques mois plus tard, un petit garçon naquit dans la famille Kim. Son nom était Tae-hyung, en l'hommage de son homonyme dans la famille Min. Il commença à grandir entouré de parents aimants. Chaque jour, il manifestait sa joie de vivre, et peu de choses semblaient l'affecter. Peut-être que rien ne pouvait perturber son insouciant bonheur d'enfant._

 _Quant au couple Min, ils attendirent suffisamment pour faire le deuil – au mieux – du petit Min Tae-hyung. Et c'est au bout de huit ans que naquit en excellente santé une adorable petite fille. Min Sung-yeon._

XXX

Ho-seok réfléchit à voix haute.

\- Ce que tu as trouvé, Tae-hyung, c'est l'arbre généalogique de la famille Min au complet, et tu as cru que c'était toi à cause du même prénom. Mais celui qui y figure, c'est l'enfant qui est décédé il y a vingt-cinq ans. Si tu m'avais parlé plus tôt de ta découverte, j'aurais pu éclaircir vos doutes...

Il fit la navette entre ses deux interlocuteurs, qui semblaient encore trop choqués pour parler.

\- Attendez, vous croyiez depuis tout ce temps que vous étiez frère et sœur... ?

Sung-yeon cligna des yeux et réajusta ses lunettes.

\- Mais... mais tonton... Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis... ? put-elle enfin articuler.

\- Certain. Vous avez confondu ton demi-frère avec quelqu'un qui n'a rien à voir dans tout ça. D'ailleurs, il existe sûrement une version plus ancienne de l'arbre où seul Min Tae-hyung figure... Mais je suis sûr que Si-woo l'a cachée... puisqu'elle n'était pas dans l'enveloppe et qu'il était quand même au courant de son existence...

Il serra les mâchoires.

\- C'est sûrement par jalousie et colère qu'il a voulu faire payer Ha-neul...

Tae-hyung prit lui-même la parole cette fois-ci.

\- Mais pourquoi vous nous avez jamais dit tout ça ? Vous saviez, pourtant !

\- Tae-hyung, essaye de te mettre à ma place... Après le départ de Ha-neul, j'ai essayé de discuter avec Hak-kun, pour voir comment il fallait annoncer la vérité à nos familles. Il n'a rien voulu savoir, je n'allais quand même pas dévoiler son secret contre son gré. Deux familles auraient été détruites. Au lieu de ça, il a préféré filer aux États-Unis pour chercher Si-woo, en nous laissant tous ici dans le doute. Pendant que toi, tu faisais tes découvertes dans ton coin...

Sa dernière phrase sonnait un peu comme un reproche, même si dans toute cette histoire, finalement, il n'y avait pas qu'un « coupable ». Sung-yeon restait silencieuse, écoutant attentivement pour essayer de remettre – non sans peine – de l'ordre dans les événements.

\- Euh... Si on a terminé, je... vais aller faire un tour dehors. J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. Excusez-moi.

Elle se leva sans qu'on lui donne de réponse et alla mettre ses chaussures et sa veste en vitesse pour sortir.

Une fois dehors, un vent léger mais glacé l'accueillit, ainsi qu'un soleil tiède et un ciel à peine dégagé et pâle. Les maisons du quartier semblaient silencieuses, aucune voiture ne passait, elle ne serait pas dérangée.

Elle se posta à l'entrée de la propriété et croisa les bras pour se tenir un peu chaud. Au final, c'était ça : une naissance cachée, une jalousie terrible, des gens qui ne se parlaient pas... Un immense malentendu.

Elle leva le visage vers le ciel de cette fin d'après-midi. Mais elle avait déjà toutes les réponses qu'il fallait. En fait, elle cherchait quelqu'un... Il manquait une personne cruciale dans ce tableau qui venait enfin d'être mis en lumière.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle quelques instants plus tard. Tae-hyung lui fit face. Ils se regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi faire, séparés de deux bons mètres. Il y eut un grand silence. Tae-hyung sourit légèrement, comme s'il n'osait pas le faire.

\- Je me disais bien que je ressemblais pas du tout à Si-woo...

Sung-yeon sourit à son tour. Elle eut soudain envie de rire et ne s'en priva pas.

\- Ça me rassure aussi !

Le jeune homme acquiesça vigoureusement d'un signe de tête. Elle se rapprocha de quelques pas, incertaine, jusqu'à se retrouver juste devant lui.

\- Il va falloir que tu aies une petite discussion avec tes parents, suggéra-t-elle. Comme ça, il n'y aura plus de secret pour personne.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, hésitant, avant de prendre la jeune fille par les épaules. Il sourit.

\- Et il va falloir que tu ailles rencontrer ton vrai frère.

Sung-yeon hocha la tête. Elle se sentait encore profondément chagrinée par le sort de personnes qui lui étaient si proches, ou plutôt elle comprenait mieux d'où venait cette sensation qui ne l'avait jamais quittée. Elle expira lentement, relâchant toute tension. Bientôt, une joie timide grandissante la remplaça, avec l'impression que tout était juste. Encore conditionnée par l'interdit habituel, elle s'autorisa pourtant à placer ses bras autour de la nuque du garçon.

\- Et... nous ? osa-t-elle.

Tae-hyung eut l'air surpris. Puis étonné. Puis confiant. Puis autre chose... Un sourire naquit, d'un genre qu'elle avait rarement vu sur son visage. Il était particulier, il était apparu spontanément... et il était irrésistible dans sa sincérité. Additionné à ça, son regard s'adoucit et, à lui seul, l'enveloppa mieux encore que ses bras ne l'avaient jamais fait. Sung-yeon se sentit brusquement rougir, déstabilisée. Elle voulut lui demander ce qu'il faisait, comment il faisait ça, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être hypnotisée par ce sentiment que Tae-hyung transpirait presque et qu'elle ressentait jusqu'au plus profond d'elle.

\- Nous ? répéta-t-il. Bah, je crois savoir qu'il y a plus de problème de ce côté-là...

Sur ce, il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la taille de Sung-yeon, se pencha, et leurs lèvres fusionnèrent de manière quasi naturelle.

Le baiser s'affirma rapidement quand il comprit qu'il avait le droit d'avoir lieu. Pour tous ceux qui s'étaient perdus, pensant qu'ils seraient déplacés. Sung-yeon avait à tort cru devoir dire adieu à cette sensation si agréable... Du bout de la langue, Tae-hyung demanda la permission d'entrer, ce qui lui fut accordé, pour y rencontrer sa semblable. Sung-yeon se crispa instantanément, avant de se détendre et de retourner le baiser avec un peu plus d'assurance. Elle se sentait y fondre et rien d'extérieur ne pouvait plus la perturber, tandis que Tae-hyung se laissait complètement submerger par l'instant. Une délicieuse chaleur envahit sa poitrine, d'autant plus lorsque Tae-hyung souffla entre deux baisers :

\- Je t'aime tellement, ma Yeonie...

XXX

Après avoir pris un peu l'air – entre autres –, Sung-yeon et Tae-hyung retournèrent dans le salon où Ho-seok et sa femme patientaient en discutant. Ils passèrent la fin d'après-midi tous les quatre, mais les invités ne tardèrent pas à reprendre la route après avoir salué plus que chaleureusement leurs hôtes. Sur le chemin du retour, la radio avait joué des musiques plutôt douces et rythmées alors que les deux occupants du véhicule partageaient un silence confortable. Le ciel était d'un superbe dégradé de bleu dans lequel s'étendaient quelques nuages orangés, tandis que le soleil disparaissaient derrière les hauteurs, continuant d'étendre son aura dorée à l'horizon. En somme, un magnifique ciel d'hiver.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, la nuit était tombée et le vent s'était à nouveau levé. Là, les étoiles étaient moins visibles que chez Ho-seok, mais bien plus qu'en ville. Ils allèrent se préparer et, une fois en pyjama, Sung-yeon alla souhaiter la bonne nuit au jeune homme dans sa chambre. Hésitante, elle s'était attardée sur le seuil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il en remarquant son dilemme.

\- Ç-Ça peut devenir une habitude, maintenant, non... ?

Il mit un petit temps à comprendre, mais les joues rouges de la jeune fille étaient un indice plus que clair. Il haussa un sourcil lourd de sens et fit quelques pas vers elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Mais dis donc, Sung-yeon...

\- Qu-Quoi ?! Ne me dis pas que ça te choque !

Il prit ses mains et l'attira vers lui. Un instant, elle craignit de s'être mal exprimée et de le regretter très vite...

\- C'est que tu en as, des bonnes idées ! sourit-il innocemment en la faisant s'asseoir sur le lit.

Il alla éteindre les lumières et se glissa au lit, faisant signe à Sung-yeon de le rejoindre. S'allonger à ses côtés sans ressentir de culpabilité...

\- … C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Je te croyais plus positive que ça.

\- C'est pas ça... J'aimerais être sûre, avant d'espérer...

\- Tu _peux_ espérer. (Dans le noir complet, il dut tendre les mains pour la trouver, la rapprocher de lui et l'enlacer.) Détends-toi... Maintenant, j'en suis sûr, tout sera vrai.


	47. Chapitre 45

CHAPITRE QUARANTE-CINQ

.

Les vacances touchaient à leur fin. Durant le temps qu'il leur restait, Tae-hyung et Sung-yeon en profitèrent pour aller remercier la jeune femme du café qui leur avait sauvé la vie en prenant son courage à deux mains. Les premiers jours de la rentrée, Tae-hyung fut submergé de travail – celui qu'il n'avait pas fait –, l'aide de Go Hae-won fut la bienvenue. Il dut mettre ses activités de côté un moment pour rattraper son retard, mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Malgré la pression énorme qui lui était mise, il ne regrettait en rien d'avoir consacré son énergie à s'occuper d'autres choses... plus essentielles.

Quant à Sung-yeon, elle avait retrouvé Yuna-ra et lui avait tout raconté. Wan-young ne s'était pas présenté les quelques premiers jours. En la croisant par hasard dans les couloirs, contre toute attente, il lui avait adressé un minuscule et furtif sourire.

Ce serait leur secret, qu'ils partageraient tous les trois. Le professeur Park Ji-min n'en savait rien, mais il continuait de se montrer bienveillant, et Sung-yeon et lui discutaient souvent après les cours. Kim Seok-jin, de son côté, avait pu demander quelques informations supplémentaires au psychiatre de Min Si-woo afin de compléter le tableau qu'il se faisait de la situation. Le secret, avec lui, serait bien gardé. Toujours.

L'oncle Ho-seok commença désormais à leur rendre visite, prenant plaisir à venir avec son épouse pour voir sa nièce et le tuteur de celle-ci. À la demande de Tae-hyung, Kim Joo-eun et Kim Hak-kun revinrent en Corée du Sud pour avoir une conversation face-à-face avec leur fils, discussion qui s'acheva pour le mieux. Après quelques jours passés avec les deux jeuns gens, ils retournèrent aux États-Unis où, à force de voyager pour chercher Si-woo, ils avaient finalement élu domicile et trouvé un travail à leur convenance.

Par ailleurs, Lee Seung-jin et Min Si-woo recevaient de temps en temps une visite de leur famille. Même si cela avait été très difficile au début, après un certain temps, les visiteurs en question eurent le recul minimum nécessaire pour faire face à la vitre et aux détenus qui se tenaient derrière.

« Les familles sont comme des constellations, les étoiles en sont les membres. »

« Aucune étoile ne mérite d'être oubliée. »

XXX

Sung-yeon rentra de l'école. Janvier s'était achevé, février arrivait à son terme, mars n'allait pas tarder à s'annoncer. L'air se réchauffait progressivement, les beaux jours revenaient. Certains étaient encore difficiles : les symptômes de la jeune fille avaient disparu, mais pas ses craintes, qu'elle s'attelait à déraciner de son corps et de son esprit. Tae-hyung faisait de même, autant de son côté qu'avec elle, avec la même envie de grandir ensemble.

\- Je suis rentrée, lança-t-elle en posant son sac dans l'entrée.

\- Sung-yeon, tu tombes bien !

Tae-hyung descendit les escaliers en trombe et trotta jusque dans le _hall_ pour l'accueillir.

\- Bonj-

Il lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant rapidement mais non sans fougue.

\- Oui, bonjour. Tu sais quoi ? Je viens de trouver un nom de scène !

Sung-yeon sourit, prise de court, avant de hausser un sourcil.

\- Mais attends, tu n'étais pas censé réviser ?

\- C'est génial, tu vas voir. J'ai fait des recherches dans d'autres langues et j'ai trouvé quelque chose de plutôt _cool_. Viens !

Ayant bien conscience qu'il balayait tout ce qu'elle lui disait, et surtout renonçant à s'en offusquer, elle le suivit à la cuisine. Elle se lava les mains pendant qu'il griffonnait quelques mots sur un morceau de papier, qu'il lui montra quand elle l'eut rejoint.

\- Regarde : j'ai vu qu'en français, il existe plein de mots assez parlants. Ils commencent tous par la même lettre.

\- Effectivement... « Vérité »... « Victoire »... « Volonté »... « Vie »... (Elle releva la tête, curieuse.) Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Son tuteur traduisit les mots en coréen.

\- Ça définit plutôt bien notre histoire, non ?

Sung-yeon écarquilla les yeux et prit appui sur la table où il s'était assis.

\- Tu veux dire que...

\- C'est inspiré de nous !... D'ailleurs, on pourrait presque former une phrase avec...

Il avait l'air tellement enthousiaste que c'en était contagieux. Sung-yeon approuva l'idée d'un hochement de tête intéressé.

\- Et donc, c'est quoi ton nom ? Comment t'appelleront les gens, quand tu monteras enfin sur scène ?

Tae-hyung se leva et inspira profondément, tempérant sa fierté et sa joie. Son sourire carré refit surface.

\- Ce sera V. Le V cachera ces quatre mots derrière lui. Je suis sûr que personne trouvera la signification !

Sung-yeon approuva d'un signe de tête et esquissa un sourire complice.

\- Sûrement pas. Ce sera notre secret à tous les deux.

Tae-hyung l'observa avec intensité. Il s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir entourer Sung-yeon de ses bras.

\- Un secret qui convient bien à des personnes issues de familles bizarres...

Sung-yeon s'apprêtait à accueillir les lèvres de Tae-hyung sur les siennes, mais il fit un pas de côté et la contourna. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Tae-hyung tira les rideaux de la cuisine d'où les regards venant de l'extérieur pouvaient les surprendre.

\- Les gens savent pour notre relation légale, j'aimerais pas qu'ils voient ça...

Sung-yeon détourna les yeux et affaissa les épaules, l'air soudain amer.

\- J'avais oublié... soupira-t-elle. C'est vraiment embêtant.

Le jeune Coréen la prit par les épaules.

\- Mais tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'on a fini par obtenir ? lui rappela-t-il avec énergie. Le fait qu'on soit liés par la loi, c'est... (Il secoua la tête.) On s'en fiche complètement !

\- Pas tant que ça... Souviens-toi, ton rêve...

Tae-hyung écarquilla lentement les yeux. Sung-yeon se dégagea gentiment de sa prise et se dirigea vers le salon. Depuis que les jours commençaient à se rallonger, le soleil illuminait le salon par les vitres lorsqu'il descendait dans le ciel. La lumière orangée lui donnait un air de salle abandonnée et atemporelle.

\- J'ai fait le rêve qu'on vive ensemble et qu'on forme une famille, poursuivit Tae-hyung. Et c'est toujours possible.

Sung-yeon s'arrêta, dos à lui.

\- Non, le contredit-elle avec une douceur mêlée de résignation. Pas si tu es mon père légal.

Tae-hyung s'apprêtait à renchérir, mais elle se retourna et l'en empêcha :

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de tout ce qu'on a, dit-elle avec un sourire sincère et reconnaissant. Je me suis juste permis d'espérer qu'on pourrait encore enlever cette barrière... Mais ce n'est pas grave, on sera heureux quand même. Parce qu'on fera en sorte de voir ce qu'il y a beau, ce qu'il y a de donné plutôt que ce qu'il y a de pris.

Le jeune homme inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu te résignes ?

\- Non, j'accepte. C'est différent.

Son tuteur eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais pas pour tout. T'as pas à accepter, parce qu'on enlèvera cette barrière.

\- Mais comment ?

Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement, les mains formant comme un réceptacle pour son visage. Sung-yeon se laissa aller quelques instants avant qu'il n'y mette fin par lui-même.

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Il déposa de nombreux petits baisers, sur ses lèvres et en débordant un peu autour.

\- Alors, ça va être possible ? reprit-t-elle. Une si jolie petite famille rien que pour nous ?

\- Moi, j'y crois. Crois-y avec moi.

Sung-yeon ne put s'empêcher de sourire de bonheur. Une autre pensée vint habiter son esprit enthousiaste.

\- Mais il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais faire avant qu'on ne s'établisse ! Finir mes études, partir découvrir le monde avec toi...

Tae-hyung se permit d'embrasser la base de la gorge puis le coin de l'épaule de la jeune fille, une région implicitement interdite jusque-là. Elle le fixa avec de grands yeux, aussi surprise que ravie.

\- Bien sûr, mais pas besoin de se précipiter. Je pense que c'est pas la quantité, mais la qualité du moment qui détermine si tu vis vraiment ou pas.

Sung-yeon ignorait comment allait être interprétée sa suggestion, mais elle était prête à prendre le risque.

\- Alors, si tu veux, on va pouvoir commencer à vivre, maintenant.

Le sourire de Tae-hyung – celui-ci, elle pensait bien ne l'avoir jamais vu – confirma immédiatement ses doutes.

\- Pas dans ce sens-là ! le sermonna-t-elle, le rouge aux joues.

Son expression ne le quitta pas alors qu'il se penchait vers elle en passant ses doigts dans sa chevelure sombre.

\- Quel sens ? J'ai rien dit, fit-il innocemment.

\- Arrête, je te connais !

Sa main recueillit en coupe quelques mèches de cheveux qu'elle laissa retomber sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Avec un doigt, il releva son menton pour qu'elle continue de le regarder, ou plutôt pour la forcer à tomber dans son petit jeu.

\- Tu t'inventes toujours des trucs, murmura-t-il.

Sung-yeon expira profondément – ignorant bien sûr ce qui se passait dans tout son corps. L'intonation de la voix du garçon avait eu l'effet escompté fois dix. Ses lèvres roses légèrement entrouvertes comme un outrageant appel, ses yeux sombres plissés comme s'ils analysaient avec attention, tout cela devait participer à faire craquer Sung-yeon.

\- Bon, d'accord, il y avait un peu de cette pensée dans ma phrase, soupira-t-elle, un peu honteuse.

\- Ah, bah voilà ! s'exclama Tae-hyung avec un grand sourire. Enfin, tu avoues ! Je me disais bien que c'était pas aussi innocent.

\- M-Mais... Écoute, maintenant que ton rêve de fonder une famille ensemble est devenu réalisable, c'est difficile de ne pas penser au « comment » !... (Il continuait de la fixer, avec un sourire d'une satisfaction grandissante.) Et puis, c'est difficile alors qu'on vit sous le même toit depuis autant de temps... Enfin... Arrête de me regarder comme ça...

Elle baissa la tête, terriblement mal à l'aise. Tae-hyung eut un sourire en coin.

\- C'est vrai... Bon, on va peut-être attendre de terminer les études et d'être stables avant de faire ça.

Il se baissa soudainement pour serrer sa taille dans ses bras et la soulever en l'air. Sung-yeon poussa un cri aigü, paniquée, mais Tae-hyung alla simplement s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon et la posa sur ses genoux. Passé l'instant de surprise, Sung-yeon se laissa aller contre Tae-hyung, qui l'enlaça fermement en se retenant de rire devant sa réaction.

\- Oui... Prenons notre temps, répéta Sung-yeon, rêveuse, en couvrant de baisers tendres son amoureux.

\- Tout en profitant de chaque instant, compléta ce dernier en y répondant avec ferveur.

XXX

La voiture se gara au bout de l'allée, devant le portail de fer noir. Tae-hyung sortit de la voiture. Les premiers rayons de la matinée, qui réchauffaient un peu l'air froid, frappèrent le visage du jeune Coréen. Sung-yeon et lui se retrouvèrent devant le portail. Il lui sourit tendrement.

\- Je t'attends ici, assura-t-il.

\- D'accord. Je reviens vite.

Sung-yeon passa la grille du cimetière. Elle chercha parmi toutes les pierres et arriva dans un coin où elles étaient plus petites. Elle ne sut trop comment réagir en arrivant face à la pierre qui portait le nom de son frère, ainsi qu'un petit mot rempli d'amour gravé juste en dessous. La jeune fille observa la petite tombe en silence, étrangement calme. Serrant les doigts autour des tiges, elle posa le petit bouquet sur la terre humide de rosée qu'aucune fleur n'avait décorée depuis longtemps.

\- Min... Tae-hyung... murmura-t-elle. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on t'a laissé de côté.

En se redressant, elle inspira profondément et chercha ses mots. Il était là depuis toujours, mais se trouver à cet endroit lui donnait l'impression de faire un pas de plus vers lui. Finalement, les mots lui vinrent. Le soleil se détacha des montagnes.

XXX

 _« S'il te plait, petite étoile filante... Fais que je sois toujours avec Tae-hyung. »_

 _La voix d'un garçon qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas – et à qui ses mots n'étaient pourtant pas adressés à l'origine – résonna dans le creux de l'oreille de la petite fille, jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. C'était un mot. Un mot doux, un mot sincère, aussi léger qu'un souffle et pourtant si puissant qu'il se grava en elle de telle sorte qu'elle ne l'oublia jamais. « Merci. »_


	48. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

.

Sung-yeon se réveilla de sa sieste imprévue, réalisant qu'elle était toujours assise au même bureau et qu'elle devait s'être endormie en réfléchissant. Elle avait encore fait ce rêve imprégné de vécu où elle courait vers l'aéroport pour retourner en Corée du Sud, lors de son voyage quelques années auparavant...

Elle soupira avec soulagement, constatant que la réalité s'était bien adoucie pour elle, et jeta un coup d'oeil à son travail. Après les salutations et l'entrée en matière, elle avait enrichi sa lettre de nombreuses informations.

.

 _J'ai terminé le lycée, pour entreprendre de hautes études de psychologie. Mon père était alors en prison pour homicide et tentative de meurtre tous deux avec préméditation, et celui qui l'a aidé dans cette manœuvre, le docteur Lee Seung-jae, n'a pas échappé à la justice non plus._

 _Wan-young est malgré tout resté mon ami, ce qui a été un énorme soulagement pour moi. Il est devenu un chirurgien remarquable. Ma meilleure amie Yuna-ra est maintenant styliste dans une maison de mode et adore son métier. Nous nous parlons encore régulièrement. Ils ont été avec moi tout du long, ils m'ont soutenue et je les ai soutenus._

 _Quant à Tae-hyung, il est finalement devenu médecin généraliste après avoir autant étudié. Il a attendu que je termine le lycée et que mon père soit hors d'état de nuire. Il a fait une demande au Tribunal pour revenir sur le contrat d'adoption qui m'unissait à lui. Ils disaient qu'il fallait une raison valable pour faire cela. Mais Tae-hyung m'avait adoptée pour m'offrir une famille officielle, il ne m'a pas vraiment élevée. De plus, nous n'avons aucun lien de sang et nous nous aimons vraiment. Avec l'aide de la police, qui a confirmé nos déclarations... nous avons finalement gagné._ Nous avons gagné.

 _Le contrat a été révoqué au terme de procédures interminables, ce qui nous a permis d'effacer ce lien de parenté qui n'était désormais qu'un boulet au pied. Tae-hyung avait un projet en tête dès qu'il en a eu la possibilité, il a pu le concrétiser. Il m'a demandé de l'épouser._

 _Je suis bien entourée, heureusement. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais cessé de travailler sur moi depuis ces événements de mon adolescence. Non seulement je peux bien mieux accompagner les patients qui viennent me voir, mais aussi cela me permet de continuer à avancer, toujours plus loin. C'est un travail de longue haleine, mais je suis suivie et tout s'est bien passé jusqu'à présent._

 _C'est grâce à des gens comme vous, notamment, que j'apprends jour après jour à voir toute chose sous un angle positif. Si on y regarde bien, il y a du beau en tout..._

.

Elle gloussa, se rendit compte qu'elle avait gloussé et pouffa de rire. L'évocation de tous ces souvenirs, en particulier celui de la demande en mariage de Tae-hyung, faisait toujours naître sur son visage devenu plus adulte un sourire niais qui l'amusait et dont son mari se moquait un peu trop à son goût. Elle perdit son regard dans le vide. Le plus difficile était à présent de retranscrire en mots la gratitude qu'elle éprouvait pour son destinataire. Ce ne serait peut-être pas la dernière lettre qu'elle écrirait à Kim Seok-jin, mais elle tenait à y mettre tout son cœur.

Sung-yeon défit son chignon et noua ses longs cheveux en une tresse lâche, après quoi elle se leva lentement du bureau. Elle nettoya les verres de ses petites lunettes, prit ses affaires, mit sa veste et quitta la maison, direction la ville.

Durant tout le temps qu'avaient pris les procédures, elle et son compagnon avaient pu vivre une belle jeunesse, voyager, s'amuser, profiter, faire des rencontres, et aimer autant qu'on le peut... Puis, quand le moment était venu, ils s'étaient mariés. Côté professionnel, elle avait eu le temps de former un début de clientèle et Tae-hyung s'était lancé dans sa pratique.

« Bientôt, chacun aura son cabinet privé ! » pensa Sung-yeon avec enthousiasme. « En attendant, avoir une petite maison avec une pièce dédiée aux patients est plutôt une bonne option... Voyons où ça nous mènera ! »

Elle accéléra un peu son pas. Le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi de printemps lui rendait des couleurs aux joues et semblait éclipser un peu sa fatigue. Car même si elle s'était épanouie, ces derniers temps n'avaient pas été de tout repos pour elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement à destination, elle attendit devant la porte de service et lut un livre pour passer le temps. Il serait bientôt l'heure.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Un homme surgit juste à côté d'elle. Un jeune médecin à l'allure très professionnelle, avec un visage doux et mature tout à la fois, des yeux pétillants de vie et des cheveux châtain soigneusement coiffés pour qu'aucune mèche ne sorte du rang – même si quelques-unes désobéissaient... et une respiration haletante. Il avait dû vraiment se dépêcher d'arriver. Son expression surprise changea radicalement lorsqu'il la vit.

\- On a cinq minutes de pause, docteur ? sourit Sung-yeon en inclinant la tête sur le côté d'un air charmeur. Vous pourriez m'en accorder une ?

Tae-hyung prit quelques instants pour souffler un peu, puis se redressa et consulta sa montre. Il haussa les sourcils.

\- Madame, aujourd'hui j'en ai une trentaine. (Il plongea son regard dans le sien et eut un sourire en coin.) Et je vais toutes vous les accorder.

Sung-yeon eut l'air faussement impressionnée et glissa une main dans celle que lui tendait Tae-hyung.

XXX

Ils marchaient depuis un petit moment dans le parc près de l'hôpital où travaillait Tae-hyung en se racontant leur journée respective.

\- Il faut courir partout, soupira l'homme en balançant doucement son bras dans l'air au rythme de sa marche, les doigts entremêlés avec ceux de Sung-yeon. J'adore ce qu'on fait, mais j'ai vraiment hâte de travailler dans une structure indépendante.

\- Je comprends, compatit Sung-yeon. Ça viendra, je te le promets ! De mon côté, j'ai prévenu mes patients que je n'allais plus pouvoir les recevoir pendant un petit moment. On sera tranquilles à la maison...

Tae-hyung repéra, sous un arbre, un banc dont quelques rayons de soleil chauffaient le bois. Il consulta à nouveau sa montre.

\- J'ai encore quelques minutes, dit-il en l'entrainant vers le banc. Viens.

Ils s'assirent côte à côte et regardèrent en silence les passants, les mains toujours entrelacées.

\- Oui, c'est mieux que tu te reposes, reprit Tae-hyung en posant son menton sur l'épaule de Sung-yeon comme s'il voulait voir par-dessus. J'ai pu négocier avec mon chef, je vais pas tarder à prendre un petit congé pour rester avec toi.

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sung-yeon et les boucla comme une ceinture lâche. Il faisait très attention.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de l'entendre, dit tendrement Sung-yeon en posant ses mains sur les siennes. On a beaucoup travaillé pour en arriver là, mais c'est bien qu'on puisse prendre un moment pour nous, maintenant. On est un couple, on doit pouvoir se soutenir l'un l'autre.

L'homme acquiesça avec un sourire plein d'amour.

\- C'est certain. Par contre, pour le moment, il faut qu'on fasse attention à toi en particulier. (Le bout de ses doigts caressa délicatement le ventre de Sung-yeon.) Pour qu'on puisse bien accueillir notre petit bonhomme...

Sung-yeon approuva d'un hochement de tête comblé et appuya sa tête contre celle de Tae-hyung en serrant sa main.

\- De belles choses l'attendent, c'est sûr, commenta-t-elle.

« Chacun avec son bagage, avec joie ou avec crainte, nous avançons. Il y en a qui partent... d'autres qui viennent... et d'autres qui voyagent encore. »

\- Et nous aussi.

Leur vie ressemblait à ça : un fil qui se déroule inlassablement, ponctué çà et là de nombreux événements. Ils n'avaient pas de buts précis, et encore moins de but unique. Ce n'était donc jamais une fin. C'était sans cesse une progression. Un renouveau permanent. Une surprise continuelle. Car vivre chaque instant était un but en soi, ou plutôt une intention qui se réalisait de concert avec le passage du temps. Tel était leur façon d'être heureux.

Autour d'eux, les passants se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Une nouvelle journée s'achevait et céderait bientôt la place à une autre. Le futur n'existait pas encore, mais ils le créeraient. Ils l'espéreraient. Ils l'aimeraient. Ils l'accepteraient. Tout comme le petit être qui allait rajouter un maillon à l'interminable chaîne de l'humanité.

Un vent léger fit bruisser les feuilles de l'orme à l'ombre duquel ils profitaient de ce moment, transportant avec lui l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement tondue ainsi que le bruit de discussions lointaines et du gazouillis des derniers oiseaux de la journée... Tout cela à la fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien, ici...


	49. Message de fin

Mes derniers mots sont pour vous

.

 _Eh bien... Nous voilà au terme de notre aventure, tous ensemble. Ce fut une épopée pour moi, semée d'embûches, de grandes périodes d'inspiration mais aussi de grosses impasses empreintes de doute. Il y en a eu énormément, même. C'est le processus de l'écriture, je crois. D'autant que c'est le premier gros projet qui voit une fin..._

 _._

 _Il s'est passé deux ou trois ans (wouaw...) depuis la publication du prologue. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait aussi long, et je pense que ça n'aurait pas dû l'être. Mon écriture, mes personnages ont changé de concert avec moi-même, de concert avec vous aussi certainement. Les thématiques se sont aussi diversifiées au fil du temps, comme vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué._

 _C'est pourquoi, maintenant que le dernier chapitre a été révélé, je ressens que c'est la fin de quelque chose. Et vous... ?_

.

 _J'ai apprécié chacune de vos lectures, chacun de vos commentaires, et chacun(e) d'entre vous qui est passé(e) jeter un coup d'oeil à un projet qui me tenait à cœur._

 _Merci à tous, du fond du cœur._

 _._

 _Je ne peux pas prétendre que mon histoire était la meilleure, ni même qu'elle était bonne, ni même qu'elle était crédible. Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne sais rien du système sud-coréen, je n'ai jamais été aussi amoureuse que Sung-yeon ne l'est... Alors comme beaucoup d'entre vous sûrement, je découvre le monde et ses couleurs en tentant de le peindre, même si parfois c'est raté. Il y a tant de choses que je ne connais pas, comment les décrire dans ce cas ? Ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir tâtonné. Être écrivain reste un apprentissage comme les autres, malheureusement j'ai le sentiment qu'il n'est pas beaucoup enseigné dans notre société d'ici et maintenant._

 _Parfois, j'ai jonglé avec la réalité : j_ _'ai inventé certaines lois (le fait que Tae-hyung puisse adopter alors qu'il n'est pas en couple, le fait qu'il puisse revenir sur le contrat d'adoption...), simplement parce que c'est ma liberté étant donné que l'histoire se passe une petite décennie dans le futur (qui sait ce qui se passera?), et aussi parce que je souhaitais absolument une fin heureuse pour les protagonistes. Je précise cela parce qu'on m'a déjà jugée sur la cohérence : que les personnes qui ont fait ça s'interrogent sur le pourquoi je n'ai jamais donné d'année de référence. Il y avait donc une part de voulu dans ce qui a pu vous apparaître comme des incohérences. J'ai simplifié, aussi, parce que je n'avais pas réalisé comme le monde est complexe..._

 _Je sais que j'aurais pu, et dû, faire mieux dans bien des domaines. Notamment, faire plus de recherches. Et aussi, vous permettre une lecture plus régulière... Car je me suis moi-même perdue dans l'écriture, et j'ai envie de dire enfin que la seule raison qui m'a motivée à finir, dans les moments où je voulais tout laisser tomber, c'est la pensée que vous vouliez une histoire terminée, et terminée au mieux._

 _J'ai été assez triste de constater que beaucoup de monde a abandonné la fiction après quelques chapitres, ou après la révélation sur le (faux) lien de sang entre les deux protagonistes. J'aurais aimé que ces gens-là accordent une seconde chance à la fiction, pour qu'ils voient que je m'étais jouée d'eux et que, à mon sens, la fiction leur réservait pas mal de surprises – surtout vers la fin. Néanmoins, ils m'ont accordé une première chance, et j'en suis très reconnaissante. Ma foi, je crois que c'est ça aussi, être écrivain ! Essuyer les déceptions et récolter avec gratitude les petites joies par-ci par-là !_

.

 _Je veux encore vous remercier de m'avoir offert ces nombreux mois d'aventure et de joie pure. J'ai adoré cette expérience. J'espère sincèrement et sans prétention que vous aussi, vous serez ressortis de là avec un petit quelque chose._

 _._

 _À bientôt, probablement, au détour d'une autre œuvre, qu'elle soit de vous ou de moi. Au plaisir de partager à nouveau avec vous et, qui sait, de faire travailler nos plumes en rythme et nous améliorer ensemble... 3 Soyez fiers de qui vous êtes, et aimez-vous sans condition !_

.

.

 _ **FeuCeleste**_

.

.

P.S. : La réalité et l'histoire sont étrangement ressemblants, je remarque. L'histoire ne se terminerait-elle pas justement à la fin de février ? Et nous sommes fin février. Mais ce n'est pas tout : la chronologie de l'histoire a été tracée depuis le début, et on dirait que le dernier chapitre qui se passe un jour précis (cf. C44) se déroule un jeudi. Jeudi, qui se dit « mokuyoubi » en japonais. Le caractère japonais « moku » qui, lu d'une autre façon, signifie « arbre »... Tout serait donc lié ?...


End file.
